


Fight Like a Man or Hang Like a Dog

by brohne



Series: The Corsair and the Corsetteer [2]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 105,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some battles are wars of the soul and heart, not of the mind and body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Madam Xaio Xiao looked up from her paperwork as the woman strode into the room. She looked past her to frown at the guard who ducked his head and shut the door. She turned her attention back to the intruder. The woman was immaculately dressed in a stiff gray button up dress her dark hair pinned back in a severe bun. She wore no jewelry save a cameo at her throat and no powder colored her cheeks. She looked more like a governess or clerical worker than anything.

“Madam Xiao Xiao?”

“Yes.” She sat back one hand rested on the desk, the other went to the slim dagger she kept strapped to her thigh. “And who might you be?”

“No one of consequence. I simply need a favor.”

Xiao Xiao waved a hand around the room. “In case you haven’t noticed where you are I’ll inform you that favors here can be quite…expensive.”

The woman nodded a quick jerk of her head. “I’m well aware and am prepared to pay handsomely.”

“And what is this favor, madam?”

The woman opened the small clutch that hung from her wrist. She pulled out a folded piece of paper. “I need to see to it that the person named here is given a position on The Nightshade.”

Xiao Xiao frowned and leaning forward plucked the paper from her hand. The Nightshade was Adrian’s frigate. She didn’t open the paper laying it on the desk in front of her.

“What makes you think I have any say in who is hired as crew?”

The woman tilted her head something dangerous flashing in her eyes. “It’s known among certain circles that you are quite close to Captain Barbeaux.”

Xiao Xiao chuckled. “I’m not certain which circles you might run in, but Captain Barbeaux is none of my concern.”

“His associate might be.” The woman arched an eyebrow.

“His associate…?” Xiao Xiao sat up her fingers tightening on the hilt of the dagger. “The fence, Basso.”

“Don’t be obtuse. You know full well who I speak of.”

“Captain Barbeaux and I are not as close as your sources seem to claim. I will however pass this information along to Basso. He’s more in the know on these types of things.”

The woman narrowed her eyes chin jutting forward. Xiao Xiao expected her to argue but after a moment she nodded. “As long as she gets on that ship your life won’t be forfeit.”

Xiao Xiao got to her feet. Dagger poised. “I’ll kindly ask you not to threaten me in my own house.”

The woman raised a hand and flicked her wrist. Xiao Xiao gasped as the small throwing knife imbedded itself in the top of the desk.

“I don’t make threats. I keep promises.”

 

Adrian scowled at the paper in front of him. Folding it he put it back in his pocket and looked up at the ship swaying gently at the dock. Trotting up the gangplank he nodded to the men on the deck as they sat playing a game of cards. The sight of them brought back a tide of memories of similar scenes growing up on one ship or another. They each wore the loose pants, wide belt and cotton shirts. A couple of them sported worn vests and a hat. Jewelry glittered in the afternoon sunlight. Their laughter made him smile. One of them spotted him and the laughter died off as he nudged his neighbor. Adrian put on his best smile.

“Quartermaster available?”

“Depends on whose askin’?” One them a large broad shouldered man, got to his feet. He walked over with the smooth gait of a man used to adjusting his footing quickly. He wasn’t quite Adrian’s height but thicker through the chest. Adrian noted that his arms were bigger around than Garrett’s legs. He was definitely used to hard work.

Adrian stuck out his hand. “Adrian Barbeaux.”

All sounds on the deck stilled. Adrian wondered if he’d just made a huge mistake.

“Really? The late owner of this here fine vessel?”

“Uh…yes, but not so late.”

“I can see that.” The man took Adrian’s hand in a firm grip. “It’s good to meet you lad. Heard a lot about you. Most of it terrible. Name’s Damien Cousineau, Master Carpenter.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Cousineau. Can you tell me are we fully crewed and ready to shove off within a fortnight?”

“I am sorry to say we aren’t.”

Adrian groaned inwardly. “How shorthanded are we? And have you elected a Captain yet?”

Damien looked back at the rest of the men. A few of them stepped to the side and Adrian quickly closed his mouth when he realized it was hanging open. The man sauntering forward wouldn’t have looked out of place at a high society party. His fine grey overcoat was immaculate the ruffled shirt and slim breeches finished with a pair of boots so polished they nearly glowed. He stopped and looked Adrian in the eye. He cut a very dashing figure and knew it. Maybe he could give Garrett a few tips on the proper use of kohl.

“We have not elected a Captain yet, sir. I recommend it be done once we have all hands.”

“I-I see-“

“We’d been planning on having you be Captain until we heard what happened.” Damien shrugged massive shoulders.

“You…know what happened?”

“We know Rozzen tried to kill you.” The finely dressed man said. “We also know you’ve been with her for the last fifteen years. We don’t take kindly to those that betray their own. To a man we were for leaving her fleet. So consider us yours, Captain.”

Adrian looked down his chest aching. It was much more than he’d thought he’d receive. He’d expected to arrive and find either empty water or an empty vessel. A large hand gripped his shoulder and shook him gently before letting go.

“There now lad. She raised you to a proper man, she did. You chose a better path than what she had planned for you.” Damien’s voice was soft, reassuring.

Adrian nodded and looked up at him. “In that case who are we missing? I’ll go see if there is anyone looking for work.”

“We need a good bosun and a quarter master. Our cook took ill so it might not hurt to find someone to replace him. Any cabin boys you can find would be useful.” The other man told him.

Adrian looked at the man in the grey suit. “Thank you and you are?”

The man stepped forward with a charming smile and extended his hand, “Nathaniel Cornielle De La Fontaine, ship master at your service.”

Damien chuckled. “He’s the best navigator you’ll ever meet. And don’t let the fancy dress fool you, he’s wicked sharp with that rapier.”

“You’ve got the scars to prove it Damien.” Nathaniel winked at him and sauntered back to the card game.

Adrian wondered what he was getting himself into but it was too late to back out now. “Alright, I’ll be back tomorrow. Do you have a list of supplies we need?”

“I’ll have one for you in the morning.”

Adrian bid them farewell and headed back into the city. Then mention of Rozzen had opened the hole in his chest he’d been carefully ignoring the last couple of weeks. August was dealing with it better. Then again she hadn’t tried to kill him. No not just tried. She had. Him and Garrett both.

He wandered not really wanting to have to talk to anyone or pretend things were fine. After a while he realized he was standing in the shadow of the clock tower. He looked up at it and chided himself for even thinking of climbing it during the day. Someone might see him. Then again he was still a Captain in the Watch. Before he could overthink it he started up. The climb gave him something else to concentrate on. The hum and burn of his muscles as he ascended easing the ache in his middle. He swung himself over the window sill and sat on it for a moment.

Now that he was here he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. The low rumbling of the gears vibrated in his chest. He gave himself a moment to rest and catch his breath before getting up. It was obvious Garrett had been hard at work cleaning up the mess left after the raid. Adrian wondered what it had looked like before. The men who’d managed to climb all the way up had talked for days of the treasures they’d found. He knew it was still difficult for Garrett and he’d done everything he could to track down the few items he knew he could get his hands on. It still wasn’t enough though. They’d both lost so much with everything that had happened.

He walked down the stairs and looked up at the gears watching them and trying not to think about anything in particular. After a while he turned toward where Garrett’s bed lay. At least that was one thing he’d been able to fix. He wasn’t having the thief sleep on the floor. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust as he walked into the shadow under the top floor. Garrett’s outfit lay on the dresser, the harness hung from a hook on the wall. All he could see of Garrett was a tuft of dark hair from under the blanket. Sighing Adrian sank down beside the bed and drew his knees up.

He hated this. This uncertainty and fear. He’d never felt it before. In all the years he’d served with Rozzen, fought and killed, plundered and raided he’d never questioned himself or what he was doing. He was a pirate. This was just supposed to have been an interesting side job. Much like some of the other infiltration schemes she’d executed. He’d always obeyed her, knowing he was doing the right thing. Freeing slaves, raiding corrupt merchants and toppling tyrannical leaders. At least that was the plan. He hadn’t understood why she’d asked him to join the Watch and try to gain the Thief-Taker General’s trust. At the time he hadn’t cared.

Not until that night. He glanced over at the bed as Garrett shifted in his sleep. He’d seen some horrible things in his life. He’d seen more than his fair share of death, dealt some of it, but he’d never seen the type of depravity the Thaddeus Harlan was capable of inflicting. Adrian shivered and rubbed his hands up and down his arms. He hated thinking about the first time he’d seen Garrett. If he hadn’t been there…

His breath caught in his throat and he laid his head back against the rough wood. He reminded himself once again that yes it had happened, but it was a memory now. Garrett was alive and so was he. He clenched trembling fingers and laughed at himself. Garrett would just give him one of those looks and that stupid little smirk if he ever said anything about how glad he was the man was alive. Adrian never in his life would have believed that bashing a thief over the head in the dark would turn his world so completely upside down.

He closed his eyes as the hollow coldness sharpened. The soft sound of Garrett’s breathing soothed some of the ache. He’d done something right at least. He opened his eyes and turned his head toward the bed. He fought the impulse to touch the hand that now rested on the pillow next to Garrett’s head. Rozzen was not going to win. He was going to track her down and take back what she’d stolen. She’d taken so much from them both and he wasn’t going to let her get away with it.

 

When Garrett woke it was early evening. He sat up as the primal sent a soft pulse through his head. He was slowly getting used to it, but more often than not it was annoying. Though this time something lit up next to him. He turned and frowned seeing Adrian seated on the floor next to the bed. He was asleep his head and arms propped up on his knees. This was becoming a rather strange habit of his. Garrett wasn’t sure what to make of it. It didn’t matter.

Getting up he quietly got dressed and started to leave. He stopped and after a moment walked back over to Adrian and draped a blanket around his shoulders. It could get drafty in the tower at night. Satisfied with his handiwork he left.

Descending the tower he headed for the chapel. He’d been visiting the Queen of Beggar’s almost nightly for the past week. Each night it was the same thing and he wasn’t sure why he kept going back.

“Good evening Garrett. You’re in an uncommonly good mood tonight.” She smiled in his direction as he walked forward.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Come sit. I suppose you are here because you think things might have changed in the last few hours.”

Garrett sat and waited. She sipped her tea and remained silent. He blinked as green clouded his vision for a moment and he had the sudden certainty that Adrian was awake and not very happy.

“Garrett?”

“What?”

“Is everything alright?”

He looked down not sure when he’d got to his feet. He rubbed his forehead above his right eye. It didn’t exactly hurt but it was annoying.

“Fine.”

“I know you are nervous about leaving Garrett but this is crucial and only someone of your skill will be able to retrieve the items.”

Garrett frowned at that. “I’m not nervous.”

“Come sit child. He doesn’t worry over you just yet.”

He wondered how she knew who he was thinking about. He sat back down wondering when he’d get an actual answer out of her. The thought of having to leave the city didn’t sit well with him. The farthest he’d been was Moira and that was plenty far enough. Every time he thought about having to board a ship a sense of dread seized him.

“The walls are crumbling but the wounds left by the thorns are deep and will fester if not treated. This trip is to save more than The City, Garrett. The ravages of the past year will begin to heal now, but only if the bloody rose is plucked and the trickster’s last tale is told.”

Garrett nodded not having any idea what she meant. It would probably become clear after the fact. She leaned toward him her gaze somehow finding his.

“Garrett, child of shadows, you found what you needed, now you’ll be hard pressed to keep it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett found Adrian later that evening sitting in a booth at the Siren’s Rest. He had a leather bound journal out and was writing something in it. He glanced up and as soon as he saw Garrett he closed it and put it in his pocket. He shuffled around the other papers laid out on the table.

“You’re out early.” Adrian said.

“Did you have a nice nap?”

Adrian grimaced and ran a hand over his forehead smearing charcoal across it. “I have no idea how I ended up falling asleep. It wasn’t my intention.”

“What was your intention?” Garrett slid into the seat across from him and picked up the sheaf of papers. He glanced up as Adrian remained silent. He frowned at the look in Adrian’s eyes, there was pain there and something else. He returned his attention to the papers. If Adrian wanted to talk about it he would.

He read through the notes and lists. Some of it didn’t make any sense to him having to do with the ship. He suppressed a shudder. Just thinking about it made his stomach hurt. He set the papers back down. Adrian was still quiet staring off across the room. This seemed to happen a lot lately but he never said anything. Garrett wondered if he was still reliving what had happened to them. He sure did.

“Are you going to tell me why you keep coming up to the clock tower or not.”

Gold and green eyes focused on him for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“You risk your life everyday climbing it and you don’t know why?” Garrett sat back. In the relatively short time he’d known Adrian he’d seen the Watch Captain and glimpses of the corsair but it left him wondering who Adrian himself was. For everything they’d been through they didn’t know each other that well. He knew the important things. He knew he could trust Adrian with his life. He knew that Adrian trusted him in return. Something that at times confused him. He was beginning to realize that for the first time he could ever remember he wanted to know more about someone. Adrian was like a complicated multilayered safe. It was going to take time to unlock the secrets. And right now he had the wrong combination and no clues.

“I’m not sure. It’s quiet up there and…” Adrian’s voice trailed off and he shook his head. He started gathering up the papers. “Anyway, I have work to do before I go home. Be careful if you go out tonight.”

Garrett nodded and watched him get up and leave. There was definitely something bothering the man. Garrett slipped out of the booth and headed out himself. He pickpocketed three people on his way to Basso’s but the items held no real interest for him. He set the watch, pocket knife and three coin pouches on Basso’s desk. Basso himself was nowhere to be seen. He supposed he could go see if someone else had a job for him. If anything he needed the distraction. Not that thieving held much of a challenge any more. The primal was almost too helpful. It had augmented his abilities nicely when he’d been trying to find out what had happened to Erin. Now events and people themselves seemed to move to benefit him. It was as if the city itself were trying to comfort the disquiet he often felt. He wondered if things would work the same once they left.

“Garrett?”

He looked up to see Basso coming down the stairs. “I brought you a couple of things to sell.”

“Eh, still can’t help it can you.” Basso grinned at him. “I thought you’d be helping Adrian.”

The memory of the sad, almost defeated look in Adrian’s eyes earlier flashed through his mind. He shook his head. “No, he said he had some stuff to do to get ready to go.”

“What about you? Are you ready?”

“It’s not like I own anything anymore.” The words tasted sour the events still bitter. Garrett had thought about going around and retaking everything but for some reason he just didn’t care anymore.

“Well, when you see Adrian will you give him this?” Basso held out a slip of paper. “I just spoke with a young woman who said this person is seeking work and would be willing to join the crew.”

Garrett took the paper and put it away. “I’ll let him know. So, you have any jobs?”

“No. Sorry.”

“Did Adrian tell you not to give me any jobs?”

“No…”

“Basso.”

“Okay, yes I was told not to give you any jobs but it wasn’t Adrian!”

Garrett narrowed his eyes. “Who?”

Basso seemed to deflate slumping down on his chair. “Garrett, you do realize you are famous now, right? People know who you are. You can’t do things the same way anymore. You’ll have to be more cautious.”

“Who told you Basso?”

Basso took a deep breath and groaned. “You’ve talked to her every single night this week and she didn’t say anything to you about it.”

“The Queen of Beggars…” Garrett clenched his fists. “No. She didn’t.”

“Maybe you could go see if Adrian needs some help.”

“He doesn’t need my help!” As soon as the words were out of his mouth realization hit him. He took a step back from the desk and turned away. Was that why? He couldn’t help with anything to get ready for the trip. He’d spent so much of his time with Adrian being completely and utterly useless that to still be unable to do anything now didn’t just grate on him. It hurt. He was a master at what he did, but what he did was no help to Adrian now. Adrian had never once complained about helping him. Not once in everything they’d been through. The man had literally sacrificed himself for Garrett and Garrett had nothing to offer in return. He didn’t know what the tightness in his chest or the pain in his stomach meant when he thought about it. He just knew he wanted it to stop.

“Garrett…?” Basso’s voice was soft and there was a light touch on his shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine.”

“I tell you what. Why don’t you go check out that private collection that’s on display over in Auldale? I heard there are some vintage paintings and a few rare collectables. Couldn’t hurt to go look, right?”

Garrett glanced over his shoulder at Basso. “I’m going home.”

The following week Garrett found himself standing on the dock looking up at the ship. The sick feeling hadn’t gone away through the week and he couldn’t bring himself to set foot on the gangplank yet. Adrian and the other men were busy finishing loading crates and barrels and storing them below. None of the men had even cast a glance in his direction. Then again he’d been careful to find a spot where he could watch everything and not be seen.

Tugging the hood over his eyes he glanced up again. Adrian was standing at the top of the gangplank scanning the dock.

“Garrett?”

It was time. A chill running through him Garrett hopped down from the stack of crates. He paused at the bottom of the gangplank.

“Are you sure we can’t just travel by land?”

Adrian didn’t answer for a moment his gaze falling to Garrett’s feet.

“Is something wrong?”

The look in Adrian’s eyes softened and he shook his head. “No, it’s just…never mind come on right foot first.”

As soon as he put his foot on the gangplank he could feel the movement of the ship. Steeling himself he walked up it. Adrian smiled at him.

“You’ll get used to it.”

Garrett nodded his jaw clenched painfully tight as he stepped on to the deck. The ship was bigger than he expected and much taller. He had to crane his head back to see the top of the main mast. The ship was a hive of activity as they readied it for departure.

“I’ll show you where you will be staying. I figured you might be more comfortable staying in the Captain’s Quarters. It’s a little more private. Did you seriously not bring anything with you?” Adrian turned to him.

“I didn’t think I needed anything. I have my tools. What else do I need?”

Adrian sighed and shook his head. “Never mind, I guess if we have to we’ll get stuff when we reach our first port.”

He led Garrett across the deck pointing out various things and naming them. The Captain’s quarters were aft below the quarter deck. Garrett counted no less than thirty men just in the time it took to walk across the deck. Just how many people were on board anyway? Everyone he saw was armed in some fashion. He was beginning to wish he’d brought more arrows but his quiver was full. Adrian opened the door and descended the few steps into the room. Garrett was a little surprised to see windows stretching from one side of the space to the other. A large desk took up the center of the room. To the left was a hammock and a privacy screen. A small chest sat against the bulkhead. To the right was a pair of deep green velvet chairs. They faced each other across a small table. Behind that was a cabinet and shelves of books.

“It’s bigger than I thought.” Garrett stepped around Adrian to get a better look at the space.

“Yes well…I know you are used to your privacy. Go ahead and get settled. There is food if you are hungry. I’m going to go talk to the helmsman and see if we are ready.”

Adrian wiped sweat from his forehead. They were underway finally and things seemed to be going smoothly. The crew was used to working together and Valériane Fauvre the new bosun Basso had suggested to him seemed to be fitting in well. She was a little severe but not unkind and had made sure their stores were stocked in record time. He’d met the first mate Osanne Vipond and the quartermaster Lucien Bonnaire was well. Overall it seemed like a good solid crew. As he looked out across the water it occurred to him that it had been several hours since he’d seen Garrett. He’d hoped the thief would have come up to at least experience the launch. It had been a very smooth one and they’d reached open water quickly.

After nearly a year of being stuck on land Adrian felt as though a piece of him was restored. The gentle rocking of the ship as familiar to him as the beating of his own heart.

“Captain?”

He turned to see Osanne walking toward him. “Osanne.”

“There is an issue that requires your attention.”

Adrian immediately stepped away from the rail. “What’s wrong?”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as if she was afraid what she was going to say wasn’t going to be received well. “Well sir…it seems we have a stowaway.”

“What?!”

“I’m so sorry sir. Lucien and I will handle it if you’d like.”

“No, are they in custody?”

“Yes sir, but they put up a fight and a few of the men are injured.”

“And the stowaway?”

“He’s in the brig right now. Damien managed to get ahold of him.”

Adrian took a deep breath. “Alright, let’s go then.”

Adrian ducked under the swinging lantern as he followed Osanne and Lucien. They stopped at the first barred cell and stood to the side so Adrian could address the occupant. At first he didn’t see anyone. He glanced at Lucien and held out a hand. Lucien handed over the keys without comment. Opening the door Adrian realized there was someone huddled in the darkest corner of the small space. He sucked in a breath.

“Garrett!”

He rushed forward and dropped down next to him. Garrett was curled in on himself nothing visible but the top of his hood. Adrian reached out but stopped just short of touching him “Garrett? What happened? Are you alright.”

“No.”

Adrian blinked and sat back on his heels. “Are you hurt? What happened?”

Garrett finally raised his head and Adrian blinked seeing the blood. “Please tell me the rocking stops.”

Adrian slumped. “I’m sorry Garrett. It doesn’t.”

Garrett groaned and laid his head back down. “They can knock me out again if they want.”

“Come on, let’s get you topside. Some fresh air might help.” He carefully pulled Garrett to his feet. Even in the low light the thief looked paler than usual the dark circles around his eyes more pronounced.

“I am so sorry Captain, I had no idea. When we found him he tried to hide and we thought-well…” She held out her hands helplessly

“It’s alright Osanne, could you see if Shad will fix a pot of that ginger tea. It might help.”

“Yes of course.”

“And Osanne, it’s my fault for not informing you who he was.”

Lucien shook his head the braids dancing about his head. “Your colleague here needs to watch himself. He’s made no friends today.”

“Anyone who has an issue with Garrett has an issue with me. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.”

Adrian forced himself to relax, he was gripping Garrett too hard and he could hear the thief’s pained breaths. He needed to find out who’d been involved and make sure they understood Garrett was not to be messed with.

He’d just made it topside when he heard the shout.

“Ship off the port bow! Captain! They’re flying the Bloody Rose!”

“Shit! It’s Rozzen!” He grimaced and turned toward the helm. “Mr. O’Connor! Can we out run her?”

“Aye captain. Her man’o war is impressive but she ain’t got our speed.”

“See to it!”

“Aye!”

Lucien shouted orders as the sailors scrambled to follow through. He knew they understood what would happen if Rozzen caught them. He slipped an arm around Garrett’s waist as the thief staggered when the ship dipped low then rose high, the sails snapping taunt. Garrett groaned and shuddered.

“Just kill me now.”

“If we don’t out run her you’ll wish I had.” He turned, Garrett leaning against him as they walked toward the Captains quarters. “Stay here this time, dammit.”

There was a distant boom and Adrian swung them both around his eyes scanning the horizon. The Hanged Maiden loomed closer than he thought she should. A plume of water just behind told him they were uncomfortably close and getting their range.

“O’Connor!”

“I’m trying Captain!”

Another boom and he heard Lucien yell. “Brace yourselves!”

There was a crack and the ship shuddered. “She’s got our range. Gunners!”

If Rozzen was only firing one volley at a time she didn’t intend to destroy the ship. She intended to board them. She could have easily opened up a fully volley from the man’o war and reduced his ship to timbers. He had a feeling he knew what she might be after. He glanced down at Garrett but the thief was unresponsive. He had to get him somewhere safe in case they were boarded and it came to a fight. Right now the Captain’s quarters would have to do. He kicked the door open and hauled Garrett over to one of the chair. Setting the thief down Adrian’s chest tightened seeing the look in Garrett’s eyes. It was as close to panic as he’d ever seen him. Adrian knelt in front of him. Reaching up he wiped the blood from his chin.

“It’s going to be alright Garrett.”

Garrett blinked a couple of times and the familiar mask fell into place. “Can we out run her ship?”

“I think so but it may come to a fight.”

Garrett nodded. There was another boom and crack the vibration shuddering through Adrian’s boots. This time there was an answering report.

“Stay here. You’ll be safe.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rozzen stood behind her helmsman feet planted on the deck, hands on hips. To starboard Adrian’s vessel was attempting to out run them. It was going to be a close thing. Something that didn’t sit well with her. She was still trying to figure out how he and the thief had managed to survive. Perhaps she should have slit their throats before she left. Though considering what she’d learned the last couple of weeks regarding the stone and the book it was a good thing the little thief was still alive. The Baron’s son was useless. She wondered if Elias had ever guessed that the boy was not his.

“Bring us alongside and fire a single volley.”

“Rozzen…” She looked over. Her quartermaster stood a short distance away, a pained look on his face. “Are you sure this is a good idea. It’s Adrian. He’s family. I’m sure he would see reason if you spoke with him.”

“Adrian is no longer family. He chose his side.” She turned away. “You will not speak of this again Jeffers.”

“Yes Captain.”

She picked up her spy glass and trained it on the other ship. She could see the men scurrying about. She spotted Adrian half carrying the little thief across the deck. She smirked. Either the man was injured or being at sea didn’t suit him. She chuckled. How interesting. She watched as he disappeared into the Captain’s quarters after the third volley. They were in range.

“Archers ready!”

There was a chorus of shouts.

“Light ‘em up!”

The arc of flaming arrows lit the evening sky. Rozzen smiled as two of them hit the fore sail. A man went down screaming and several more arrows found the deck and railing.

The distant shout of ‘return fire’ could be heard.

“Ready the grapples!”

“Aye Captain!”

She’d have her ship back and the thief in the brig before nightfall. She looked up as a bird flitted by and angled for the roost behind her. She turned to follow. The dusty gray pigeon hopped along the perch. She gently picked it up holding it to her chest and petting it for a moment before untying the note from its leg. She set the bird back down and unrolled the small piece of paper.

On board. No one suspects. They are making for Leiston.

Rozzen folded the paper and put it in a pocket. Leiston was an adjoining city state, its main port was another day’s travel if the wind held. She looked up hearing the shouts. Her men were already swinging across to board the other ship. She smiled. So close yet they’d never see it.

Garrett sat huddled in the chair. The last time he’d felt this ill he’d been poisoned. He clutched his head trying to force the nausea down. The sounds of fighting grew louder outside the door. He glanced over at the desk where Adrian had laid his bow and quiver. Letting his hands drop he sat forward. Standing instantly made everything worse and he scrambled to find something to throw up in. Once the heaving finally stopped he pushed himself up on trembling legs. The queasiness was still there but he was pretty sure there was no longer anything left in his stomach. His head pounded as he pulled the quiver on and picked up the bow. He might not be any help at hand-to-hand combat but he wanted to do something.

Crouching he opened the door. The deck was chaos and he realized he had no idea who was friend and who was foe. He really didn’t want to accidentally kill one of Adrian’s crew. They already didn’t like him. He slipped out and behind a set of crates and netting. The other ship loomed over them to the left—port side. It was nearly two stories taller than The Nightshade. As he watched flaming arrows rained down from above. They were targeting the sails. One of them was already alight. He ducked as a man collapsed near him.

He looked up and replaced the bow on his back. He needed to go up—so up he would go. Leaving his hiding spot he ran for the lines he’d seen the other sailors use when they climbed. It wasn’t any different than what he was used to doing. He made it to the top of the sail, something called a gaff if he remembered right. He could see the whole deck of the other ship now. Except now the motion of the ship was even more pronounced. He clutched at the wood and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Now was not the time to be falling.

He forced his eyes open and scanned the opposite deck several things flashing blue in his vision. Interesting. There. One of the archers was dipping his arrow in oil from a barrel. That would do. Wrapping his legs around the beam Garrett steadied himself. Taking out a blast arrow he took careful aim. The barrel went up spectacularly killing the men closest to it and setting fire to the deck. Cheering erupted from below. He leaned forward grasping the wood as he looked down. Adrian waved at him from below a huge grin on his face. Garrett realized he was smiling in return and looked away. The warmth didn’t go away.

“Garrett! Target their sails!”

He looked back down at Adrian. “Sails sure. That’s a nice big target. But I have better idea.”

Readying another arrow he scanned the attacking ship again. Several targets were still glowing blue. He shot the pulley at the top of the main sail. It took two arrows but soon enough the ropes were flapping free and the large sail was collapsing. Next he targeted the pulley at the fore topsail. The ship was already falling behind, the ropes connecting the two ships growing taunt then snapping. Garrett looked down to see if Adrian had noticed but the man was fighting three other pirates. Garrett frowned noticing the blood staining Adrian’s shirt. Quickly switching out the tip of his arrow he shot one of the men. Before he could nock another arrow Adrian had killed the other two. He was impressive to watch fight. His speed and agility were astounding.

There was a loud boom. Garrett nearly dropped his bow as the mast shuddered. The other ship might have dropped back but they weren’t giving up the fight just yet. He climbed back down his stomach lurching painfully. He really hoped this didn’t last the entire time. He’d never live it down. He shook his head. It wasn’t like Adrian hadn’t already seen him at his worst. The thought struck him odd and he realized he cared a great deal what Adrian thought. When had that happened? That was not supposed to happen.

The deck was littered with bodies and debris. He’d lost sight of Adrian on his way down. It seemed the crew had the fight well in hand. There was a scream and a splash to his left as someone was heaved overboard. He started forward trying to get a feel for how to move as deck rolled under his feet. He had to pause as his stomach decided that maybe it did have something else to reject after all. He shuddered and crouched behind a large coil of rope. Maybe he should go back to the cabin. It seemed very far away now though.

The sounds of fighting were falling off and he looked around. The captured sailors were being gathered near the hatch. Adrian appeared and spoke with a tall lean woman and a shorter man with braided hair. Garrett recognized them as the quartermaster and the first mate. They’d helped capture him earlier. He watched as Adrian walked over to the gathered group of prisoners. His shirt was soaked with blood and Garrett hoped it wasn’t his. It brought back bad memories.

“I am willing to offer quarter to any who wish it. Any who refuse will stay below decks and will be left at the next port or I can toss you overboard now.”

One of the captives, a grizzled older man with a scar on his bald head spoke. “We’ll beg quarter Captain.”

Adrian nodded. “Cut them loose and see to their wounds. They can help repair the damage. And see to that sail.”

Garrett didn’t understand what was happening. Why would they let the men go? Was this normal? It seemed to be from the way everyone was acting. He closed his eyes swallowing. The nausea just was not going away. It subsided for a moment and he got to his feet. He glanced over as something flared in his vision. Was the primal still helping him even out here? Someone was trying to sneak behind where Adrian stood talking to the First Mate. Garrett frowned. The flash of a knife had him sprinting across the deck. He tackled the man to the ground hitting him twice with the blackjack.

“Garrett! What-!”

He raised the blackjack to hit the would-be assassin again and gasped as he was grabbed from behind and lifted his arms pinned to his sides. He lashed out trying to get free.

“Damien! Put him down!”

“We gave quarter Captian, he can’t be doing shit like that.”

Garrett twisted in the man’s grip but couldn’t get free. His heart hammered in his chest and he wasn’t sure if it was fear or anger at this point.

“He was going to kill Adrian. He had a knife.” Garrett ground out. It was difficult to breathe with the large arms crushing his ribcage.

“I don’t see any knife.” Damien said as he lowered Garrett but didn’t let him go. Garrett winced as the man squeezed. “I’ll put you down but you are going to stand right there until we get this figured out.”

The instant his feet touched the deck Garrett spun around and dropping into a crouch kicked the big man’s feet out from under him. He crashed to the deck with a startled yelp.

“Garrett!” Adrian’s shout stopped him as he raised his blackjack. “Put it down Garrett…”

He didn’t lower the blackjack. “If he touches me again…”

“He won’t. I promise. Isn’t that right Damien?”

“Aye Captain.” The large man glared up at Garrett. “As long as he keeps his hands to himself as well.”

Garrett stepped back suddenly aware of just how many people were watching. He clenched his jaw his fingers tightening on the blackjack. Taking a step back he turned and started for the cabin. There was an unfamiliar tightening across his shoulders a tension that he couldn’t relax. He forced his breathing to slow and kept his face as expressionless as possible as he walked through the gathered crowd. He brushed by Adrian who gave him a look but didn’t try to stop him.

Once inside the cabin Garrett stood looking out the rear window for a bit. The uneasiness in his stomach seemed to rise and fall with the motion of the ship. He should have known things weren’t going to be simple. These were Adrian’s people. Basically his family. Walking over to the desk Garrett looked down at the map. Adrian had drawn out their route up the coast. According to him they would be gone for at least two months. Taking off the bow and quiver he laid them on the desk next to the map. He took off the holster for the grappling hook and laid it and the coil of rope on the desk too. Had he been wrong? Had he seen a threat where there was none? He didn’t think so but the knife had disappeared. Either he was seeing things or there was a conspiracy.

He really wasn’t sure he could handle this trip. It bothered him to admit it even to himself. Then again it was only their first full day. Though if things were getting off to this bad of a start maybe they should just turn around and head home. He knew why they needed to go. Why the Queen of Beggars had finally convinced him. His connection with the city allowed him to know things others couldn’t. Like the fact that Rozzen had not had the primal stone or book on that ship. He took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He hoped this trip wasn’t a waste of time though he really didn’t know what else he would be doing.

After everything that had happened he still found himself waking up in a cold sweat at times. The only times he didn’t were when he woke to find Adrian in the tower. It was too quiet here. The only sounds the creak of the ship and the lap of water and the occasional yell from outside. He wandered the cabin. The uneasiness not allowing him to sit. He needed something to do but reading made the nausea worse. He couldn’t focus long enough to bother with a book anyway. His thoughts kept going back to the attacker. He would recognize the man again. He knew that.

He looked over as there was a knock at the door. He slipped behind the privacy screen hoping whoever it was would leave.

“Garrett?” Adrian sounded concerned.

“What?”

“Are you alright?”

“Why do you always ask me that?”

Footsteps approached then stopped. “Because you have a tendency to make me worry. I wanted to thank you for your help. Without you we would have suffered a lot more casualties.”

Garrett didn’t know what to say to that so he remained silent.

“Did you really see someone try to stab me?”

“Do you think I would have done that otherwise?”

“No…I suppose not.”

“But you believed your crew over me.” Garrett frowned at how bitter the words came out.

“No.” Garrett looked up to see Adrian looking over the top of the screen. “No I didn’t Garrett. But these things have to be investigated. I know this is hard for you and I’m sorry. Did Damien hurt you?”

“No. Not really.”

“Why are you hiding back there?”

“I didn’t know how was at the door.”

“Is that what happened this morning?”

Garrett nodded. “I…there are too many people.”

Adrian signed and disappeared behind the screen. “I worried about that.”

Garrett heard him moving around. There was the sound of a match being stuck and light bathed the beams overhead.

“I brought you some tea if you’d like. It might help your stomach. You got sick earlier didn’t you?”

Garrett grimaced. “I’m fine.”

“Okay. It’s here if you want it. I have to go make sure things are good for the night crew. Will you be alright?”

“I said I’m fine.”

“Right. Okay. I’ll…um…see you later.”

The door opened and shut again and Garrett wondered why it was suddenly harder to breathe his chest hurting as if Damien was squeezing him again. Closing his eyes he rubbed his forehead and went to make himself some tea.

Adrian closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. Garrett didn’t usually show that much emotion and for Garrett to snap at him like that had surprised him. Either he was truly not well or he was hurt thinking Adrian hadn’t believed him. Neither option sat well with Adrian. He almost turned around and went back inside then thought better of it. Garrett probably wanted to be left alone right now and he really did have duties to see to. Unlike many Captains Adrian preferred a hands-on approach. He didn’t like leaving everything to his Quartermaster.

He found Osanne overseeing dinner preparations. She smiled at him as he approached.

“How is your friend?”

“Irritable. He’s been throwing up from the look of things, though he’d never admit to it.”

She nodded a thoughtful look on her face. “The tea will help. I hope he’s not going to distrust us over what happened. I saw what he did. He saved many lives today. Including maybe yours.”

Adrian nodded. “I believe him when he says he saw a knife. I want that man kept in the brig until we know exactly what’s going on.”

“Of course. And Adrian… your thief probably needs something…familiar. Perhaps you shouldn’t sleep below.”

Adrian looked away his face growing warm. “It’s not like that…”

Osanne patted his shoulder. “I know you still grieve your man, Captain. He was a good lad and much loved by the crew.”

“Yes, he was.”

“Your thief is a good man too. I see it though he tries hard to hide it. He was ready to kill to protect you.”

Adrian nodded pressing his lips together hoping to stop the heat growing behind his eyes. It had been nearly seven years since he’d lost Rylan but it still hurt. Every day. It didn’t help that Garrett reminded him of the man in some ways.

“Thank you Osanne.”

“Of course Adrian. Make sure you eat. I’ll check on the wounded before I turn in.”

Adrian nodded again and gripped her shoulder for a moment before heading to get food. He got an apple and a piece of hard tack for Garrett. Back up on deck it had grown dark the moon just rising on the horizon. He wondered if he could convince Garrett to come out now that it was dark. It wouldn’t hurt to ask.

He knocked on the door. Predictably there was no answer. Sighing Adrian opened the door. The food dropped to the floor as he took in the destruction. The desk was shoved to the side. The screen lay ripped and broken and the chairs were tossed about. The deck seemed to fall from under his feet.

“Garrett!”

“What?”

Adrian jumped and spun around. The thief stood behind him a slight smirk on his lips. Adrian stared at him for a moment all the memories of seeing Garrett hurt and broken flashing before his eyes. Garrett grunted and shoved at him as Adrian enveloped him in a hug.

“You’re alright I thought-“

“Yes I can take care of myself you know.” Garrett’s voice was muffled against his chest and he shoved at Adrian again. “I can’t breathe Adrian.”

Adrian let him go and stepped back. “Who did this?”

Garrett shrugged. “He’s in the corner over there. Ask him yourself.”

Fury rising in him Adrian stalked over and then stopped in confusion. “This is the man you attacked earlier. He’s supposed to be in the brig.”

Garrett shrugged. “I guess he got out.”

Adrian turned back to him. “No, someone let him out.”


	4. Chapter 4

Garrett watched Adrian stalk across the cabin and back again. They’d been in port for two hours and he still hadn’t been able to leave the boat. At least the nausea was better. The boat only moved a little bit now.

“So…let me get this straight. You didn’t bring a single change of clothing with you.”

Garrett narrowed his eyes at Adrian and turned away from him. He didn’t like the way the words made his chest hurt or the unpleasant tingling along the back of his neck.

“How long did you think we were going to be gone?”

“I was hoping not to have to go.” Garrett glanced up at him for a moment before looking away again.

“Yes. I see that. Maybe Nathaniel has something you could wear. He has at least two chests full of clothes. There has to be something that would fit you.”

“Nathaniel?”

“Yes. You met him. He was wearing the gray suit.”

“Oh, the fop.”

“Oh please don’t call him that.” Adrian raised his hands waving them. “I really don’t need him challenging you to a duel over his honor or something.”

“What? People actually do that?”

“Yes Garrett. Bored rich people with time to waste. We are none of those.”

“I’d rather be.”

“Wouldn’t we all.” Adrian sighed. “Please wait here while I go see what Valériane needed. She’s rather…adamant about certain things.”

Garrett resigned himself to more waiting. At least Adrian had a nice selection of books to read. Getting himself an apple and another novel he sat back down. He’d barely made it through the first chapter when there was a knock at the door. He wasn’t sure he was going to get used to so many people around all the time. There was barely any privacy and certainly not any quiet. He waited wondering if they would just leave if he remained silent. Another knock.

“Garrett, may I come in? Adrian sent me.”

Garrett let out a breath. Of course he did. Getting up he went to the door and unbarred it. Nathaniel grinned at him and pranced into the cabin. Two cabin boys followed him each of them laden with armloads of clothes. Garrett stared at Nathaniel for a moment. The gray suit was gone. Instead he wore a red velvet coat embroidered with gold thread in a stylized pattern along front and on the cuffs. The ruffled cravat, waist coat and pants were similar but the hose and shoes were new. His carefully styled hair was pulled back in a short pony tail and had been powdered white. Garrett hadn’t seen the like even in the City. The man was completely out of place in his current surroundings.

“Over there boys. Yes, good. Thank you. Don’t forget to bring the shoes. Be swift about it!”

Garrett looked from the clothes to Nathaniel and back again. “Are you serious?”

“Oh yes. Quite. You have a formal dinner to attend tomorrow night and a meet and greet this evening. You must look your best.”

“This is my best.”

Nathaniel paused a finger laying along his nose as he looked Garrett over. “Well it’s very…form fitting. Functional. But we need you to look like a proper representative of The City. This-“ Nathaniel gestured at Garrett. “This won’t do. Take it off.”

“Excuse me?”

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. “How else do you expect to try things on?”

“I don’t.”

Nathaniel tutted and Garrett frowned at him. He wasn’t being taken seriously and it grated on him. The man walked over to the desk and started sorting through the various shirts, overcoats and pants.

“Hmm, no wrong color. No we don’t want that-that’s last season’s collar. That’s too big. Oh, this might do.”

Garrett watched growing more and more certain this was a bad idea with each item of clothing the man set to the side. Where was Adrian? Why did they expect him to go to these functions? He knew what the Queen of Beggars had told him, but now that he was here it was seemingly less and less likely that he would be of any use. Adrian did not need his help with this. He should have just stayed in the City and…what?

“You haven’t undressed.”

Garrett looked up his train of thought broken. “You can take it all out. I’m not trying it on.”

“Really? Adrian said you’d be…what’s the word he used? Oh yes…recalcitrant.”

“Recalcitrant?”

“Yes, he said I was to tell you that shore leave won’t be granted unless you change.” Nathaniel smiled politely at him and held out an undershirt.

“I can get to shore whether he wants me to or not.”

“Yes, he said that too. But he seemed confident that you would see reason.”

Garrett narrowed his eyes at the man. “Adrian didn’t say any of that.”

“Okay, so maybe I made it up, but he seemed quite excited about your wearing something besides all that leather. Though I must say you do wear it well.”

Garrett frowned not sure why the fluttering in his stomach had returned at that thought. He scowled for a moment. “Don’t you have anything in a darker color?”

“Darker? Oh…let me see…”

After an hour Garrett was very sorry he’d ever agreed. He tugged at the collar and tried the force the lace to lay flat. Everything was too big and Nathaniel kept making these disapproving noises while he adjusted things. Garrett was ready to throw the man out the window if he didn’t stop touching him.

“Is all of this really necessary?”

Nathaniel stepped back from where he was pinning the dark green vest for the tailor to adjust.

“Absolutely. You want to be taken seriously don’t you? Your outfit is the hallmark of your profession is it not? It protects you, carries your tools and provides a measure of concealment. Right?” Nathaniel waited until he nodded before continuing. “Well high society isn’t so much different. These clothes will protect you in the sense that people will see them and immediately think you are one of them. You’ll be able to hide in plain sight. Just leave the talking to Adrian or myself.”

“You’re coming?”

“Yes of course. I know quite a few people and have maintained contact even after my…employment with Rozzen.”

“Yet you chose to remain with Adrian?”

“Of course.” Nathaniel finished with the pin and stood. He went to pat Garrett’s shoulder and stopped when Garrett glared at him. “Alright well, take that off and I’ll get it to the tailors for adjustment. It should be ready by morning. Here wear this for now.”

He pulled out a natural cotton shirt similar to what Garrett had seen on the rest of the sailors and a pair of loose black pants. Garrett eyed it for a moment then shook his head.

“Garrett…” Nathaniel sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. “How to say this without offending…?”

He looked back down at Garrett. “Adrian needs you to try to get along with the crew. This trip will take at least two months and if there is dissent among the crew…just please I know this is hard. I mean look at me. Do you really think I’m comfortable here? I was raised among nobles, graduated top of my class at university, never wanted for anything. Then my father’s ship gets attacked by pirates on my graduation voyage and… well here I am. But I made the best of the situation. I adapted. I’ve seen you in action. Most men don’t act. They watch. Not you. You’re smart, brave and loyal to Adrian. I know you can adapt to this too. I don’t expect you to change who you are. Just your clothes.”

Garrett blinked several times trying to take in everything the man had said. He looked down confused by the pain in the back of his throat. He took a breath and reached into his pocket. Adrian and Basso were the only other people he’d met who’d ever genuinely complimented him on something other than his skill as a thief. It was a strange feeling coming from someone he’d just met. He didn’t know what to make of it. Or if the man was even being genuine. He supposed if he was to make a try of being at least amiable with the crew now would be a good time to start. It just…didn’t feel right. He didn’t want to trust them, didn’t want to have to rely on them. Yet here he was.

He looked up at Nathaniel and held out his hand. “Here.”

Nathaniel frowned and held out his hand. Garrett dropped the jeweled cufflinks and pocket watch into his palm. Nathaniel gasped and stared at Garrett. Garrett just shrugged and started taking off the vest and shirt, careful of the straight pins.

“You really are good aren’t you?”

“The best.”

“I believe it.” Nathaniel smiled at him but the smile faded after a moment. “No one believed it when we heard Adrian had died. We didn’t want to and when we found out who had killed him…I don’t know how Rozzen kept the rest of her fleet from abandoning her or casting her out as Captain.”

“She lied. Ask the men you captured.”

“They’re all dead.”

“What?!” Garrett turned to Nathaniel. Nathaniel pressed his lips together in a grim smile.

“When Osanne when to check on the hold this morning they had been slaughtered to a man.”

“Then Adrian’s life is still in danger.”

“And yours.” Nathaniel held out the shirt. Garrett took it meeting his gaze. Nathaniel’s blue eyes were cold and distant for a moment. “Whoever seeks to kill Adrian might try to kill you as well. I just want you to be aware.”

Garrett slid the shirt on over his head. “I’m used to being a wanted man.”

“I’m sure you are but in the City you have room to run. On the ship there is nowhere to go.”

Adrian helped Damien wrap the last body. “We can’t dump these here.”

“I’ll have a couple of the boys take them out tonight and dump them in the middle of the harbor. What did Valériane say to you?”

“She was furious. Apparently someone didn’t repair the hull properly and it’s going to have to be torn out and reworked. She said we might need a shipwright to look at it.”

“We don’t have the funds for that.”

“I’m well aware.” Adrian wiped his sleeve across his forehead. He wanted a bath after cleaning up the bodies. “We also don’t have the time. Please see what you can do and supervise the repairs yourself.”

“Of course Captain.”

“I’m going to go get cleaned up and make sure Garrett hasn’t killed Nathaniel.”

“He wouldn’t be the first to try.” Damien chuckled and waved him off. “I’ll get a swabby to clean up the blood. Right mess they made.”

Adrian climbed up to the deck and stood blinking in the sun for a moment. He needed to find out who’d killed the men. He’d given them quarter they should have been safe. It was law that once quarter was given the men’s lives would be spared. Someone on his crew had violated that order and committed murder. Even the man who’d attacked Garrett was dead. Taking a deep breath he turned toward the cabin. He sincerely hoped things had gone alright with Nathaniel. The man could be a little—intense at times. Steeling himself for what he might encounter Adrian opened the door.

Both men looked up and Nathaniel smiled and waved him over to where they sat. Garrett was partially hidden behind Nathaniel as he lounged in the chair. Nathaniel was sitting on the table. Adrian wrinkled his nose at the sharp smell.

“Come on in Captain. I was just about finished.”

“Finished? What are you doing?”

“Introducing Garrett to a new fashion trend. He’s got the most beautiful hands and I couldn’t resist suggesting it.”

“It’s not that big of a deal…” Garrett almost sounded embarrassed, the curt voice softer than usual.

“Let me see. Oh, you did change.”

“Now, these clothes are just for wearing around the ship. I sent the dress clothes to the tailors and we’ll need to visit a cobblers. He’s never had proper shoes Adrian!” Nathaniel said it as if it was the greatest tragedy he’d ever heard.

“If we have time. And money, the hull breech is worse than we thought.”

“I see. Well…it was a thought.”

Garrett looked at them and shook his head. “Are you two serious? I could steal enough tonight to get us by on repairs. Easily.”

“Garrett, we have a function to go to-“

“Exactly. A function where you and Nathaniel will do all the talking and I can do all the stealing.”

Adrian frowned watching Garrett get to his feet. He looked different in the outfit. The loose top and sleeves curved over his shoulders while the sash defined the small waist and trim hips. He was barefoot. Adrian stepped forward.

“You’re going to get a sun burn if you go out like that.” He reached out to pull the collar closer around Garrett’s neck so that his collarbones no longer showed. Garrett gave him a puzzled look.

“Who said anything about me going outside before dark?”

“Well you do have a point.”

Garrett pulled the collar loose again and Adrian frowned and before he’d thought about it reached out and grabbed Garrett’s hand looking at his fingers. Garrett immediately stiffened and jerked back. He didn’t let go.

“What’s this?”

“Oh, one of the latest fashions. Nail polish.” Nathaniel grinned up at him and then winked.

Adrian looked at Garrett who stared back at him as if challenging him to make a comment.

“I see. It looks…nice.” It also made Garrett’s fingers look even longer if that was possible. “We need to talk about what to expect tonight.”

“I expect to be uncomfortable.” Garrett pulled his hand away scowling at him. “Though what would be new?”

Adrian shrugged and tried not to sigh too loudly. “We just have to go and meet the city council. They’ll want to read the proposal. You do still have the proposal?”

“It’s in the desk.”

Adrian nodded. “Good. We’ll leave an hour before sundown. Can you have him ready Nathaniel.”

“Of course. You just worry about yourself. And please shave. Both of you. This scruffy look was in for the winter but it’s very passé now. And you both clean up rather handsomely. Any word on who killed the captives?”

“No. I hate to think one of my own crew capable.” Adrian paced around the room for a moment. “Have you eaten lunch Garrett?”

“I haven’t.”

Adrian nodded. “Let’s go then. We need to look around the city a bit. We can get food while we are out. I want something besides hard tack.”


	5. Chapter 5

Basso yawned and scratched at his beard. He started to stretch and paused as his shoulder twinged. Settling back in his chair he looked over the various papers scattered over the desk. There were too many jobs and not enough competent thieves. He was losing money left and right. At least the Black Tax payments had stopped. That helped somewhat.

His new bird came fluttering in through the window missed the perch and flopped down on the desk.

“Dyan…you really make me miss Jenivere. What have you got for me?”

The matchbook had one word on it, but it was all he needed. Sighing he tossed the small box to the side.

“Looks like I’m going out tonight.” If only he’d known that he’d be expected to act respectable he might have declined August’s offer. But the money couldn’t be ignored. At least the man knew who to go to for help when it came to these matters. Basso was probably the one person in the entire City that knew most of what was going on among the citizens. “Garrett would laugh his fool head off if he knew about this.”

He looked down at where Dyan was preening her feathers. “Don’t you go saying anything either.”

 

“How do you wear these things?”

Adrian turned to Garrett as they walked up the avenue to the large stately manor. All he could see was the top of the hood as Garrett knelt to adjust the shoes again. Adrian was just glad he’d thought to hire a coach to drive them to the reception. Garrett would have probably ended up barefoot if they’d walked from the docks. It would have certainly made the wrong impression since he was supposed to be the official envoy. Then again Adrian found the thought rather amusing. Garrett stood and glared down at the feet. The fashionable square toed shoes made his feet look petite. The whole ensemble was rather dashing on him. The black and green tailcoat with cream and gold pants suited his slender build. He had refused the hat Nathaniel had offered, opting for a bare head and the hooded cloak. His hair had been neater at one point but now feathered every which way. Adrian blinked and looked away as Garrett glanced up at him.

Adrian adjusted his hat. The Continental style hat had a large black feather in it to match the black and gold tailcoat he currently wore. It was a subtle match for the green and black that Garrett wore and he wondered if Nathaniel had planned it. Nathaniel wore a pink and gray tailcoat complete with an expensive gray top hat with matching ribbon and cravat. He swaggered ahead of them cane tapping the cobblestones.

Garrett was muttering next to him again and Adrian bit back the sigh. The only one of them remotely comfortable was Nathaniel and Adrian had been to quite a few of these functions while living with Ambrose. Garrett did a rather graceful stumble and caught himself. Adrian pretended he hadn’t seen though he chuckled at the low growl of frustration. He turned his attention to the entrance of the manor. There was a decent stream of people entering. Nathaniel had stopped to talk to an older couple. He waved and Adrian raised a hand in acknowledgement.

“Okay, do you have those documents?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to take them?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Are you ready for this?”

It was quiet for a moment and he finally looked down at Garrett.

“Question is, are you?” Garrett smirked at him before turning and walking up the stairs. Adrian stared after him for a moment then ran to catch up to him.

“Invitations please.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Garrett pulled out the documentation and handed it to the man. The man scanned it briefly before bowing and handing it back.

“You host is eager to meet you Messieurs, please enjoy your evening.”

Adrian almost missed the wink Garrett gave him as they entered the manor. He was definitely nervous now. His stomach tightening into knots. He followed Garrett closely and spotted their host bobbing his way toward them over the heads of the crowd.

“Mister Barbeaux!”

Adrian extended his hand and nearly had it shook off by the portly gentleman. “So good to see you my boy! How is your father? Fancy you being given such a prestigious assignment escorting the envoy.”

“It’s good to see you too Mister Jameson. Let me introduce you to Garrett.” Adrian steeled himself expecting Garrett to have melted away into the crowd.

Garrett was at his side though his face was a careful mask. His eyes narrowed slightly as Jameson extended a hand to him. Adrian silently pleaded with him to shake the man’s hand. It was the quickest handshake Adrian had ever witnessed and Jameson seemed confused. Adrian reached out and clapped him on the shoulder.

“So how are your daughters? They should be about grown by now.”

“Oh yes! Yes indeed. Beautiful girls. I’ll introduce you!”

Garrett watched Adrian lead the man away apparently engrossed in what he was saying. He glanced around. No one was paying him any attention. He looked down making sure the four pocket watches and various bracelets and a couple of gold filigree pens didn’t show in his pockets. He tucked the coin purse in his coat. There were stairs to the right that curved to the next floor. A few people were wandering about. No one would suspect anything if he did the same.

The first room he came upon was a sitting room. Nothing of any real value. At least nothing he could carry with him. It didn’t take him long to find the master suite. Jameson had a thing for pearls and rare jewels.

“Sorry Jameson, looks like I’ll be taking the family jewels with me. Don’t worry. I’ll put them to better use.”

Spotting a large painting Garrett smiled to himself. Sure enough it had a series of catches. He stepped back as the panel swung inward to reveal a large space.

“What is it with rich people and hidden rooms?”

He slipped through the opening and found a light switch. His eyes widened seeing the collection.

“Oh.”

He strolled around the room looking at the various artifacts. Some had odd symbols on them. A couple he’d seen before but couldn’t place where. Some were quite obviously valuable. Again nothing he could carry with him though. Walking to the desk in the middle of the room he searched it. Finding a hidden catch released a drawer—that was also locked. Well it was a good thing he came prepared. Pulling his lock picks out of his sleeves he made quick work of the drawer. In it was a small leather bound journal that reminded him of the one Adrian kept with him. There were also a few letters and a carefully folded map. At the very back was a small square box. He blinked as the glyph on the box suddenly glowed blue. That was interesting. Apparently the primal felt it was important. If the primal felt things.

He was running out of pockets. Maybe Adrian would carry some stuff for him. He closed everything and turned out the light before closing the hidden door. Back out in the hallway he realized he might have been gone longer than he’d thought. He wondered if Adrian had noticed he was gone. Pulling out one of the pocket watches he checked the time. Nearly a quarter till eleven. Three hours? That couldn’t be right. He pulled out another watch but it showed the same time. Had he really been gone that long? There was no way. Well, Adrian was certain to have noticed his absence by now. Maybe he better go find him.

He frowned as he started down the stairs. The stupid shoes pinched his toes and made his feet feel too heavy. He couldn’t wait to get them off. It seemed most of the guests were in the ballroom. A slow waltz was playing though only a few couples were dancing. Nathaniel hadn’t been lying about needing to dress to blend in. He spotted Adrian’s blond head across the room. At least his being tall came in useful at times like this. As he got closer Garrett noticed the girls. There were at least five of them encircling the man. One of them had her hands on his arm as she talked to him. Adrian smiled at her and Garrett’s stomach lurched.

Maybe he should just go back upstairs since it was obvious the Captain was occupied.

“Garrett! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

Garrett tensed as Nathaniel grabbed his elbow and led him toward Adrian. Nathaniel leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You have to rescue Adrian. He’s been stuck with those harpies for over an hour now.”

“What? What am I supposed to do?”

“You’re the thief, steal him away.” Nathaniel winked at him and nudged him in Adrian’s direction again. “I have a few more people to talk to then I’ll be heading back to the ship. There is a lot we need to talk about tonight.”

Garrett nodded but Nathaniel was already walking away. He turned back to Adrian. Now he noticed the stiff way the man held himself and the way his eyes would scan the crowd every few moments. He was actively looking for a way out. That shouldn’t be a problem.

Heading for the outer wall of the room Garrett worked his way in behind the little group. None of them noticed him as he walked up behind Adrian. He reached up to touch his shoulder and stopped short as he realized Adrian was talking.

“No, I’m sorry but I have a full crew and…we’re not taking passengers. Everyone on the ship works. Besides the envoy of course.”

Garrett swallowed his mouth suddenly dry. He knew it was true. He was completely useless on the ship. The way Adrian said it made it sound like he wasn’t supposed to work.

“Oh well…hello there.”

Garrett blinked realizing one of the women was looking at him. Her smile reminded him of the one Madam Xiao Xiao wore when she was considering how she might use someone. It was not a nice smile. He turned away from her to find Adrian looking down at him.

“There you are.” Something in his tone told Garrett he was not happy but was trying very hard to hide the fact. “I’ve been wondering where you were.”

“Around.”

“I’ll bet.” Adrian’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Captain Barbeaux, aren’t you going to introduce us?” One of the girls pouted.

“Girls meet the Envoy, Garrett.”

The way he said it made Garrett flinch his knees weak and it almost felt as if he was back on the ship. Everything off balance as he looked up at Adrian. The soft smile on Adrian’s lips widened.

“Were you ready to retire for the evening, sir?”

Garrett nodded not looking at the girls as they made noises of dismay. “No you can’t possibly go yet Captain!”

“And yet I must. My first duty is to my dear friend here. Thank you for the lovely evening ladies. Let’s go Garrett.”

Adrian let the way back to the entrance. It wasn’t until they were outside in the cool damp evening that Garrett finally took a deep breath. The built up tension of the evening finally leaving him.

“So…how much did you steal?”

Garrett looked over at him the words a dim echo. He shook his head. “Not as much as I would have liked. But I did find something interesting.”

“Let’s get back to the ship and you can show me.”

As soon as they got in the carriage Garrett pulled the shoes off. His feet tingled painfully. Stretching his legs out he wiggled his toes trying to get circulation back in them. He raised his head to see Adrian watching him from across the carriage with a strange expression on his face.

“What?”

“You have long toes.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Adrian grinned, the lamplight sparkling in his eyes. He reached down and at first Garrett thought he was picking up his shoe. He tensed as long fingers wrapped around his foot and picked it up. He pulled back but Adrian shook his head. “I was just noticing. Your feet must really hurt.”

Garrett shook his head. “Are you always this odd or have I missed something?”

“You’re calling me odd? The man who dresses in skin tight leather and sneaks into people’s homes?”

Garrett started to reply but Adrian chose that moment to press his fingers into a particularly sore part on his heel. Garrett hissed and clutched the cushion.

“What are you doing?”

“This will help with the soreness. Besides you deserve a reward for doing this tonight.”

“This-this is a reward?” Garrett jerked his leg back but Adrian had a hold of his ankle. The contact sent tingles racing along his skin.

“Yes it is, will you relax. You know I’m not going to hurt you.”

By the time they arrived at the ship Garrett wasn’t sure he wanted to get up from his seat. He hadn’t been this at ease for a long time. It wasn’t even midnight and he was already sleepy. Adrian hadn’t said anything on the ride except to ask for Garrett’s other foot to massage. Strangely enough it hadn’t been awkward. It had felt…comfortable. Then again he supposed it was only right considering the things he and Adrian had been through together. Words weren’t always needed. It still puzzled him how considerate Adrian was with him. He didn’t know what to do about it. No one had ever cared for him personally, it had always been up to him to look out for himself for as long as he could remember. Once he’d established his reputation as a Master Thief people had only cared about what he could steal for them. And he’d only cared about how much he’d get paid to do so.

“Are you going to get out?” Adrian was looking up at him from outside the coach. The lamplight glowed on his hair and illuminated the soft smile on his lips. The flutters were back with a vengeance and he looked for something to distract himself with.

“I’m not putting these back on.” Garrett reached down and picked up the shoes. He tossed them to Adrian who juggled them for a moment. He laughed.

“I wasn’t going to make you. Let’s go. You still haven’t told me how much you stole tonight. I wonder if the thefts will make the papers.”

“I’d be insulted if it didn’t.” The cobblestones were cold on his feet even through the stockings. Below the shop bobbed gently in the water. He sighed. “Only five more cities to go.”

Once in the cabin he started emptying his pockets out onto the desk. He laid the journal, box and map to one side. The jewelry, pocket watches and other various items he sorted according to their approximate value. He picked out two pieces he wanted to keep.

“Here this is the lot of it.” He waved Adrian and Nathaniel over.

Adrian stared at it for a moment then turned to him. “How the…where did you hide all that?”

Garrett smirked. “This outfit has quite a few layers. It was fairly convenient. But this is what I found most interesting.”

He picked up the box. “I can’t open it. Or at least I haven’t taken the time to properly assess how to open it. It was with the map and journal.”

“Well there will be plenty of time. It’s going to be at least three days before we leave.”

“Three? Why so long?” Adrian turned to Nathaniel.

“Your lovely mother did some serious damage. It has to be repaired. We’ll be in open water on our way to the Isles.”

Adrian let out a sigh and started unbuttoning his coat. “What else did you need to speak with us about?”

“Sir…Adrian…there is a spy.”

“I was fairly certain of that.”

“Not just on the ship. There was one at the dinner tonight to and-did either of you even bother to actually eat the dinner?”

Garrett and Adrian exchanged a glance. “No.”

“That might actually have been a good move. I overheard a conversation. I was right about your life being in danger. They seek to kill you, but they want Garrett alive at all costs.”

“What?”

“Did you find out who it was?” Adrian tossed his coat onto a chair getting frowned at by Nathaniel.

“No. They were in another room as I listened through a door. I know one of them was a woman. She seemed to be the one in charge.”

“Did they discuss any plans?”

Nathaniel shook his head as he walked over and picked up Adrian’s discarded coat. “Unfortunately not. I fear that whomever is after you two is who killed the men we captured. One of them knew something so they were all silenced. I recommend that you have a guard at your door when you sleep.”

Adrian nodded. “I’ll think about it. Thank you Nathaniel, for everything.”

“Just be careful Captain. I know you survived before but we cannot expect a second miracle.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rozzen smiled and took another drink of her wine. She sat in her cabin opposite Councilman Jameson. He had yet to drink any of the wine she’d poured him. He kept looking around the cabin as if he couldn’t believe he was actually there. “So they took the bait.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jameson fidgeted looking up at Jeffers who stood behind and to the side of his chair. “I did just as you said. I can’t tell you how many people complained of having their valuables stolen…my wife’s entire collection of heirloom pieces are gone.”

Rozzen waved a hand. “Check the local fences, you’ll find them soon enough. And then you can arrest the fences for selling stolen goods. But now you’ve seen him.”

“Yes. He’s…not what I expected. I thought at first your son-“ Rozzen glared sharply at him and he sputtered before correcting himself. “Adrian was joking. Why did August pick him as the envoy anyway?”

“Because he’s Attuned to the primal. Which is why I need you to lock down the city and close the port. Blockade it if you have to, but do not let that ship leave.” August was another sore spot for her. Of the four brothers she’d least expected the two youngest to leave her side. The other two had not heard of what had transpired yet since they were still with the rest of the fleet. She’d have to keep an eye on them. It was all that damn thief’s fault. How was she to have known Adrian would be so smitten with him? The damn fool boy. She’d just take out her frustration on the thief when she got her hands on him.

“I cannot board that ship without due cause…you know the laws. I won’t start an incident over this. They contacted a shipwright and from what I’d heard they will be staying until repairs are finished.”

Rozzen nodded. “This is good news. Just remember that my fleet is only a day behind. You fail and I will take your city and let my men have your daughters.”

“What! No! Rozzen please! There is no need for violence. I will do as you say. Like I said they will be staying for repairs. I will make sure to delay them as long as possible.”

Rozzen smiled. “Yes. You will. Now, go with Jeffers he will take you back to Leiston. You will speak to no one of our meeting. Is that clear?”

“Yes.”

“And Jameson, if you catch that thief you’d best lock him up tight. If Adrian comes for him—and he will—you’ll never stop him. You should have Adrian arrested and hung as a pirate at the first chance. My own attempt to kill him failed. See if you can succeed where I did not.”

Jameson stared at her. He nodded slowly. She took another sip of her wine and gestured to the door.

“Jeffers take him back.”

“Yes.”

“And see if there is a message for me.”

She sat in her chair sipping her wine after they left. It would take Jeffers and Dalibor two hours to row the magistrate to the docks and return. Though with Dalibor rowing and a good current it might take less. She downed the rest of her wine and left the cabin. The early morning breeze caught in her hair. Walking to the rail she looked down at where the men were being lowered into the water. She wasn’t sure she could trust a spineless noble like Jameson to do as she asked. He reminded her too much of Ambrose. At least Ambrose was smarter. Taking a deep breath and rolling her shoulders to relax them she looked out across the water to the shore. The city was out of sight around the curve of the land. So close. She’d been so close to having them. She turned to look up at the repaired sails. Next time she wouldn’t leave anything to chance.

 

Adrian read over the list as Valériane waited. He glanced over at her. She seemed nervous, constantly looking out across the harbor. Her hand never strayed far from the pouch tied to the sash at her waist. He scanned the list of requested supplies and marked out a couple of things and added another.

“Take who you need and go get these things.” He handed the list back to her.

“Thank you Captain.”

“Valériane…how are things? Are you adjusting well?”

“Yes of course.” She folded the paper and shoved it into the sash. “You have a good crew. They work well together.”

“I’m glad to hear it. If you need anything else I’ll be in the Captain’s Quarters.”

She nodded. “Actually sir…umm…”

She shifted her weight not meeting his gaze.

He tilted his head down trying to catch her eye. “What is it?”

She blushed scarlet and took a step back. “I-I…never mind. It’s just a silly rumor.”

Adrian straightened a weight settling in his gut. “What rumor?”

“Well I overheard some of the crew talking…” She blinked several times glancing up at him. “I didn’t believe them you understand. And even if it were true a man is free to make his own path.”

“Valériane.”

“I just don’t want you to think I’d leave because of it. This is a beautiful ship and I get along with everyone and-“

“Valériane!” She jumped eyes widening. “Will you please get to the point?”

“Are we really pirates?” She whispered as if saying it aloud might alert the authorities.

Adrian stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. He put an arm around her shoulders.

“My dear girl we are only pirates when it suits us. Right now we are on official business for the City and are escorting the Envoy.”

“Oh, I see. So I’m not a pirate then?”

“Do you want to be one?”

A tentative smile appeared on her face and Adrian chuckled when she nodded.

“Go get my supplies, bosun.”

Adrian wondered where Basso had found her and what he’d said to convince her to join the crew. He glanced up at the sun. It wasn’t even mid-morning yet.. Garrett was probably still asleep. He chuckled to himself remembering the shocked look on the man’s face during the carriage ride. He knew Garrett wasn’t used to being touched and it had taken a little bit to get him to relax. Once he finally did though Adrian was glad he’d taken the risk. A relaxed and sleepy Garrett was something he wanted to remember. He was beginning to realize that he really enjoyed getting a response from the normally stoic thief. He’d seen enough of Garrett in pain, he wanted to see more of the unguarded look he’d seen last night.

Now he just needed to figure out how to get rid of all the stuff Garrett had stolen. He might have to find something else to keep the thief occupied. They were going to be in port for a while and it wouldn’t do to have Garrett get caught and arrested. He was an excellent climber and good with his hands, maybe he could start teaching him some things. There were sails and netting to repair, maybe they could start there. That and he really wanted to teach Garrett swordsmanship. It might come in handy later. Though he had a feeling Garrett would probably refuse.

The cabin was dark and cool when he entered. He pulled open the drawer where they’d put most of the jewelry Garrett had stolen. Garrett had hidden the map and journal along with the box somewhere. Looking at the different pieces Adrian wondered how much he’d collected over the years before the Thief-Taker General had raided the clock tower. If this was a typical haul then it was safe to conclude the man would have been rather wealthy. Yet the way he lived showed a complete lack of concern for self. It was as if he only existed to steal, nothing else mattered.

Hadn’t Basso said as much though? Stealing was all Garrett knew. Well perhaps this voyage would teach him that he was more valuable than that. Setting the brooch back on the pile Adrian closed the drawer. He looked over at the hammock but Garrett had moved the screen. Adrian briefly considered checking on him, then decided against it. He shut the door to the cabin blinking in the sunlight after the dim interior.

“Captain!” Damien was waving at him from the forecastle deck. “We have a problem.”

“When do we not?” Adrian muttered as he made his way over to the man.

Garrett woke to the clank of metal on wood. Getting to his feet he peered around the screen. Adrian lounged behind the desk his boots up on the wood. A bottle of brandy sat nearby. Adrian was staring down at his cup as if it held long lost secrets. Perhaps it did. Quickly dressing Garrett adjusted his hood and then checked the time. It was late evening. He’d slept later than he’d intended. Adrian didn’t look up until he was standing in front of the desk.

“You know…it’s kind of creepy when you do that.” He slurred. Garrett frowned.

“That’s the point.”

“Oh yes, though it kind of defeats the intention when you look that good in leather.”

Garrett wasn’t sure how to respond to that and decided to ignore the comment. “I’ll be back later.”

“Okay. I won’t wait up.”

Walking around the side of the desk Garrett opened the drawer and took out the jewelry. He figured he knew where to find a good fence. If Leiston was anything like the City it wouldn’t be difficult.

He looked down as something yanked at his cape. Adrian had a hold of it.

“What are you doing?”

“Do you have to go?”

Garrett frowned at the question. The note of near desperation in Adrian’s voice disconcerted him.

“I’m going to go sell these unless you wanted to keep them to give as gifts at the next city?”

“No. God no. Sell them. We’ll need the funds. Damn workers are on strike. We won’t be leaving for a fortnight at this rate.” Adrian laid his head back against the chair his gaze never leaving Garrett. Garrett tried to pry the fabric loose from his fingers as he continued talking. “I think they are doing in on purpose. Everything was just fine yesterday. No hint of discontent. Now all the sudden when we need repairs I can’t find a single laborer.”

“That does seem odd.”

“Doesn’t it!” He lurched forward startling Garrett. Garrett made a face as the smell of alcohol washed over him. Just how long had Adrian been drinking? He finally pried the cape from Adrian’s hand and took a step back.

“Go to bed Adrian.”

“Yeah. I should. You be careful. I’ve had enough of saving your ass.”

Garrett frowned at him. “So have I.”

Leaving the cabin he wondered if Adrian resented everything that had happened. He’d never complained but that didn’t mean anything. Once off the ship he headed into the city. The layout wasn’t complicated and it didn’t take him long to find a few people willing to purchase the stolen goods. He didn’t get quite as much as he would have hoped for them but it would do for now. By the time he was done it was barely midnight. Plenty of time to go familiarize himself with the layout of the town. If they were going to be stuck here as long as Adrian thought then he was going to make the most of it.

He found the bank first. It only took an hour to break in and take several of the more valuable things in the lockboxes. It was almost disappointing. Though he did find a very nice ruby and garnet necklace. Now if only he had somewhere to store things he wanted to keep.

After the bank he entered the housing district. Here the upper stories weren’t laid out as conveniently. Apparently their ‘thieves highway’ had seen some neglect.

“Well it looks like I don’t have much competition here. Though to be honest I never really did at home either.”

After a few hours of exploring he decided it was time to head back to the ship. He had a much better feel for the layout of the city and had several homes he’d be visiting in the coming nights.

Adrian sprawled in the chair snoring softly. Garrett watched him for a moment. Setting the bag of coins on the desk he put the rest of the items in the drawer. Leaving Adrian sleeping he went down to see if the cook was up and if there was any food.

Several of the other sailors were already up and at their morning chores. A couple of them nodded to him. More scowled. Garrett ignored them all. He started down the ladder into the hold. Lanterns lit the space and before he realized it he’d slipped into the shadows working his way toward where the cook stood stirring a bubbling pot of gruel.

“Good morning Garrett.”

Garrett looked over at Damien not liking the tone of the man’s voice. There was an undercurrent of threat to it. Ever since that first day they’d avoided each other but it was inevitable they would cross paths. He looked at the man for a moment before turning away. He had nothing to say to him. He took an apple from the open barrel and small piece of cheese.

“You really are an arrogant little git aren’t you?”

Garrett didn’t bother to acknowledge the comment. He’d go eat in the cabin. He started for the ladder only to find his way blocked by Damien’s bulk.

“Move.”

Damien’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t take orders from you.”

Garrett glared at him. There was very little room to maneuver in the cramped space. Something Damien was well aware of. Garrett took a step back glancing around.

“Yeah that’s right, you don’t stand a chance against me in a fair fight.”

“Who needs to fight fair?”

Garrett threw the apple hitting Damien square in the nose. He was already running forward as Damien clutched his face yelling obscenities. Garrett took the opportunity to jump on the nearest barrel and from there to Damien’s shoulder and the ladder. He kicked Damien in the back of the head before scrambling up the ladder. There were three men waiting for him when he got to the top.

The fight was much shorter than he would have liked and definitely didn’t end the way he wanted it to. They’d planned this. That much was evident. Garrett struggled as two of them held his arms and forced him to his knees. He glanced around but the deck was strangely deserted. Heart pounding he fought to control his breathing.

Damien appeared at the top of the ladder. Garrett glared at him. He had a feeling he was the one behind this. He wanted to get back at him for what had happened that first day. Damien wiped blood from his nose and leered.

“Because of you we aren’t even a proper pirate ship any more. And our illustrious Captain spends all his time catering to you instead of doing his damn job!”

Garrett frowned. That was not true. Adrian was constantly working. He’d seen it himself.

“I think you are just jealous that your Captain is actually competent and good looking when you are neither.”

The blow stunned him and for a moment everything grayed out. He wondered if Adrian knew how his crew felt. This was obviously a problem.

“You’re nothing but a criminal, a petty thief. You don’t deserve to get to share the Captain’s Quarters.”

“Petty thief? Isn’t that all pirates are? Thieves on the water instead of land?”

Damien’s face turned a disturbing color of purple. “I am nothing like you!”

“No. You’re right. I’m better.”

“You arrogant little bastard.”

Garrett choked as Damien’s fingers wrapped around his neck and he was lifted free of the deck.

“I’ll teach you to disrespect me.”

Garrett pried at his fingers trying to breathe. Black spots were already floating in his vision. To think he’d been worried about getting caught by a city watch patrol when he needed to be worried about the crew who was supposed to be helping him.

“Damien! What the fuck are you doing?”

“Fuck off Lucien. This little shit needs to be taught a lesson. He’s not going to go around acting like he’s the one who owns this ship.”

“No that would be me. And unless you want to lose that arm I suggest you let Garrett go now.”

Garrett fell to his knees gasping for air. Right then he would have gladly killed the man. If he could stand. It was all he could do for the moment to just breathe, his throat aching.

“If you have a problem with Garrett you need to speak with me. Damien you are relieved of your duties. Lucien escort him off the ship. I won’t have traitors on board.”

“You’re the traitor! You left Rozzen for this! She’ll see you hanged. Mark my words boy.”

“Get him off my ship!”

Garrett got to his feet rubbing his neck as he watched Damien escorted away. He glanced up as a shadow fell over him. His chest tightened his stomach dropping as he saw the concern in Adrian’s eyes. He’d seen that look far too often. Garrett shoved by him and headed for the cabin. He needed to be alone for a while. To clear his head and figure out why it hurt when Adrian looked at him like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrian let go of the hilt of his sword and looked at the men standing around. The two he’d seen pinning Garrett wouldn’t raise their heads. He waited until Lucien returned with Osanne.

“What should we do with them Lucien? They challenge my authority and have attacked the envoy out of sheer spite.” Adrian kept any trace of bitterness out of his voice. If they thought their Captain was as soft as Damien had implied they needed a lesson.

“I recommend seven lashings each.” Lucien said.

“Make it twelve.”

“Yes sir.”

Adrian nodded and looked around at the rest of his crew. “Anyone else have an issue they’d like addressed?”

The men shuffled their feet but no one said anything.

“Then get to your duties. Shore leave is cancelled until further notice. I want this ship ready to leave in two days. Every inch of it is to be inspected. Am I clear?”

“Aye Captain.”

That settled he stalked off after Garrett. He did not need more problems right now. Not with everything else that was happening. He shouldn’t have to worry about his crew attacking their sole passenger.

He opened the door to the cabin find Garrett emptying the drawer of loot into a bag.

“What are you doing?”

Garrett’s eyes flicked up for a moment but he remained silent. Pulling the drawstring closed he tied the pouch to his belt.

“You’re not going out again.”

Still no sound from the thief.

“Garrett…” Adrian stepped in front of the door as Garrett started forward. “I know you were out all night. Where are you going?”

Garrett didn’t look up at him. “I was going to go sell a few things.”

“It’s not even nine in the morning. Go to bed. I know you are tired and…you’re already bruising.” He reached for Garrett’s face and got his hand knocked away.

“Don’t.”

“Garrett you are hurt—“

“Really? I hadn’t noticed. Get out of the way.”

Adrian took a slow deep breath afraid that if he didn’t calm down he’d do something rash. Leaning back against the door he let his chin rest on his chest.

“Damien is gone and the other two are being punished. I am sorry this happened. I should have been there-“

“No, just stop. No more.” Adrian lifted his head and was surprised at the raw hurt in Garrett’s eyes. “Stop thinking you have to protect me! I don’t need your-your pity or whatever this is, I need you to get out of the way so I can do something I actually know.”

Adrian frowned. “Is that…is that what you think? That I pity you? Do you not understand how valuable you are-“

“I have a pretty good clue just how _valuable_ people think I am.” It was a low growl and Adrian pressed his lips together in frustration.

He held out his hand. “Give it to me.”

“What?” Garrett blinked at him.

“Give me the bag.”

Garrett’s eyes narrowed and he turned walking away. Adrian didn’t realize what he was doing until he’d reached the windows. It hit Adrian as Garrett swung the pane open. The cold weight in his middle grew more pronounced as the thief disappeared out the window. He closed his eyes for a moment and then walked over and shut the window. Sinking down into the chair he laid his head on the desk. This was not a good start to the day.

Garrett climbed along the outside of the ship. His heart was still pounding. The way Adrian had looked at him reminded him once again that he really didn’t know the man that well. His head hurt and he really didn’t want to be heading back into the city but he couldn’t stay on the ship. Not right now.

An hour later and he was on the roof of the tallest building he could find. Sitting in the shade of a chimney pipe he looked down the hill at the harbor. The Nightshade was easy to spot being one of the larger ships. He closed his eyes letting his head rest back against the stone and mortar. He didn’t know why he’d left other than that he didn’t want to deal with an upset Adrian. He knew Adrian worried and part of him found it…something, he didn’t have word to describe the sensation the thought sent through him. The soft warmth was new. The larger part of him rebelled at the mere thought of someone thinking he might need help.

He didn’t need help and he didn’t need Adrian. He needed for things to go back to the way they had been. But nothing could be the same again. He wasn’t even the same person he had been a year ago. He knew this even if he wanted to deny it. The accident, Erin’s supposed death and everything that happened afterward had ripped him from what he’d known his whole life. It had forced him adapt. He just wasn’t sure how much more change he could handle.

He realized he was dozing off in the heat and shook himself awake. Maybe it was time to go get some sleep. The thought of having to face Adrian sent a spiral of trepidation through him but not for any reason he could discern. He shouldn’t care what Adrian thought.

Climbing down he headed for the docks. He stole himself something to eat and pickpocketed a couple of easy targets. He would have to wait until that night to sell what he had, most fences didn’t operate this early in the morning. He wouldn’t be either if it was up to him. He touched the side of his face where Damien had hit him. It was still tender and he probably was going to have a black eye.

Walking along the roof top of the shops nearest the dock he noticed a squad of guards heading for the ship. That couldn’t be good. Squatting under an overhang Garrett watched them. It was too far to hear what was happening but it didn’t take long to figure it out. Another squad of guards arrived along with two horse drawn wagons. It confused him for a moment until he saw the line of men being marched from the ship. They were arresting everyone on the ship. But why? The men were loaded into the wagons. Gripping the edge of the roof Garrett scanned them looking for Adrian. He spotted Nathaniel and Lucien both of them in shackles. Where was Adrian?

The wagons were nearly full the men forced to stand in the cramped space. Garrett realized he was holding his breath and let it out. He shot to his feet catching sight of Adrian’s blond hair. He was led between two guards and instead of putting him in one of the wagons a length of rope was tied to his shackles and then attached to the rear wagon. They meant to parade him through the streets like common criminal.

He crouched again as laughter floated up from below.

“That’ll teach him to throw me off his ship.”

Garrett reached for his blackjack recognizing Damien’s voice.

“But where is the thief?”

“Who gives a fuck? I just want to watch the hanging.”

“Damien, Rozzen will skin you if we don’t bring her the thief.”

Garrett didn’t recognize the second voice. It was definitely a woman though.

“I don’t give a fuck about that little creep. I should have snapped his ne-.”

There was a gurgling then a thud. Garrett crept forward to peer over the edge of the roof. The woman was wiping her dagger off on his vest. Blood was spreading in a widening pool around the large man. Garrett ducked back as she stood. He didn’t recognize her but then again the hat had blocked any view of her face.

She grabbed Damien’s arm and drug him the few feet to the edge of the pier and then kicked the body into the water.

“Lady Rozzen sends her thanks for your hard work.”

Garrett sat there for a moment thinking. A hanging? They hung pirates. Just like they hung thieves. The wagons had already left the docks and were making the slow climb up the hill to the man part of the town. Running along the roof tops Garrett followed along behind. If they were taking the crew to the prison he could break them out that evening. Every now and then he’d catch snatches of the guard’s conversation or a glimpse of Adrian. He frowned seeing the blood dripping down his face. His bloody hair was matted to the side of his head. Every few steps he would stumble and get jerked by the wagon. The sight sent a rush of dread through Garrett. It was like watching Erin fall all over again. The same body numbing horror stopping him in his tracks.

He couldn’t even get to the wagons. Not in broad daylight with guards at every wagon corner. It was impossible, even for him. As soon as he knew where they were going he headed back to the ship. He was going to need to prepare for this.

Sneaking onto the ship was easy enough even with the guards. The captain’s quarters were strangely undisturbed. Garrett was almost ready to leave when he spotted something lying under the desk. Kneeling he realized it was Adrian’s journal. There was a loose piece of paper sticking out. Garrett pulled it free and turned it over. Adrian’s flourish was rushed and drops of blood marred the corner.

_Garrett,_

_If you get this do not come after us. I’ve parlayed freedom for the crew. I will hang from the gallows at dawn. Know I think of you. Please stay safe._

_Yours Always,_

_Adrian Barbeaux_

Garrett stared at the note, re-reading it several times. He sank down into the chair his legs weak. This was not happening. He wasn’t going to let it happen. He’d watched Adrian die once. He wasn’t doing it again. Shoving the paper back in the journal he tucked it in a pouch. Casting another glance around the cabin he made sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. Climbing back out the window he headed for the city. He needed to learn more about the prison before he tried breaking Adrian and the crew out. Unlike getting Basso out of the Keep he didn’t have access to the floor plans this time. At least there wouldn’t be the Graven Dawn to avoid this time. Just the regular prison guards. And if he was lucky the prison wouldn’t be on fire this time. Easy enough.

By the time the third watch was getting ready to change shift he’d figured out the best way into the prison. Much like the exhaust vents of the Keep going through the sewers was the best option since no one ever guarded them. Though he hoped he got used to the smell soon. Rats and other less savory things scattered as he crawled through the narrow tunnels. He finally found the grate that lead into the kitchen area. It was dark the only light coming from beyond the door. He carefully unscrewed the grate and pulled himself through. Lowering it so as to not make a sound he did another quick survey. Nothing here.

The hall was deserted but he was not happy to see all the newly installed wiring. The electric light overhead flickered the harsh light hurting his eyes after the dim sewer. Stepping back into the kitchen he took a towel and dried off his legs and feet. He then dropped the towel into the fire pit. No sense leaving wet footprints for some bored guard to follow.

The prison was a sprawling maze as opposed to the towering Keep. It took him nearly an hour to find where they were holding the crew. The series of locked doors reminded him too much of the Moira Asylum. There were no locks to pick either and he was forced to backtrack and find the mechanism that would open the doors. The last set of doors required a key which he found on a sleeping guard. Hopefully it worked on the cells as well. He crept passed the guard station. He could see three guards though the glass. They were talking and laughing.

“Can you believe we’ve had a really pirate ship at dock for three days now and no one knew?”

“What are the chances? Was there any loot on board?”

“Nah, nothing worth anything. Apparently the City down the coast hired them to escort some envoy.”

“What for?”

“Not a fucking clue. Don’t care. All I know is they are looking for a guy that looks like this.” There was the crinkle of paper. “How the hell are we supposed to recognize him when the damn picture’s got most of his face covered?”

“Are they serious about that reward though? That’s more than I make in a year.”

“That’s more than all of us make in a year.”

They were still complaining about the poor wages when Garrett unlocked the door and let himself into the section where the prisoners were held. It was darker here and he breathed a little easier. He went to the first door he came to and peered into the small window. Too dark to see anything but if he concentrated—there it was. The faint blue glow outlined a bodies. Then it moved and he realized it was two bodies closely enter twined. Dropping down he tried the key in the lock.

He allowed himself a small smile at the click.

“Who’s there?”

He swung the door open. Lucien and Osanne scrambled to their feet.

“Garrett! Oh my god!” Osanne whispered her dark eyes wide. “We didn’t know what happened to you.”

“Where is Adrian?”

The pair exchanged a glance their expressions grim. Lucien took a breath but Osanne stopped him with a hand on his arm. She stepped forward.

“They took him to another part of the prison. He…he gave his life for us.”

Garrett turned away before the tears glimmering in her eyes started falling. “Not yet he hasn’t. Here.”

He tossed the key to Lucien. “Get the others. I’m going to get Adrian.”

“Garrett.”

He paused and turned to look at Osanne. “Be careful. Please.”

He nodded not sure why she cared. “Do you know where they took him?”

“No. Not exactly. They separated us in the yard outside. They took him to a different wing.”

Garrett nodded. “Alright. Get back to the ship. Oh, someone killed Damien. I saw her at the docks. They were working with Rozzen.”

“Her? A woman killed him?”

“Yes but I didn’t see who it was.”

Osanne looked over at Lucien who shrugged. “It could be anyone.”

“Maybe but who are we missing?”

“Valériane.”

“Either way be careful going back the ship is heavily guarded.” Garrett told them.

“We will be. It will be ready and waiting for its Captain.”

Working his way back out of the detention block he passed the guards again. They’d moved on to discussing the weather of all things. He wasn’t really looking forward to walking through the sewers again just to get over to the next wing. Maybe it was time to go up instead of down. He found a stairwell that led to the top floor. Climbing out a window he clutched the ledge for a moment. The building he needed was directly across the open space of the yard below. Spotlights from the towers swept the space at regular intervals. He frowned and glanced around. Several things lit up blue in his vision, but nothing that was an immediate help.

Grabbing on to the metal guttering he climbed down. There was no cover once he left the shadow of the wall. He’d have to time it just right to stay out of the spot lights. Taking a breath he crouched and waited. The arc of light swept by and he sprinted forward as it passed. He reached the opposite building and scrambled up the guttering to the first window he could reach. It wasn’t latched and opened easily. He dropped down inside the room. It was an office. Checking the desk revealed nothing but paperwork. He found one document that mentioned holding cells in the basement. Apparently that’s where they kept the important prisoners. That’s where he’d check first.

This building was lightly patrolled which he found a little odd. Though if it was just the administrative section of the prison it might not need the guard presence the detention block did. The basement was well lit and clean. Which was also odd. As he went along he disabled all the traps he could find.

“Makes me miss the sewer.”

The holding cell turned out to be a series of rooms. There was only one guard sitting outside and he was engrossed in a novel. It took him a few minutes to find Adrian among the other captives.

Peering through the bars Garrett spotted him stretched out on a narrow cot his feet hanging over the end. His head was bandaged and there was another bandage on his leg. Dropping into a crouch Garrett worked on picking the lock. It was getting late. The last pin clicked into place and Garrett opened the door.

Adrian sat up on the cot. Their eyes met and Adrian lurched to his feet.

“What are you doing?!”

“It’s called a rescue.” Garrett stepped forward.

Adrian hobbled toward him and Garrett turned to glance out the door to make sure the guard hadn’t heard Adrian. He gasped and barely bit back the yelp as Adrian grabbed him and picked him up. He found himself tossed back out into the hall and the door swung shut.

“Adrian! What are you doing?”

“It’s a trap you idiot! Get out of here.”

“Of course it’s a trap, I already disabled several of them. Now I have to pick the lock again.”

“Garrett listen to me. Leave. Now. Garrett. Dammit look at me!”

Garrett stood from where he’d been picking the lock again and met those honey colored eyes. There was pain and resignation there, but also desperation.

“Please let me die knowing you escaped.”

“You aren’t going to die Adrian. Don’t be melodramatic.”

“Yes, that’s your area isn’t it? I’m serious Garrett. They planned this. The whole thing.”

“I kind of gathered that much when I saw Valériane murder Damien.”

“She did…?”

“Yes Osanne thinks she was your spy.”

Garrett tried the door handle but it wouldn’t budge. “Let go Adrian. You are coming with me.”

“I can’t.”

“What are you talking about? You aren’t that injured. I’ve seen you with worse.”

“Very funny. They didn’t trap the room Garrett, the trap is on me. If I leave this room…” Adrian looked down and held his hands out to his sides. Garrett noticed the strange belt now. “Well it’ll be messy I know that much.”

Garrett stared at him. He couldn’t think. It was as if a great weigh were pressing down on him making even breathing difficult. This was not happening.

“But…they are going to hang you in the morning.”

“Yes. I know.”

“If we don’t leave now…”

“I know Garrett. Believe me. I know. Now please go. Have Osanne take over as acting Captain-“

“No. Whatever it is I’ll get it off of you. I’ll figure it out-“

“There isn’t time Garrett. Please go.” Adrian smiled at him. “I’d rather hang a pirate than die a prisoner.”

“That’s not funny.”

“You have thirty seconds to leave before I yell for the guards.”

“Adrian-“

Adrian’s hand shot through the bars and grabbed the front of his harness yanking him forward. For a disconcerting moment Garrett thought Adrian was going to kiss him. Instead he pulled him close and took a deep breath.

“Please. Go.”

He let go and Garrett took a step back blinking rapidly at the heat building behind his eyes.

Adrian smiled at him. “Guards!”

Garrett fled.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrian stood at the bars for a moment longer listening to the guards scrambling. They wouldn’t find Garrett. He was certain of that. He blew out the breath he’d been holding and let his head thump against the bars. He wasn’t sure if he should have done it. The look on Garrett’s face, the confusion in his eyes—.

He wasn’t sure Garrett would forgive him, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that the thief had escaped.

Pushing away from the bars he went and sat down on the cot, careful of the belt. The technology was like nothing he’d ever seen. The various mechanisms and wires fed into each other reminding him of the way ivy would grow on a wall. He knew Garrett could have figured it out with enough time. But they didn’t have time. Besides, he knew how Rozzen thought. This trap was designed specifically with Garrett in mind.

A loud clang had him up and at the bars. He pressed against them trying to see down the hall. Footsteps echoed through the space. He stepped back as the woman stopped before him.

“Valériane…if that is even your real name. Fancy seeing you here.”

She shrugged and pointed at his belt. “Since you decided to play the hero and send him on his way I need my belt back.”

He took another step back as she pointed a pistol at him. “Hands on your head and turn around.”

“What does it do?”

“The belt? Several things actually depending on what wire you cut. Of course I modified it just for Garrett. He’s very susceptible to the gas I formulated. As Madama Xiao Xiao was so kind to test on him for me. This wire would have released it in powder form rendering him unconscious within moments. This wire here connects to the black powder detonator. It’s not enough to kill either of you but enough to seriously injure you and stun or incapacitate Garrett. And this wire here looks like the one you need to cut to disarm them but will actually set them both off.”

“That’s rather smart. So how do you get it on and off? I was unconscious when they put it on.”

Her soft laugh sent a chill through him. “You have to have a steel knife and a coil of wire.”

Adrian swallowed. Garrett didn’t carry a blade. “Why is that?”

“Because if you break the connection it goes off. Garrett is used to cutting wires to avoid traps. This one…cutting the wires IS the trap.”

Adrian swallowed to force down the nausea. He was very glad now that he hadn’t let Garrett touch the belt. Not that he didn’t think he could have figured it out but…this was diabolical.

“So why are you working for Rozzen?” Adrian asked as much to keep himself distracted from what she was doing as for the actual answer.

“Who said I was working for Rozzen?”

 

Garrett huddled in the attic of an abandoned house. The air was damp and chill in the predawn stillness. Through the grimy dormer window he could see the workers readying the gallows which overlooked the harbor. Guards with dogs patrolled the open area around the wooden structure. Torchlight glinted off the metal cages that hung from the stone arches to either side. One of them would rock every so often as the man inside shook it and screamed at the guards. It was a large space with little to no cover.

He still didn’t understand why Adrian would refuse his help. He hadn’t even given him a chance to even look at the belt. It reminded him too much of the argument they’d had earlier that day. Adrian was so focused on protecting him he didn’t think to protect himself. It wasn’t how things were supposed to work. Garrett didn’t want someone trying to shield him from everything. He knew Adrian meant well but from the very first time they’d met Adrian had been the protector. Garrett shifted his weight wondering why the thought both disturbed him and sent a thrill through him. He didn’t need to be protected but…it was nice to know there was someone out there who cared if something happened to him. He wondered when that had changed. He hadn’t cared before.

He supposed it had started with Erin. He’d never got to know her that well when they’d been working together. It had only been after the accident that he’d finally tried to learn anything at all. But even she hadn’t been protective like Adrian. Or was it pity? Adrian had denied it. The thought didn’t sit well with Garrett. He’d never pitied himself and wasn’t about to accept it from others.

Why did Adrian feel responsible for him? He knew they’d been through some horrible things together but that was no reason for Adrian to act the way he had been. Garrett shook his head. He didn’t understand. Maybe it was because the first time they’d met Garrett had ended up needing help and now Adrian was stuck always thinking he was going to get hurt. Shaking his head Garrett decided now was probably not the best time to dwell on it.

The sky was beginning to glow to the east, the sea a large dark smudge below. Lights glowed on the bows of the ships in the harbor. He started to turn away when he realized there were a lot more lights than there should be. Instead of the fifteen ships he’d counted the day before there were closer to forty lights dotting the harbor now. Had Rozzen’s fleet arrived? Would she come to watch her son hang? Leaning against the window Garrett watched the crowd begin to form. He took a slow deep breath the window fogging over. As it cleared he noticed more guards among the crowd. A squad of them stood in a loose circle around what looked to be their commander.

Garrett wiped his hand down the glass to get a better look. The man would pick out a pair and point in a direction. Garrett stepped back as he pointed to the house where he hid. He looked back over at the gallows where the hangman was preparing the noose and checking the trap door. Even from here he could hear the snap and rattle of the mechanism.

The crowd shifted apparently encouraged by the display. Garrett clenched his teeth and headed for the rear window. Climbing out onto the roof he walked along the edge looking for a way to the next building over. He needed closer. If he didn’t get to Adrian before they got him up on the gallows he wasn’t getting to him at all.

The alley between the buildings was pitch black the sun thankfully not having risen yet. He crouched at the edge of the roof looking down. It was too far to jump to the next roof but he didn’t want to go down to street level either.

“Why couldn’t you get yourself hung someplace convenient Adrian?”

Seeing no other way he grasped the edge of the roof and lowered himself down. Once his eyes adjusted to the deep shadow of the alley he grimaced seeing that it was blocked at one end. There was no easily scalable surface either. He was going to have to go around to the main street. Peering around the corner of the building he watched the crowd. Most everyone was focused on the gallows or chatting aimlessly about the coming execution. Slipping out he kept close to the building. He ducked behind a barrel as a pair of guards walked by. Both of them carried crossbows. He waited until they passed and moved as quickly as possible for the opposite side of the building.

The low growl brought him up short. Crouching down he scanned the area for the dog. He couldn’t see through the crowd that seemed to press ever closer. He needed to go up. Now. He glanced up at the building and scowled. Still no way up. The clatter of wagon wheels drew his attention back to the street. He couldn’t see it yet but the crowd was moving back. Pressed against the wall he glanced around. There. The next building over had a large stack of crates along the outer wall. They were tall enough that he could get to the roof from there.

Standing he worked his way through the crowd careful to keep his hood pulled down. The mask would only raise suspicion at an event like this. He’d just made it to the top of the crate when he heard the shout. He immediately flattened himself against it looking for the threat. More shouts filled the air. Now he could see the wagon. Adrian stood in the middle of it his arms chained to either side. His head was up his expression passive as if he was on the deck of his ship. He didn’t even flinch when the trash started pelting him.

Growling to himself Garrett pushed himself up and taking hold of the edge of the roof swung himself up. He needed a better vantage point. Taking out his bow he nocked an arrow. He had a clear shot at the guard currently unshackling Adrian. Not yet. He needed to wait until Adrian had a clear chance to get away. Right now there were too many guards.

“There! On the roof!”

Garrett started and swung around. Two guards where on the next roof over. They’d anticipated him. He took off across the roof top and frowned seeing the nets lying across the shingles. This seemed to be a very odd place for a fisherman to dry his nets. He slowed careful to avoid them. A crossbow bolt clattered off the shingles. Putting his bow away Garrett slid down the opposite slope of the roof. It ended in a flatter section that led back the way he’d come and away from the guards.

It would have to do for now. He was running out of time.

“Rescues really are not my thing.”

He’d nearly made it to the next roof over when the boards under him gave way. He barely managed to grasp the edge as he fell. Below him a dog started barking. He glanced down to see the large animal circling below his feet. He kicked at it as it jumped for him. It fell back with a yelp and he pulled himself up feeling the remaining board flex with his weight. It cracked and he froze looking for something, anything to grab. His stomach dropped as the board gave out. He landed hard and immediately scrambled up as the dog snarled. Brandishing his blackjack he looked over the porch rail to the street below. It wasn’t a far drop.

He swung at the dog’s head as it lunged for him. He did not have time for this! Knocking the dog back he vaulted the rail. Running down the alley he blinked as blue suddenly clouded his vision. What was wrong now? He stumbled to a stop trying to blink away the odd glow. With it came the sense that something was wrong. He knew things were wrong. He wasn’t going to be able to get to Adrian in time at this rate.

He ended up back at the main street. He peered out of the alley. The wagon was empty. A chill ran through him. Where was Adrian? From the commotion in the crowd it seemed he was being lead up to the gallows. The noise of the crowd drowned out any clues to where the guards might be. He needed to get closer. He heard the snarl just before there was a searing pain in his calf and he was jerked off his feet.

Dogs. It had to be dogs. He hated dogs. He bashed the animal in the nose with the blackjack. It yelped and let go. Then he noticed the leash lying loose. Where was the guard? He got to his feet and backed away from the snarling dog.

“Get ‘im girl!”

Garrett barely had time to register the shout before the dog launched itself at him. He flung his arms up as it hit him sent them both to the ground. Teeth clamped down on his arm. He tried to reach the blackjack where it had fallen. He sucked in a breath as a boot came down on his hand.

“Call off your dog.”

Garrett knew that voice and had really hoped not to have to hear it again. The dog had finally let go and its weight left his chest. He looked up to see Rozzen smiling down at him.

“Hello Garrett. You are late.”

He grabbed for her boot as she ground down on his hand. She kicked him away. “Dalibor, get him up. I want him to watch this.”

Garrett recognized Dalibor as the man who had rowed them across the river to and from Auldale both times. He also remembered kicking the man for insinuating things. There was a wicked gleam in the sunken eyes as he pulled Garrett to his feet.

“Want to watch your pretty boy shit himself when he hangs?”

In spite of himself Garrett looked over at the gallows. Adrian was being led up the steps. His once crisp uniform was spotted with blood and filth that people had thrown at him.

“I know you let the others out Garrett.”

He flinched away from the voice in his ear.

“They didn’t make it far. I don’t know why you even bothered. You had to know you weren’t going to escape me.”

Garrett’s jaw was beginning to hurt from clenching it so tightly.

“What do you want?”

“From you? Not that much really.”

“If…if I cooperate will you spare Adrian.” He glanced over at her soft laugh.

Her smile sent a chill through him.

“Jeffers, the hood.”

Garrett struggled as the fabric was placed over his head.

“You should have cooperated sooner Garrett. Maybe then I wouldn’t have had to go this far.”

There was a commotion among the crowd people yelling and jeering. The chant of ‘let him drop’ began. Garrett twisted his arm trying to get loose from Dalibor’s grip. The blow sent him to his knees. He heard the bang of the trap door slamming open there were several screams and then the crowd started cheering. He curled in on himself as his whole body went numb his mind refusing to work. This wasn’t happening. Adrian wasn’t dead. He tried to reach for the primal to feel for him but there was only a dull glow. He couldn’t feel Adrian’s presence. No. It wasn’t possible. He hadn’t come this far just to lose him now.

“Get him up. Take him to the ship. We’ll sail once this mess is cleaned up.”

Garrett was lifted the grip on his arm tight enough to bruise. He didn’t care. He tried again to access the primal recalling how it had felt in the chamber, the way the lines of energy had threaded through everything. How he’d been able to wake Adrian than.

Nothing. Just that infuriating glow. His head hurt and he couldn’t control the shaking. It wasn’t going to work. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to swallow past the nausea. Light headed he tried to steady his breathing the hood too hot and confining. All he could think about was the way Adrian had smiled at him just an hour before. 

He’d done it again. He’d let them fall.


	9. Chapter 9

Numb and sick Garrett didn’t move as they tied his wrists. He couldn’t find the will to fight back. The muffled noises of the crowd rose in pitch. Someone else was going to die from the way the crowd was acting. Garrett wondered who else was being hung. He really hoped it wasn’t any of the crew. Dalibor started pulling him through the crowd, half dragging him at times. There was a low grumbling curse and Garrett found himself lifted and slung over the man’s shoulder.

Hollow coldness invaded his core making coherent thought impossible. Adrian’s voice echoed in his head.

_Please. Go._

All Adrian had wanted was for him to be safe. The one thing he’d been willing to sacrifice himself for and Garrett had wasted it. Swallowing against the bitter taste in his mouth Garrett realized he’d once again let his pride get the better of him. If he had listened to Adrian the day before and just stayed on the ship and slept. Instead he’d done what he was used to doing. He avoided the confrontation thinking that being alone was the simplest way to deal with the situation.

He didn’t know if things might have been different if he’d stayed. There was no way of knowing. The chanting was beginning again growing fainter as Dalibor walked down the hill. The scent of the ocean trickled through the fabric along with the heavy unwashed odor from the man carrying him. He could hear the lap of water and the creak of the ships as they rocked in the water. He couldn’t even bring himself to care that he was being put back on a ship again.

“Dalibor take him to my cabin and put him in the gibbet cage. Strip him first.” Rozzen instructed. “Jeffers call a meeting with the rest of the Captains and make sure Aldric and Amaury attend. They need to be told of their brother’s execution. Make arrangements to get his body. We’ll give him a proper burial at sea. He was my son after all.”

“Yes Captain.”

Dalibor started up the gangplank.

“Dalibor, why don’t you let me take care of the thief? You’re faster in the dinghy than I am.”

“You got that right. Here. I’ll help you then we can go.”

Garrett was set on his feet. He stumbled forward as a palm punched him between the shoulder blades. Another hand grabbed the back of his neck and he was thrust forward. He planted his feet part of him unwilling to go quietly. His feet were kicked out from under him and he landed hard on his shoulder.

“Don’t you even think about giving me shit.” Jeffers’ growled above him. Fingers wrapped around his wrists and he was dragged the rest of the way up the gangplank. Laughter rained down on him.

“That’s it Jeffers! Filthy taffer deserves a good beating.”

“You won’t touch him lest you want Lady Barbeaux to flay your hide.”

“We know.”

A door creaked open and it became darker. The air was cooler and the scent of incense filled the air.

“Now, don’t fight me and I won’t have to hurt you.” A note of apology in Jeffers’ voice confused Garrett.

“Let him fight if he wants. He can’t take more than a couple hits anyway.”

Garrett tried to fight them but between the two of them he had no chance. It brought up some very unpleasant half remembered things that he wasn’t even sure happened or if they were still memory echoes from Erin. When they were done he stood shaking in the middle of the cabin. One of them ripped the hood off. He kept his head down. He hadn’t forgotten the lessons learned in the orphanage. Now was not the time to show any defiance. That would come later. Rozzen was smart. Very smart, but she would make a mistake and then she’d pay for letting Adrian die.

“Shit, what the fuck does—did Adrian see in you. Scrawny little git.” Dalibor shoved Garrett backward.

“Just lock him up and let’s go.”

Dalibor grabbed his arm and swung him around. Garrett’s eyes widened as he got his first look at the cabin. It was nearly three times the size of the one on the _Nightshade_ the decorations were rich and reminded him of the House of Blossoms. But what really alarmed him was the metal cage that hung from one of the beams. It swayed a couple of feet above the deck. Garrett tried to jerk away from Dalibor. They were not locking him up. He rather die now than suffer being imprisoned and restrained again. Dalibor grabbed him by the hair and dragged him forward.

“I’ll gladly beat the piss out of you little man, but I want to take the time to do it proper and right now I don’t have time.”

After a brief intense struggle Garrett was slammed to the back of cage, the door clanging shut behind him. The whole contraption rocked as he struggled to right himself. He was forced to crouch in the small space. He’d be able to get to his knees but no further. He watched the two men go through all the pockets and pouches on his outfit. The two journals, the map and box were set to the side. His lock picks and everything else was taken across the room and locked in a chest.

Dalibor came back over and stood in front of him a sneer on his face. “We’ll see you later thief. Maybe Rozzen will let you see Adrian before we dump his body in the ocean.”

The cabin door slammed shut behind them, leaving him alone in the dark. He slumped back against the bars breathing in shuddering gasps. Adrian wouldn’t be coming to the rescue now. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He’d figure a way out. Just like he always did. Somehow. He’d been in worse spots before. Though it took him a while to think of one. He’d been a child and still at the orphanage. He’d done something to infuriate the head master. He didn’t remember what. It wasn’t important. He still remembered the whipping and getting locked in a closet for the next few days. It hadn’t been much longer after that when he’d run away.

He’d figured a way out then with no resources. He could do it again. There was nothing within arm’s reach of the cage and he eventually exhausted himself trying to find a way to reach the lock. Sliding down against the side of the cage he closed his eyes. He rubbed a hand over his eyes refusing to acknowledge the wetness there. He needed something to do. Something to keep himself from thinking about what had happened.

The primal was no help either. Nothing glowed outside of the box on Rozzen’s large desk and something else across the room. His head ached and he kept having to distract himself from replaying the morning’s events over in his head. It didn’t help anything now and only made the pain in his chest sharper. He hoped the others had got away at least.

The bang of the door opening woke him. He sat up slowly, his whole body stiff and sore. The bite on his leg was swollen and tender and it hurt to move his leg.

He blinked trying to focus as several people entered, back-lit by the midday sun.

“Open the curtains.”

There was a rattle and sunlight poured into the room nearly blinding him.

“This him?”

Garrett turned toward the voice and gasped lurching forward to clutch the bars. Only to realize his mistake. The tall blond man standing before him was not Adrian. They looked very similar but Adrian’s features were finer and he didn’t have the hardness about his eyes this man did.

“Yes, this is Garrett.” Rozzen walked toward the cage but stopped out of reach. She smiled at him. “Garrett meet Adrian’s older brothers. This is Aldric and over there is Amaury.”

Garrett looked from one brother to the next. Aldric glared back at him while Amaury refused to look at him instead he took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. Aldric stepped forward the look in his eyes sending a shiver of trepidation down Garrett’s spine.

“Worthless piece of shit thief. Should have been you.”

Garrett held his gaze for a moment longer before looking away. There was nothing to say to that.

“Aldric, do you want his journal?”

Rozzen was holding up the leather bound book. Aldric stepped forward and took it. He thumbed through it for a moment his face closed off his eyes cold and hard. He closed it and handed it to Amaury.

Amaury hesitated before taking it. He opened it but after a few pages shut it again. He took a deep breath and turned to Garrett. Garrett flinched as the man threw the book at him. It hit the bars with a clang and fell the floor.

“Kill him. Or I will.”

“No. Leave. Go and grieve your brother.”

Once the pair left Rozzen got up and walked over to pick up the book where it had fallen. She straightened and looked Garrett in the eye.

“Did you read it?”

After a moment he shook his head. He hadn’t really had a chance and besides that—it was Adrian’s. It just felt … wrong. Rozzen smirked at him.

“Really? You? Respecting someone’s privacy? Seems a little out of character given what I know of you.” She took it with her and sat back down. Propping her boots on the desk she opened the book and started flipping through the pages. Anger tore at Garrett.

She finally looked over at him again. “You really should have read this. You might have done things a little differently. You really had no clue how he felt about you, did you?”

Garrett looked at her confused. “What?”

She held up the journal. “Adrian was not the kind of person to throw his affections around. Something about you intrigued him. He was willing to die for you. Twice as it turns out.”

Garrett pressed his lips together and turned away. The lump in his throat wouldn’t go away. She was lying. It was just a ploy, another trick of hers.

Her soft laugh hung in the air. “You don’t believe me. After all why would anyone care about a selfish, greedy, loner like you? The man who embodies what it means to be alone. Friendless orphan with none to call on in times of need. What would you do with someone like Adrian?”

She paused and Garrett glanced sidelong at her. She grinned.

“You get them killed. Just like your pretty little apprentice. Except she survived and moved on didn’t she. She doesn’t need you anymore. No one needs you. No one wants you. Just what you can do. Isn’t that right?”

He wasn’t going to glorify any of that with an answer.

“See I think that under that façade of indifference you actually do care. You would never admit it of course. You know, when I spoke to Erin she seemed to think you were incapable of any kind of emotional attachment. ‘Nothing matters to him but the job and the gold.’ She told me. She was also quite infatuated with you. As young girls are want to be with what they consider an ideal. But you are far from ideal. You might be a master thief but look at you now. Your thieving skills are of little help to you. You’re useless outside of the City. Worthless. A burden.”

Garrett flinched. It shouldn’t have hurt but to hear the words he’d repeated to himself said aloud…

No. He’d done everything he could. He knew he had. It simply hadn’t been enough.

“And to think, Adrian might still be alive if he’d just listened to me in the first place. But what boy listens to their mother? Oh,” She paused and looked at him a wicked grin tearing at her face. “Forgive me, you wouldn’t know anything about that, now would you? It’s probably a good thing your mother died. Who’d want to live to see their child become a twisted shell of a person? It almost makes me glad Adrian died before you could destroy his heart.”

“You don’t know anything about me or my past so you can shut up.”

There was a stretch of silence. The chair creaked as Rozzen sat forward. She laid the journal on the desk and got to her feet. Garrett shifted back in the cage as she walked toward him.

“You sit there practically naked, bound and caged and dare to tell me to shut up. Your arrogance knows no bounds does it thief.”

“Not really, no. Then again neither does yours.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I don’t make the same mistakes you do. You’re easily manipulated when it comes to your greed. Even the Thief-Taker General was able to exploit it. You are so predictable. It’s pathetic.”

Garrett was careful to keep his face expressionless. He hated that she hit so close to the deep seated fear he normally tried to cover over.

“Do you know why you are so easily manipulated Garrett? Because you are scared. You fear losing. You grew up with nothing and now you must have everything to try and fill that void. Oh yes, I know quite well what it means to have nothing and no one. You try and try to fill that emptiness, that hollow ache at your core that isn’t hunger but isn’t slaked by anything you do or obtain. So you’re always running always hunting that next thing just hoping it’ll be the thing that does it. The thing that completes you. Except it doesn’t and you’re off on the run again. Forever running from the darkness that dogs your heels. The shadows aren’t just your home Garrett … they are your prison.”

It was like being punched in the gut. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t catch his breath couldn’t stop the horrible ache blossoming in his chest. He let his gaze drop to the floor of the cage everything blurring.

“Poor Garrett. The only person who really understood you is dead and it’s your fault.”

“Stop.”

“Why? Does it hurt to hear the truth? Well too bad. It’s not like you actually cared about Adrian anyway.”

Garrett glanced up at her then away.

“Oh … oh you _did_.” Her low soft laughter tore at him. “You were actually trying to save him weren’t you? Well, you failed rather spectacularly at that.”

Garrett raised his head to glare at her even as the pain threatened to spill over.

“Oh yes, you tried so very hard didn’t you. But you’re just a thief. What did you expect to be able to do?”

Garrett closed his eyes and lowered his head. He wanted nothing more to curl into a ball and sleep until the pain went away. But it wasn’t going to go away. This was one confrontation he couldn’t run from, couldn’t avoid no matter how much it hurt. If only she would stop talking.

He heard her walk away. The chair creaked as she sat down.

“I wonder if Adrian had any idea you held him in such esteem. Oh but no, you’d never allow yourself to be that vulnerable would you? After all getting attached is a death sentence isn’t it.”

He jerked his head up to look over at her. She smiled. “It certainly was for Adrian.”


	10. Chapter 10

Rozzen’s smile faded as the thief turned away. She picked up the journal again. Pulling out the note she frowned. This thief had caused more trouble than he was worth and had cost the lives of not only Adrian but some of her best men. Killing him would have brought her great pleasure, but she unfortunately needed him. She glanced back over at Garrett. He was curled up with his hands over his face. She watched a tremor run through him. Maybe she’d hit closer to the mark than she realized. She never would have thought after seeing him that morning at August’s house that he’d become so integral to her plans. He was nothing to look at. Undersized even if he was well-built, all lean smooth muscle, but not a fighter. He’d never make it as a pirate or even a sailor and she wondered how he’d survived this long. He was nothing like Rylan and she couldn’t see what had attracted Adrian to him.

She put the note back inside the front cover and set it to the side. The other journal and map held much more interest for her. It was a rather unexpected bonus. She spent the next couple of hours poring over it and the map. The box was a mystery. The journal referenced the mark on it, but only to say that its meaning was unknown. According to the journal all attempts to open the box or discern its contents were unsuccessful. She sat back and stretched. She glanced over at the cage. The thief had been silent the entire time. She wondered if he was asleep.

Picking up the box she walked over to the cage. He was awake, his odd colored eyes following her as she walked toward him. He shifted back as she approached wariness in his eyes. There was a knock at the door. She held the thief’s defiant gaze as she answered. “Come in.”

“Captain, all ships report being ready to depart.” Jeffers told her.

“Good. Once we are at sea we’ll have the ceremony. Who is crewing the Nightshade?”

“Amaury took it.”

“Ah, good.” Rozzen smiled at the stricken look that flitted across the thief’s face. “And the mutinous officers?”

“Below in the brig, the rest of the crew wanted to stay on with us.”

“Of course they did.” Rozzen took another step toward the cage. She wasn’t about to get close enough for him to reach her. She’d seen how quick and precise he could be. He glared at her for a moment longer, then his gaze dropped to the box in her hand. She glanced down and nearly dropped it. The marks on the top were glowing.

“Jeffers bring me the stone.”

She kept her eyes on the thief as Jeffers went and got the primal stone from its chest. It was warm as he placed it in her palm. A stone shouldn’t be warm. She glanced down at it and noticed that color was swirling inside it. She looked back up at the thief and was startled to see his eye glowing faintly. She held the stone out toward him. The reaction was instant. Light flared and Garrett gasped clutching his head. The marks on the box grew brighter.

“Stop.”

She watched him a moment longer before pulling the stone back. The light faded and he slumped forward one hand grasping a bar, his head hanging.

“You don’t know what you are doing.” He managed after a moment.

“Why? What did that feel like? It obviously hurts you, but why? Aren’t you attuned? Aren’t you supposed to be able to control this?”

His finger’s tightened on the bar, the knuckles white. “I don’t…I don’t know how.”

Rozzen smirked. The admission surprised her though she wondered if he was lying.

“So the stone causes you pain? That’s interesting.”

He raised his head to glare at her and she suddenly realized what it was about him that Adrian was drawn to. There was a strength there she hadn’t been aware of till now. He was her captive yet looking at him it was impossible to tell. She could have been the one in the cage the way he looked at her.

“Do you know what happened to Orion? Do you know how he died?”

Rozzen narrowed her eyes at him. “Go on.”

“Erin killed him with the primal.”

Rozzen took a step back and Garrett smirked at her. “You talked to Erin and she neglected to mention that fact? Is she the one who gave you the book and ring? She must have asked a lot for them. A small fortune at least.”

“It’s really none of your concern. I only need you to harness the primal, nothing else.”

She turned away disturbed by the piercing gaze.

“Harness it for what? Haven’t you learned anything from the Northcrests’ mistakes? They are both dead. Everyone who tried to mess with the primal is dead.”

“Yes well, it’s not for me.” She looked down at the box. The glow was fading. Walking over to her desk she put it away and then returned the stone to its chest. She turned to find him still watching her. She had the feeling she’d missed something important. She shook her head. No, she’d accounted for everything. She wasn’t going to fail at this.

She stepped outside the cabin and gave the order for the fleet to depart with the tide. It wouldn’t be long now and they’d be on their way. Unfolding the map again she started plotting a course. It wouldn’t take long to get to the area detailed on it. It wasn’t that much further up the coast. She could let the rest of the fleet head on to the next port while she took an expedition into the ruins. If they found anything like what was described in the journal it would be well worth it.

Jeffers came in to let her know they were getting underway. Later someone brought her lunch while she worked. She’d just finished when someone pounded on the door. Frowning she got to her feet.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Captain, but we have a problem.” Jeffers glanced behind her to where the thief sat watching them. “I think it best to discuss this in private.”

She stepped out and closed the door behind her. She frowned up at the man. “What is it?”

“Well…we went to get the body and it’s gone.” He whispered. “We took him to the hold like you asked until we were underway. Well I just went to get him and the body is gone.”

“Speak of this to no one. If anyone asks we had a private ceremony. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

 

Three days later Rozzen sat in front of Garrett trying to get the man to eat. The defiant glare was gone. In fact just getting him to open his eyes was a major accomplishment at this point. He’d thrown up everything they’d forced down him so far. If she’d known he was this prone to seasickness she might have seen about taking him over land. He was noticeably thinner already and as much as she hated to admit it, it worried her. If he died on the trip everything she worked for would be lost.

The broth had cooled while she tried to cajole him into eating it. Part of her wondered if it was entirely seasickness. Ever since her official announcement of Adrian’s passing two days ago he’d lost interest in anything. Before that she’d at least been able to get a rise out of him occasionally. After that he quit responding to her at all. Not even Dalibor could get him to react.

“Garrett, come on. Don’t make me have to pour it down your damn throat.”

“Why don’t you see if Aldric can get him to eat? Maybe someone who looks like Adrian…” Jeffers’ voice trailed off as she turned to glare at him.

“Aldric would rather beat the shit out of him.” She paused as the idea sank in. “It might not hurt to try though. He went to sleep on me again. Fuck.”

She got up and slammed the bowl down on the tray. That was all Garrett did lately. Sleep. At least they were only a day or so out from the next port.

“Go get Aldric. I’ll see if I can rouse him. He barely took two spoonful’s.”

She had Garrett awake by the time Jeffers returned with Aldric. Unfortunately she’d had to take drastic measures and now he sat huddled as far from her as the cage allowed. His eyes were glassy and unfocused as he stared out at the room. She heard Aldric’s low whistle.

“You weren’t teasing were you Jeffers. He looks bad.”

“He won’t eat and anything we do get down him he throws up.”

“What have you got?”

“Just some simple broth.”

She watched Aldric as he knelt in front of the cage. There was no response from Garrett.

“Garrett, look at me.”

The mismatched eyes blinked and slid over to look at Aldric. There was a flash of something in them and Garrett uncurled.

“You’re not Adrian.”

His voice was rough, broken.

“No. I’m not. I’m his brother.” Aldric took the bowl and spoon and held it up for Garrett to see. “Do you want to eat?”

Garrett shook his head, it was little more than a feeble wobble. He laid his head against the bars and closed his eyes again.

Aldric frowned and look up at Rozzen.

“Maybe if we take him out of there? He’d got bruises from the bars. If he was more comfortable he might be more likely to eat.”

Rozzen sighed. “Fine you can take him out. But only long enough to eat. I’m going out I’ve been stuck in here for the last hour trying to feed the idiot.”

“We’ll be fine. He’s too weak to do anything anyway.”

After seeing to a few issues that needed addressed including the ongoing investigation as to where Adrian’s body had disappeared to Rozzen headed back to the cabin. There were few leads to what had happened to the body. She was beginning to think someone was playing a sick joke on her. She’d find out eventually exactly what had happened.

She opened the door to her cabin. It was dark and quiet. Aldric must have left already. She sat at her desk and began sharpening her throwing knives by the light of the lamp. It was a relaxing activity for her. Once she was satisfied with the honing she turned to check on Garrett.

She stared at the empty cage not comprehending what she was seeing. Getting to her feet she walked over to it. The lock lay on the floor. She did a quick sweep of the cabin.

She found Aldric unconscious and hidden beneath several of her large pillows.

“I’ll kill him. I’ll fucking kill him.” She strode out of the cabin and yelled for Jeffers and Dalibor. It wasn’t like the thief could get off the ship. He was here somewhere and she’d find him. He’d regret it when she did.


	11. Chapter 11

Garrett’s arms shook as he clung to the side of the ship. He needed to find a way back in and quickly. Thankfully the sea was nearly calm now, the swells nothing like they had been the day before. He wasn’t sure he could have held on otherwise. He’d nearly overestimated how long he could go without eating and still be able to function enough to escape. That morning he’d nearly given up on the idea altogether. At least the seasickness had come in handy for something. Though being force fed by Rozzen had been one of the most degrading things he could remember having experienced.

Working his way around the side he came to the first canon. The hole was just big enough for him to squeeze through. He lay beside the canon for a moment catching his breath, his whole body weak and shivery. After a few minutes he forced himself to his feet. He needed to find a place to hide. Untying the bundle he’d strapped across his back he looked at the few items Jeffers had left him. A threadbare change of clothes were wrapped around a small package of food.

He took a couple of bites chewing slowly to give his stomach time to get used to the idea. Dressed he sat and considered the situation. His hand was throbbing and he rubbed his bloodied knuckles. He wasn’t used to hitting people bare fisted. It hurt. A lot. It had also taken more energy than he could afford. He was still surprised Jeffers had left the room after pointedly leaving the bundle on the desk. He might as well have left a note with his name on it. Though why Jeffers couldn’t have gotten his outfit and equipment instead was a bit of an irritation. As soon as Garrett was rested and didn’t feel as though he was going to pass out from hunger he was going back for his things along with anything he could carry including the stone and the book.

He took another bite of food and decided that he probably better wait to eat any more. Now he needed to find a hiding place. Preferably somewhere that they wouldn’t think to look because Rozzen was not going to rest till she found him. He was not spending another night in that cage. He had a little more sympathy for the birds he came across in many houses. At least Basso had never caged Jenivere. Then again she always came back when she could have left at any time. Putting away the food he got to his feet. An idea occurred to him but he wasn’t sure how it would work.

First he needed to make his way to the lower hold. He wanted to check and see who had survived and give them the news about Adrian. He shied away from that thought before the hollow coldness could envelop him. He had a job to do. He’d focus on that.

Working his way to the lower hold was a practice in patience and taxed what little endurance he had left. He slipped and missed the last few rungs of the ladder into the lower hold. He sat for a moment catching his breath his arms and legs numb with fatigue. A single lantern swung from a beam overhead the shadows swaying drunkenly with it. To either side of the walkway were barred cells. It seemed no one had noticed his clumsy decent. All the better. Getting to his feet he walked forward. He spotted Nathaniel in the closest cell on his right. Even with a ripped coat, mussed hair and bruised face he sat primly on a barrel as he spoke softly to the men in the cell with him.

Walking forward Garrett approached the door to the cell. It was a simple lock, but he had nothing to pick it with.

“Nathaniel.”

The man glanced up and started to look away when his eyes suddenly widened. He hoped down off the barrel.

“Garrett! My lord boy you look terrible.”

“I’ve had a rough few days.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you and Adrian would be leagues—Garrett…what’s wrong?”

Garrett looked down realizing too much must have shown on his face.

“Garrett where is Adrian?”

“I couldn’t get him out.”

“You couldn’t…oh Garrett.” A hand reached through the bars and briefly touched his arm. “They hung him didn’t they?”

Garrett nodded and heard the men around him mutter. He swallowed and raised his head to look at Nathaniel. “He told me to put Osanne in charge but…Amaury took the _Nightshade_.”

“Amaury is a good man. He will take care of the ship. Osanne is down on the end I believe. Garrett, are you alright?”

“I got bit by a dog and haven’t eaten for three days, but I’ll live.” He tried to smile at Nathaniel but the soft concerned look in the other man’s eyes thwarted the attempt. He looked away as heat prickled behind his eyes. “As soon as I find a couple of things I’ll come unlock these. Rozzen has my stuff.”

“And you look ready to collapse. Garrett you need to rest before you attempt anything.” Nathaniel gestured him closer. “These men are all loyal to Adrian, they will protect you with their dying breath. You would be safe here should you choose to sleep.”

Garrett looked around. Most of the men were on their feet and pressing as close as the bars would allow. He recognized most of the faces. Something that startled him.

“Why?”

“Why would they protect you?” Nathaniel’s smile was sad. “Adrian would have wanted it. Simple as that.”

Garrett frowned at Nathaniel. “I just need a place to rest for a few hours. Then I’m going back for my things.”

“Of course. And Garrett…I’m sorry about Adrian.”

Garrett bit back the reply on his tongue and nodded instead. He was too tired to regale them with the details of his failure. Even with Erin he’d managed to save her. So why hadn’t he been able to save Adrian? He turned away from Nathaniel and walked down the narrow path to the end of the hold. There was a space where some unused sacks had been thrown. The shadows were dark enough here he wouldn’t been seen easily. As he arranged a small area to rest in the Queen of Beggars' words came back to him.

_You found what you needed, now you’ll be hard pressed to keep it._

Surely she hadn’t meant Adrian. Had she? It didn’t matter now. Laying down he curled in on himself and did his best to keep from thinking about anything. Part of him wished he’d never agreed to this insane voyage. Yet he had a chance now to get the stone, book and ring all at once and without chasing Rozzen down. Before he could do that he had to rest. His whole body ached but it was the hollow emptiness that pained him the most.

He woke sometime later groggy and disoriented. His stomach ached and his mouth was parched. He lumbered to his feet stiff and uncoordinated. Most of the men were sleeping, sprawled out where they could find room. He spotted Osanne and Lucien snuggled together, Osanne’s arms wrapped around Lucien’s waist as they slept. The sight sent a soft pang through him. He turned away. He had things he needed to do.

The midlevel had food stores. He found a barrel of tepid water and drank as much as he dared. He washed his face wishing he had time to wash properly. After so many days stuck in that cage he needed it. He wondered what time it was. From the few people he’d seen so far he figured it must be late at night. How long had he slept? It probably didn’t matter. He felt better than he had in several days even if he was still weak.

He ducked down behind the barrel as voices reached him.

“I don’t get why we have ta be stuck down ‘ere.”

“Cause this is where the food is shit bucket. Didn’t you hear what they said? He ain’t had food for days. He’s like to be starving.”

“Whatever. I say let’em have it. The poor sod didn’t do anything to deserve what she did to him.”

“How do you know that?”

“Jeffers was telling some of the crew. He’s just a thief she’s thinks can steal some fucking treasure for her.”

“We’re pirates! We don’t need some scrawny little fuck stealing stuff for us!”

“Yeah. Though I wouldn’t mind the money. You gotta admit Rozzen does get us the best loot.”

“Maybe, but somethin’s different this time…” there was a short pause. “Why didn’t we sack that town? It was just sitting there. We had our whole fleet in their harbor. I don’t know. Something is up.”

Garrett kept his head down as the men walked on passed. He looked over the barrel at their backs. So, some of the crew weren’t happy with Rozzen and apparently Jeffers was nudging that along. Interesting. He’d have to think about how to turn that to his advantage. There had to be a way to get the crew to remove Rozzen as their captain. If he could get a message to Jeffers there might be a chance.

He poked his head out the hatch and glanced around. It was dark. The stars bright overhead. If he hadn’t had to concentrate on not being seen he would have liked to take the time to enjoy the night. The ocean stretched to either side like liquid shadow, shimmering faintly. The deck was deserted. He glanced up but there was no one in the rigging. He took a breath and crawled out onto the deck. He could see the door to the Captain’s Quarters. He wasn’t sure he could handle another climb around the hull just yet.

“Well, if I’m going to do this, might as well be upfront about it.”

He made it to the door and found it unlocked. He let it swing open as he crouched to the side. The cabin was dark. He still remembered where everything was and moved unerringly to the chest where Jeffers had stored his things. It was locked.

Of course it was locked. The key might be in the desk. That or either Jeffers or Rozzen had it. It wasn’t in the desk. He glanced over at where Rozzen slept. She had an actual proper bed. And it wasn’t just her in it this time. Dalibor lay sprawled out next to her. Thank goodness for strategically placed shadows. He gave the cage a wide berth as he headed over to the bed. Even after being stuck in the room for so long he hadn’t seen where she put her keys. She’d been very careful about what she did allow him to see. He had to give her credit for that.

He finally found a key hanging from the beam over the bed. She would put it here. It took some maneuvering but he managed to get it down without incident. The chest creaked open and he glanced over his shoulder at the bed. Dalibor rolled on to his side and put an arm over Rozzen. Garrett glanced into the chest and quickly pulled out his things. He looked back at the bed to see Dalibor raise his head blinking at him.

“You!”

Garrett bolted for the door.

“Get back here!”

“Dalibor! What is going on?”

Garrett was already out the door and racing across the deck.

“Stop him!”

Garrett slowed as he got to the hatch. Looking down he grimaced seeing several men coming up the ladder. He glanced around for a place to hide.

“Get out of the way!”

There was flash and a crack. Something punched him in the side knocking him forward a step. He glanced down unsure what had hit him. It didn’t matter he needed to find cover. Holding his things in one hand he ran for the ladder to the forecastle deck. From there he could swing over the side and go down.

The commotion behind him sounded disorganized with lots of shouting. Mostly from Rozzen. Taking out his grapple he hooked it to the rail and let himself over. His side was burning but he didn’t have time to stop and see what was wrong. He made it to the canon deck and wondered if this was going to become a habit. He started stripping out of his borrowed clothes hissing at the pain in his side. He put a hand to it and froze. It came away bloody. He didn’t have time to be injured. Ripping up the shirt he pressed it to the wound. Now that the rush was wearing off the pain was sending shivers through him. After a few minutes he forced himself up and got dressed. He packed more cloth inside his suit to help staunch the flow of blood.

The familiar leather was looser now and he had to cinch the belt and harness nearly as tight as they would go. He put a hand out to steady himself as a rush of dizziness threatened to send him to the floor. Not now. He cleaned the blood off his hand and went back to get his grapple and line. He had to lean out the window to grab for the line where the wind had blown it. He’d just managed to grab it when a noise startled him. He glanced up to see men leaning over the railing looking down at him.

“He’s below! With the canons!”

Letting go of the rope Garrett pulled himself back in the window. He was grabbed from behind and a wet cloth covered his nose and mouth. He lashed out. His elbow hit something but by that time consciousness was fading and with it his hopes.


	12. Chapter 12

Basso stared at August from across the table. “Are you sure?”

“The letter is quite clear. They even included the death certificate. How did this happen Basso? It was a diplomatic mission!”

Basso slumped down in the booth. “I don’t know. What about Garrett? Did they say anything about Garrett?”

August shook his head. “There is no mention of him.”

Basso leaned forward and put his head in his hands. “I should never have let him go. He was scared. He’d never admit it, but he was. He hasn’t been the same since he was injured.”

“Adrian would have done everything in his power to make sure Garrett was safe. I can promise you that.”

Basso grunted. “Can you really? You’re still a noble what do you care about some thief?”

“Adrian thought very highly of him. Enough to die for him. What does that say of him?” August’s voice was hard his eyes over bright. “Your friend is most likely still alive, but my brother is dead. I’m stuck here with a death certificate and the knowledge that he died like a common criminal. I would thank you kindly to show a bit of gratitude for his sacrifice.”

“I’m sorry…I just-I don’t see Garrett allowing it to come to this unless something happened to him too. He’d never allowed himself to become attached to someone. Ever.” Basso sighed and took a sip of his whiskey. He’d had his glimpses through the wall Garrett had built around himself. Little windows here and there. Erin had tried and failed miserably to get over that wall. Adrian had simply embraced it and maybe that was the difference. “He always said that attachments were the quickest way to get killed. I guess he was right.”

 

Garrett slowly became aware, the soft steady thrum under his ear the first thing he noticed. It nearly lulled him back to sleep. It seemed familiar but he couldn’t place it. Warmth seeped through the leather along with the growing light against his eyelids. He didn’t want to open his eyes. Knowing that once he did this quiet moment would be lost. He hadn’t had enough of them lately.

“Is he awake yet?” Someone whispered.

“No. Just leave him be.” The deep voice seemed to emanate from right below him.

“You weren’t kidding when you said he hits hard. He broke my nose.”

“Good. You shouldn’t have done that to him.”

“It was a precaution in case someone saw me with him.”

Garrett wondered if he was still asleep and just dreaming. He recognized the voices. One in particular that had no business being there.

“He’s lost more weight.”

“He was sick for days plus Rozzen—well…”

“Tell me.” Garrett had heard that note of command before.

A throat was cleared. “She had him in her cage.”

Garrett was suddenly made aware of the arms wrapped around him as they tightened. He opened his eyes and blinked in the sunlight. He sat forward, the arms encircling him falling away. He glanced around. They were sitting against the bulkhead facing one of the canons. Sunlight streamed in through the open port to his right. Jeffers lounged against the canon holding a rag to his face. Valériane sat on the canon cleaning her nails with a knife.

“Good morning.”

Half scared it was another hallucination Garrett turned. Adrian’s smile greeted him. Garrett stared for a long moment his brain trying to catch up with what he was seeing. He suppressed a shudder as the cold hollowness he’d been ignoring for days now condensed into a glowing ball of pain in his chest. He blinked several times trying to maintain his composure.

“But…how?”

“It’s a bit complicated.”

Garrett frowned and reached up stopping just short of touching the rope burns on Adrian’s neck.

“You cut it close.”

“A little yeah. If it wasn’t for Valériane and Jeffers well…” Adrian’s smile was strained something haunted in his eyes. “What happened? I thought you got away.”

“I…” Garrett looked away. 

“The idiot tried to save you.” Valériane shook her head. “Rozzen knew he would and had pretty much the entire area layered with traps and triple the normal patrol. It would have been dangerous at night, in broad daylight it was suicide.”

Garrett closed his eyes for a moment. He could still hear the crowd and the bang of the trap door opening. He shuddered. The events of the last several days seemed to weigh down on him. Pressing him down and making breathing difficult. He was fine. He was alive. Adrian was alive.

“Garrett, hey-hey it’s alright.”

Adrian pulled him close and Garrett realized he was shaking. He didn’t move as Adrian cupped his cheek and ran a thumb under his eye leaving a trail of wetness behind. Warm lips pressed to his forehead sending tingles racing over his skin.

“So my little sneak thief got himself caught trying to save me from the gallows?” Adrian’s breath ruffled his hair.

“I did try. You wouldn’t leave.”

“That would be my fault.” Valériane spoke up.

“Hush, let’s go.” Jeffers’ broke in. “I need to make an appearance topside and tell them this area is clear anyway.”

“How do you plan to explain your nose?”

“I’ll just tell them you hit me.”

Their voices faded as they climbed up the ladder.

Garrett pulled away and raised his head to look at Adrian. “You know I’m kind of tired of you trying to die on me.”

“Well at least I didn’t succeed this time. And look I didn’t even have to rescue you.”

“Shut up.” Garrett pressed a hand to his side as it throbbed. “We still have to find a way off this boat. Well, once I get the stone and book.”

“Jeffers tells me Rozzen thinks she found a treasure map. She’s escorting the rest of the fleet to the next port then she wants to head back to the spot on the map.”

“The map I stole. I’ll just have to steal it again. Along with everything else.”

Garrett shifted back his face growing warm as he realized he was still leaning up against Adrian.

“No, stay here. It’s safe. I’ve been hiding here since I woke up.” Adrian gently pulled him back down.

“How did you escape?” Garrett asked trying to distract himself from the way Adrian’s fingers were smoothing over the top of his raw knuckles. He couldn’t bring himself to pull away, still too bewildered to find the man alive.

“I didn’t. Not really.” He took a deep breath and looked up at the beams overhead. “Apparently Valériane and Jeffers have been working for someone who is also trying to get their hands on the primal stone.”

“Oh great, more people.”

Adrian chuckled and then winced. “Oh don’t make me laugh.”

“You’re hurt?”

“Yes well, a fall from twenty feet with your head covered and hands bound makes for a rough landing.”

“Wait, if the rope snapped why did they declare you dead?”

“That would be Valériane. You really don’t want to cross that woman. She’s got a concoction for nearly every situation. She gave me something that made them think I was dead. But the pain medicine she gave me must be wearing off.”

“Your ribs?”

“And my leg. I can’t walk.” Adrian pointed down at his foot. Garrett had noticed he was barefoot but when Adrian pulled his pant leg up the bruising and swelling became visible.

“Is it broke?”

“Probably. It feels like it.”

Garrett grimaced. There went his idea of escaping the ship. He’d have to find another way. Maybe his other idea of getting the pirates to oust Rozzen on their own would work better. He was pretty sure he could get Jeffers on board. The only person he really had to worry about was Dalibor. Especially since it seemed he and Rozzen were much closer than he’d realized.

“You’re planning something aren’t you?” Adrian tapped the end of his nose with a finger making Garrett blink.

“Don’t do that.”

Adrian grinned at him for a moment but it quickly faded. “I’m just happy you are here. I’ve been really worried about you. Jeffers and Valériane wouldn’t tell me anything that was going on. Valériane said she didn’t want to have to tie me to the mast if I found out. Now I know why. Broken leg or not I would have gone up there and killed every last one of them.”

Garrett shook his head and sighed. “You are…incorrigible.”

“Like you are any better! Look at you! Were you trying to fit through the bars instead of just unlocking it?”

A thread of pain wound its way through Garrett and he started to get to his feet. The throbbing in his side exploded into a searing agony making him gasp. He sank back to his knees clutching his side. Adrian grabbed his arm.

“Garrett! What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.”

“Dammit Garrett! Don’t do this to me right now! You are _not_ fine. I finally see you after days of being worried sick about you and you look like someone beat the shit out of you and starved you half to death.”

“That’s actually not far from the truth.”

Adrian’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if to say something. He promptly closed it again. The grip on Garrett’s arm tightened then let go. Garrett watched confused and uncertain as Adrian turned away from him.

“Well I guess if you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, I can’t make you. I just want to know why?” Garrett didn’t know what to say to that. Adrian continued, “Even after everything we’ve been through you can’t bring yourself to be unguarded for even a moment?”

Adrian finally turned his head and Garrett had to force himself to hold his gaze. “Why can’t you see that it’s not pity Garrett, its concern?”

He’d thought Adrian knew, that he understood. He’d been willing to risk everything to keep Adrian alive. He’d broken his own most important rule.

“You know I trust you.” It almost hurt to say it.

“I wasn’t asking if you trusted me. I know you do but dammit Garrett, I’ve been there when you very nearly died. I’ve had to watch you pass out from pain on more than one occasion. And you choose now of all fucking times to get bullheaded about being injured.”

‘I…” He didn’t know what to say. Everything that came to mind sounded foolish. “I’m tired of being useless when you are around.”

“What?” Adrian looked at him confusion in his eyes. “Garrett you are anything but useless.”

Garrett raised his arms gesturing around them. “What do you call this? I can’t do anything to help you. I couldn’t even stop the hanging. I couldn’t help you on the ship or back at home. Nothing I’m good at helps you!”

Garrett stopped confused at his own outburst.

The look in Adrian’s eyes softened. “You really believe that?”

Garrett looked away unsettled by the fierce pressure in his chest that was working its way up his throat.

“Garrett, even if it was true I wouldn’t care. I’m not friends with you because of how useful you are. I’m friends with you because you are an amazing, talented, intelligent and witty person. Garrett. Not the Master Thief.”

Something splintered and broke in Garrett’s chest and he looked away desperate to contain the maelstrom of emotions.

“Garrett, please. I’ve been so worried about you and I honestly thought I’d never see you again. Please just let me see what’s wrong.”

Adrian’s hand brushed the tips of his fingers and then took hold of him pulling him closer.

“Just let me see what’s wrong then you can go do your Master Thief stuff.”

Garrett nodded not sure he could trust his voice at the moment. He supposed the stress of the last few days had gotten to him and then finding Adrian alive. It was all a bit much to take right now. He let Adrian help him with the harness and slowly pulled the leather free. The cloth was completely soaked with blood. Adrian let out a low curse.

“This is not good Garrett. Turn to the side.”

Garrett turned and clenched his jaw as warm fingers gently probed the wound.

“It’s through and through. Congratulations Garrett you survived your first gunshot wound.”

“What?!”

“Looks like a single pellet through the muscle, Shouldn’t have any internal damage but it’s going to hurt for quite a while. We need to get the bleeding stopped though.”

Adrian grunted as he pulled his shirt off. He quickly tore the fabric into strips. Folding up a couple of them he pressed them to the wounds causing Garrett to gasp and cringe.

“Sorry. Hold those there.”

Garrett held them in place while Adrian used the rest of the fabric to wrap around his torso holding the bandages in place.

‘I swear you’ve got the smallest waist I’ve ever seen on a man.”

“Now is not the time Adrian.”

“Oh, another time then.”

Garrett frowned and looked down at him getting a wink in return. “See that wasn’t so hard. Sit. There is some food here somewhere and you need to rest.”

Garrett gingerly put the leather back on and then sat against the bulkhead next to Adrian. He was handed some food and a cup of water. He ate as much as he dared. His stomach still roiling a bit. Finished eating he rested his head back against the wood and closed his eyes. They were far from safe but for the moment he didn’t feel the desperate need to keep moving. He thought about what Adrian had said to him. He’d never had anyone he knew describe him in such a way. Selfish, self-centered, greedy were the words more likely to be thrown around. He didn’t see what Adrian claimed to see. All he’d ever known was being disposable, a commodity to be used when needed. If he wasn’t useful he didn’t eat. He looked down at the food in his hand.

He blinked as a hand covered his. He turned to look at Adrian.

“You’re overthinking. Relax and rest for now. We’ll worry about things later.”

He let Adrian take the piece of bread. Then he was being pulled against Adrian’s side an arm wrapped around his waist. He didn’t resist surprised that he didn’t want to. The soft warmth soothed the ache in his middle and made the pain bearable. He closed his eyes and let his head rest on Adrian’s shoulder. He’d missed this. Missed Adrian’s constant need to touch, the way he smiled, even the way he snored, everything. He’d missed everything about him with a depth that astounded him.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Jeffers and Valériane returned Adrian had shifted over so he could lay Garrett down. The man was beyond exhausted and at the limit of what he could endure. They both were and Adrian knew it. He smoothed a hand over the dark hair and gently touched the bruised cheek. He barely felt the dull throb in his leg, too focused on Garrett.

“He’s already asleep again?”

Adrian looked up at Jeffers. “He’s rarely up through the day besides, this past week has been really hard on him. I mean look at him. He didn’t look this bad after he’d been poisoned and nearly died. Oh, I need some medical supplies. He’s got a gunshot wound in his side. I didn’t want to alarm him but it was bleeding a lot and I’m probably going to have to stitch him up.”

“I don’t think letting you do it in your condition is a good idea.” Valériane knelt next to them. Adrian grabbed her wrist as she reached for Garrett.

“Don’t.”

She glared at him and tried to jerk her arm away.

“I mean it Valériane. Do not touch him.”

“Do you want my help or not, Adrian? He’s already weak and if an infection sets in he could die. I can’t let him die now.”

“Just get me the stuff I need. I will take care of him.” Adrian let go of her watching as she stood. He didn’t trust her. Knowing she’d put Garrett in harm’s way at the very outset caused a bitter taste in his mouth. She only cared about Garrett’s connection with the stone and the primal. He looked down at Garrett’s head resting on his thigh. The fierce ache in his chest blurred his vision and he took a deep breath.

“Alright. I’ll get you what you need. You need help to the piss bucket yet?”

“No.”

“Good. It’s Jeffers turn anyway.” She stood and a surge of disquiet filled Adrian as she looked down at Garrett. He didn’t like what he saw in her eyes. It wasn’t concern, it was something sinister and calculated. “Let me know when he wakes. I have a few questions for him.”

“Of course.” Adrian watched her go wondering if it was wise to trust her at all. He looked over at Jeffers. “How well do you know her?”

“Not very. She contacted Rozzen nearly two years ago. They corresponded for months. I think it was her idea to have you join the Watch and try to get close to Thaddeus Harlan. She knew something was going on with the Northcrests. Something that could mean either a lot of coin or access to power like nothing anyone has seen before.”

Adrian pressed his lips together. Rozzen hadn’t just used him, she’d used Garrett too and Valériane was in on it.

“I don’t trust her. She doesn’t have Garrett’s best interests at heart.”

“And you do?”

Adrian shot him a glare. Jeffers raised his eyebrows and continued. “I’ve known you for years Adrian. I’ve watched you grow from a clumsy teenager who happened to be unbeatable with a sword into a man to be reckoned with. I was there when Rylan was killed and I know what it did to you. I just don’t want you thinking this thief is the answer.”

“To what Jeffers? I’m not some riddle with a convenient answer. Yes I care about Garrett. More than I was prepared to in all honesty. You haven’t seen him like I have. You don’t have the slightest clue who he really is or what he’s capable of. I won’t have him used like some chess piece.”

Jeffers was silent for several moments. “I think it might be a little late for that. No, don’t get mad at me. I’m just making an observation. You’ve both been manipulated and not just by Rozzen. And honestly Adrian, I’ve seen what he’s capable of and it’s scary. I left him alone in that cabin with your brother for all of five minutes. If that. He hadn’t eaten for three days and slept for the most part. Then, as soon as there is even a sliver of an opening he’s gone. He knocked Aldric out and well I still have no idea how he got out of the room without being seen. Rozzen should never have let him out of the cage if she wanted to keep him.”

“I’ll only ask you once not to bring that up again.”

“Right. I understand. She can be so horribly cruel when it suits her.” Jeffers hoisted himself up on the canon and sat. “You know…when he found out you were dead and your body had been brought on board…all the fight went out of him.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Adrian let his gaze drop to where Garrett lay.

“Why do you think? A person like Garrett doesn’t trust. He can’t. It’s suicide.”

Adrian worried his lip between his teeth. “He trusts me.”

“And look at where it’s got him.”

Adrian didn’t look up. He knew it was true. From the very first time they’d met he’d done nothing but put Garrett in harm’s way. It was a wonder the man trusted him at all. But he did and Adrian wasn’t about to let that go to waste.

“I don’t want to see you make the same mistake twice, Adrian.”

“That is unfair and you know it.”

“Really? Try telling that to Rylan.”

“Garrett is nothing like Rylan and…I’m-I’ve grown up since then.”

“Have you? Rylan died because of you.”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Adrian cringed and looked down hoping he hadn’t woke Garrett. He continued forcing himself to keep his voice level. “Don’t you think it haunts me? I think about him nearly every day. It’s been seven years Jeffers. Seven years that I’ve held his memory close and done everything I could to be the kind of man he would have wanted me to be. I will always miss him and my last memory of him will always be of my failure.”

Jeffers was silent for a long moment. “I’m sorry for dredging up old wounds Adrian and I know Garrett is nothing like Rylan. In fact they couldn’t have been more different. But, I’m afraid you are going to end up getting both of you killed.”

“I already did.” Adrian was surprised at the lack of irony in his voice. “And Rozzen was the one who killed us.”

“I know.”

“Then why is she still captain? Why does she still command the fleet? She would have murdered me and Garrett in cold blood. Me! The woman I called my mother for nearly fifteen years ran us both through with my own sword!”

“Well she won’t be so eager to kill him now. She needs him. The Baron’s son turned out to not be attuned.”

“Need him for what? She got the stone.”

“That map he stole; she’s been pouring over it and the journal for days. Apparently whoever wrote it went on an expedition to some sort of sunken city looking for items related to the primal. According to the journal only someone attuned to the primal can find and activate these items.”

“So she needs Garrett. Dammit. We have to get him off this ship.”

“Yes we do. But I don’t know how. You are both rather badly injured. He probably shouldn’t be moved until we know his wound isn’t worse than it appears and then there is your leg.”

“Damn my leg! I’ll patch up Garrett as soon as I have the supplies. I did learn a thing or two from August you know.”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do. Do you want me to tell your men yet?”

“No…not yet. Not until Garret is rested. He’ll have to be the one to free them.”

“And what then? Mutiny? The men are rather restless and unhappy with the way things have been going currently. It wouldn’t be that difficult to persuade them to remove Rozzen as Captian.”

“I don’t know. They’ve tried before but no one has ever succeeded. And then there is Dalibor.”

“Oh yes. Let’s not forget that oaf. I was afraid he might seriously injure Garrett so I tried to make sure he was never alone with him.”

“Thank you for that.”

Jeffers nodded. “I’m going to head back up if you don’t need anything else.”

“Just those medical supplies.”

“Right, I’ll go see where Valériane has got off to.”

It was growing dark outside the port. Garrett had finally woke and seemed more alert. He ate more this time. When he’d finished they sat leaned up against the bulkhead talking for a while. Adrian told him some about growing up on the ship. Garrett was more reluctant to talk about his past but Adrian learned his first memory was of an orphanage and that he’d run away at a very young age.

“I can’t imagine how hard that must have been. At least I had my brothers.”

Garrett shrugged. “I didn’t know any different at the time. Not until I met Basso. He’s the one who saw how to put my skills to use for more than just keeping myself alive.”

“And so the legend was born.”

That earned him a near smile though Garrett’s eyes lit up. “Well you don’t become a Master Thief overnight.”

“I have a feeling it didn’t take you long though.”

“I think it was breaking into that gallery and stealing the curator’s favorite painting while his back was turned that really did it.”

“Wait, you did what?”

Garrett smirked. “I kept that painting for a long time.”

“How old were you?”

Garrett looked puzzled for a moment. “I…I’m not sure.”

“You mean you don’t remember or you don’t know?”

Garrett looked away. “I don’t know.”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter anyway.” Adrian reached over and ran his finger down Garrett’s nose.

Garrett blinked and jerked back. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry. Couldn’t help it.”

Garrett gave him a sidelong look. “Are there any other weird tendencies I need to know about?”

“Oh I’m sure there are, but I’d rather they be a surprise.” Adrian looked around. “It’s getting late. Where is Valériane with that stuff I asked for?”

“What stuff?”

“I asked her to get me some medical supplies so we can do a better job patching you up, but that was hours ago.”

“It actually feels a lot better. As long as I don’t move. Or breathe too deeply.”

“Yeah, I know that feeling.”

By the following morning Adrian knew something was wrong. Neither Valériane nor Jeffers had returned. Garrett slept curled up next to him. Every so often he’d take a pained breath that was almost a whimper and curl up tighter. It was beginning to worry Adrian. The predawn chill had him shivering now that his shirt was gone. He’d given Garrett the last of the food the night before, knowing he needed it. Looking out the port he was startled to see land, the hills lit by the sunrise. They must be approaching the next city then.

The sound of boots on the ladder drew his attention away.

“There you are! I was beginning to think you’d abandoned us.” Adrian kept his voice light thought his hand ached for his sword at the look in Valerian’s eyes as she walked closer. There was a tension and wariness about her that set him on edge.

Her smile was a fake stretching of the lips. “I couldn’t do that now could I?”

Adrian surreptitiously reached over and tapped Garrett. The mismatched eyes instantly opened blinking rapidly for a moment. Adrian gave him a look that he hoped he understood before turning his attention back to Valériane.

“Did you get the stuff?”

“I tried.”

“You…tried?”

Garrett shifted around next to him and sat up but remained out of sight behind the canon.

“I did. Listen Adrian, something has come up. Rozzen is refusing to dock until the thief is found. She knows he’s here somewhere on the ship.”

Adrian glanced at Garrett but the mask was fully up. “What are you getting at?”

“We have to dock. I have to meet my contact so we can get the things we need.”

Adrian narrowed his eyes at her. “Whatever you are thinking you need to think again.”

“I have. All night. I don’t have a choice Adrian.”

“There is always another choice. Where is Jeffers?”

“Sleeping.”

The way she said it made Adrian wonder if it was a natural sleep or if she’d done something to him. She took something out of her pocket and Adrian took a breath recognizing the primal stone. She took a couple of steps closer and Garrett closed his eyes but not before Adrian saw the telltale glow.

“Don’t take another step.” Adrian ground out. “Take the stone and leave.”

“I can’t do that Adrian.”

“You touch him and I will kill you with my bare hands.”

“I saved your life! You’d be feeding the sharks right now if it wasn’t for me!”

“Yeah, I’m still curious as to why? What was in it for you Valériane? Garrett is the attuned, not me.”

She chuckled. “You are insurance.”

Adrian frowned. “What?”

She stepped forward and kicked his hurt leg. He shouted and clutched at it. There was a dark blur and Valériane gasped.

Adrian looked up to see Garrett standing between them, his blackjack poised.

“This is what I was talking about Adrian.” Valériane gestured to Garrett. “Insurance.”

She raised the stone and Garrett fell back a step one hand going to his head.

“Stop. You don’t know what you are doing!”

“Oh I have a very good idea.”

She took a step toward Garrett. There was a brilliant flash of light and everything faded.


	14. Chapter 14

Garrett squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before pushing himself up to his hands and knees. He tried to blink away the blue glow his head throbbing. His side was a white hot ache. He forced himself to his feet and looked around. His eyes widened as he realized he was standing at the edge of a gaping hole. He could see the next level below. The canon and part of the side of the ship were gone as well.

“Adrian!” He turned but where Adrian had been sitting was gone as well.

“Garrett? Are you alright?” Adrian’s voice floated up from below.

Kneeling at the edge of the splintered wood Garrett looked down. Adrian waved to him from where he lay on a pile of sail fabric surrounded by debris. “Oh good you’re alright.”

“Stay there.” Garret told him.

“Yes I will do that. Wait! What are you doing? Garrett?”

Garrett stepped away from the hole and looked around for Valériane. She lay crumpled against the bulkhead. He approached her slowly, blackjack at the ready. She didn’t stir as he approached. She was still breathing when he checked. The stone she’d held was gone. He glanced around but didn’t see it. For all he knew it had been blasted out into the water. He left her where she lay and went to find a way down to Adrian. Climbing down he nearly lost his grip as agony shot through his side. This was going to be annoying. He dropped down beside Adrian and had to sit for a moment.

“The stone is gone.”

“That stone?” Garrett looked where Adrian was pointing. The softly glowing stone lay near the splintered edge of the deck. He glanced back at Adrian and got to his feet. “Careful Garrett…”

“Yeah.” He inched his way toward the stone but the closer he got the more his head hurt and the more certain he was that something bad would happen if he picked it up. He finally gave up and went and sat back down next to Adrian. “I don’t think I can pick it up.”

“Yeah your eye was doing that weird smoking thing.”

Garrett put a hand over his right eye. “The only time I could handle the stone was before it was infused with the primal. If I touch it or get near it … it’s like an overheated boiler ready to burst.”

“So what are we going to do? Someone is bound to notice the explosion and huge hole in the side of the ship.”

Garrett thought for a moment. “Boilers have release valves…”

“So what… you need to figure out a release? That sounds wrong.”

Garrett frowned at Adrian for a moment. “The basic concept is right. I have to figure out how to harness the energy instead of it just releasing all at once.”

“Can I get off the ship before you try again?”

“I can shove you in the water now if you’d like?”

“You already almost did.”

“Almost.”

Adrian grinned at him and Garrett looked away feeling his own mouth twitch in response.

“This really isn’t very funny.” Adrian observed.

“No. How’s the leg?”

“Broken. How’s the side?”

“Punctured.”

“You know this is the first time I’ve ever broken a bone.”

“Should we splint it?”

“Probably.”

Garrett looked around at the wood debris. “I think I can manage something.”

It took him a few minutes but he found two pieces long enough to run from Adrian’s knee to his ankle. What he couldn’t find was rope or a way to tie it.

“You need to start carrying a knife.”

“I need a knife like I need a hole in my side.”

Adrian gave him a startled look and started laughing. “Oh I hate you. Damn these ribs.”

Garrett finally resorted to climbing back up where he found some loose rope than had held the canon in place. Once the splint was ready Garrett stepped back and gave Adrian an expectant look. Adrian nodded. Garrett waited until he’d took a breath his eyes determined and reached down to help him to his feet. He braced himself as Adrian lumbered to his feet. The man was heavy. Finally on his feet Adrian put an arm across Garrett’s shoulders. He was breathing hard, sweat dripping off the end of his nose. He shut his eyes for a moment and took a slow deep breath wincing as he let it out.

“Okay. I think I’m ready. Where are we going?”

“How far do you think you can make it?”

“A fair ways but going up probably isn’t going to happen.”

Garrett nodded. “Then let’s go down. Your crew will be happy to see you.”

“They’re here?”

“Down in the lower hold. Rozzen has quite a few of them locked up. But we need to go now. I need to come back and get the stone before anyone else shows up.”

“Right.”

Garrett waited for Adrian to make the first move. He grunted as Adrian leaned heavily on him and shuffled forward a step.

By the time they made it to the ladder Garrett was sweating too. His legs trembled from holding up the extra weight as Adrian leaned more and more on him.

“I’m sorry Garrett.”

“It’s just a few more steps to the ladder.”

“Ah fuck … I think I’d rather be stabbed.”

Once they got to the ladder Garrett realized there was no way Adrian could get down it without further injury.

“Wait here.”

Adrian nodded his jaw clenched as he leaned against the bulkhead. Garrett ended up have to climb back up to get a coil of rope. His side was burning and he could feel blood running down his leg by the time he got back to Adrian.

“Take this and tie it around you.”

Taking the other end Garrett looked up. A cross beam overhead would work nicely. He tossed the rope over it and waited for Adrian to finish.

“Good thinking. Though … umm,” Adrian peered at Garrett for a moment. “Just be careful.”

“I know how pulleys work and this is the same principal.”

“Yes I know, but … I weigh a lot more than you do.”

Garrett shot him a look and Adrian raised his hands. “I’m just saying. Alright I’m going.”

Garrett watched Adrian lower himself. The blond head disappeared and the line went taunt and Garrett was dragged forward a few feet before getting himself braced. He put one foot against a beam to keep from being pulled any further. He slowly let the rope out not wanting to jar Adrian. Just when he thought his arms were going to fail the rope went slack. He glanced up at the sound of footsteps overhead. Angry voices wafted down through the timbers.

Running over to the ladder Garrett looked down. “I think they found the hole.”

“Hurry and get down here!”

Garrett looked over his shoulder to where the stone lay.

“Garrett, we’ll get the stone later. Just come on. You do not want Rozzen catching you now. She’ll have you flogged for escaping.”

Garrett hesitated. On one hand he really did not want the stone falling into Rozzen’s hands again. On the other he knew Adrian couldn’t move without him and they were nowhere near safe yet. Blowing out a frustrated breath he climbed down the ladder, grabbing the rope on the way.

“I really hope the next ladder isn’t at the other end of the ship.”

Adrian just groaned and laid his head over on Garrett’s for a moment. “This is terrible. I want to go home.”

“I wanted to go home from the first day.”

“I should have listened to you.”

“Yes, you should have.” Garrett wrapped an arm around Adrian’s waist as he staggered.

“Oh don’t sound so smug. You knew we had to do something.”

“This is why I don’t get involved in politics. It’s always messy.” Garrett managed, panting as Adrian’s weight threatened to send him to his knees. They were almost there. He could see the ladder. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other. They both collapsed beside the ladder.

“You weren’t kidding about being heavy.”

“I tried to warn you. Maybe you should have listened to me.”

“Are you ready?”

“Changing the subject are we?”

“There was a subject?”

“Oh for the love of…” Adrian sighed and wrapped an arm around his ribs. “Just help me up already. We need to keep moving.”

They repeated the same process as before. Garrett was beginning to see spots, dizziness making it difficult to keep a grip on the rope. He stumbled forward as the rope went slack. There were more noises coming from overhead. He steadied himself before attempting the ladder. Adrian was staring down the length of the hold as he dropped down beside him. Garrett put a hand do his side but dropped it as Adrian looked over at him.

“You think we can hide here?”

Garrett nodded. “Just a little further. I don’t think they’ll think to look for you down here.”

“Me? What about you?”

“I have to get the stone and the book.”

“Can you please at least rest for a little while first?”

“We’ll see.”

Adrian’s smile was strained. “Let’s go.”

“The Captain’s ghost returns. The men will be thrilled.”

Garrett had to focus on walking and helping Adrian toward the other end of the ship so talking ceased. The only way he could keep going was to focus on his feet. He didn’t even realize they’d reached the cells until there were hands pulling at him, holding him up. Sounds finally registered over the rushing in his ears. Mostly the men calling out to Adrian asking what happened and how he was alive.

He looked up at Adrian. “I’m never doing that again.”

 

Adrian grabbed for Garrett as he slumped and ended up sitting on the floor holding the thief.

“Adrian … we thought you were dead.”

Adrian looked up to see Nathaniel squatting down to look him in the eye. He gestured to Garrett. “He came down and told us you’d been executed.”

“I very nearly was. It’s a long story and one we don’t have time for. I’ll make this short. There is a huge hole in the side of the ship. Rozzen is going to have to dock now and when she does I want us ready to move.”

“We will be, but what about you two? You’re obviously injured and Garrett…”

“Garrett was shot and I’m afraid with all the moving around he’s been doing he’s bleeding too much. He was barely able to stand when he first found me and now…” Adrian stopped as his throat closed up on him. He took a breath and blinked back the tears. Nathaniel reached through the bars and patted his arm.

“He’ll be alright. You’ll see. Does he have his lock picks on him?”

“I think so.” Adrian carefully felt the slender wrists looking for the specialized holders he’d seen Garrett use. “Yes they are here.”

“Let me see them.”

Adrian handed them over watching Nathaniel closely. “Be careful with those.”

Nathaniel handed them to Lucien who nodded and got to work on the lock.

“On my life, Captain.”

It took Lucien a few tries but he soon had the door open. He nodded to Adrian and stepped past him to go unlock the other cells. Several of the men headed up the ladder to keep watch.

Nathaniel knelt next to Adrian. “How do you plan on getting off the ship Adrian?”

“I don’t. You are going to take Garrett with you. I want him as far from Rozzen as quickly as possible.”

“He is not going to like that.”

“He wants to go home Nathaniel. I should never have made him take this journey with us.”

Nathaniel sighed and placed a hand on Adrian’s shoulder. “You are a good man Adrian. A bit stupid sometimes. But a good man. We’ll leave it up to Garrett as to what he wants. If he decides he wants to go, we will take him.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then we’ll be staying with you.”

“Nathaniel, you know what she’ll do to him. She’ll do everything short of killing him! She’s as bad as the Thief-Taker General. I can’t…I can’t let him suffer like that Nathaniel. I can’t.”

“She won’t. I’ve heard the crew talking when they come down. She’s desperate to get him back. She won’t risk injuring him too much. He’s already proven that he’s willing to do harm to himself to get free. She won’t take the chance that he might die. He is her only chance to make a grab for power unlike anything we’ve ever seen.”

“Oh, I’ve seen it. There is a hole the size of a large carriage in the side of the ship. And that was just from Valériane coming too close to him with the primal stone. He can’t control it yet, but when he figures it out…”

“He’ll be a force to be reckoned with. Rozzen surely knows this and she seeks a way to control him before then. What do you know about this supposed expedition the men are talking about?”

Adrian looked down as Garrett stirred. He helped him sit up, his chest growing tight at how fatigued Garrett looked. His eyes were unfocused as he blinked. He turned to look at Adrian and his eyes narrowed.

“Did I pass out again?”

“Oh no, no not at all we just sat down. Ask Nathaniel.”

“Nathaniel is not getting involved.” Nathaniel chuckled softly as he took a cup of water Osanne handed him. “Garrett, drink this and then we need to let Robby check your wound. You too Adrian. That bone needs to be properly set.

Adrian nodded. “I’m going to miss Valeriane’s pain medication aren’t I?”

“Yes.”

Once Robbie was out of his cell Adrian insisted he look at Garrett first. “He’s the one bleeding, not me.”

It took a few minutes for Adrian to coax Garrett into allowing Robbie to check his wound. They got the top of his outfit off and Robbie let out a low whistle as they pulled the blood soaked fabric away.

“He’s a lucky lad. I’m betting Rozzen shot him.”

“I’ll take that bet.”

“Nah Dalibor is a better shot and he hates the poor little guy.”

“Yeah which is why he didn’t shoot him, he’d be dead.”

“No Dalibor wouldn’t want to get kicked out of her bed.”

Adrian sighed and looked down at Garret who was frowning as he watched the men argue over the betting odds.

“Robbie? Can we worry about treating the wound instead of who caused it?”

“Oh yeah, let me see what I can find.”

He returned a short time later with a bucket of water a flint tin and rags. “I’ll have to make do with this.”

Adrian nodded and started undoing his belt. He noticed Garrett watching him with a puzzled expression. Adrian grimaced. This was reminding him too much of when August had to operate on his hands. He took a deep breath.

“Robbie is going to cauterize the wounds to stop the bleeding.” He held out the belt. “You’re going to want to bite this.”

Garrett looked at it for a moment before taking it. The smell of kindling being lit filled the space. Adrian scooted over so that he was sitting by Garrett’s head. Garrett was watching Robbie heat the knife.

“Don’t watch. It’s easier.”

“Not really.”

“I’m sorry Garrett.”

“You should be.”

“I know.”

“This belt is in terrible shape and it’s sweaty. You really expect me to put this in my mouth?”

Adrian looked down at Garrett in surprise. A smirk greeted him.

“You…” Adrian gave up and just shook his head.

“Hold him Adrian. This is going to hurt.” Robbie said as had Garrett turn on his side. 

Adrian took Garrett’s hand. “You ready?”

“Want to trade places?”

“No.” Adrian shook his head. He had his own pain to look forward to.

“I really don’t like the taste of leather.”

“And how often to you taste leather?” Adrian asked but Robbie had shoved the belt between Garrett’s teeth and was kneeling over him.

“Enough dallying you two.”


	15. Chapter 15

Tense silence hung like fog in the dark hold. The men barely stirred. Angry shouts from above had most everyone watching the ladder. Garrett sat with Adrian in a dark corner of the hold near the bulkhead. Adrian still shivered from time to time though they’d found a blanket to wrap him in. Setting his leg had been traumatic. Garrett’s arm was bruised where Adrian had grabbed him. His own wound still ached but at least he knew he wasn’t bleeding anymore. He was going to have to give his outfit a good scrubbing sometime soon. The smell of blood was strong.

Adrian shifted next to him. “So any ideas how we are getting off the ship?”

“A few.”

“Anything that doesn’t involve swimming?”

Garrett glanced over at him. Adrian looked at him expectantly. Garrett pointed up. “They are going to carry us off.”

Adrian’s face feel. “What?”

“I found some empty crates. I’m going to see if Jeffers can arrange for us to be taken to shore inside them.”

“Oh. What gave you that idea?”

Garrett looked away. “Experience.”

“Wait how are you going to get in contact with Jeffers?”

Garrett looked at him watching the realization light up in his eyes. Adrian shook his head and then brushed hair out of his face.

“Garrett you can’t be serious.”

“When am I not serious?”

He raised an eyebrow watching Adrian open his mouth then close it. Adrian finally settled for glaring at him. Garrett found it amusing though he was relieved to see some of the color finally coming back into his cheeks. He’d never seen Adrian that pale. The pallor had contrasted badly with the disheveled blond hair. He watched as Adrian leaned his head back against the wood and scratched at the several day old beard. He sighed and looking up met Garrett’s gaze.

“I just have a bad feeling about this.”

“I wouldn’t go if I didn’t think I could handle it.”

“I know. I know … but I can’t help but worry something will go wrong.”

“It usually does and then I improvise. It’s kept me alive this long.”

Adrian shook his head. “But you’re injured and you haven’t had any time to recover from being held captive and—“

“There is no time Adrian.”

“I … I know. I just…”

“We have to try and you can’t move. I can. Even shot I’m quieter and less conspicuous than you’d ever be.”

Adrian snorted. “I need to put a damn bell on you or something. I’m kidding! Mostly.”

Garrett got to his feet and paused as Adrian grabbed his wrist.

“You’re going now?”

“As opposed to after they’ve found us?” He pulled his arm out of Adrian’s grip.

“I know. Just please be careful.”

“I usually am.” Turning away he walked toward the ladder a few of the men offering encouragement. As he scaled the ladder he heard them start making bets. The odds were not in his favor. Well that had never stopped him before.

 

Jeffers watched as Rozzen stood behind her desk hands braced on the top of it. She looked down at the report he and master carpenter had compiled. It had only been a couple of hours since the blast had rocked this ship but they had worked quickly to assess the damage. Jeffers had never seen anything like it and had no idea what had caused it. The only thing he’d found was a small blue stone that looked a lot like the one Rozzen had. He put his hand in his pocket to feel it wondering if he should mention it.

“Did one of the powder kegs go up?” she asked.

“No, there was no evidence of fire. No charring or burnt timbers.”

“Alright, so how long do you think repairs will take?”

“No less than a month if we have good skilled help.”

She nodded. “Tell the helmsman to bring us around and head for the harbor. I want a look at this hole from the outside. Any news on the thief.”

“Unfortunately, no. He’s evaded us at every turn.”

“Find a way to trap him. If I don’t have him here in my cabin by the time we dock I’ll start killing the prisoners. We’ll see if that will drive him out.”

Jeffers nodded and taking the stone out of his pocket held it out. “I also found this when we were inspecting the damage.”

Rozzen stared at it for a moment before snatching out of his hand. “That’s not possible.”

Stalking over to the lockbox where she kept the book and stone she opened it. “How?”

Jeffers stayed silent as she turned back to him. She peered at him for a long moment but he got the feeling she didn’t see him at all.

“I think I know what caused that blast.”

“You do?”

She nodded her eyes focusing on him. “Yes I do and now I’m more certain than ever that he’s the key to this whole enterprise. Think of it Jeffers. If he can do that to my ship think of what we could do when the power is harnessed and controlled. He’s still onboard. Maybe he went to see the prisoners.”

“We’ve checked there. A few times actually.”

“Well, he’s small he could be hiding anywhere and I know he’s smart enough to keep moving. But I’m certain I shot him. There was no mistaking that stumble.”

“Well you are an excellent shot so I don’t doubt it.”

Rozzen put away the stone and shut up the lockbox. She walked over to her desk and sat down. “I want you to start bringing up the prisoners. One at a time. Hold them on the main deck. Once we are in sight of the docks I want you to kill them.”

Jeffers nodded a cold disquiet settling in his gut. He glanced up, looking out the window as movement caught his attention. He caught a glimpse of a leather clad foot just before it disappeared above the window. He quickly shifted his attention back to Rozzen.

“I’ll go start doing that now.”

“Good and have someone bring me something to eat. I haven’t eaten all day.”

Once outside the cabin Jeffers relayed the request and ran up the stairs to the quarter deck. The helmsman nodded to him.

“Bring it round, we’re heading back to port.”

“Yessir, I was hoping that’s what you were going to say.”

Jeffers nodded not really listening to the man as he scanned the area. Garrett had to be up here. Where else would he go? Walking to the rail he peered over the side. Dark ringed eyes stared back at him.

“What are you doing?!” Jeffers hissed. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“No. I need to talk to you. I thought of a way to get Adrian off the ship but I need your help.”

“Well I hope whatever way you’ve thought up includes everyone else or I’m going to have to send them all overboard.”

Garrett’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Rozzen’s going to kill all of them.”

Garrett blinked and looked away. “Let me guess … she wants me to hand myself over to keep them alive.”

“Yes.”

“You take care of Adrian and I’ll see what I can do.”

“What you can do? Garrett there are thirty people with their lives depending on you.”

Garrett’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not my problem.”

“Then Adrian isn’t mine.” Jeffers sighed and leaned against the rail. Garrett adjusted his grip and Jeffers thought for a moment he was going to fall. “Garrett, I can protect you. It won’t be like last time.”

“Dalibor…”

“I’ll make sure he stays away.”

“No cage?”

“No cage. Why don’t you come up here before you fall?”

“No. I have to go check on Adrian and get things ready. He’ll be at mid ship in a crate. Make sure it gets delivered to the dock.”

“I will.”

“If you don’t I’ll tell Rozzen you’ve been working against her.”

“I said I would. I’ve put everything on the line to keep that man safe! Wait. Where is Valériane?”

“I haven’t seen her since she tried to force me to surrender so Rozzen would dock the ship.”

“Well you seem to have fixed that problem.” Jeffers looked over his shoulder. The shoreline was in sight now. “You better hurry. I’m supposed to start bringing the prisoners up now. They’ll start going in the water as soon as the docks are in sight. Where will you be? I’d rather be the one to bring you to her. Someone else might get carried away.”

“I’ll be below with the prisoners.”

“Hiding with the prisoners. Now that’s a smart idea.”

“Who are you talking to Jeffers?”

Jeffer’s turned his skin prickling as Rozzen walked toward him. He glanced down but Garrett was gone.

“Just thinking out loud. I think I know where to check for your thief.”


	16. Chapter 16

Adrian looked up as there was a light thump beside him. Garrett slumped next to him breathing hard.

“I will be so happy to go back to climbing things that don’t move.”

Adrian chuckled watching as several of the sailors smiled and winked at him when Garrett let his head fall over against his shoulder. He started to ask Garrett if he was alright.

“Don’t even say it. I’m fine. I just ran all the way back down here.”

Adrian waited a few minutes before asking, “So, how did it go?”

“Not well but Jeffers agreed to help.”

“That’s good right?”

“Yes but Rozzen has decided to kill everyone.”

Adrian sucked in a breath. “Wh-what?”

“She thinks threatening to kill everyone will drive me out into the open to stop it.”

“We can’t let her do that.”

Garrett sat up and turned to look at him. “I know.”

Looking at him Adrian was struck by the sudden intense urge to pull the man close. The look in Garrett’s eyes sent Adrian’s heart plunging. He knew that look. That determination.

“No. Garrett. No.”

Garrett’s gaze didn’t waiver though the look in his eyes softened. “It’s not your choice Adrian.”

Adrian looked away for a moment. “There has to be another way.”

“Right now … I don’t see one. There aren’t enough crates to hide everyone. We have no weapons for a fight…” Garrett looked down for a moment. “I didn’t really want to trust him but right now I don’t have a choice. Though he did save your life so I guess that counts for something.”

“You already agreed to this?!” Adrian choked on the words his throat tight. “Garrett, he can only protect you so much. I know her. I know what she’ll do. If you thought the Thief-Taker General was bad…”

The look in the odd colored eyes had him trailing off. There was challenge there but also something else. A sort of desperation he hadn’t seen before. Adrian closed his eyes for a moment. He was doing it again. He was trying to protect Garrett when all Garrett wanted was to help. He was being selfish. Here Garrett was ready to hand himself over to keep everyone alive and Adrian was ready to sacrifice them all to keep Garrett from getting hurt. He knew Rozzen wouldn’t kill him, but she wouldn’t make life pleasant either.

He swallowed trying to find his voice. “I … I’m sorry Garrett. I just—“

“Worry. I know.”

Adrian reached up stopping just short of touching Garret’s cheek. The bruise was a livid purple and blue now and for all his assurances that he was fine Garrett looked terrible. He let his hand drop to Garrett’s shoulder.

“How do you plan on getting away this time? I’m not sure you can lose any more weight and stay standing in a stiff breeze.”

“Jeffers promised no cage this time.” Adrian felt the slight tremor under his hand and squeezed gently.

“Let’s hope he keeps his word.”

“He better. We need to have some of the men help you up the ladder to that crate.”

Adrian dropped his hand to his lap. He hated this. Hated being helpless and unable to protect Garrett. It was almost like Rylan all over again. His throat closed up and he ducked his head rapidly blinking back the tears. Garrett was not Rylan. And they were not in the middle of a storm in the open sea. Garrett would be careful. Besides Adrian wasn’t going to be there to mess things up and get him killed. Perhaps it was for the best that he go. From the first night he’d met Garrett he’d done nothing but cause him harm. He was the one constant in all the times Garrett had been hurt. He was bad luck. That was all there was to it. Was he the lurking shark in Garrett’s life? The harbinger of death.

“Alright well I’m ready whenever you are.” He’d find a way back home after this. He could lay up at August’s and heal.

Garrett got to his feet. Adrian watched him walk over to talk to Lucien and Nathaniel. None of this sat well with him. If things went according to plan … who was he kidding? This was a much of a plan as he’d even seen Garrett make. He trusted Garrett, but there was too much left to chance. There was so much that could go wrong. All it would take was one misstep and Garrett would be back in Rozzen’s clutches. But that was the plan wasn’t it. He was deliberately putting himself in harm’s way. But why? Why take the risk? He could easily escape the ship on his own. If he was truly determined to leave no one would stop him. So why was he staying and putting himself at risk? No. He had to have something in mind.

The stone. Rozzen still had the stone and the book. Adrian rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes trying to recall what Garrett had said about it. He needed to find a way to control the primal energy contained in the stone. Adrian looked up as Garrett sat down next to him. The man looked dead on his feet. Considering everything that had happened the last few days it wasn’t far from the truth.

“Garrett … are you sure about this?”

“No.”

“Then why are we doing it?”

“If I had a choice I’d leave them all here.”

“So what’s stopping you?” Adrian glanced at Garrett out of the corner of his eye. Garrett’s head was down, his eyes closed.

When he spoke his voice was barely a whisper. “I’m not sure.”

Adrian looked away trying to keep his expression even as something tore in his chest, heat seeping out to burn a hole in him.

“Why did you agree to come in the first place?”

“I … the Queen of Beggars seemed rather adamant about it. And something had changed.” Garrett shifted beside him his knee brushing Adrian’s thigh. “There was no challenge anymore. It was as if the city itself was altering things, helping me to the point I could have anything I wanted. Anything. But there was no challenge to it.”

“And without the challenge, what is the point?”

Garrett nodded. “For a very long time I stole because I had to in order to survive. Now … now I don’t know who I am if I’m not stealing. I don’t know what to do. I guess that’s why I agreed to this trip. I thought maybe it would be the challenge I needed. It’s been more of a nightmare instead.”

“And you want it to end?”

Garrett nodded. “Don’t you?”

“I want to know why you are giving up.”

Garrett’s head jerked around his eyes narrowed. “Who said I was?”

“You did.” The intense gaze sharpened Garrett’s mouth thinning into a firm line. Adrian went on, “You are ready to walk away from everything we’ve accomplished so far.”

“Accomplished? What have we accomplished Adrian? We’ve lost the ship, we still don’t have the stone and book. You very nearly died and your crew is captured. Those are some really great accomplishments.”

“We aren’t dead yet Garrett. So why are you giving up? Is that what you normally do when things don’t go the way you want them to? Basso warned me you avoid conflict like the plague but this is bordering on cowardice.”

“Oh, I’m sorry so now this is my fault? If I was so ‘conflict avoidant’ I would have left all of you at my first chance.” Bitterness had crept into Garrett’s voice. “I’m trying to save your life.”

“By giving up the one thing that matters most to you, your freedom.”

Garrett blinked some of the hostility leaving his eyes. Adrian pressed on. “Come on Garrett, I know you are smart. I know you can get us out of this without having to give yourself up. Rozzen won’t kill you. She can’t if she wants to use that stone. She’ll keep you alive at any cost. But she’ll make it utterly miserable and you’ll know every moment of every day that you are not free.”

“And here I thought you didn’t understand.” Garrett muttered looking away.

“Well, maybe you don’t know me as well as you think. And have you forgotten? She raised me since I was fifteen. She is the closest thing I have to a mother. Was.” The hurt in his voice dismayed Adrian. Seeing the look in Garrett’s eyes he lowered his head. “I’m sorry Garrett. For everything. I just wanted this to be a nice trip up the coast to visit a few neighboring city states to gather some political support. Instead we end up like this…”

“It’s not your fault. Or mine. Rozzen might have me beat when it comes to being greedy. At least I only want what I know I can get. I’m not interested in power. What would I do with it? This whole attuned thing is nothing but a nuisance. The accident changed my life and I’m still trying to figure out if it’s for the better or worse.”

“Well … I think that’s up to you.”

“Really? I thought I’d leave it up to Basso.”

“Oh yeah you’re sunk then. Give up now.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do and you won’t let me.”

Adrian turned to see Garrett smirking at him.

“You little shit. You’re incorrigible.”

“You make it entirely too easy Adrian.”

“Shut up.” Adrian turned away only to look back at the soft sound from Garrett. “Did you just laugh at me?”

Garrett tilted his head to the side a smirk firmly in place. “I think it’s time to crate you.”

“What?”

“I’ll have them label it ‘dangerous animal’.”

“Are you serious?”

“Just growl if anyone comes close. Maybe they’ll think you are a bear.”

Adrian covered his face with his hand. “Just stop. Please.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Lucien asked as he walked up.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Adrian said letting his hand drop.

“Let’s go then. Nathaniel got one of the larger crates ready to go.”

Adrian let Lucien and one of the other men pull him to his feet. Keeping his weight off his injured leg he stood there a moment. He glanced over his shoulder at where Garrett was just getting to his feet.

“You better be careful.”

“And you better be quiet.”

Adrian looked at Garrett for a long moment wondering how long it would be before they saw each other again. If they did. He couldn’t dwell on that thought. He would trust Garrett. Trust that he would keep himself safe through this. Garrett looked up meeting his eye. He frowned. Adrian let go of Lucien and pivoted so he could face Garrett. He wasn’t quite sure what to say. Too many things were running through his head. Good bye seemed too final and anything else just seemed trite. He motioned for Garrett to step closer. Garrett hesitated for a moment before taking the step to bring him within arm’s reach. Adrian grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. The slender frame tensed for a moment, hands grabbing his arms but Garrett didn’t shove him away. Adrian held him a moment longer. Letting go he looked down at the man. Just a few weeks ago and he’d never have believed he’d have found someone to care so deeply about. Adrian tried to smile at him and failed. He could see the confusion and concern in Garrett’s eyes. Not knowing what to say Adrian turned away. There was no sense lingering.


	17. Chapter 17

The crate was cramped and smelled of rotten potatoes. Adrian rubbed his nose on his sleeve to keep from sneezing. He could hear the men talking outside. Lucien was giving them instructions. Adrian just hoped Rozzen kept her word about letting them go once Garrett surrendered. He did have Garrett’s small pry bar just in case. Garrett hadn’t said anything when he’d handed it over. He’d just held it out and once Adrian had taken it, closed the lid.

Adrian tilted his head down trying to see through the cracks. He could see Garrett’s feet. He kept shifting his weight either nervous or impatient. Then again Garrett always held himself as if he was ready to run at the first sign of things going wrong. The only time Adrian could remember him being relaxed was in the carriage ride. He smiled to himself at the memory. Someday he’d get a chance to do that again. He’d do that every night just to see Garrett unwind even a bit.

“Let’s go back down boys. Can’t let Rozzen realize we’ve been free to roam.”

Adrian looked up as fingers drummed lightly across the lid. He caught a glimpse of Garrett’s blue eye and then he was gone. Adrian took a deep breath and blew it out. Staying calm was going to be his biggest issue now. He forced himself to relax. He would trust Garrett.

Soon all noises died away and he was left to wonder if they’d made a huge mistake. Footsteps woke him from his doze. He clutched the pry bar to his chest and barely dared to breathe.

“This it?”

“Yes, this and those over there.”

Adrian sat up watching out the crack as Jeffers directed the men. The hatch overhead was opened. He squinted against the sunlight filtering through the slats. By the time the crate was finally safely on the dock Adrian was soaked in sweat. His leg throbbed as did his head. If only he had enough room to stretch out. Even sitting at an angle the crate wasn’t large enough for him to unbend his leg completely. For a while he thought he was going to be sick. Wouldn’t that just be the perfect end to this day?

He finally slept. When he woke it was nearly dark. He shifted around. His shoulder ached where he’d been pressed against the slats, his fingers didn’t want to unbend from around the pry bar and his legs were asleep. Shouldn’t someone have come to get him by now? What if Rozzen hadn’t kept her word? What if she’d went ahead and killed everyone? He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. No. He wouldn’t think like that. They would be here.

The moon was rising when he finally heard voices he recognized.

“There it is!”

“Shit, it’s been hours. You think he’s alright?”

Adrian shielded his eyes from the dust as the lid was pried off.

“Took you guys long enough.”

“Yes well … it wasn’t pretty.” Nathaniel was disheveled, his hair feathering loosely around his face, his clothing askew. “Rozzen … something’s not right with her and Dalibor is encouraging this—this madness of hers.”

He and Lucien reached down to help Adrian to his feet. “Come now, Osanne went to get us a room at an inn.”

“What about Garrett?”

Lucien and Nathaniel exchanged a glance.

“Tell me.”

Lucien grimaced. “Once we are settled and you’re in a better frame of mind we’ll discuss what happened.”

“You’ll tell me now—“

“Adrian, he’s alive. That’s all you need to know right now. Let’s go before we are seen.” Nathaniel put his arm around Adrian and with the help of Lucien got him out of the crate.

The Shady Vine Inn was a typical portside inn full of rowdy sailors and busty barmaids. It made Adrian’s head hurt worse. The atmosphere as oppressive as the smoke that hung along the rafters. The laughter was too loud and sounded forced. He wanted to hit something. Instead he let Lucien and Nathaniel help him up the stairs to the room Osanne had rented. It was fairly large with two beds, a table and chairs and an en suite. Someone had run a bath for him. Maybe that would help with the itchiness.

Once he was bathed, dressed in clean clothes and the splint put back on Nathaniel helped him over to the bed.

“I’ve ordered food for us.”

“Thank you. Where is everyone else?”

Lucien sat forward in the chair. “We decided it would be best to spread out over the city. We three were picked to stay with you and will contact the others once plans are set.”

“And what about Garrett.”

“He’s … not happy but he’s not in any danger either.”

“She didn’t put him back in the cage did she?”

“No. Surprisingly.” Osanne walked over to sit on Lucien’s lap. “He’s safer where he is right now even if he’s upset about the shackles.”

Adrian let out a breath. “And my brothers?”

“Word is being sent to the other ships. Rozzen will regret her actions. We won’t allow her to remain Captain of the fleet, but as you know it will take time to reach a consensus.”

“Is there any way I can get word to them?”

Nathaniel shook his head. “I’d rather you stay dead for the time being. It’s safer for you. And Garrett.”

“Can I at least send word to Garrett?”

Nathaniel shrugged. “I am staying in touch with Jeffers. I will send along your a message.”

Adrian nodded and smothered a yawn behind his hand. “First light I want someone checking on him.”

“Of course. Get some rest Adrian. You need to heal.”

 

The next several weeks past with agonizing slowness for Adrian. He read every book in the inn, then sent Osanne out to buy more. He wrote to Garrett nearly daily sometimes twice a day. Nathaniel would just shake his head and take the small pieces of paper and stuff them in his pocket. By the end of the fourth week Adrian barely moved from the chair next to the window that overlooked the street. Nathaniel would put plates of food and drink on the table next to him only to remove them nearly untouched. The only other thing that seemed to interest him was writing in the new journal Osanne had thought to buy him.

The following week word finally came that the rest of the fleet had arrived safely. The captains would be meeting within the week. _The Hanged Maiden_ had been towed around to the shipyard and now sat in dry dock while repairs were made to the hull. This news brought a marked changed in Adrian.

“I cannot stay in this room another day! My leg is fine. I’ve been walking on it with no pain for a week now. How am I to regain my strength if you won’t let me move!”

“It’s too dangerous right now Adrian.” Nathaniel motioned for Adrian to be quieter. “Rozzen’s men are still wandering the city. If one of them sees you—“

“I’ll kill them.” Adrian growled.

“And then you’d get arrested. Adrian I know you miss him but you have to remain patient.”

Adrian slumped in the chair the rage fading into a quiet burning pain. “I thought he’d have escaped by now.”

Nathaniel’s smile looked more like a grimace. “She keeps him shackled to a guard at all times. Jeffers is worried about him.”

“What? Why haven’t you said anything?”

“He just mentioned it a few days ago and I haven’t spoken to him since. Rozzen has been taking him outside the city each day to have him work on controlling the power in the stone. Jeffers said that she won’t let him stop until he passes out. He’s not eating well either. He told me that the only time he sees any sort of positive response from Garrett is when he’s handed one of your notes. He’s taken to withholding them until Garrett eats.”

Adrian clenched his jaw his throat tight, chest burning. He should never have allowed Garrett to do this alone. He got up and walked over to the window, his mind racing. Rozzen was insistent on using Garrett to control the power in the stone. He knew Garrett being the type of person he was would be determined to master it on his own. Whatever Rozzen was doing she was going about things the wrong way. She would end up killing Garrett by mistake at this rate.

“Where is my sword?”

“Adrian please—“

“Where is my sword?” He kept his voice even as he turned to Nathaniel. Whatever Nathaniel saw on his face made the man blanch.

“Adrian.” Nathaniel spoke slowly his voice soft. “If you go now you’ll get both of you killed. Garrett is resilient. We’ve seen that. He will be fine. Please don’t do anything rash.”

“Oh, it won’t be rash. It’s very well thought out and involves much blood and screaming.”

Nathaniel swallowed and took a step back. “You would put his life in danger Adrian. Please, please don’t make the same mistake again.”

That stopped Adrian cold. “You dare bring that up now?”

“Yes I dare. Just like then you are trying too hard. Trust him Adrian. You don’t have to be the one to always rush to the rescue.”

“But he needs my help.”

“No, he needs you to trust that he knows what he’s doing. Do you really think he’d still be there if he didn’t have a reason?”

Adrian closed his eyes for a moment and took a tremulous breath. “It’s not the same. I didn’t secure that line and it killed Rylan. I failed him. I’m not about to fail Garrett. Again.”

Nathaniel’s eyes softened and walking over he placed his hands on Adrian’s shoulders. “Does he think you’ve failed him? Because it certainly didn’t seem that way to me. He trusts you Adrian. You should have seen him when he came down to tell us you’d been executed. He may not realize it yet but his feelings for you run very deep Adrian.”

“Don’t get my hopes up Nathaniel.”

“And don’t give up too soon Adrian. We both know he’s not going to go chasing you down like Rylan did.”

Adrian couldn’t help the small smile at that. “Yes I know. I miss Rylan. Terribly some days, but Garrett is … he’s calmer, more focused. Rylan and I would have eventually parted ways. I know this even as much as it hurts. But with Garrett … yes I’m protective of him and worry. But I also cherish the times we just sit in silence, or when he comes back from thieving and he has that mischievous gleam in his eyes. I miss his silly word play and the way he teases me. I miss that smirk he gives me. I even miss how he pushes me away. I miss watching him sleep and knowing he’s safe.”

Adrian stopped and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I’m sorry Nathaniel. I did not mean to burden you with all of that.”

“It’s not a burden to hear the confessions of a loving heart. It’s quite obvious to most of the crew how much you adore him. Even Rozzen knows it. You were never good at hiding your feelings Adrian. I’m fairly certain Garrett is quite aware of them as well. Time apart seems to solidify things that might have been a bit nebulous before. That failing, your many messages might suffice.”

Nathaniel gave him a wry smile which Adrian returned with a frown. “What’s wrong with my messages?”

“Love letters you mean.” Lucien offered as he walked into the room.

“Oh please they are nothing of the sort.”

“Who else but besotted idiots send out letters to the object of their affections at such a rate?”

“I don’t want him to think I’ve abandoned him.”

“Oh believe me, no one thinks that, least of all him. If Valériane didn’t keep putting him to sleep at night he’d probably already have escaped and come to find you.”

Adrian looked over at him. “Valériane is doing what?”

“Rozzen has her put Garrett to sleep with one of her droughts every night.”

Adrian looked over at Nathaniel who shrugged. “Jeffers never mentioned it to me.”

“Jeffers doesn’t know. I talked to one of the cabin boys who’s been cleaning the room for Rozzen. He said she started doing it a few weeks ago when he started having the nightmares.”

“He’s having nightmares?”

Lucien nodded. “From what the boy said it was bad, woke up half the inn a couple of times. It really upset Rozzen I guess.”

“Why’s that?”

“He just kept saying they were all going to die. That chaos was coming. And that you wouldn’t let her get away.”

“Oh…” Adrian looked over at Nathaniel. “I can see how that might be upsetting to her since she still thinks I’m dead.”

“Anyway I thought you’d want to know that the inn keeper said they’d packed up and left three days ago.”

“What?! Why didn’t you say this sooner Lucien!” Adrian advanced on the man who backed away.

“I’m sorry!”

“Nathaniel I thought you were staying in touch with Jeffers.”

“I am but I haven’t heard from him in about that amount of time.”

“Dammit! Nathaniel I want my sword. Lucien you and Osanne go buy me the best crossbow you can find along with a quiver and plenty of bolts. I want a pack of supplies as well.”

“But Adrian they have a three day start and you haven’t moved from this room in—“

“Now!” Not bothering to see if they did as asked Adrian walked over to the night stand. Picking up the pry bar and journal he held them for a moment. He’d find Garrett and Rozzen and when he did she would regret everything to the core of her being.


	18. Chapter 18

Garrett struggled to raise his head as the cabin door open and closed. Footsteps approached. His eye throbbed, the approaching figure glowing blue. He closed his eyes again, some of the tension leaving him. It was just Jeffers. The blue afterimage lingered. The glow sometimes wouldn’t fade for hours now. His eye hurt almost constantly, a fierce hot pain that often had him wondering if it would hurt less just to rip it out.

“Morning.” Jeffers always greeted him kindly unlike Dalibor who liked to kick him awake.

Garrett looked up at him, blinking a few times to try and clear his vision. He’d lost track of how long it had been. The days and nights were a blur of pain, frustration and humiliation. The single bright spots had been simple pieces of paper he couldn’t even keep. He’d never coveted anything the way he did those slips of parchment. They’d stopped coming once they’d boarded the ship. Three days. Or was it four now? He shied away from thinking about it, about Adrian.

Chain rattled as he shifted, the sound as familiar now as the gears of the clock tower. As was the weight around his neck, wrists and ankles. Everything about this whole situation weighed him down to the point he wasn’t sure he’d ever move normally again.

“I thought you’d want to know that we are there. She wants me to bring you up on deck.”

Jeffers unlocked the chain from the ring above Garrett’s head. At least he wasn’t chained to the foot of the bed anymore like in the inn. Jeffers reached down to help Garrett to his feet. Once he was standing Garrett looked up at him.

“I don’t guess there is any way …” Garrett raised his arms as high as the chain would allow.

Jeffers shook his head. “No. I’m sorry.”

“Thought I’d ask.” They hadn’t taken the chains off once since putting him in irons. After the first week he’d barely been able to move, his wrists and ankles so bruised and cut up that any movement brought pain. Dalibor’s penchant for dragging him around by the chains only made it worse. They still hurt but the pain was dull.

“You ready?”

“No, but I don’t think that matters.”

Jeffers grimaced. “This will all be over soon, I promise you.”

“Yes, because someone will be dead.” Garrett didn’t add that he had the feeling it would probably be himself. The last several weeks had been mind-numbing. He’d thought he could withstand pretty much anything after all he’d been through. He’d been wrong. He’d quickly learned that there was always another level of pain.

Adrian had been right. Rozzen didn’t let him forget for a moment he was a prisoner. The days Rozzen grew frustrated with his lack of progress controlling the primal were the worst. Those days always ended in agony at Dalibor’s hands. Her frustration mirrored his own and it didn’t help that she wouldn’t listen; pushing until he either collapsed or passed out. There were days missing. Days that were just a blue haze of remembered terror and pain. Days he remembered screaming himself hoarse. She didn’t care. She just kept going.

How she always knew just what to say or do to hurt him the most still puzzled him. Some of the things shouldn’t have hurt. Yet they did. The way she talked about Adrian infuriated him. She’d never cared for him. Not really. She’d just seen a trusting young man she could use.

At least at the hotel they’d put him to sleep. On the ship he couldn’t sleep at all. He’d spent the last couple of nights curled into a ball of misery trying his best not to let them hear him. Most of the time he didn’t even know he was making any noise until Dalibor would throw something at him. The days hadn’t been any better. He’d barely stomached water and just the smell of food made him ill. At least now his head was clearer and he didn’t feel as though he were walking through a constant fog. He wasn’t sure when the constant rocking had finally stopped but was glad it was gone.

He shuffled along beside Jeffers, letting his head hang. The door opened and he shut his eyes against the glare. Jeffers pulled him along. The bright light, the sharp smell of the ocean and the shouting of the sailors was almost sensory overload after the dark quiet. Dizziness had him stumbling into Jeffers who simply righted him and waited for him to regain his balance. Garrett stood there for a moment fighting to keep the ache in his chest from exploding into the now familiar pain.

“What’s taking so long Jeffers?” Rozzen barked. Garrett flinched ducking his head. Jeffers’ fingers tightened on his arm.

“He needs to rest Rozzen. How do you expect to complete this expedition if he’s nearly catatonic?”

“He’s fine. Aren’t you Garrett?”

Garrett hated the way she said his name. He nodded slowly.

“See he’s fine.”

“Fine my ass.” Jeffers grumbled under his breath. “You’re gonna kill yourself, boy.”

“That’s kind of the point.”

“Don’t. You’ve got someone waiting for you.”

Garrett shook his head determined not to think about it. He couldn’t and keep his composure. He wasn’t sure why thinking about Adrian caused so much pain, as if someone was breaking open his ribcage and ripping him apart. It was an entirely different pain than anything else and something that lingered much longer.

“I’m just saying … don’t give up. For both your sakes. You’ve survived this much. Don’t give up now.”

“He’s better off—”

“No. No he’s not.” Jeffers kept their pace slow, as much to accommodate Garrett’s short steps as to apparently allow them time to talk. “He would do anything for you, Garrett. All you’d have to do was ask. He’s trying so hard to make up for the wrong he did by you—“

Garrett glanced up at Jeffers. “He died. I think that makes up for anything he thinks he did wrong.”

“No. See in his eyes he failed to protect you. Ever since Rylan … well that’s his story to tell, but he takes such things very seriously. You are—you have become very important to him Garrett. In case all the notes didn’t give you a clue.”

Garrett nodded. “Thank you … for that.”

Jeffers snorted. “You really are pissing out on me aren’t you, to be thanking me. Not that you shouldn’t. Coulda got me killed doing that. Not to mention your boy.”

“He’s not my boy.”

“Right. Your man.”

“Are you done talking now?”

“Not by a long shot.”

Garrett looked across the deck realizing the sails had been furled and lashed down. He could see the shoreline. Waves crashed over the shattered remains of several ships. Looking up the coast he could see more buried in the sand like the bones of beached whales.

Jeffers led him over to the rail and pointed at the beach.

“This is it.”

Garrett tensed, his fingers gripping the rail at Rozzen’s cheerful voice right behind him.

“Jeffers ready the skiff. I want to go ashore as soon as possible.”

“What about Garrett?”

“Dalibor can keep an eye on him while you get things ready.”

Garrett looked up at Jeffers. Jeffers frowned and gave his head a slight shake. He leaned down slightly. “I’ll be back as quickly as I can.”

Rozzen was already calling for Dalibor. Garrett didn’t move from the railing letting his chin drop to his chest. As long as he didn’t do anything to make Dalibor mad he should be fine. Except he never knew what might set the man off. Some days it seemed just the sight of him sent the man into a rage for no reason he could ever discern. He tried to force himself to relax but hearing the heavy tread coming up from behind he couldn’t breathe.

“Dalibor I need him able to walk, don’t be stupid.”

Oh that would help. Garrett flinched as the large hand gripped the chain that ran from the collar to the shackles. He was jerked around, the collar cutting into his neck.

Dalibor sneered at him. “I’m sick of hearing you whimpering like some damn dog at night. You keep it up and I’ll take to beating you like a dog.”

Garrett was careful not to look up at him. The man would use anything as an excuse to hurt him and he couldn’t handle much more pain right now. Dalibor grunted when he didn’t respond. He pulled Garrett over to some shade, shoved him down and sat on a barrel. He put a foot down on the chain forcing Garrett to sit hunched forward. It was uncomfortable but not as bad as what could have happened.

Thankfully Jeffers was true to his word. Within the hour he had the boat ready to launch. Garrett was loaded in like the rest of the supplies. He sat between Jeffers and Dalibor as Rozzen and the other half dozen men got in the boat.

The water was choppy. The waves revealed and hid the sunken ships in a dangerous game of hide and seek. Garrett finally just put his head between his knees and concentrated on not throwing up. He was thrown forward as the prow of the ship buried itself in the sand. There were several splashes as he tried to right himself. Most of the men had already jumped out and were pulling the boat higher on the beach. The strip of sand was quickly swallowed up by the dense forest.

Did Rozzen really expect him to be able to walk around in that kind of terrain with his feet and hands shackled like this?

“Get him out.” Rozzen had the map out and was studying it. “Come here, Garrett.”

When he didn’t move fast enough Dalibor shoved him forward. He nearly tripped over the chains. Rozzen gave him a look before holding out the map for him to look at.

“Where do we need to go?”

Garrett bit back the first thing that came to mind and looked down at the map. He’d never really got a good look at it before. He noticed that certain things were marked with strange glyphs.

“That glyph is the same as the one on the box.” Garrett tried to point to one near the middle of the map, but the chains brought him up short.

“So it is. Jeffers, fetch the box for me. And the stone.” Garrett started to back away when she raised her head to glare at him. “Don’t move.”

Garrett clenched his fists and stayed where he was. The items were brought over. Garrett turned his head away as the familiar warning tingle began.

“Would you look at that? He was right. It is the same marking. Alright, load up and lets prepare to head out.”

It didn’t take long before they were moving into the forest. There wasn’t a path but once they got past the first stand of trees it opened up a bit more. The trees looked ancient, more like massive pillars supporting a stained glass roof made of nothing but green and blue glass. Birds called to each other and the drone of insects filled the air. The heavy scent of dirt and the lighter aroma of flowers filled the air. The undergrowth snagged the chains and more than once he found himself face down on the ground. The shoes Rozzen had given him were little more than strips of leather held together by string and were too big, but it was still better than trying to walk barefoot.

“Rozzen we at least need to unchain his feet. This is ridiculous.”

“Fine. Just his feet though.”

Jeffers gave him a small smile as he unlocked the chain between his feet. The shackles would have to be cut off at some point. He’d grown so accustomed to having to walk with a shortened stride it took him a little bit to get used to it. By the time they stopped at the first marker on the map, an old crumbling stone tower, his legs were aching.

“We may have to set up camp in a few hours.” Rozzen said. “I can’t tell how far we need to go from here and I’d rather not set up in the dark.”

Garrett looked around. Beyond the clearing there was nothing to see but more trees and vegetation. Was that movement? He blinked as the primal flared around him. At first he didn’t see anything. There was a loud crackling sound and the birds fell silent. A few of the men looked around.

“What was that?”

“I’m sure it was nothing. Just a branch falling or something.”

Garrett got to his feet and walked a little ways toward the edge of the clearing, Jeffers not far behind.

“Do you see something?”

“I thought I saw movement between the trees.”

“Probably just a deer or something.”

Garrett shook his head. “The birds have gone quiet.”

There was another loud crack followed by a boom that vibrated under his feet. Whatever was coming it was big. Even with the primal he couldn’t see it. The trees to the right of where they stood shuddered, leaves raining down.

“I don’t think that’s a deer.”

“Back to the tower?”

“Yes.”

Garrett turned to follow Jeffers who was already running for the ruins, yelling and waving his arms. Rozzen and the others got to their feet drawing various weapons. He could feel the thud of something large running behind him.

“Now is probably not the time to look behind me.”

Garrett was nearly at the edge of the stone wall that encircled the tower when something swept him to the side sending him rolling. He slammed into a log and lay there panting for a moment. A large clawed foot came down a few feet away. He looked up at the huge beast. It almost looked as if it was made of the moss and bark around it, except for the three sets of eyes that glowed with a malevolent green light. It was looking directly at him. There was nowhere for him to go and no way for him to fight it. He could hear Rozzen’s men yelling and the whistle of crossbow bolts.

The creature made a low guttural sound that prickled his skin and raised the hair on the back of his neck. It turned away from him and headed toward the tower. He struggled to his feet. Jeffers was running toward him.

“Get up! Hurry! We can take refuge in the tower!”

Jeffers yanked him up and shoved him toward the tower.

“Go!”

Garrett ran as quickly as the chains would allow. The sound seemed to alert the beast. It turned its massive head in his direction. It moved between him and the tower its head snaking forward as it hissed. He slid to a stop and backed away looking for a way around it. Even the yelling from Rozzen and her men didn’t seem to deter it this time. Garrett was shoved out of the way, Jeffers’ brandishing a sword at the beast as it scuttled closer. He slashed at it. It roared, the stench of rotten meat and sulfur making Garrett’s eyes water.

“Go now!”

Garrett hesitated glancing toward the tower. Several more of Rozzen’s men were rushing over to give Jeffers a hand. Garrett started forward. There was a yell and something slammed him to the ground. His vision faded out, sounds growing distant. The warm heavy weight shifted and he raised his head clear of the leaves and grass. Jeffers lay within arm’s reach

“Oh good, you’re alright.” Jeffers smiled and then coughed, blood bubbling thickly on his lips.

“Jeffers.” Scrambling to his hands and knees Garrett crouched next to him. His torso was completely shredded, his shirt and pants already soaked with blood. Garrett looked away, focusing on Jeffers’ face.

“Here.” Jeffers raised a trembling bloody hand to his neck and pulled a necklace out from under the ruined shirt and vest. A key dangled on it. “Take this. It’s the key for your shackles.”

Garrett glanced around but everyone else was busy fighting the beast.

“Go on, take it. You need to get as far from Rozzen as possible. Go back to the beach if you can. Wait for Adrian.” A coughing fit seized him blood splattering Garrett. “Just remember, Garrett. Sometimes it’s not what you want, it’s what you need.”

“Just wait. Adrian will want to see you again.”

“No Garrett, I’m not who he needs to see again.” He pressed the key into Garrett’s palm. “Now go.”

“What are you doing?” Garrett sat back on his heels watching as Jeffers pushed himself up and reached for his sword.

“I’m going out fighting.” He swayed as he stood and gave Garrett a blood soaked smile. “You make sure you tell Adrian, I want him to write about me in that journal of his.”


	19. Chapter 19

Adrian paced the quarterdeck behind the helmsman. He couldn’t shake the certainty that something was wrong; that Garrett was in danger. It was the same unsettled near pain that had dogged him for the last several weeks. He’d attributed that to his leg, but his leg was better and it still persisted. Now, he couldn’t stand still and kept reaching for his sword as if something were about to attack. Nathaniel climbed the stairs a mug in his hand.

“Adrian you are scaring O’Connor. You need to calm down.”

“Six days Nathaniel. Six days since they left port. What if we are going the wrong way? What if we can’t reach them in time?”

“I think you need to quit focusing on the ‘what if,’ Adrian. They weren’t going far, they didn’t take enough provisions for a lengthy trip.” Nathaniel handed him the mug. “Drink this and try to relax.”

Adrian took the mug looked at it and handed it back. “Give me actual tea and I will.”

Nathanial frowned. “It’s just got a bit of rum in it.”

Adrian looked over at him. “I’m not in the mood Nathaniel.”

“Yes I’m quite aware of the mood you are in. We all are, in fact. We just want to help Adrian. I know this has been hard on you, but we will find him.”

Adrian took a breath letting go of some of the tension. The tug at the back of his mind didn’t leave and he didn’t want it to, as long as it was there he was certain Garrett was alive. He wasn’t even sure when it had started or when he’d started equating it with Garrett. He just knew it was stronger now. Maybe it was a sign they were closer to finding him. That or everything he’d been through was driving him out of his mind. He walked over to the starboard railing and looked at the coastline as it swept by. They sailed as close to land as they dared hoping to happen upon Rozzen’s schooner. Nathaniel joined him after a moment and dumped the contents of the cup overboard.

“Your brothers were very upset you decided to leave.”

“They’ll get over it.”

“Adrian, they thought you were dead for weeks.”

“And now they know I’m not. I’m just glad to have _The Nightshade_ back.”

“We all are. But Adrian they are your family, shouldn’t you—“

“They are safe. Garrett is not.”

“Have you explained to them about him?”

“I don’t think I need to explain myself.” Adrian leaned his elbows on the railing and looked down at the water rushing by. A pair of dolphins played in the ship’s wake. “They know now what’s at stake and why I have to go. They know we have to stop Rozzen.”

“She’s left quite a mess.”

“Well if she somehow gets by us and returns to port she’s going to be very shocked to find she no longer has a fleet at her command.” Adrian turned and rested his hip against the wooden rail. He watched the other man for a moment. He knew he hadn’t known Nathaniel all that long but there was something about the man that he trusted. He realized what it was. He’d been kind to Garrett. He’d treated Garrett like a person. That meant more to him than anything else. “Nathaniel…what do I do when I see her again? Am I supposed to kill her? She … she tried to kill me and Garrett. How am I supposed to deal with this?”

Nathaniel shrugged and turned to him. “That is something you will have to decide when you face her. Does she deserve your mercy? Perhaps. Does she deserve to be put to death? Most likely. But are you ready to have her death on your hands?”

Adrian looked up at the cloudless sky blinking rapidly. He rubbed at the scar on his chest. There was a similar one on his back. He knew Garrett had a matching set as well. “She’s the closest thing I have-had to a mother. Why would she do this to me?”

“She’s changed a lot Adrian. The year you’ve been gone living in the City…things have changed. She changed. She started meeting with some rather unsavory types, which is saying a lot considering what we are.”

“Like who?”

Nathaniel shook his head. “I don’t know. All I know is she would be gone for two or three days and would always come back a little less…herself. I know it was concerning Jeffers. He mentioned a few times. She’s become obsessed with power and this primal stuff. We should have been off plundering fat lazy merchants and she had us chasing this ideal of hers.”

“But why?”

“At first I thought it was another crusade of hers, you know like that deal in Illarya with the corrupt Merchant Guild.”

“Oh that was a mess.”

“Yes it was, that was months of wasted time and lost men.”

“That was what? Ten years ago?”

“Yes, I think. Yes you’d just turned twenty.”

“Oh yes, I remember now. How could I forget? That last battle was when I got my first scar.”

“And scared your brothers witless. But this situation reminds me of that. Her dogged insistence on going after this power source. And it’s not even her idea this time.”

“I need to know who is behind this. Who she is working for this time.”

“I have no idea. I really don’t. I wasn’t on the _Hanged Maiden_ for the most part. Jeffers might now. Dalibor definitely knows. You know she’s cheating on Ambrose with him?”

“With Dalibor?” Adrian couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice. “Are you serious?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I always thought she’d go for Jeffers. But, Dalibor? Poor Ambrose, that’s a right slap in the face. Then again he’s been a regular at the House of Blossoms for years now. And Garrett is stuck with those two. Shit. I threatened to cut out Dalibor’s tongue for making comments when I was first helping Garrett. He had no respect for him at all.”

“I’m afraid he has no tolerance for people who he considers outside the norm. You and Garrett definitely fit that description.”

Adrian snorted. “Thanks.”

“Of course. You two suit each other you know. He trusts you, but I think he’s also afraid of how much he trusts you.”

“What? Why do you say that?”

Nathaniel shook his head and turned back to look down at the water. “I’ve seen the way he watches you. He probably doesn’t realize it but his emotions show quite readily in his eyes. When he watches you it’s a mix of anxiety and admiration. I’ve only see that look on one other person.”

“Really? Do tell.”

Nathaniel looked him in the eyes. “You Adrian. You look at him the same way. I don’t know what your relationship with Rylan was like but I get the feeling it’s nothing like what’s between you and Garrett.”

“But there isn’t anything between—“

“Adrian. I might not know you that well but I know the signs. You do realize the crew has running bets on you two?”

“What?” Adrian stared at him sure he’d misheard.

“Yes there are three that I’m aware of.”

Adrian narrowed his eyes. “Exactly _what_ are they betting on?”

“Don’t be angry with them, it’s obvious they care a lot for both of you.”

“What are the bets Nathaniel?”

Nathaniel cleared his throat took a step down the rail. “Um, let’s see…the largest pot is for when the two of you finally kiss and—“

“WHAT?”

“Oh please Adrian like you haven’t thought about it.”

“This ends now.” Adrian turned to face the rest of the ship. “Do you hear me you fucking louts?! You will NOT bet on-on… me!”

“Sure Captain, can we bet on the thief then?” Someone up in the rigging shouted back.

“I’ll take that bet.”

“No you fucking won’t! God dammit!”

Nathaniel chuckled behind him and Adrian rounded on him. “Don’t you even. I’m not having my relationship with Garrett flouted like this.”

“What relationship Adrian? You claimed there was none.”

“Not like that.” Adrian growled.

“Yet.”

“Oh shut up.” Adrian kicked the railing. “I’m not stupid enough to think he’d ever consider it.”

“Why don’t you let him make up his own mind on that?”

“If I ever see him again … I will.”

“And kiss him dammit I want that pot.”

“Oh for the love of—“

“Captain! Sails on the horizon!”

Adrian ran over to the table and grabbed up his telescope. “It’s the _Shadow Eater_. We found her.”

The next couple of hours kept Adrian busy. Something he was very thankful for since anytime he had a spare moment to think it was as though his entire being was ready to fly apart. The trip over to the other ship was maddeningly slow. He watched the deck carefully but saw no movement. That was unusual. As they got closer a sole figure appeared and waved to them.

“Who is that?”

“I can’t make them out.” Lucien frowned.

“It … it looks like Valériane.”

“What? Are you certain?”

“Yes.” Osanne nodded as she waved back.

It was indeed Valériane. Adrian kept his hand on his sword as she let down the rope ladder. Osanne went up first disregarding both Lucien and Adrian’s protests. She was gone for a few minutes before coming back to look over the rail at them.

“Come on up. She’s put the rest of the crew to sleep.”

Adrian looked over at Lucien who just shrugged and started up the ladder. Adrian hauled himself over the rail and stood glaring at Valériane.

“You’ve got a lot of fucking gall to—“

“Stow it lover boy. I don’t have time for your self-righteous diatribe. They’ve been gone most of the day and I don’t have a lot of time.”

Adrian clenched his teeth but kept silent.

“Rozzen somehow got my stone too. She’s taken the thief and a half dozen men including Jeffers to find this citadel and the item it contains.”

“What item?”

Valeriane glanced at Adrian. “A means to controlling the primal. I did try my best to keep Garrett as comfortable as possible considering what was happening Adrian. I made sure he slept without nightmares and kept him supplied with pain elixirs. I will say that even as hard as Rozzen pushed him she was careful. Dalibor wasn’t allowed to hurt him.”

“Where are they?”

“They went into the forest, jungle really. I have a copy of the map.”

“You made a copy?”

“Yes of course. I also took notes on the journal. I couldn’t get to the other book. You have to have the ring to even open it and she doesn’t take that off.”

Adrian shook his head. “Why are you doing this? After what happened on the _Hanged Maiden_ I thought—“

“You need to stop doing that. Let your boy do the thinking for you. You just point that sword where he tells you.”

Osanne giggled and Adrian turned to glare at her. “I’m not stupid.”

“Just shut up and listen. I was sent to keep an eye on her and if need be act to stop her. So far she’s out maneuvered me. Someone else is helping her, but I don’t know who. We have to get Garrett out alive at all costs.”

“Why is everyone so fixated on Garrett?” Adrian demanded.

“You mean besides you?” Lucien smirked.

“Well _we_ don’t want to pin him to the nearest convenient surface an-“

“Enough!” Adrian’s face was burning. “Just tell me where they are!”

“We know where they are headed, not where they are.” Valériane knelt down and took the map out of her pocket and spread it out. “This marking here is repeated several times in the journal and was on the box Garrett found. It is important, I can tell you that much. The item they seek is ancient and itself not important. What it opens however…”

“How do you know so much about this?”

Valeriane looked up at Adrian. “It’s part of my training.”

“Training? As what?”

Valériane shook her head. “Its not important right now. But Garrett is very important and so are you lover boy.”

“Will you please not call me that and wait…what?”

“Didn’t you ever wonder why you were able to stop the ceremony at the Northcrest manor?”

“No, not really. They were hurting Garrett and … how do you know about that?”

“That’s not important. What’s important is that you were able to stop it, correct?”

“Yes I guess so. I just reversed what I saw them do with the book and the ring.”

“You do realize it wouldn’t have worked if you were not Attuned?”

Adrian stared at her. It took him a long moment to process what she’d said. “Say that again?”

“You wouldn’t have been able to do that if you were not Attuned. You aren’t as sensitive as Garrett but it’s definitely there.”

Adrian staggered back a step and caught himself on the rail. “I… what? What does this mean?”

“It means that we have a chance at defeating Rozzen and the power behind her. The Council has determined that she is greater threat than first thought. That’s who I needed to meet in Leistol. I needed my orders.”

“So what the hell was that in the hold with the primal stone? Why would you do that to Garrett? And me?”

“I’ll admit, that was a mistake. I didn’t realize just how … strong his reaction would be. He has a lot to learn yet and unfortunately much of the information has been lost. I myself am one of only three Enforcers left. There have been no new Initiates in decades and the Acolytes are all very old. Since the death of the First Keeper centuries ago things have fallen apart. We are hoping that Garrett and now you can help restore our Order. That he can help us find the Compendium and restore power to the glyphs.”

“I don’t give a fuck about any of that. I just want Garrett back.”

Valériane glared at him before folding up the map and putting it away. “I’m well aware where your loyalties lie. We need to be going. They have nearly a full day’s head start on us.”

“Before I go anywhere with you, did you kill the men I’d granted quarter?”

Valériane frowned. “You suspected me of murdering them?”

“You were the most obvious choice.” Osanne pointed out.

Valériane shook her head. “I had no reason to kill them. My only concern was and is Garrett.”

“So who did kill them?” Lucien asked.

“Whomever they are, they are still among the crew.”

“Well deal with that later. Now we need to go. That gas will wear off soon and I want to be well away when it does.”


	20. Chapter 20

Garrett hobbled along behind Dalibor trying to keep pace. The fight against the giant beast had been short but brutal and had left Jeffers and two others dead. Rozzen had forced them to make camp at the ruins not even bothering to bury the men. Garrett had woken in the night to the squelch of flesh being ripped from bone. The fire had kept whatever was out there away from the rest of the group. In the morning bones had littered the clearing. It was impossible to tell who had been who. Even the beast showed evidence of scavenger activity.

Dalibor yanked at the chain to hurry him along. He pressed the heel of his left hand to the bracer on his right. The key was still there. He just needed an opening to use it. The forest was dense enough that a few steps to either side and he’d be hidden. Except Dalibor had looped the end of the chain through his belt and was sure to notice if it suddenly went slack.

They stopped at another small clearing, Rozzen taking out her compass. A small stream slithered through the undergrowth. The chorus of different sounds that had surrounded them all day seemed louder in the meadow. A strange chirping sound could be heard now. Garrett tensed as something rustled in the bushes. He focused and several things lit up near the ground. He frowned. Typically things glowed blue or sometimes yellow. These were red. He backed way a step and bumped into Dalibor.

“The fuck you doing.” Dalibor cuffed him upside the head sending him to a knee.

“Dalibor quit.” Rozzen snapped.

Still down on one knee Garrett got a better look at the thing in the bushes. It looked harmless, then again he’d never seen a wild animal before. The small mottled green thing hopped forward on two legs.

“What the fuck is that?”

“Leave it alone Dalibor.”

Garrett stepped back behind Dalibor as the man walked over to investigate. He kicked at it and it squealed. There was a strange popping tearing sound and Garrett flinched as blood and gore splattered the area. Dalibor yelled. More of the little beasts hopped out of the undergrowth. Rozzen was yelling and the other men came running up to help Dalibor. Garrett crouched covering his head with his arms as Dalibor attacked them. More filth pelted him and Dalibor started screaming.

“Stay back! Don’t attack them!”

The chain snapped taunt and then Garrett was being drug across the ground. Dalibor’s screaming cut off as there was a double explosion.

“Shit! What are those things?” The man above him was breathing hard blood and gore dripping from his hair.

“I think that’s all of them.” One of the others said.

“Fuck…Dalibor is-“

“Let’s keep moving. Give me the chain.”

Garret blinked blood out of his eyes and looked up at Rozzen. Her face was impassive as she stared down at him.

“Get up. We still have a lot of ground to cover.”

Garrett got to his feet glancing over his shoulder at where the bloodied mass that had been Dalibor lay. His eyes widened as the exposed ribcage rose and fell a gurgling moan filling the clearing.

“Rozzen he’s not dead.”

“Give him a few minutes and he will be.” She jerked him forward. “Wade, take anything off the body that’s still worth anything.”

“Yes ma’am.”

As Rozzen packed up the map Garrett watched the man walk over to Dalibor. He hesitated before kneeling on the blood soaked ground. Dalibor grabbed his arm as he stripped his weapons.

“Shit!” Wade took out his dagger and plunged it through Dalibor’s neck. The gurgling stopped.

As they set out again Garrett wondered if any of them would make it to their destination alive. Not that he was going to miss Dalibor but at least the man had been a decent fighter. The remaining men walked ahead of him and Rozzen their swords drawn. Garrett looked up. The canopy of leaves overhead seemed to grow denser the further they walked. He had to watch where he placed his feet or risk tripping over roots and small plants or vines. Every so often Rozzen would stop and send them walking in a slightly different direction but nearly always due west.

By the time they stopped for lunch Garrett was trembling with fatigue. It had been weeks since he’d been allowed to do more than walk around a room and the enforced inactivity was catching up with him. Lunch ended up being a small package of salt pork that he could barely choke down. They rested for a little bit, the other men using a few leaves from nearby plants to try and clean some of the filth off their clothes. Garrett watched them for a moment before turning to look at Rozzen. She looked back at him and he realized that other than a bit of dirt she was clean. She’d stayed well away from the creatures. She’d even tried to warn Dalibor. It made him wonder if she knew more than she was letting on.

He waited until she was looking at the map again before slipping the key out of his bracer. The lock was within easy reach. He was careful to muffle the sound of the chain as he let it down. He slowly link by link eased it though the loop on the shackles. The shackles themselves would have to be cut off. His hands free he went to work on his ankles. He glanced around, but the men were exhausted. A couple of them were resting at the base of a massive tree trunk and looked to be asleep. The other two were just visible off in the brush. The last link freed Garrett picked up the few items within reach. He was reaching for the bow and quiver when Rozzen started folding up the map.

It was now or not at all. Standing he glanced around and then stepped behind the tree she’d been leaning against. From there it was easy to quickly lose sight of them while keeping their path to his left as he headed back the way they’d come. Not even a minute later he heard Rozzen start yelling. He went as quickly as he could while still being quiet. It was different from being in the City, here the leaves rustled underfoot and stepping on a hidden twig would cause a snap that sounded horrifyingly loud to him.

It was growing dark when he smelled the blood. He must be at the clearing where Dalibor had been killed. He angled to his left and started finding spots of blood and gore on the leaves and ground. He really did not want to stay the night out in the open but right now he wasn’t sure he could walk much further without collapsing. He circled the clearing, the dark bulk of Dalibor’s body still visible in the fading light. Coming upon the stream he took the time to wash himself off thankful to be rid of the itch of dried blood on his exposed skin. The stream itself was clear, the water slightly sweet.

He looked around and spotted a tree that looked promising. For the first time in several weeks his side ached as he pulled himself up into the lower branches. He climbed as high as he could and still find a safe perch. His back against the trunk of the tree he yawned and stretched. The absense of the clank of metal when he moved had him almost smiling. He took the time to savor being completely alone for the first time since he’d left the City. He might be alone but it definitely wasn’t quiet. Some of the noises had him sitting up looking around. He really wished he’d been able to get the bow but it wouldn’t have done him any good if Rozzen had caught him. He wondered what Adrian was doing. He had a strong feeling the man was closer than he realized. He drifted to sleep thinking about what he’d say to Adrian if he saw him again.

He jolted awake as the whole tree shook. Clutching at the branch he looked down. Something massive walked below on its way into the clearing. Its footsteps vibrated up through the trunk of the tree nearly shaking him loose. In the predawn light he could just make out the long sinuous form. A massive head with a long pointed beak swung back and forth as it scanned the area. It didn’t look anything like the beast that had attacked them at the ruins. Instead of the mossy hide this was striped with long spines running down its back. He had just enough time to notice the long tail before it flicked to the side. It smacked the tree just above him sending him crashing down through the branches.

He landed hard the breath knocked out of him. There was a low rumbling above him. Scrambling to his feet he looked for a place to hide. Running seemed like a bad idea. Then again not running might also be a bad idea. He glanced around. The beast was snuffling around Dalibor’s body. A chill ran through him. The thing was massive. It was also blocking the way he needed to go. He wondered if he should just wait for it to leave. Looking up he realized that if he climbed he’d only be putting himself nearer its eye level. Maybe he could work his way around the clearing. He’d just have to be as quite as possible. He focused for a moment and blinked several times as the beast lit up brilliant blue. Okay, well at least he knew exactly where it was.

Creeping around the base of the tree he headed away from the clearing and toward the pale gray sky to the east. He was nearly passed the clearing when he heard the snort and the heavy tread. Sunlight was just filtering through the trees giving him deeper shadow to slip into as he tried to put distance between himself and the clearing. The vibration of the beast’s movements sped up and Garrett paused to look behind him. He could just make out the dark hide between the tree trunks. It was gaining. How had it found him? It didn’t matter. He needed a place to hide.

Except there was nowhere to go. All around him were trees and bushes, nothing that was going to hide or protect him. His stomach clenched and he desperately wished he had his bow. A sapling crashed to the ground nearby and he bolted. At least he didn’t have to worry about the chains this time. He ducked under a fallen tree and slid down an embankment. The trees behind him shuddered leaves fluttering down. He forced himself up and started running again. Through the trees he glimpsed what looked like another clearing. Was it the one with the ruins? He might be able to hide there.

Gasping for air he stumbled into the clearing. The ancient gray stone glowed almost white in the early morning sunlight. It looked so far away when he could hear the beast bearing down on him. He started forward. Something snagged the back of his cloak and he found himself lifted clear of the ground. He was swung through the air fast enough it made him dizzy the clearing a blur of green and grey. There was the sensation of being weightless and then he slammed to the ground. A massive clawed foot came down next to his head.

He rolled to the side and lurched to his feet. His head was spinning and he had trouble staying upright. He was batted to the ground everything fading out for a long moment. When he opened his eyes he was looking into a brilliant green and black eye. His eyes widened and he tried to get up only to have a massive foot come down on his chest, pinning him. It peered down at him for a moment before the clawed fingers clenched around him. He bit back the yelp as he was lifted.

The long ears flicked forward as it held him up as if inspecting him. He kicked at it, trying to get loose. The claws were tearing into the leather of his outfit and it wouldn’t take much for it to kill him. It transferred its grip on him to the second smaller set of arms leaving Garrett dangling upside down as it stood on its hind legs. He watched, horror leaving him numb as the larger two limbs stretched out to reveal wings. What was this thing and what did it want with him?

It roared and he had to cover his ears the sound loud enough to make his head pound. Then it was back on its main set of legs and striding across the clearing. Garrett realized it was heading for the carcass of the dead beast from the day before. He pulled himself up and tried to work his foot free. Whatever happened he was not getting eaten by some giant bird thing when he was this close to being free of this whole situation. He finally resorted to slamming his fist down on the fingers curled around his leg.

The beast jerked to a halt and he was lifted to dangle in front of it by an arm The massive beak opened revealing double rows of sharp teeth. Garrett cried out as the massive head darted forward the beak closing around his middle certain he was about to be crushed. It held him firmly and shook its head leaving him nauseated and light-headed. He couldn’t get enough air, the pressure on his midsection too much to draw a clear breath. As his vision started to go he wondered if Adrian would miss him.


	21. Chapter 21

Anxiety dogged Adrian as he walked along the barely discernible path. He had not slept well and woke hours before dawn, the soft hush of the waves over sand unable to lull him back to sleep. He lay awake staring up at the stars until he could no longer stand the knawing in his gut. Quietly gathering up his weapons he left the group sleeping and headed into the forest. It hadn’t taken much to find the path Rozzen’s group had taken. The undergrowth had been hacked and tromped down by their passing and was easily seen even in the dark. He did lose the path a few times but a careful search always brought him back.

That and the certainty that something was _this_ way kept him moving deeper into the forest. He’d been walking for close to an hour the sky finally starting to brighten at his back when he walked around a large tree and into a large clearing. A crumbling stone tower slumped in the center. He frowned as the heavy smell of death settled over him. Walking toward the tower he avoided the large carcass of some beast the buzz of flies nearly drowning out the other sounds around him. His boot hit something which went rolling away in the grass. Looking down he noticed the clawed paw prints visible in the damp dirt. The grass was much darker in large patches and kneeling down he wrinkled up his nose as he recognized the smell. Blood. And a lot of it.

He got to his feet looking around and trying to ignore the way his chest tightened. The tug at the back of his mind was still there. He loosened his jacket too warm even in the morning chill. Taking a step forward he looked down at the object he’d kicked. His eyes widened and he turned away as bile rose in his throat. It was one of Rozzen’s men. Well part of him. He took several deep breaths and looked around the clearing. In the growing light he could make out the evidence of a fight.

The beast had several arrows sticking out of it and a sword stuck out of one of its eyes. Adrian blinked. He knew that sword.

“Jeffers.” The man would never have left his sword behind. Steeling himself Adrian walked over to the beast and yanked the sword free. It’s head rolled to the side to reveal a body. The sword fell from numb fingers as Adrian dropped to his knees. Jeffers lay face down in the grass. Adrian didn’t have to touch him to know he was dead. The lower half of his body was missing. Shuddering Adrian picked up the sword again and pushed himself to his feet. If Jeffers was dead…where was Garrett?

He stepped back and wiped his face on his sleeve. He’d have the others come back and give the man a proper burial once this was over. He started and spun around at the loud crack behind him. Something was coming through the trees. An immense dark shape paused at the edge of the clearing and stood. The roar vibrated in his chest. Swallowing he reached for the crossbow strapped across his back. Maybe coming alone had been a bad idea. Then again he hadn’t really been thinking when he’d left the beach. Well, he’d faced menacing creatures before. Granted nothing this large and…

It was coming at him.

He raised the crossbow and fired. It didn’t slow. Reloading he fired again. It paused and he could just make out something it held in its smaller set of arms. It transferred its grip to its larger limb and Adrian sucked in a breath as he realized it held a person. Not just any person. He watched horror transfixing him as Garrett was held aloft. The large head snaked forward jaws snapping shut around Garrett. The sharp cry of pain galvanized Adrian. Reloading the crossbow he took more careful aim and shot, hitting the beast in the neck. The low rumbling growl had the hair on the back of his neck standing. He loaded another bolt as it dropped down to four legs and loped toward him. The ground vibrated under his boots. He dropped the crossbow and pulled his sword out as it bore down on him.

He jumped back as the wickedly pointed beak slashed at him. He swung his sword in a high arc slashing at its hindquarters as it thundered past. It twisted around claws ripping deep furrows in the ground. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Its tail whipped around catching him in the side and sending him tumbling across the clearing. He staggered to his feet his head ringing and vision blurred. Sunlight danced along the dark mottled hide as the beast swung around to face him again. Garrett dangled limp from its jaws.

Adrian’s stomach lurched, his knees suddenly weak. Where was his sword? He finally spotted it several feet away. He wasn’t going to be able to get to it in time. He had to try. He sprinted forward and reaching the sword got it up just in time to block a massive clawed arm. It swept him to the side knocking the sword from his grip again. He yelped as the razor sharp claws raked across his stomach. He collapsed to his knees pressing his arm across his stomach. Blood was already soaking through the fabric. He tried to get to his feet and sank back to the ground as pain overwhelmed him.

He didn’t bother looking up as the beast’s shadow fell over him. Garrett was probably already dead. He might was well be dead too. Hot breath ruffled his hair and the pointed beak grazed his shoulder knocking him onto his back. He stared up at it waiting for it to strike. The odd green glow in its eyes faded and he found himself looking into a vivid green eye. Something about the look bothered him. It wasn’t the look of a beast at all. There was too much intelligence behind those eyes. It angled its head as if to get a better look at him and he was startled to see the eye widen in surprise. Could a beast be surprised?

It jerked its head up and glanced around the clearing before looking down at him again. The beak nuzzled along his side. He couldn’t help the cry of pain as it grazed the cut. The massive head snapped back and it made an odd sound that was almost a whimper. The next thing he knew Garrett was dumped beside him and the beast was slinking off into the forest.

“What the hell?”

He watched as it paused at the edge of the clearing and in an all too human gesture looked over its shoulder at him. If he didn’t know better he would have sworn it acted sorry for hurting him. Then it was gone, disappeared into the shade below the trees.

Taking as deep a breath as he dared he scooted over to Garret. As gently as he could manage Adrian turned him over. His throat tight and burning he checked Garrett over. He had numerous cuts and his outfit was nearly in shreds, the harness a tangled mess. Pale skin showed though the rips along with shallow cuts. But he was alive. Relief flooded Adrian leaving him weak. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment trying to force down the hot ache that was threatening to overwhelm him. His whole body shook. He let himself slump down on his back next to where Garrett lay on his left. He took one slender hand in his and held it to his chest. He fiddled with the metal shackle but there was no way to get it off. They’d have to find a blacksmith. His anger at Rozzen deepened, darkening into something he’d never felt before. A certainty that the next time he saw her one of them would die.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there staring up at the leaves but it had grown warm and flies were becoming a nuisance. He turned his head at the soft groan next to him.

“Good morning.” He smiled as Garrett blinked at him, his eyes narrowing for a moment. “Well I think it’s almost noon now.”

At the confused look something that had been clenched tight and weighing heavy in Adrian’s chest unwound. Garrett’s fingers curled around his for a moment before he pulled his hand away. Garrett gingerly pushed himself up wincing as he did so. Anger spiked through Adrian as he noticed the metal collar. Death might be too good for Rozzen. She needed to be made to suffer as she’d made Garrett suffer.

“Are you alright?”

“Are you?” Garrett angled his head down at Adrian and gestured to his stomach. “Did it get its claws in you?”

“Obviously.”

“Where is it?”

Adrian pointed toward the spot where the beast had disappeared. “It left.”

“It left? Well apparently you aren’t as good a catch as you think you are.”

“I’ve never said any such thing.”

Garrett’s lips twitched into a fleeting smirk and he leaned down. Adrian’s breath caught in his throat his gaze darting to Garrett’s lips then back to his eyes.

“Maybe not, but I thought you were supposed to be good with a sword?”

“And I thought you were supposed to be good with locks.”

Garrett’s eyes widened slightly then narrowed again. Before he could say anything Adrian reached up and grabbed him by the back of the head pulling him close. He held Garrett’s gaze for a long moment not sure if what he saw was fear, surprise or something else. With his left hand he reached up and ran his thumb down the scar stopping just short of Garrett’s mouth.

“When am I going to get to stop having to miss you?”

Garrett’s mouth opened slightly something soft, almost pained in his eyes. “Adrian, I—”

“Adrian!”

Garrett jerked away from him and Adrian dropped his arms, his fists clenching for just a moment. Garrett was struggling to his feet.

“Over here!” Adrian yelled. He recognized Lucien’s voice.

In moments he and Garrett were surrounded by the rest of his group.

“Shit Adrian, what happened?”

“I lost a fight.”

“You look like you both lost a fight. No don’t get up.” Valériane pushed him back down. She took her pouch off her belt and produced a few small square packets. “I don’t have any pain medication but this will stop the bleeding and keep that from getting infected until I can stitch you up.”

“See to Garrett first. He’s been unconscious nearly this whole time.”

“How long is that?”

“I first found him just after dawn.”

“And it’s nearing noon now.” Nathaniel gestured for Valériane to see to the thief. He then looked at Adrian. “We need to get you back to this ship. I am very put out with you.”

“I know. I shouldn’t have left on my own.”

“You’re damn right you stupid taffer. I should have Osanne confine you to quarters.”

Osanne nodded a very grave expression on her face. “I think this is an excellent idea Ship Master. We’ll notify the crew that the Captain is to be confined to quarters until I see that he’s contrite for his actions.”

“Now you just wait a—“

“The Captain will not argue with the Quartermaster.”


	22. Chapter 22

The gentle lap of water and the occasional creak of the hull barely disturbed the silence in the cabin. The curtains fluttered in a lazy dance with the breeze that also fanned the pages of the journal that lay open on the desk. Slumped in the chair at the desk Garrett watched the pages without really seeing them. He’d finished reading it again. He’d lost count of how many times he’d read it now. He wondered if Rozzen even knew he’d taken it. Then again she’d left it out within easy reach. No, he wasn’t going to think about her or anything that had happened these last several weeks. As far as he was concerned it could join the void in his mind where the time after the accident existed.

He reached out and closed the journal cover, his fingers running over the tear in the leather. The cover was so deeply scratched that the first few pages were torn now. The note Adrian had written him all those weeks ago was still stuck in the back cover, the blood stain now a deep rust color. He shifted around in the chair and rubbed his fingers over his forehead. Part of him wanted to give the journal back but it went against every instinct. The urge to keep it and let Adrian think it was lost forever was strong but he wasn’t quite sure why he wanted so badly to keep it. It wasn’t a piece of loot. It wasn’t even worth anything. He should just give it back. Adrian would want it back.

He stretched and winced as various cuts and bruises reminded him just how close he’d come to dying yet again. There were so many bandages under his clothes he wondered if the ship had run out. Thankfully none of the cuts were very deep only two had required any stitches. Adrian hadn’t been so fortunate. Looking over at the clock Garrett frowned seeing the time. It was going on four hours since Robby had taken Adrian. The rest of the crew was busy with the Shadow Eater. Some of the remaining crew of the schooner were still holding out for Rozzen and were putting up a fight. Though the sound of fighting no longer rang out across the water.

The door slammed open startling him. He grabbed up the journal and was halfway to the open window when he realized it was just Nathaniel and Robby helping Adrian. He tucked the journal into his belt and pulled the shirt out to cover it.

Adrian looked around the room and Garrett tried to will away the sudden tension. He watched as Adrian spotted him, his mouth stretching into a wide grin. Adrian shook off Robby and Nathaniel and wobbled over. They’d removed his torn jacket and undershirt. The white button up shirt hung loose exposing several layers of bandages around the muscular torso. Garrett looked up as Adrian got close his heart doing a fair imitation of a rock even as his stomach erupted with that strange fluttering. Looking at Adrian everything he’d read in the journal came flooding back. Garrett stiffened as he found himself wrapped in a tight embrace and lifted off the floor. Eyes wide he stared at Nathaniel and Robby over Adrian’s shoulder. Robby just shrugged and turned to walk back out the door. Nathaniel winked at him and followed Robby out, shutting the door behind him.

“Adrian…you can let go now.” Garrett managed after a minute.

Hair brushed his cheek as Adrian shook his head. There was a deep shuddering breath, Adrian’s voice a low rasp. “Not yet.”

“Let go.” Garrett kept his voice soft.

Adrian’s grip didn’t loosen and Garrett frowned at the sniff.

“Are you … crying?”

“No.”

“You’re crying.”

“I’m just happy you are alive.”

“Well if you keep crushing me like this, not for much longer.”

The grip loosened his feet finally touching the floor again. Adrian stepped back and ran his sleeve over his face. Garrett grimaced unsure why the sight of the tears caused his heart to clench painfully. Adrian was more emotional than anyone he’d ever been around and part of him wanted to smack him for it. Another deeper part he rarely acknowledged wished he understood why Adrian was so affected.

“Shouldn’t you be laying down?”

“Shouldn’t you?” Adrian shot back. “I’m not the one who nearly got eaten.”

“No you’re the one who nearly got gutted like a fish.”

They stared at each other for a moment and then Adrian chuckled. The sound had the pain in Garrett’s chest unclenching.

“Ouch, shouldn’t laugh.” He reached out his fingers grazing Garrett’s arm just above the marks the shackles had left. “I see they were able to get them off.”

Garrett nodded and looked down at his feet. Soon all that would remain of his time with Rozzen were the memories. Too bad they weren’t as easily cut away. “All but one.”

“Maybe when we make it to the next harbor?”

Garrett nodded. “I need new leather to fix my armor, it’s nearly destroyed.”

“I’ll make sure you get some.”

Garrett reached for Adrian as the man swayed. Adrian caught himself and gave Garrett a wan smile. Garrett scowled at him.

“Go lay down. I’ll see if there is some tea.” Garrett gestured to the bed on his right. He wasn’t sure who had taken the hammock and put in the bed but it looked a lot more comfortable. Then again he’d be happy not sleeping on the floor any longer. The tea service was still sitting out on the corner of the desk. He poured Adrian a cup and waited for it to steep.

He turned to find Adrian sprawled on his back, taking up the entire bed. His eyes were already closed and as Garrett approached he realized the man was already asleep. Looking down at the tea he sighed. Walking over to the desk he set the tea down and took out the journal. Sitting down he opened it again and flipped through the pages until he came to the one dated nearly four months ago. It didn’t feel that long at all. Had it really been that long since that night at the Baron’s manor? It still seemed so vivid. A chill ran through him and he picked up the tea taking a sip. The liquid was warm but did nothing to dispel the cold. He looked back down at the page. It seemed no matter how many times he read the entries they would always surprise him. He’d never cared what anyone thought of him. It had never mattered. All that mattered was the job, the challenge and the loot. What people thought of him had nothing to do with any of that.

So why did it matter what Adrian thought? It shouldn’t matter at all and yet … it did. But why? He glanced over toward the bed a different sort of chill running through him. What was it about Adrian that was so different from anyone else he’d ever met? The man was clingy and emotional, constantly invaded his personal space and basically insisted on making an annoyance of himself. Yet all those weeks stuck with Rozzen and it had been Adrian’s notes that had gotten him through it. The knowledge that someone cared if he lived or died had made the days a little more tolerable. It still amazed him that Adrian would even go to the trouble to write a note every day for weeks. Sometimes they’d been as simple as a single phrase. Other times they’d been more like short letters. There were some he wished he could have kept, but he had the journal.

He glanced up at the knock on the door.

Nathaniel poked his head in. “How is he?”

Garrett pointed over at the bed. Nathaniel swung the door open and went to check on Adrian. Seemingly satisfied that Adrian was indeed sleeping Nathaniel walked back toward the desk. The ornate clothing Garrett had come to associate with him was gone. Even so something about the way Nathaniel carried himself made the simple cotton button-up shirt and trousers seem like dress attire. His dark hair was unpowered and pulled back in a simple queue at the back of his head.

“Mind if I join you?” Nathaniel pulled one of the other chairs over and sat down. He settled in and took a deep breath. “You look like you could use someone to talk to.”

Garrett narrowed his eyes. “There isn’t anything to talk about.”

“Ah, I see. That’s alright then. So how are you feeling? The wounds not hurting too much? From the way Adrian tells it you were in quite a desperate situation.”

Garrett glanced around the room. “I don’t remember much of it.”

“Well you are safe now.”

“Why are you here?”

Nathaniel eyes narrowed but the pleasant smile didn’t leave his face. “You have been missed a great deal Garrett.”

“I hardly see how that is important.”

“Not important? It’s important because you are important to Adrian. Adrian is a good man and I get the feeling you’ve had a very short supply of good people in your life. No—not that kind of good. Adrian is not perfect and he’s as much a criminal as you are. But, like you he has a sense of honor. He might raid and plunder and even kill when the need arises but he’s not the type of man to enjoy violence. He values you and your companionship. These last few weeks have tested his resolve in ways that I think even surprised him.”

Nathaniel leaned forward and tapped the journal where it lay on the desk. Garrett grabbed it before he could take it away. Nathaniel just smiled. “You’ve read that? Then you probably know what he thinks of you.”

Garrett looked away as an uncomfortable warmth spread over his skin. “Why are you talking about this?”

“Because I want you to understand that we are here for you Garrett. You are a part of this crew and we look after our own.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you care?” He pointed over at the bed. “Why does he care? For everything he wrote in there I still don’t understand why.”

Nathaniel sat back his hand going to his mouth as he stared at Garrett. Garrett held the piercing gaze for a moment before looking down. There was a terse chuckle that had him looking back up.

“You truly cannot comprehend it can you?” The look in Nathaniel’s eyes bothered him but he forced himself to not look away this time. Nathaniel shook his head. “I am so sorry Garrett. But I do sincerely hope you come to understand. This is not something I can explain to you. I don’t know Adrian well enough to speak for him. So I won’t. I will say that should _you_ want to talk I am willing to listen.”

“I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“Will you at least talk to Adrian?”

“Again nothing to say.”

“Nothing to say to the man who nearly sacrificed his life for you for the … third time now? Even you aren’t that detached Garrett. I’ve seen the way you watch him.”

“What do you mean?” Garrett shifted forward in the seat as much to relieve the pressure on bruised areas as to give himself an excuse not to have to look at Nathaniel.

“You’re always aware of where he is and orient yourself accordingly. He is the only person you allow to stand behind you.”

“That’s…”

“Oh it’s true, even more so now I dare say. You’ve been doing it ever since we got back on the ship. But enough talk. You need to rest. I’ll go get Adrian up so you can have the bed, it’s not like he’s the one who’s been stuck with Rozzen for weeks.”

Shock slowed Garrett for a moment. He jerked forward throwing out an arm to stop Nathaniel. “No! Don’t wake him.”

Nathaniel paused and looked down at him. “Alright. I won’t. But please get some rest Garrett. You’re beginning to look like someone’s idea of a skeleton puppet.”

Once Nathaniel had left Garrett got to his feet. The tea was cold and he wasn’t even sure he wanted it any longer. Taking the journal he walked over to the bed. He stood for a moment looking down at Adrian. He didn’t look the same as Garrett remembered, there were lines around his eyes and mouth that hadn’t been there before and he seemed thinner. Looking down at the journal in his hand Garrett sat on the edge of the bed.

Thumbing through the pages he found himself once again at the page where Adrian had written about the first night they’d encountered each other. Parts of that night were a hazy fog for Garrett and reading things from Adrian’s viewpoint gave him an odd sense of déjà vu. No matter how many times he read it he still had a difficult time understanding some of it.

He was not _un petit homme avec des yeux incroyables_. Everyone was short compared to Adrian.

“I really don’t know where you get these strange ideas from.” Garrett muttered.

“All of my ideas are strange, care to elaborate?”

Garrett didn’t turn his heart stuttering at the deep sleepy voice.

“No, go back to sleep.”

“Hmm, can I ask you a favor?”

Garrett turned to look over his shoulder. “What?”

“Will you read to me? I keep dreaming that monster ate you.”

“And you want me to read to you?”

“Yes, I like the sound of your voice.”

“You are a strange man Adrian Barbeaux.”


	23. Chapter 23

Nathaniel slowly opened the cabin door. The interior was dark a lone lamp nearly guttering out on the desk. The lone drone of Garrett’s voice had stopped some time ago.

“Are they asleep now?”

“Shhh!” Nathaniel pushed Osanne away from the open door. “Stay here. I’ll go check on them.”

“Is this seriously a thing with you guys?” Valériane asked from where she stood behind Lucien. Arms folded over her chest, she raised an eyebrow at Nathaniel

“When the pot is 2000 gold. Yes, it’s serious.” Lucien said and gestured for Nathaniel to proceed. “They’ve been apart for over a month and I bet you five gold right now Adrian cried.”

“That’s not fair Lucien!” Osanne turned and punched him in the shoulder rocking him back a step. “Just because he cried at the hotel doesn’t mean he did now.”

“You know we agreed not to talk about that. None of you were supposed to know about it anyway.” Nathaniel glared at her over his shoulder. “Besides he was injured and melancholy. Now please be quiet.”

“We all slept in the same room for a month. Don’t you think we’d notice Nate?”

“Lucien is right.”

“Quiet both of you, if you wake them I’m taking your portion of the winnings.”

“Well if either of them drank the tea they won’t be waking up anytime soon.”

“Again Valériane?”

She shrugged, “They both looked half dead, especially Garrett. You guys forget I had to watch what Rozzen did to Garrett. You had it easy babysitting lover boy. It’s not fun listening to Garrett moan for all the wrong reasons.”

“That’s really more than I care to know Valériane.”

“Oh please Osanne, you’ve heard that man talk don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

“What? Have you Osanne?” Lucien sounded hurt.

“No of course not. I think I’ve only heard him talk a handful of times anyway. He’s so fucking quiet.”

“Unlike you lot! Will you please be quiet.”

“And besides you can’t just drug them whenever you please.”

“I can’t? But I thought that’s what you wanted me to do?”

“No, we wanted them to actually spend some time together that didn’t involve one of them being too injured to move!”

“Will you all _please_ be quiet?”

The group finally fell silent. Nathaniel shook his head and opening the door entered the cabin. He turned and shut the door on the rest of them as they tried to peer in. Walking over to the desk he turned the wick up on the lamp, the soft glow filling the cabin. The delicate herbal scent of the tea still lingered. The chairs had been moved around, the one that normally sat behind the desk was now pulled over near the bed. Frowning Nathaniel walked over. Adrian lay on his side one arm stretched out toward Garrett who was slumped over in the chair a book open in his lap. Nathaniel smiled. So that’s what he’d been doing. He started to reach for Garrett and paused. Waking the man now might be too much of a shock considering everything he’d been through. He started to pull a blanket from the bed only to have Adrian raise his head and look at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh go back to sleep.”

“Where is Garrett?”

“Right next to you, but he’s asleep so you’ll want to be quiet.”

Adrian sat up and looked over at Garrett. Nathaniel stepped away from the bed as Adrian swung his legs around and got up.

“Adrian I really think—“

“It’s fine. Thanks for checking on us.”

Nathaniel couldn’t help the small frown as he watched Adrian kneel in front of the chair for a moment. Adrian picked up the book off Garrett’s lap and set it to the side. He reached up and cupped the side of Garrett’s face. Garrett stirred, his eyes flickering open. Nathaniel’s frown deepened as he realized Garrett’s right eye was glowing a pale green, the effect startling in the dark.

“Don’t!”

“Garret, it’s alright. I’m right here.” Adrian’s husky whisper was barely audible.

There was a soft sigh and the green glow winked out as Garrett closed his eyes. His voice shook ever so slightly. “I thought you were Rozzen.”

“No, you’re safe now. Come, you should lay down.”

Nathaniel stepped back as Garrett got to his feet. Adrian’s hand shot out as Garrett stumbled forward. Nathaniel sucked in a breath as Garrett recoiled his arms coming up as if to ward off a blow.

“Garrett…” Adrian sounded stricken.

Garrett clutched his head and sank to his knees. The soft whimper sent a bolt of pain through Nathaniel. He grabbed Adrian’s arm was he started to reach for Garrett. Adrian turned to glare at him and pulled away. Nathaniel shook his head.

“Talk to him first.” Nathaniel whispered. “Don’t try to touch him yet. It’s battle fatigue.”

He watched as Adrian knelt next to Garrett. At the soft murmur he turned and left the cabin. The little group was waiting for him.

“So, who won the bet?”

Nathaniel frowned and shook his head. “I’m calling it off. Have everyone turn in their tickets.”

“What?!” “Why?”

Nathaniel held up his hand and the noise died down. “If you had seen what I just saw you’d feel as ashamed as I do right now. This is not a game and I respect our Captain and Garrett too much to make light of what the two of them have been through.”

It was silent for several long moments.

“Were they at least in bed together?”

Every one turned to look at Valériane who shrugged. “What? I thought that’s what the bet was.”

“No, they were not. Garret is suffering from battle fatigue.”

“Oh, that doesn’t surprise me. Should I sedate him again?”

“No, he needs to work through this with Adrian’s help.” Nathaniel started across the deck. “Osanne, please let the crew know. I’ll be in my quarters if they want their share.”

Several hours later Nathaniel was preparing for bed when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find a haggard looking Adrian leaning against the frame.

“Come on in. How is he?”

“Sleeping. Finally. He…I’ve never seen him like this and I’ve seen him in pretty bad shape.”

Nathaniel rested a hand on his shoulder as Adrian wrapped an arm around his middle. He guided Adrian over to a chair.

“You really need to be taking it easy Adrian.”

Adrian nodded. “I’m … I can’t keep doing this. I just want to go home. I want to forget all this and just take him home. I’m sick of seeing him hurt. He thought I was going to hit him Nate!”

“I know.”

“Rozzen did this … when I get my hands on her and Dalibor…”

“We will deal with them Adrian but you really need to rest. We have to leave in a few hours to get Jeffers’ body.”

Adrian slumped forward resting his elbows on his knees. He hung his head, blond hair hiding his face. Nathaniel frowned at the dejected tone. “I want to go home. This was just supposed to be a simple trip up the coast.”

“It was never going to be simple Adrian. Not with Rozzen.”

Adrian nodded and ran a hand across his eyes. “We have to go after her don’t we?”

“You know we do.”

“I’m not putting Garrett in harm’s way again.”

“You may not have a choice Adrian.”

“There is always a choice.”

“But will it be the right one?” Nathaniel patted him on the shoulder. “Go get some sleep Adrian. We honor Jeffers with burial at sea tomorrow.”

“What’s left of him.”

The morning was hot, the air sticky and difficult to breathe. Adrian kept looking back at the ship until it was hidden by the trees.

“He’ll be fine Adrian.” Lucien patted his shoulder as they walked over the now beaten down underbrush. “Nathaniel will take good care of him.”

“I know.” He didn’t want to add that the further he got from Garrett the more anxious he became. The sooner they could retrieve Jeffers and get back, the better. The forest pressed in all around him. The deeper they went the darker it became.

“What is that smell?’ Osanne wrinkled up her nose.

“We must be getting close then.” Adrian sped up their pace. The sooner they got Jeffers and got back the happier he would be.

He paused as he came to the tree he remembered walking around just two days ago. The clearing would be just beyond. He could already see the break in the canopy overhead. He glanced back as the other four stopped and fanned out behind him.

“Now, remember what I said. If you see a creature do not fight it. We are here to get Jeffers and leave.”

They nodded and Lucien pulled the knapsack higher up on his shoulder. “Are we going to make a bier for him?”

“We can. Though there wasn’t much left of him.”

The clearing was just as he remembered it except the smell was much more pungent now. He led them toward the rotting corpse of the beast. Someone gagged behind him.

“Oh shit that is rank…”

“Not much worse than the sewers around Stonemarket and South Quarter back home.” Adrian wondered if any of them had even set foot in the city. In the year he’d been with the Watch he’d seen things that they probably couldn’t comprehend if they’d spend most of their lives at sea.

Jeffers lay where he’d left him. He let the others get to work and walked toward the tower. There were signs of a recent camp. He knelt beside the campfire and held his hand over the ashes. Still warm. Glancing around he didn’t see anyone but it would be best to move quickly. It could only be Rozzen and her crew. The feel of eyes on him had him twisting around a hand going to his sword. He scanned the line of trees but there was no movement. He got to his feet and walked back toward where the other four were finishing with Jeffers.

“You weren’t lying about the poor sod.” Lucien wiped sweat from his face with a sleeve. “It looks like this beast took several of them with it besides Jeffers.”

“Two at least. Let’s get him back. I found a campsite and I don’t want to run into Rozzen right now.”

“Right, off we go then.”

There was a crack and a thump. Lucien grunted and staggered back. Adrian grabbed him as he slumped

“Lucien! Shit!” Adrian jerked his head up looking around. “Osanne! Robby! Valériane! Get down!”

There was another crack and thump, the ground next to his boot throwing up dirt.

Adrian scrambled up and dragging Lucien with him took cover behind the bulk of the dead beast. Osanne was at his side the next instant pressing her hand to the blood blossoming on his chest.

“No! No, you look at me boy. Look at me dammit.” Osanne grabbed for her pouch with a free hand pulling out a vial Adrian remembered Valériane having. “You’re not dying on me. Don’t let that bitch kill you.”

Adrian pulled his crossbow free and tried to find the shooter. He glanced back as someone came running up.

“It’s Rozzen isn’t it?” Valériane dropped down beside Lucien taking over for Osanne.

“It has to be. Shit!”

A faint voice called out across the clearing. “I’ve missed you again Adrian.”

Adrian clenched his jaw at the familiar voice.

“You took my thief didn’t you? Well don’t worry, I’m coming to get him back.”

Adrian surged to his feet. “You just try you fucking bitch! I’ll rip your god damn throat out!”

“Adrian get down!” Osanne jerked him back down. “We have to go. Now! Lucien needs medical attention as soon as possible. Please Adrian we have to go.”

Breathing hard, his heart hammering his ribcage, Adrian looked down at Lucien. The normally deep brown skin had taken on a grey pallor.

“Right, let’s go. You first. I’ll make sure no one follows.”

“What about Jeffers?”

“He died a hero’s death, where his body lies won’t change that. Now go.”

He waited for them to get ready and then stood keeping behind the beast as much as possible. He could see Rozzen and her remaining men converging on them.

“Shit!” They were out of range of his crossbow but he was obviously in the range of her pistol. If he waited too long things might not go well and he was still recovering from his fight with the beast.

The ground vibrated under his boots. He glanced around while still keeping an eye on Rozzen. Whatever was causing it, he couldn’t see it. He glanced back over and realized one of the men was closer than he thought. Bringing up the crossbow he took aim.

A dark shadow swooped over him. The ground trembled as a massive shape landed just beyond the beast he hid behind. A roar split the air like thunder and the man screamed. Adrian didn’t wait to see what happened to him. He knew what that beast was capable of.

By the time they made it back to the boat Lucien was incoherent. Osanne cried softly as they carried him to a cabin for Robby to start working on him. Adrian was still shaking when he went to find Garrett. He found him with Nathaniel the both of them at the desk pouring over a map. They looked up as he walked in. He saw Garrett’s eyes widen.

“Adrian…”

“Lucien was—“ He caught himself. The last thing he wanted was for Garrett to know Rozzen was so close. Though maybe that beast would finish her off. He could only hope. “Lucien was hurt.”

“Oh dear, I better go see to Osanne.” Nathaniel gathered up the notes he’d been making and set them to the side. “We’ll continue later Garrett if that’s alright.”

“Yes.” Garrett’s gaze didn’t leave Adrian and as soon as the door shut he walked over. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Adrian looked away. He couldn’t lie. Not to Garrett’s face but after last night there was no way he was telling him about Rozzen. “That … beast was there. Waiting outside the clearing.”

“Oh…”

“Yes, we weren’t able to get Jeffers body.”

“I know that he meant a lot to you.”

Adrian grimaced. “Yes well…”

“I’ll go out so you can change and clean up.”

“Garrett wait,” Adrian walked over to him and stood looking down at him for a moment. Garrett stared up at him, his eyes slightly narrowed as if he was trying to figure something out. Thinking about Rozzen’s threat had Adrian’s stomach turning to stone in his gut. “Are you doing alright?”

Elegant eyebrows rose, “What’s this about?”

“You. Are you alright?”

“I would say I’m fine but that usually upsets you.”

“Of course it does because you are usually lying!”

Garrett smirked and looked down. “Fine you want the truth?”

“Yes!”

“My whole entire body hurts and I really need you to stop hugging me.”

“Oh…” Adrian felt like he’d been punched. He struggled for his next breath. “Okay. I didn’t realize I was hurting you. I’m sorry.”

Garrett shrugged and walked past him. “Sometimes I wonder if there is something you won’t apologize for.”

Adrian stared after him as the door shut.

“I will never be sorry for caring about you.”


	24. Chapter 24

Garrett shielded his eyes from the midday glare. If only his outfit wasn’t laying in shreds in one of the chests. Hopefully Adrian was quick. This was painful. He hurried over to the nearest shade his exposed skin already stinging from the heat.

“Hey Garrett! Good to see you.” He looked up to see a few of the crew waving at him from their perch at the top of a sail. He watched them for a moment as they went back to work. He glanced around the deck trying to understand why he suddenly had the same slight breathlessness and tingling he normally got when he found a rare new collectible. Shaking it off, he wondered if he should go below and get some food. He didn’t know if Adrian had eaten yet. Heading for the hatch he made sure the journal was secure before climbing down the ladder. The slight pain behind his eyes eased as he descended into the darkness of the hold. He blinked a couple of times, the focus flaring in and out. It wasn’t doing it as often as it had been. The headaches were better now too.

The kitchen was empty except for the cook, Shad Pender, and one other person.

“Hey Garrett.” Osanne sat on a bench out of the way of where Shad was busy making what was probably dinner. “Little late for lunch.”

Garrett frowned seeing the blood all over her clothing and hands. She held a small tin cup turning it around in her hands in a near constant motion.

“Shad you’ve got some leftovers from lunch don’t you?”

“Aye miss. ‘ave a seat _mon petit garcon_.”

Garrett frowned and leaned against the post next to him. “There is no need for name calling.”

Shad snorted. “Ah, il est sarcastique parce qu’il est triste. Un peu de nourriture, vous aidera.”

Garrett turned to Osanne who gave him a small smile. “He says you are sarcastic because you are upset and that food will help.”

“I’m not either and I don’t know where he got the idea.” Garrett folded his arms over his chest.

Shad shook his bald head and waved a spoon at him. “Eyes do not lie. Yours speak of much pain. I will feed you. Sit.”

Osanne scooted to the end of the bench and patted the wood next to her. “Come on I could use some company right now. Even if he rarely talks.”

Garrett sat on the far end of the bench watching Shad pour up a bowl of something that looked too much like sloop.

“I guess Adrian told you about Lucien?”

Garrett nodded. “He did.”

Osanne took a deep breath visibly gathering herself. “This is a dangerous life. A lot of us get killed. There are many ways to die on a ship, add to that being a pirate and well … the odds aren’t great. You know I’ve stayed with Rozzen’s fleet for ten years now. I met Lucien only five years ago. We raided the merchant ship he was on. He was in the cargo hold with the rest of the slaves. We executed the captain and most of the crew on Rozzens’ orders. The slaves we took with us after scuttling the vessel. When we got to the next port Lucien asked to stay on and Rozzen let him.”

She turned to look at Garrett. “I don’t understand how she could go from a captain who would set slaves free to—to doing what she did to you.”

Garrett looked away jumping back as a bowl as thrust at him.

“Eat.”

Taking the bowl Garrett stared down at it as Osanne sighed.

“If I could I would trade places with him.”

Garrett glanced over at her. “Why? What possible purpose would that serve?”

“Then he wouldn’t be the one in pain. Its seeing him in pain that gets to me.” Garrett narrowed his eyes at her. That didn’t make any sense. Osanne smiled at him even though her lip trembled. “I don’t want him to be in pain. That’s part of what it means to love someone. You want them to be happy and safe even at the cost of your own happiness or safety. Love is not easy, it will hurt you and at times you will think it’s going to kill you, but it makes you stronger.”

“It doesn’t seem like it.”

“Garrett … you did the same for Adrian. Valériane told me about what happened when she found you and Adrian in the hold. You were injured and still came to his defense. You’ve suffered a lot for his sake.” She smiled and wiped at a stray tear on her cheek.

Garrett looked back down at the soup in his hands thinking about what she’d said. “He is someone I trust.”

She let out a soft laugh, “I guess that’s one way to put it. We all trust and respect him. We wouldn’t have stood with him against Rozzen otherwise. And don’t worry. We won’t let her anywhere near you. She can threaten all she wants but she’s outnumbered now. If they even survived that beast attack.”

Garrett turned to look at her. “What?”

Osanne brushed hair away from her face as she looked over at him. “Didn’t Adrian tell you? Rozzen nearly shot him in the back and hit Lucien instead. She even taunted him about coming after you again. Then some huge beast attacked and we made a run for it. I’m still upset we had to leave Jeffers body behind.”

Garrett went numb and everything faded out for a moment. He shook his head and set the bowl down. He forced himself up even as it felt as though something were pressing down on him, crushing the air out of him.

“Garrett? Are you alright.”

“Fine.”

As he left he heard Shad mutter. “Tu es en train de le contrarier.”

“Ferme la bouche.”

 

The sun blinded him as he climbed out of the hatch. A strange hot yet cold sensation had settled over him, his stomach burning with an unfamiliar ache.

The cabin wasn’t as dark, the curtains having been thrown open. Adrian stood at the window behind the desk looking out at the sea. The bloodied shirt was gone replaced by a clean one he’d neglected to button yet, the white bandages around his waist visible. Garrett shut the door behind him and started over. The pressure in his chest was now a white hot burning pain that threatened to blur his vision.

“You lied to me.”

Adrian started and jerked around. “What?”

“You lied.”

Adrian glanced around. “What are you talking about?”

“Rozzen.”

Adrian paled. “Garrett listen, I didn’t lie to you. The beast was there, but I didn’t want to alarm you knowing Rozzen was this close.”

“You didn’t think that maybe I would like to know something like that?”

“Garrett, have you already forgotten last night?”

Garrett clenched his jaw and looked away. He had tried to forget. He wanted to forget but the memories of Rozzen seemed to creep in at the worst times.

“We talked about this Garrett.”

“I know what we talked about but that doesn’t mean you can lie about something like this.”

“You are right. I shouldn’t have lied about her. But Garrett you have to understand something,” Adrian closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Garrett ignored the chill that went through him when Adrian looked at him. “After everything that has happened I cannot handle seeing you like that. It’s physically painful to me. I would do anything—anything at all to make it to where you didn’t have to deal with that pain. I am going to make sure Rozzen can never hurt you again. I promise you that.”

“You don’t need to protect me. I never asked you to do any of this.”

“Really Garrett?” Adrian’s voice hardened. “Are you forgetting where you’ve been for the last month? Or for that matter have you forgotten that night at the Manor? You have no idea what Harlan had planned to do to you. Do you value so little what I did? The things I’ve sacrificed for you? Just yesterday I faced down that bloody beast trying to save your scrawny hide and you’ll just dismiss all of it because you ‘never asked’ me to? That is a really shitty attitude and I don’t appreciate it.”

Garrett lowered his head slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate what Adrian had done, it was that he didn’t understand why he’d done it. There was literally no logical reason. There was no reward involved. In fact Adrian could have got the reward for him and hadn’t. So why? There was only so much he could glean from the journal.

He glanced up as Adrian out a soft sigh, “You didn’t have to ask. I would have done it regardless. I will do it again tomorrow if need be. You shouldn’t think so little of yourself Garrett. Your presence is invaluable to me. Nothing could replace you and I won’t allow you to be hurt. Not when it’s in my power to stop it.”

Garrett stood there trying to comprehend everything. The tight burning in his chest was creeping up his throat choking him. He blinked and looked down trying to get his thoughts in order, trying to make sense of the maelstrom before it overwhelmed him.

“Why?” He barely managed to get the word out.

“Why would I do that?” Garrett nodded not daring to look up at him just yet. There was another sigh and Garrett flinched as fingers touched his arm. “Do I really need to list the reasons Garrett? No one deserves to live a life alone, even you need people. From the first night I met you I knew there was something very different about you. The way you handled yourself in such a desperate situation … most men would have been in hysterics, but not you. The strength and resolve I saw then has carried you through things that should have killed you. But for all your strength and for all the barriers you place between yourself and those around you, you cannot help but be a decent person. I know what you did for Basso and how you saved your apprentice’s life. You are not just a thief Garrett and while you might think that is what defines who you are—“

“It is. And if you seriously think any different you don’t know me that well.”

Adrian frowned. “I think you are scared. You are terrified of being vulnerable and this to you epitomizes that more than being in literal chains.”

“I spent a month in chains I really don’t care for it.”

Adrian’s mouth quirked. “My point exactly. I’ve never tried to keep you from doing what you love, have I?”

Garrett held his gaze for a moment before looking away. The pain in his chest was now a vicious ache and the flutters had returned with a vengeance as Adrian stepped closer.

“No.”

“And I never will. I’m not trying to change who you are Garrett, I’m only trying to get you to see what I see when I look at you.”

Something splintered apart in Garrett’s chest and he took a shuddering breath. He turned away from Adrian. There was a soft chuckle and warm arms wrapped around him pressing him back against Adrian. Shocked he stiffened for a moment. Adrian’s chin rested on top of his head.

“You weren’t supposed to see me…”

“It’s a bit late for that my little thief.”

The flutters dissolved into intense tingles that rushed over him making him shiver. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced when stealing. The tingling warmth spread and he found himself relaxing into Adrian. It was easier to forget everything and just let the soft warmth seep through him.

Adrian’s grip loosened after a moment. “Are you getting sick? You’ve never let me hug you before. In fact I distinctly remember you telling me not to.”

“Which you conveniently ignored.”

“Speaking of ignoring things. I need to go talk to Nathaniel. Will you be alright?”

Garrett turned to look up at him. Adrian chuckled.

“Right. Sorry. I’ll leave you be then.”

Garrett sucked in a startled breath as Adrian leaned down his hands cupping either side of his face. Warm soft lips touched his sparking something that had the primal searing through his vision. He jerked away, shoving Adrian. Adrian yelped and staggered back clutching his stomach. Garrett stood frozen, unable to move or breathe.

“R-right … sorry. No touching. Got it.” Adrian gasped after a moment. He straightened slowly and limped for the door. “I’ll just be going then.”

Garrett flinched as the door slammed shut behind him and then took a shuddering breath. He looked down at his shaking hands and stumbled back into the wall behind him. He let himself slide down it his legs too weak to hold him. His whole body felt hot yet cold at the same time, his heart beating wildly. He pulled the journal out and looked at it for a moment before laying it down. Drawing his knees up he wrapped his arms around them and tried to contain the crushing heat in his chest. Swallowing hard he closed his eyes. What was that? Why had the primal reacted then when it didn’t any other time Adrian touched him? He shook his head trying to get Rozzen’s image out of his mind. She was the last person he wanted to think about right now. The surge of Primal had felt too much like when she’d tried to force him to manipulate it. But why right then, of all times?

This wasn’t happening. It wasn’t. These things happened to other people. He was just a thief. He meant nothing to anyone. No. That wasn’t true. He was valuable to Rozzen and meant a lot more to Adrian than he’d ever thought possible. He understood that now.

 

Adrian waved off Nathaniel as he headed for the skiff. He needed some time alone and off the ship. He glanced down pulling his shirt away from his stomach. Lines of red showed though the bandage. He gritted his teeth and kept walking. He’d never expected Garrett to hit him so hard. Then again he hadn’t planned on kissing him either. It had been stupid of him considering everything Garrett been through. He just hated seeing that look in Garrett’s eyes and words could only do so much. Well he’d got his answer loud and clear. Climbing into the boat he untied the line and lowered it into the water. Rowing hurt, but the pain was deserved. Skirting the wreckage he made it to the beach not far from where they’d landed earlier that day. Most of it was in the shade now and the tide had come in obliterating signs of their recent activity.

Pulling the boat up on the beach he flopped down in the sand and sat staring out at the two ships. He’d have to find a way to apologize to Garrett. If the man would even speak to him. What had he been thinking? Garrett hated being touched at the best of times. He should have been content with the hug.

“So fucking stupid.”

A low rumbling whine had him jerking around to face the trees. Was the beast nearby? Getting to his feet he looked up and down the beach. Something sat in the shade several yards away. It wasn’t large and he couldn’t quite make out what it was at this distance. Drawing his sword he cautiously started over toward it. He drew a breath as he got close. It was the bier, complete with Jeffers blanket wrapped remains.

“What … but how?” Adrian looked around and realized there was a trail of blood glistening in the sand. It led back into the forest.

Gripping the hilt of his sword tighter Adrian followed it. It didn’t take long to find the beast. It lay curled at the base of a tree, the massive tail twitching. It let out another low whine. Adrian frowned seeing the wounds long its side. Had it actually brought Jeffers’ body to them? How would it even understand that’s what they were trying to do? Something wasn’t right about this beast. He froze as it suddenly lifted its head and turned to look at him. He took a step back at the warning growl.

Kneeling he laid his sword on the ground and held up his hands. “I’m not going to hurt you. You brought Jeffers back didn’t you?”

The ears pricked up and its head tilted to the side. He took the soft huff as confirmation.

“You also saved us from the others, the ones who hurt you.”

The head dipped its eyes never leaving him. That was definitely a nod. He let out a breath realizing he was trembling. This beast was definitely intelligent.

“You could have killed me and Garrett but you didn’t.”

Another low whine.

“Shh, it’s alright. Let me go back to the ship and get some help. You’ll need those wounds tended to.” He stopped, wondering if he was perhaps reading too much into the situation. “If you understand me and want my help then come down to the beach.”

Turning away he picked up his sword and started for the beach.


	25. Chapter 25

The door opened. Startled Garrett pulled himself into a tighter ball, the journal clutched against his chest.

“Garrett?”

Pillowing his head in his arms Garrett took a shuddering breath. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, not even Nathaniel. 

“Garrett are you alright? Did something happen?”

Garrett clenched his teeth and pressed his face harder into the crook of his arm. This wasn’t happening. He wasn’t losing control. Not now. He’d kept it together the whole time he’d been with Rozzen. Even with everything that had happened after finding Erin he’d managed to keep it contained. Keep the memories buried and the fear bottled up. It wasn’t working anymore. A levee had broken somewhere inside and there was no stopping the flood. He was drowning, choking on feelings he’d never dealt with and pulled under by emotions he couldn’t even name.

“Did Adrian do something?” There was a rustle of cloth. “Garrett?”

He raised his head to see Nathaniel kneeling in front of him, worry clear in the dark eyes. He didn’t say anything but pulled a small handkerchief from his pocket and held it out. Garrett looked at it for a moment then reached out and took it. He breathed a small sigh of relief as Nathaniel stood and went to the desk. It gave him a chance to collect himself. He watched as Nathaniel lit a lantern and then took out the map they’d been working on together. He pulled out the book with all their notes and laid it to the side. Garrett watched wondering what he was doing.

“You feel up to working some more on this?”

Garrett quickly wiped his face with the cloth and got to his feet. He tucked the journal away and walked over to the desk. Nathaniel offered him a small smile.

“I’ll make some tea while you get yourself oriented.”

Garrett looked down at the map, glad of the distraction. He could just focus on it and not think about what had happened. He set the handkerchief to the side and picked up the notes he’d made last time. Looking at the map he found the clearing where the ruined tower had sat. He frowned as the glyph that marked its position began to glow a pale blue. He shut his eyes and shook his head. No, that was the last thing he needed happening right now. The only thing that blue glow reminded him of was pain.

“Are you alright?”

Garrett glanced over at Nathaniel. “Yes.”

“Well you looked like you were in distress there for a moment and your eye was doing that thing again.”

“What thing?”

“It glows at times.”

Garrett straightened and turned to Nathaniel. “It was?”

Nathaniel poured the steaming water into the cup as he spoke. “I noticed last night when Adrian touched you your eye began to glow. It was quite noticeable in the dim light of the cabin. And again now.”

Garrett reached up stopping just short of touching his face. What did it mean? Did it do it every time he used the focus? No it couldn’t, he didn’t remember using it last night. “Does it do it often?”

“Not that I’ve seen. Perhaps you should ask Adrian. He’s been around you a lot longer than I have.”

Garrett nodded and turned back to the map. “I’ll think about it.”

He avoided looking directly at any of the other glyphs on the map. By the time Nathaniel had brought him his tea he was thoroughly frustrated.

“What’s wrong?”

Garrett shook his head. “This isn’t working.”

“We were making good progress last time but there is no reason to push things. You’ve been through a lot. If you need to rest—“

“No, that’s not it.” Steeling himself he focused watching as the glyphs on the map lit up one after the other. There was an exclamation from Nathaniel which he ignored as he quickly wrote down the order in which the glyphs lit up before they faded.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know.”

“How did you do that?”

“I…” Garrett frowned and shook his head. He gripped the edge of the desk fighting off the surge of nausea as Rozzen’s voice echoed in his head.

_“Do it again! You’re not trying.”_

“I can’t.” Garrett hunched his shoulders, tensing against the blow that always came.

“It’s alright Garrett. You don’t have to.” Nathaniel’s voice was soft, soothing. There was a rustle of paper and Garrett opened his eyes to find Nathaniel rolling up the map. “Drink your tea and rest. There is nothing that needs doing right now.”

Garrett took a step back and sat in the chair some of the tension leaving. “She doesn’t know what she’s doing.”

“Neither do we, though I suspect we have a better chance at finding what this map leads to than she does.” Nathaniel held out the tea. After a moment Garrett took it. Nathaniel sighed. “We should never have let you go Garrett. I am sorry we didn’t fight harder.”

Garrett shook his head. “She would have slaughtered all of you.”

“We’re just pirates Garrett. Criminals with a boat. Murderers, pillagers, scoundrels really. We’ve all got a noose marked for us. Sooner or later the life catches up with us. At least then our lives would have meant something in death. I think Adrian dreams of a different life. Something more settled or at least not one where he’s constantly moving from city to city. He’s not got the temperament for this life. It pains him though he’d never show it. From what I’ve seen he was much happier working for the Watch.”

"No, he hated it after a while. It was too corrupt."

"Oh? So you’ve talked about this?"

Garrett glanced up and realized his mistake. “Well … I figured as much from what he said about the Thief-Taker General.”

"Ah, yes I heard about that. Nasty business. Though I think Rozzen might have him beat."

Garrett shuddered and took a drink of his tea. “No rose ever had so many bloodied thorns.”

"Indeed. Do you feel like continuing? Or would you rather rest?"

Setting the tea on the desk Garrett looked around the cabin. “Actually … I think I need to talk to Adrian.”

Nathaniel frowned for a moment something flashing in his eyes. “I saw him leave the cabin earlier. He seemed upset but didn’t want to talk.”

Garrett grimaced and looked away. He didn’t want to think about it. It was easier that way. Just like not thinking about where he’d been for the last month. Though it kept creeping in at the worst times. Like earlier with Adrian. He would have liked a quiet moment just to be in his presence again. Something he’d sorely missed if he dared be honest with himself for once. It hadn’t really hit him how much he’d missed the man until he saw him again, and heard that deep gentle voice. He hadn’t even minded the hug. It had been such a change from what he’d experienced with Rozzen or even what he’d be used to before. He still wasn’t sure what to think about the fact that Adrian had kissed him. It was quite a step up from a hug and not something he had any experience with. Up until the moment the Primal had flared it had almost—

“Garrett.”

Garrett jumped and dropped his hand from where he’d been touching his lips. “What?”

“Are you sure you’re alright, I had to call your name three times.”

Garrett blinked, “I … I don’t know. I need to find Adrian.”

“I think he went to shore.”

“He did what?”

“When I saw him come out earlier he headed straight for the skiff and left.”

“By himself?”

Nathaniel nodded. “He seemed a bit distraught and—where are you going? Wait Garrett! What’s wrong?”

Garrett found a dark swath of cloth and wrapped it around his neck and pulled part of it up over his head. It wasn’t as good as his normal outfit but until he could fix it this would have to do for now. He turned back to Nathaniel.

“You coming or not?”

“Depends on where we are going.”

“I need someone to row the boat.”

“Ah, to shore then,” Nathaniel nodded. “Let me get the others first. We’ll have to take one of the other skiffs and rowing is not really in my skill set.”

Once they understood he wanted to go to shore to find Adrian, Garrett was surprised at the speed with which things got done. Nathaniel disappeared for a few minutes and returned with Osanne who proceeded to bellow orders. Lucien was never far from her, his arm in a sling. Garrett stood out of the way as they readied the dinghy. He walked to the railing and looked out across the water. The sun was entirely too bright and it felt like looking into a lit furnace. The water sparkled making it difficult to make out the shoreline. Shielding his eyes against the glare he could just make out shapes moving.

“Nathaniel do you have that spyglass handy?”

“It’s probably aft with O’Connor.”

Turning away from the over-bright scene Garrett blinked a few times. He could see O’Connor standing where he normally stood at the helm. It seemed a bit odd since the ship was moored but Garrett wasn’t sure how these things worked. Trotting up the stairs he started for the table where the navigation instruments were laid out along with a map.

“Can I help ye?” O’Connor turned to watch him.

Garrett shook his head and grabbed up the spyglass. Doing so he noticed an open letter on the table. He frowned. He knew that handwriting. Seeing it sent a chill through him. He’d watched similar letters being written and knew the flourish. He hesitated before reaching for the letter. A knife slammed down narrowly missing his outstretched fingers. He snatched his hand back and looked up at O’Connor who glared down at him the blue eyes cold and hard. Garrett found himself frozen by the piercing look his heart thudding painfully hard against his ribs.

“Best be moving along thief. That’s Nathaniel’s.”

Garrett backed away the spy glass clenched tight in his hand. He’d have to find out what the letter said later. O’Connor pulled the knife from the table and picked up the letter stuffing it in a pocket. He waved the knife at Garrett. Garrett kept his gaze locked on the man ready to move the instant it seemed he might attack.

“I best not catch you snooping around. I don’t care what the Captain says, I’ll not go lightly on you.”

Garrett stood stock still his pulse racing until O’Connor turned. As soon as his back was was to him Garrett bolted down the stairs. He forced down the unease as he approached Nathaniel and the others. He had to know what was in that letter. From the way O’Connor acted it was something important and if it was from who he thought it was from …

“Garrett! We are ready!”

He didn’t have time to think about it right now.


	26. Chapter 26

The sand was hot on Garrett’s bare feet as they walked along the shore. They’d landed not far from Adrian’s skiff. Garrett frowned seeing the bloodied fingerprints on the oars. What had happened? A chill ran through him as he recalled shoving Adrian away. Had he hurt Adrian? The thought sent an unwelcome pang through him. He hurried on past the boat hoping no one else noticed the stains.

The dark shapes he’d seen earlier had disappeared into the shade under the trees. It didn’t take long to find the tracks in the sand. The blood gave Garrett a start. There was too much for it to be Adrian’s and the tracks were massive. Had the beast come down to the beach?

“Did Adrian go fetch Jeffers?”

Garrett looked over at Valériane. She was on down the beach a little ways kneeling beside something.

“Is that what I think it is?” Nathaniel brushed by Garrett on his way to Valériane. “There wasn’t time, he’s not even been gone an hour.”

“Then who?”

“What are all of you doing?”

Garrett turned to see Adrian walking out of the underbrush.

“Garrett was worried about you.” Garrett shot a glare at Nathaniel who ignored him. “I thought it might be prudent to come get you considering what we’ve found.”

Garrett avoided looking at Adrian, pulling the dark fabric further down to shield his eyes.

“What you’ve found? I might need to show you what I’ve found first.”

Garrett looked over at Adrian, his eyes narrowed seeing the blood on his shirt. He forced down the unfamiliar urge to go check on the man and instead opted for staring at his feet. He jerked his head up at the gasps from the rest of the group. His eyes widened seeing a massive head poke though the lower branches of the tree Adrian stood under.

“Adrian!”

“Whoa hey, easy now. She’s not going to hurt anyone. She brought Jeffers to us.” Adrian held up his hands as Osanne and Valériane both drew pistols.

“What? That’s not possible—“

“I didn’t think so either, but she got injured doing it and I offered to help her out.”

“You what?” Garrett could scarcely believe what he was hearing. “This thing tried to eat me and nearly gutted you and now you’re friends with it?”

“Her.”

“Her? Did she tell you this?” Garrett crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Adrian. Adrian glared back at him and after a moment Garrett looked away an odd pain spreading out from his chest.

“No, but it felt right and she seemed to agree. I offered to help her since she’s wounded.”

“You offered to help her?” Nathaniel was incredulous.

“That thing is even bigger than I remembered.” Osanne was staring up at the beast as she put her pistol back in her belt. Valériane still had her pistol trained on the beast.

“I did offer to help her since she brought us Jeffers so we could give him a proper burial. She seems to understand me and if she is intelligent I see no reason not to help her.”

“You’re basing this on it dragging Jeffers’ body here?”

“Well … yes…” Adrian looked around at them his brow furrowed. “Listen I can’t explain it alright. There is just something different about her.”

“Something different?”

“Yes, she could have killed all of us yesterday when we went to get Jeffers yet she went after Rozzen’s men and obviously got hurt doing so. She gave us a chance to get away and see to Lucien. I don’t see why we can’t return the favor.”

“Just how do you expect to do that?” Garrett held Adrian’s gaze this time.

“Well, umm … I hadn’t thought that far.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“Garrett,” there was a slight warning tone to Nathaniel’s voice.

Garrett clenched his jaw refusing to say anything further. He was not getting drawn into some pointless argument. He turned and started back down the beach toward the dinghy. This was ridiculous. What did Adrian think he was doing? That beast had tried to kill both of them and now Adrian wanted to help it just because it happened to be following him around like a dog.

“Where are you going?”

“He’s obviously busy, might as well go back to the ship.” Garrett hated how spiteful he sounded. There was no taking it back now so he just kept walking. He wasn’t about to admit how much this situation irritated him. He wasn’t even fully sure why he was so irritated. He’d come looking for Adrian in the hopes of talking to him about the map and what he’d found. It would have to wait until Adrian was done messing about with his new pet. Garrett wasn’t going anywhere near that thing.

“He was really worried Adrian.”

Garrett frowned hearing Nathaniel but Adrian’s next words hurt.

“No, that would require him caring.”

Climbing into the dinghy Garrett found the darkest shade possible and sat down. He didn’t have long to wait before the others returned. Valériane and Osanne put Jeffers remains at the back of the dinghy while Nathaniel and Lucien helped Adrian with the skiff. The beast hunkered on the sand looking out at the ships. Adrian wasn’t seriously thinking off allowing this thing on the ship was he? There wasn’t a chance to ask. He watched as Adrian and Nathaniel pushed the dinghy back into the water then Adrian repeated the process with the skiff. No one said anything to him or asked for his help. He watched the beast shuffle toward the water, the surf lapping at the claws. Garrett tensed as it swung its head toward Adrian. It could kill him with a simple toss of its head.

Instead it lowered its head and bumped Adrian’s back, acting more like a dog wanting petted than a huge monster. Adrian turned and rubbed its forehead and seemed to say something to it. It shook its head the large ears flopping.

“What’s wrong Adrian?” Lucien called out.

“I think she doesn’t want to get in the water. I don’t blame her, the salt water is going to sting like the blazes on those wounds.” Adrian pushed the large head away and shoved the skiff into the water. The beast followed a ways into the water as Adrian got in and started rowing. The dinghy was already past the breakers as Garrett watched the beast pace along the water.

“I’m not sure what he’s thinking.” Lucien muttered. “How are we going to get that thing on the ship?”

“I have no idea. It’s going to cause a panic among the crew.” Osanne said.

“Adrian has something in mind or he wouldn’t be trying this.”

“That’s very generous of you, Nathaniel.”

“What’s with you?”

Garrett ignored Valériane and stared out at the ships. He refused to think about Adrian right now. When they got back to the ship he was going to see if he could find O’Connor and get the letter. If it truly was from who he thought it was then the danger from the murderer was not over and the whole crew could be in danger.

He didn’t wait for them the hoist the dinghy, as soon as they were alongside the _Nightshade_ he jumped for the hull and pulled himself up. He ignored the shouts from the others. Hauling himself over the railing he sat on it for a moment catching his breath. He didn’t return the greeting from the sailors working to hoist the dinghy. Right now he wanted out of the sun and away from everyone. Heading for the cabin he shut and barred the door. Going over to the desk he flopped down in the chair. He couldn’t get rid of the odd tension that nearly hurt with its sharpness. The map was gone, as was the book with his notes. 

Something wasn’t right. Nathaniel hadn’t taken them out of the room. Had he? By the time Garrett was done searching the room he could hear shouts from outside. Adrian must have coaxed the beast aboard judging by the yelling. It didn’t matter. He was more worried about where the book and map were. He looked over as there was a knock at the door.

“Garrett, you in there?” Nathaniel sounded worried.

He was tempted to say ‘no’ but decided against it. He looked over at the windows but his climbing gear was in the trunk. All of his gear was in the trunk. Walking over to the door he unbarred it but didn’t open it. He really did not want to see or talk to Adrian at the moment but he figured the Captain would be busy dealing with other things. There was a loud thud the deck under his feet vibrating. No he was staying in the cabin. If anything he’d catch up on some sleep. The climbing had worn him out more than he liked to admit and his hands hurt now. It was too early in the day to go relieve O’Connor of the letter. He’d sleep and then when it was dark he’d go find out what was in that letter.


	27. Chapter 27

The cabin was cool and dark when Garrett woke. Someone had opened the windows to let in the breeze. It was dark out, moonlight reflecting off the water. He rubbed a hand over his face. The dream he’d had kept trying to resurface.

The half remembered images were familiar. He lay in the bed clutching the pillow trying to decide if he wanted to try and remember it or not. He decided against it and shoving the pillow away sat up. The scent of herb tea drew his gaze to the desk. Someone had left tea and a tray of food. He frowned at the sight. He doubted it was Adrian, probably Nathaniel. Getting up he walked over. There was a note under the cup.

_Please come outside when you wake up. We need to talk._

_Adrian_

Crumpling up the note he tossed it aside. He had other things to do.

Adrian knocked on the door to the cabin. Once again there was no reply. He frowned. Surely Garrett wasn’t still sleeping? If he was he was sleeping later than usual. Though things might have changed since he’d been with Rozzen. He had the feeling that something wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t like the sensation from the day before when he’d been searching for Garrett in the jungle. This was more of a general unease rather than a near panic. He still wasn’t quite sure what to think of it but it had been helpful in finding Garrett so he’d listen to it now. He struck a match and lit the lantern.

The room was empty.

He wasn’t surprised though he was a little frustrated. Surely Garrett had got his note. Walking over to the desk he noticed the untouched food. The cup had been moved and the note…

He bent down to pick up the crumpled paper an unwelcome ache blossoming in his chest. Garrett was avoiding him. Then again Garrett had made very plain his thoughts on the beast. Adrian just could see leaving her to die when it was obvious she was smart. Smart enough to try and help them and smart enough to understand they were trying to help her in turn. She hadn’t caused any trouble since they’d got her on the ship. The only incident had been when her tail had accidentally tangled in some rigging. She hadn’t panicked as he’d feared, all he’d had to do was tell her they’d free her if she was still. She’d lain her head down and watched. That was not the behavior of a dumb animal.

Now he needed to find Garrett and ask him what had been so important he’d insisted on coming to get him. It wasn’t that big of a ship and there were only so many places Garrett would go.

After several hours of searching and not finding even a clue as to where Garrett had gone Adrian decided the thief was actively avoiding him. Heading back up on deck he walked over to the large dark bulk of the beast. He thought she was sleeping but she raised her head as he neared her.

“You know … I didn’t think Garrett would be afraid of you once he understood. I guess I was wrong. You’ll have to forgive him, he’s been through a lot this past month.” Adrian sat down on a nearby crate. Exhaustion pulled at him making his limbs heavy dragging his head down. “I don’t know what to do to help him. He’s … he’s suffered so much and I wasn’t there to help and now, now we’ve done nothing but argue and I hate it.”

He ran the back of his hand over his eyes and looked out at the sea. It was calm, the gentle rocking of the boat nearly imperceptible.

“Maybe I should just go to bed. He’ll show up when he’s ready. I just hope he’s—“ Adrian flinched as something seared through his vision, pain close on its heels. The exhaustion vanished and he surged to his feet. “Garrett!”

He spun around and bolted for the stern. It was the one place he hadn’t looked since he didn’t think Garrett would bother with the crew’s sleeping quarters. He stumbled as there was another flash, this time an image of a raised fist overlaid itself across his vision. What was going on? There was another surge of pain followed by panic that had him clutching at the crate nearest him. Whatever was happening Garrett was hurt and scared. That knowledge was enough to get Adrian moving. Muffled shouts greeted him as he headed down the stairs. There was a crowd of half-dressed sailors standing about. Several lanterns had been lit bathing the area light. Adrian hung back waiting to see what was happening.

“Let him go O’Connor.” Nathaniel sounded put out.

“No until he tells me where he hid my things.”

“Make him tell! My stuff is missing too!”

“So is mine!”

Adrian frowned and started pushing his way through the crowd. The men fell back as they realized he was there.

“Captain’s here.”

“He’ll sort this out.”

Adrian ignored the comments as he approached the open space where O’Connor stood with Shad. Nathaniel started for him his hands raised.

“Please don’t get upset Adrian. They caught him going through O’Connor’s trunk and-“

“Impossible. Garrett wouldn’t get caught.”

Nathaniel winced and looked over his shoulder. “Adrian, please. You need to stay calm. O’Connor wouldn’t have set the trap if he’d thought Garrett might trip—“

Adrian shoved Nathaniel out of the way. “Where is he?”

The last few sailors scrambled out of his way. Shad stepped forward.

“Mon Capitaine, il est inconscient.”

“Get out of the way before I make you.” Adrian clenched his fists hearing that Garrett was unconscious. If they’d hurt him someone was going to pay dearly. Shad nodded slowly and stepped aside.

“Yes Captain.”

Adrian shot a glare over at O’Connor who returned it defiance clear in the blue eyes. Garrett lay unmoving on the deck. Adrian knelt beside him.

“It was just that powder Valériane had Adrian, nothing dangerous.”

“It’s Captain and you’d do well to remember it.”

“Yes sir. We didn’t mean anything by it, it was just a precaution you know…”

“I see. Show me what he took.”

O’Connor held out a small burlap bag. “This was everything he had on him.”

Taking the bag Adrian dumped it out. He stared down at the few assorted items. A letter, two journals, a map and a few coins. He looked back up at O’Connor.

“You risked poisoning him for a few coins?”

“They’re all I’ve got sir.”

“Take them then. Does anyone else lay claim to anything here?”

The men muttered amongst themselves and shuffled about.

“No one?” Adrian stood watching the men flinch away. He turned back to O’Connor. “Your things are returned. I trust there will be no further action on this matter.”

“Aye Captain. I’m satisfied.”

Adrian nodded and bent down shoving the rest of the items into the sack. He picked up Garrett and slung him over a shoulder. He’d find out later what Garrett thought he was doing stealing from the crew. He’d honestly thought better of him than this. He supposed it was too much to ask. Garrett needed something familiar after everything he’d been through and so far there was nothing for him. The thought didn’t mitigate the anger as much as Adrian hoped. He was still frustrated and wished Garrett would at least talk to him.

The beast made a soft querying noise as he walked past her. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. He just needs to sleep it off.”

He dismissed the idea of seeing if Valériane had an antidote. He was sure she did but right now he wanted Garrett to sleep. As much to give himself time to calm down as to allow Garrett some uninterrupted sleep. Kicking open the door to the cabin he went and tossed the sack into a chair and went to lay Garrett down on the bed. He stood for a moment staring down at the unconscious man.

“Serves you right you stupid taffer. I don’t know what you were thinking.” Adrian shook his head and walked back over the chair. Emptying the sack out on his desk he stared for a moment before picking up the journal. He held it for a moment and glanced over at the bed.

“What were you doing with this? I haven’t seen it since that week in Leiston…” Before everything went to shit. How had Garrett ended up with his journal and more importantly why had he kept it all this time? Adrian sank down into the chair looking at the worn leather. It hadn’t been this worn the last time he’d seen it. The pages were dog eared and worn as if they’d been read over and over. He looked back over at the bed unsure what to do about the pressure in his chest. Tossing the journal down he got to his feet. He couldn’t stay in the room right now. He needed to do something active to get rid of this sudden desire to hurt something.

It had been a long time since he’d felt like this. This frustration that burned under his skin and made it impossible to remain still. The deck was deserted. Good thing too, or he might have challenged someone to fight him. He shook himself and unclenched his fists. He made himself take several deep breaths. There was no reason to be upset with Garrett. He was only doing the only thing he knew, returning to what was familiar and comfortable. That should have been enough. But it wasn’t.

Pulling out his sword he took a breath and got into stance. It had been a while since he’d done his exercises. Now was as good a time as any. It would help dispel this pain. Or so he hoped. As he started through the movements he found his body remembered them with little prompting, leaving him free to think. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think. The stitches pulled stinging and reminding him he probably shouldn’t be moving this vigorously. He ignored it, almost relishing the physical pain that eclipsed the pain in his chest. Garrett had to know that stealing from the crew wouldn’t be taken lightly. Something about the whole encounter seemed off and what had been with that strange flash he was certain was something to do with Garrett.

He jerked to a halt mid-swing as that sensation flooded him again. Garrett was awake and panicking. There was no mistaking the tremor of pain in the back of his mind.

“Shit.” Part of him was tempted to just wait and see if Garrett figured it out on his own while the other part was desperate to go comfort him. He ran his hand over the bandages and after a moment sheathed the sword. Garrett didn’t deserve to face this alone.

Opening the cabin door Adrain poked his head inside. Everything looked the way he’d left it, except his journal was gone off the chair. He frowned and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Garrett?”

“What happened?”

“O’Connor said you got caught stealing from him—“

“I only wanted the journal and the map back.”

Adrian walked around the screen and found Garrett huddled up at the head of the bed. He wouldn’t look up as Adrian sat at the foot of the bed.

“The journal and map were in the chest.”

“No, they weren’t. Someone took them and there was a letter too.”

Adrian nodded. “No one claimed the letter, it’s when the rest of the stuff.”

“It’s from Rozzen to someone on this ship.”

“What?!”

“I couldn’t read most of it since it’s in French but I know her handwriting.”

Adrian got up and went through the sack. He frowned when no letter turned up. He shook out the journal and unrolled the map. “It’s not here and why do you have my journal?”

“The letter is important Adrian.”

“I don’t doubt that, but it’s not here.” Adrian sat back down noticing the worried look on Garrett’s face. “It’s really that important.”

“Yes. Someone stole the book and the map and my notes are gone too. That letter would have told us who of the crew is working with Rozzen. It was the entire reason I even bothered going down there.”

“And you got caught.”

“No. I didn’t. O’Connor confronted me and the next thing I know I’m waking up here with a splitting headache.”

Adrian watched Garrett for a moment longer. Why would O’Connor lie? “So either O’Connor is the spy…”

“Or Nathaniel is.”


	28. Chapter 28

“No. There is no way Nathaniel is spying for Rozzen.” Adrian shook his head as he sat at the foot of the bed. Garrett watched him noting the way he slumped one hand pressed against his stomach. Adrian’s gaze went to the book where it rested on the chair. It was silent for several minutes, a tension Garrett couldn’t quite define making itself known. He rubbed his temple. His eye was bothering him again even though he’d been careful not to use the focus.

“O’Connor said the letter was Nathaniel’s.”

“When did he tell you that?” Adrian let his arm drop to his side. He still didn’t raise his head.

“Earlier before we came to get you.”

“Did you take anything else?”

“What?”

“Did you take anything else besides what you had on you?” Adrian looked over. Garrett couldn’t read his expression, there was a blankness to his eyes he’d never seen before.

“No. I haven’t been stealing from the crew Adrian.” What was going on? he’d only been back for three days. Why did it feel like he was constantly under attack for something?

“I won’t be upset Garrett. I know you’ve been through a really rough time and you need something familiar.”

Garrett frowned and turned his head away. The silence stretched out again. He didn’t know what to say or even why he felt the need to say anything at all. He wasn’t in the habit of defending his actions to anyone and he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to now.

“What was in the trunk?”

“There was no trunk.”

“But O’Connor said you tripped a trap…” Adrian paused and frowned.

“No. I didn’t.”

“Okay, I believe you. Then what happened?”

“I told you. I found the map and book with his stuff and wanted to know why he had it. There was no reason for him to have it. When I confronted him about it he attacked me.”

Adrian nodded. “Yes, I remember that.”

“What?”

Adrian grimaced and ducked his head. “Somehow I knew you were in trouble. There was this burst of blue and this-this image flashed before my eyes.”

Garrett frowned. That sounded eerily familiar. Adrian shrugged and went on.

“I knew you were scared and hurt and I came to find you. When I found you, you were already unconscious. Nathaniel said it was Valeriane’s powder that knocked you out but I don’t think that’s exactly what happened.”

Garrett didn’t reply. Maybe that’s why the side of his head hurt. He hadn’t thought O’Connor had hit him. Not hard enough to knock him out. He laid his head back against the bed. He was so tired and his stomach and head hurt. He didn’t want to argue with Adrian. He’d spent too long believing he’d never see the man again and now this whole situation seems determined to drive them apart again. He closed his eyes. Why did it matter?

Adrian cleared his throat and Garrett opened his eyes to look at him. Adrian’s smile was more of a grimace. “We’re heading back to port tomorrow. We’re low on provisions and we need to take the Shadow Eater and her crew back. I’m going to send you home with my brothers. They’ll take you back to The City-“

“I’m not cargo you can ship where you please.” Garrett fought to keep his voice level even as panic had his chest tightening.

“Garrett, please. You’ll be safe in the City. You can go back to thieving like you want. I’ll find Rozzen and deal with her. At least you’ll be safe.”

“Safe? Why does it always go back to that with you?”

Adrian turned to look at him. “Maybe because it’s _dangerous_ on the ship. If Rozzen does have a spy, whoever it is, they’ll be working to take you back to her. Is that what you want? To end up back with Rozzen? It was a mistake to bring you.”

Garrett pressed his lips together as pain shot through him. He held Adrian’s gaze for a moment trying to understand how a simple phrase could cause so much pain. He finally looked away.

“A mistake? Or have you finally realized I’m worthless to you?”

He didn’t look over at the sharp intake of breath. The bed shifted as Adrian got to his feet. Garrett kept his gaze firmly on the bed in front of him. It had been one mistake after another for months. Starting with listening to Basso about a stupid sword. No, it went back further than that. Taking the claw from Erin. He’d never intended for anyone to get hurt. It was exactly what he was trying to prevent, to show her she didn’t need to rely on it, that she could be good if she truly wanted to be. He reached up running his fingers along his temple. Anytime he made decisions that involved other people things seemed to end in disaster. He’d nearly killed him and Erin. Adrian should have been dead twice over. Adrian had been dead. Garrett closed his eyes trying to block out the memory.

“Garrett…?” The deep voice was soft and filled with concern. “Garrett look at me.”

Garrett didn’t raise his head as Adrian sat next to him. Adrian draped an arm around his shoulders and pulled close. He started to push him away but Adrian caught his hand and held it. There was a long sigh and Adrian laid his head over on Garrett’s. Garrett didn’t pull away as Adrian turned his hand over looking at the marks the shackles had made on his wrists. There was another sigh and Adrian let his hand go.

Garrett started to say something but the cabin door banged open.

“Adrian! Where is Garrett?”

Adrian jerked away and leapt to his feet. “What’s wrong Nathaniel?”

“The captives, were freed. I’m afraid it’s mutiny. We have to get you and Garrett off the ship.”

Adrian paled his gaze darting over to Garrett. Garrett was already up and headed to gather his few things. Not even three days. When was it going to stop long enough for him to rest? Though too much time to think wasn’t going to be good either. A nice balance would be preferable. He started past Adrian who seemed too dumbfounded to move as he stared at Nathaniel.

“Adrian there is no time. They caught us unawares and-”

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by a roar from the beast and the sudden screaming of men. Garrett quickly gathered up the remaining journal and the map. He started as he heard Adrian yell. He turned to see Adrian and Nathaniel fighting to keep several men from entering the room. Nathaniel had his rapier out and was trying to drive them back. Adrian drew his sword but couldn’t risk swinging it and hitting Nathaniel.

“I see him! He’s in the cabin!” One of the men shouted to his companions. Nathaniel took the opportunity to ram the tip of his rapier through his throat. The man fell back in a spray of blood but the others pressed forward. Garrett turned back to the chest trying to find anything he could salvage. There wasn’t much time. Adrian was yelling. He’d never heard Adrian that furious. He glanced over his shoulder to see him grab Nathaniel and pull him out of the way. The first man to come through the door was cut down with a single swing of Adrian’s blade. The second didn’t even make it across the threshold.

Nathaniel stumbled over and Garrett realized he was bleeding from several cuts.

“Leave it. We must go. Quickly.”

There was another roar from the beast outside the cabin and even Garrett could detect the note of outrage in it.

“I think Adrian was right about that beast. She’s fighting the mutineers but leaving the loyal crew alone.” Nathaniel took the map and book. “Now quickly. Adrian can’t hold them off for long.”

“Where are the others?”

“Fighting.”

Adrian had beaten back the men enough that the door was clear. Nathaniel gestured for Garrett to wait while he checked the deck.

“Stay close to me. They will do their best to capture you uninjured but I’d rather not risk anything.”

Outside it was dusk but the deck was brightly lit by torches. The great bulk of the beast could be seen further down as she thrashed against the netting that had been thrown over her. Adrian was just ahead fighting a pair of men Garrett had never seen before. They must have been with the crew of the _Shadow Eater_. He spotted Ossane and Lucien with another small group fighting to keep the men from reaching Adrian. Valeriane came running up to Nathaniel.

“We’re losing. Take Garrett and get to the skiff. I’ll get the others.” She had her pistol out and was watching the fighting. She glanced over at them. “Now! They won’t hesitate to kill the rest of us, it’s Garrett they want. I saw Rozzen on board but lost the bitch.”

Garrett drew a breath and quickly scanned the deck. He didn’t see her. That didn’t mean anything. He jerked away as Nathaniel took hold of his arm.

“Garrett, please. We must go.”

Rozzen wasn’t going to stop coming after him until one of them was dead. Much like the Thief-Taker General apparently. Except the General had just wanted to kill him. He turned to follow Nathaniel to the where the skiff was tied. He glanced at the beast as they got close. She was still now watching them closely.

“Go get in the boat I’m going to cut her loose.”

“You sure you want to do that?” Garrett edged away.

“Yes. She’ll be the perfect distraction. Won’t you?” Nathaniel asked the beast who lowered her head turning it to fix them with an eye.

Garrett shook his head. Everyone on this ship was insane. He made it to the railing and looked at the skiff. The last thing he wanted to do was go back into that forest. Which was most likely where they would head. They couldn’t stay here. He looked over his shoulder at the triumphant bellow. Nathaniel trotted over.

“That will help. What are you waiting for? Get in.”

Garrett frowned watching as the beast headed for the fighting that surrounded Adrian. Hopefully Adrian was right and she didn’t end up just killing everyone in sight. He looked over as Robby came up behind Nathaniel.

“There you are.”

Nathaniel turned. “Oh good, you’re here-”

The blow knocked Nathaniel to his knees. Before Garrett could move O’Connor was there blocking his path. His smile predatory.

“Good job getting him away from Adrian, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel shook his head and tried to get to his feet an arm wrapped around his middle. “You can’t do this. You can’t separate them. You can’t kill Adrian.”

“Why not?”

Nathaniel made it to his feet his expression resigned. “Please, don’t do this. We’ve served together for years O’Connor.”

“Maybe so, but loyalty never was my strong point. Robby get the thief.”

Nathaniel’s rapier stopped the man. “I will kill you if you try. I’m telling you now you need Adrian. I saw what happened, he needs Adrian to be able to control the power.”

“How do you know?”

“Are you willing to risk her anger when she finds out? I’m telling you, if you kill him you might as well kill Garrett too.”

Garrett edged down the rail and looked over the side. It was a very long drop to the water. If he got into the skiff he would still be trapped.

“Don’t move.”

Garrett looked over at Robby’s gruff tone. He didn’t understand why the man was doing this. He’d helped him and Adrian not that long ago, patching their wounds. He’d never suspected the man would be a traitor. Then again he didn’t have a very good track record with knowing when people were planning on betraying him. He looked past the trio to the rest of the deck. There were still knots of men fighting. The beast had climbed up on some crates and was swiping at the men who came to close. She was bleeding from several new wounds. This wasn’t going well. He couldn’t even see Adrian any longer. Was Nathaniel telling the truth about Adrian? Or maybe he was just trying to save the man’s life by lying. Either way he found himself hoping it worked.

He spotted Valeriane as she broke through a pair of men shoving a dagger through one’s eye while the other took a pistol blast to the face. Her eyes widened as she looked them, then she was sprinting over.

“Get down!”

Garrett reached out and grabbed the back of Nathaniel’s shirt and jerked him back out of the way. Nathaniel’s yelp was downed out by an another blast. O’Connor yelled and swung around to face the new threat. Garrett ducked out of the way as Robby made a grab for him. Twisting around he slammed his elbow into his back with all the force he could muster. There was a grunt and Robby stumbled forward and right into Nathaniel’s rapier. Garrett looked away as Nathaniel shoved the blade the rest of the way through.

“I don’t suffer fools Robby and I don’t abide traitors.”

Valeriane appeared next to Garrett. O’Connor lay face down on the deck behind her in a growing pool of blood. “Come on. You are such a magnet for trouble. If my Master had any idea things were going to be like this he would have sent all three of us, not just me. Now get in the damn boat.”


	29. Chapter 29

Garrett followed Nathaniel over the railing and into the skiff. Nathaniel gestured for him to move back toward the opposite railing.

“Stay behind me.” Nathaniel was breathing hard as he pressed his left hand to the wound in his side. The rapier in his right hand was steady as he watched the fighting. Garrett looked past him. He still couldn’t see Adrian. All he could see was the beast as she stood atop the crates. Every so often a body would go flying.

“Nate!”

“Osanne! Quickly!”

Garrett turned to see Osanne helping carry Lucien across the deck. Valériane stepped forward to provide them protection as they neared the skiff.

“Help Nate lower the skiff.” Osanne ordered.

“But what about you?” Lucien balked at getting into the boat.

“I’ll be making sure no one cuts the lines. Now go.” She gave him a quick hard kiss and shoved him away.

Garrett turned his attention back to the ship. The dead and the dying littered the deck. Most of them men he knew by sight if not by name. The sight sent his stomach plunging. Rozzen was not taking prisoners.

He turned to Lucien as he started untying lines to begin lowering the boat into the water. “Wait, what about Adrian?”

“We got cut off from him.” Lucien wouldn’t look at him.

“We have to wait for him.”

“We can’t, Garrett. Rozzen is killing everyone. We have to go now.”

Garrett flinched at the name and looked around the deck again. He was in the open. Exposed in broad daylight with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. He jumped as Valériane’s pistol fired. Osanne was yelling as she swung her sword at anyone foolish enough to get too close.

“Hurry Lucien!”

“I’m trying!”

The skiff fell several feet and jerked to a stop. Garrett clutched at the rail and glanced over the side. The water was still a ways away. Above them at the rail Osanne and Valériane were fighting off the men trying to reach the skiff. Numb, Garrett watched. There was nothing he could do. He had to stand here and watch as people he knew fought and died in front of him. This was why he’d always kept to himself. To avoid this very thing. He’d learned that lesson very quickly in the orphanage and on the street.

“You’re just a thief, what did you expect to be able to do?” Rozzen’s voice echoed in his head. Nothing. There was nothing he could do. He didn’t even have his bow this time. The best he could hope for was just staying out of the way. “Such a spectacular failure at everything.”

He clutched his head squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to block out her image. The boat lurched again and he sat down hard. Nathaniel and Lucien were yelling. The words made no sense. Someone was screaming. Pain shot through his head, everything flashing blue. He yelled the sound tearing its way out of him. Something snapped and he was falling. There was a crack as the boat hit the water.

The beast screamed above them, the sound drowning out the screaming of the men. Garrett flinched at the gunshots. The beast’s pained roar seemed to vibrate in the air around them. There was another flash of blue and with it a rush of pain and terror. He barely registered the splash and Lucien’s yelling.

“Osanne!”

There was a series of thuds against the boat and Garrett opened his eyes to see Osanne hauling herself over the side.

“Damn bitch. I’ll gut her.” She sputtered.

“Where’s Valériane?”

Garrett glanced up to see Valériane rappelling her way down the side of the ship. He grabbed Osanne’s arm.

“Where is Adrian?”

She shook her head. “I didn’t see him. I’m sorry. I’ll be right back. I need to help Valériane.”

Garrett sat watching her trying not to think about the blank spot in the primal where he normally felt Adrian. He closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself before using the focus. Several things lit up but there was still no link, not like there had been before. There was a dull faded presence. He couldn’t tell if it was Adrian or not. He blinked as someone shook him.

“Snap out of it!” Nathaniel stood over him, concern clear in his eyes. “He’ll be alright. He’s a good strong fighter.”

Garrett looked around. Valériane and Osanne were each at an oar while Lucien aimed a pistol at the deck above. No one appeared, the sounds of fighting were dying down. He didn’t even hear the beast. His head throbbed and he thought for a moment he was going to be sick.

“Do we wait?”

“No, everyone else is dead. I hope you didn’t eat the dinner Shad served last night.” Valériane said.

“What do you mean?”

“He stole one of my poisons. Those who didn’t get killed in the fighting are already dead. Why do you think so few came to fight? I didn’t find out till just before the attack came. It was already too late.”

“They planned this well,” Nathaniel admitted.

“Yes well they still haven’t got who they came for.”

Garrett looked over at Valériane. Did she not understand? He’d surrendered himself last time to prevent this very kind of thing from happening. Now everyone was dead. Nearly everyone anyway. No matter what he did Rozzen got her way. He put his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t fight … running only got him so far.

Nathaniel gasped and Garrett looked up as a shadow swept over them. The beast soared just above them, her massive wings beating sluggishly. Garrett jumped up seeing Adrian clutched in her claws. He caught a fleeting glimpse of his face. He seemed to be unconscious but at this distance it was impossible to tell.

“She’s hurt,” Osanne said.

“So is Adrian.”

“Let’s go, quickly as you can ladies,” Nathaniel prompted.

 

By the time they reached the shore the beast was curled on the bloodstained sand. Garrett couldn’t even see Adrian. He pulled himself over the side of the boat stumbling to his knees in the surf.

“Garrett! Wait!”

Ignoring them he headed for the beast. He had to know if Adrian was alright. She raised her head as he got near. Adrian was still held in her smaller set of arms, his bloodied sword in his hand. Garrett froze mid-step at the warning growl. He looked from Adrian to the beast.

“If you are as intelligent as Adrian says you are then you know I’m not going to hurt him.” It felt odd talking to it, but he could see Adrian bleeding and right now he was more worried about that.

“Garrett, be careful. That thing killed anyone who got close to it on the ship.”

“Well it’s going to kill Adrian if it doesn’t let us help him!”

“We don’t have time for this! Rozzen won’t just sit on that ship.”

“We also don’t have anywhere to go.” Lucien pointed out. “Sure we’re alive and made it to shore, now what?”

Garrett ignored their arguing and inched closer to the beast. Adrian was stirring, the blank spot where he’d been in the primal finally filling in with his presence. There was a soft groan and he lifted his head and blinked slowly as he looked around.

“Adrian?” Garrett was within the beast’s striking distance now but was too focused on Adrian to care.

“What happened? Where are we?”

“On the shore.” Garrett glanced to the beast. She was watching him with an intensity that unnerved him. “Can you get up?”

“I don’t know. She won’t let go of me.” Adrian looked down at where the clawed fingers gripped his arms.

“I thought you said she was smart. Doesn’t she understand you are hurt?”

There was another rumbling growl from the beast. Garrett glanced over at her and took a step back as the massive head swung in his direction. She was blocking him from getting to Adrian. He could hear Adrian trying to talk to it. After everything that had happened Garrett’s patience was wearing thin. His head was pounding, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten and all he wanted was to make sure Adrian wasn’t going to bleed to death. Moving away from her head he ducked under her wing. She still had not let go of Adrian. Adrian was trying to pull his arms free of her grip. Garrett forced himself closer ignoring the chill coursing through him. The last time he’d been this close to the beast it had nearly killed him. She was growling again. His heart beating in sluggish jerks Garrett managed to get within arms reach of Adrian.

“Garrett! What are you doing?”

The yell from behind startled him. The beast snapped her head up looking toward the rest of the group. Garrett took the opportunity and darted forward to reach Adrian. There was more blood than Garrett had realized but most of it didn’t seem to be Adrian’s. It was the blood running down the side of his face that had Garrett worried. He reached up touching the side of Adrian’s head with trembling fingers. Blue tinged the edges of his vision and crept over Adrian’s face. Garrett swallowed, trying to keep Adrian in focus as everything blurred. A rumbling growl came from somewhere impossibly distant yet too close. He shook his head, tuning it out. Adrian was what mattered. Garrett reached forward ignoring the stench of blood and the sticky wetness. There was a startled gasp from Adrian and blue flared painfully bright. Garrett shut his eyes against against the blinding glare as something seemed to warp and twist around them. He buried his head against Adrian’s shoulder, his whole body shaking. In the distance he heard yelling, but the growling was gone and Adrian was safe. Blue deepened into black.

 

Adrian sat on the sand too shocked to move for the moment. The weight of the beast’s claws was gone, replaced by Garrett. He still wasn’t sure what to think about what had just happened. For starters Garrett had hugged him and the pain of his wounds was gone now. He glanced down and taking a firmer grip on the unconscious man, got to his feet.

“Adrian! What was that? Where did the beast go?”

He looked up to see Nathaniel, Valériane, Osanne and Lucien staring at him. The beast was gone? Shifting Garrett around in his arms he turned and his eyes widened in shock. On the sand behind him lay a dark haired woman. She was bleeding from several wounds but was conscious as she looked up at him. He looked away realizing she was naked.

“Valériane!” Adrian turned to look for the other woman. “Something happened. We need your help.”

“Is Garrett alright?” The small group was edging over, Valériane in the lead.

“He passed out, but whatever happened healed me and changed the beast into a human.”

“What?”

“She’s hurt. Come quickly.”

“We really need to hurry. I just saw them lower the other skiff. Rozzen is on her way.” Lucien pointed out.

Adrian stepped out of the way as Valériane knelt next to the woman. She was watching them with wary eyes as if she didn’t understand what had happened either.

“Can you speak?” Valeriane asked as she examined the wound on her side. “Can you tell me your name?”

The woman looked up at her. “Tori.”

“Well Tori, I don’t know how this happened but thank you for helping save our Captain. Osanne, would get me something to cover her with please.”

A threadbare blanket and an old shirt was found. While the two women tended to Tori, Adrian made sure Garrett wasn’t injured. He seemed fine unlike the rest of them. Everyone was injured in some fashion. Well except himself now. He still didn’t understand how it had happened once again. Though last time he’d been dead. Thankfully that wasn’t the case this time. He’d felt the surge of energy as his vision had clouded over with blue. Something about that energy surge had healed him and transformed the woman. As soon as they were somewhere safer he wanted to find out what was going on. There were too many questions now. 

“We need to get moving. Rozzen’s sure to have seen that light show.”

“Light show?” Adrian turned to Lucien.

“Yeah whatever happened it lit up the beach like a few hundred spot lights. I’m still half blind.”

“There is no way she missed seeing it. Are you up to carrying Garrett till he wakes?” Nathaniel was peering at him.

“I’m fine. The flash healed my wounds. Maybe when he wakes up he can do it for you guys too. First he needs to rest and eat though.”

“First we need to get off this beach. We are clearly visible from the water.”

“Yeah and we don’t have a giant beast to fight for us now either.” Lucien fidgeted.

“That’s hardly fair to her Lucien,” Nathaniel chided.

Lucien shrugged and winced, one hand going to his shoulder. “This whole trip has been one nightmare after another. Rozzen, giant beasts shapeshifting into women, whatever that was that killed Jeffers … I really don’t want to go into that forest.”

Adrian looked over at the looming trees. “We don’t have any choice right now.”

“Tori might be able to help with that.”

The three of them looked over as the women walked toward them. Osanne had an arm around the smaller woman’s waist, supporting her as they walked.

Tori looked at each of them, her gaze lingering on Adrian. She spoke haltingly as if not used to talking at all and unsure of how to form the words. “I’ve lived in this forest for ages. I can get you to someplace where you can hide. But … there are many dangers.”

“Can’t be any more dangerous than staying here to wait for Rozzen.”


	30. Chapter 30

Under the trees the air was heavy and still. The slight breeze from the beach was gone. Tori wove through the trees, barely disturbing the undergrowth with her passing. The rest of the group followed, Adrian and Nathaniel bringing up the rear.

“Will you be alright carrying him until he wakes?”

“I might need to do this differently.” Adrian looked down at Garrett. The man wasn’t that heavy, but right now he was a dead weight and he could already feel the strain in his back and shoulders. It didn’t help that he needed to be able to watch where he was placing his feet. He stopped and braced himself, trying to shift Garrett so that he was more comfortable to carry. Osanne and Lucien noticed he’d stopped and came back to see what was wrong.

“I’m afraid I’m either going to fall or drop him and a litter won’t work with this uneven ground.”

“I doubt he’d notice.”

“Lucien, don’t be daft.” Osanne pulled one of his braids as she walked by him. She stopped in front of Adrian and shook her head. “This won’t work.”

It took a few minutes but once Garrett was finally secured on Adrian’s back, Osanne nodded her approval. She walked around Adrian, checking the knots in the rope they’d used. Taking off her vest she cut it into two pieces. After folding it she placed it under where the rope lay against Garrett. “Don’t need him getting chafed by the rope. This should help us to be able to travel faster, just tell us if you get tired.”

“We promise not tell Garrett he looks like a sleepy child being carried by his father like this.” Lucien grinned and with a wink turned to follow Tori and Valériane as they started walking again.

Osanne smiled and patted Adrian’s shoulder. “It’s been rough sailing Captain, but we’ll weather this yet.”

Adrian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could feel Garrett’s slow breaths against his back and allowed himself a small smile. They must make quite a picture. He glanced over at Nathaniel who was watching back down the path they’d taken.

“What’s wrong?”

Nathaniel glanced over and shook his head. “I’m not sure, but we need to get moving. We don’t have much of a head start.”

It was slow going once Tori led them away from the path that lead to the clearing and the ruined tower. Adrian had to stop and rest several times, though no one else complained about the frequent stops. Osanne fussed over Lucien’s injuries while Valériane took care of Nathaniel. Tori would disappear into the dense undergrowth and reappear a short time later. Adrian soon realized she was checking the path ahead. The sun was nearing its zenith when she led them to a small glade. She made them stop while they were still in the shade of the trees before continuing on in herself. She disappeared into the tall grass for quite some time before returning.

“It is safe. For now we can stop and you can rest.”

Adrian was glad of the chance to rest. His legs were burning with the strain of walking while carrying Garrett, and the rope was starting to cut into him in places. They found a spot near a small stream where they could settle for a bit. Adrian made sure there was nothing on the ground that might hurt Garrett before having Nathaniel and Osanne help him untie the ropes. Laying Garrett down, he sank down on the ground beside the thief and stretched his legs out. It worried him that Garrett showed no signs of waking.

“I’ve got a few pieces of hard tack left if anyone is hungry.” Valériane held up one of her pouches.

“I’ve got a couple too and some smoked fish.” Osanne added.

Adrian’s stomach growled and Nathaniel chuckled. “I think we know who is hungry. Give him my portion, he’s doing twice the work.”

“No, save that for Garrett if you aren’t going to eat it. We need to ration what we have for now.” Adrian waved off Osanne who frowned for a moment. “We don’t have time to rest for long.”

He turned, looking for Tori who was standing off to the side watching them. He couldn’t quite place the look in her eyes. She noticed him watching her and started over.

“Shelter is too far. You are too slow. This,” she gestured taking in the glade where they sat, “this is not safe for very long. We must go soon.”

“I know. But where are you taking us?”

Tori sat down on a rock that bordered the stream and looked at him. “I know a place. A cave where you can hide till he is well.”

“Good. Thank you. Thank you for everything actually. You’ve done so much for us, and you saved my life. I don’t know how to thank you for that.”

She smiled at him but the sadness in her eyes spoiled the expression. “I am myself again because of you. The beast no longer rules my thoughts and now I am no longer trapped in my other form. Any debt is paid.”

“Your other form?”

“Yes, the beast is my other form and one I’ve been stuck in for more years than you can comprehend. I did not mean to hurt him when I found him.” She pointed to Garrett. “He was in my territory and I was simply taking him out of it.”

“Yes well you gave me quite a fright when I first saw you.” Adrian managed a small smile. Even now the memory of seeing Garrett clenched in those jaws sent a tremor through him. “Sorry about shooting you.”

She shrugged and put a hand over the wound on her shoulder. “It stings a bit. At least you are not a better shot.”

“I was trying not to hit Garrett. I’m normally a much better shot. Though I think you got me back for that.” He put a hand over his stomach where the bandages were still hidden by his shirt. The wound might be gone but he still remembered the terror and the certainty he and Garrett were both as good as dead.

Tori frowned and looked away. After a moment she stood. “I will find you something more to eat then we must go.”

Adrian watched her go wondering what had upset her. Maybe he’d find out later. Shifting around he laid back in the grass next to Garrett. The sun was warm on his exposed skin and he closed his eyes allowing himself a moment to just relax and think of nothing. Lucien and Osanne were talking in low voices with Valériane and Nathaniel a short distance away. He didn’t try to make out what they were saying. He refused to think about what was happening for the moment, listening instead to the birds overhead and the water splashing over stones. It didn’t work for long and after a while he opened his eyes. He stared up at the sky for a moment before turning to his side to look at Garrett.

He reached out but stopped just short of touching the soft black hair. Everything was in turmoil around them and all Adrian wanted to do was take Garrett home. Yet that seemed to be the one simple thing he wasn’t going to be allowed to do. Not yet. Pulling his hand back he pushed himself up to sit. There were too many things he wanted to talk to Garrett about. They’d been apart for so long and yet the last few days had been a mess of misunderstandings and miscommunication even with everything else aside. The hug gave him some hope that not all was lost.

“I wish you’d wake up already.”

Garrett didn’t stir and Adrian sighed. It wasn’t long before Tori was back. She held out a cloth that looked as if she’d ripped it from the bottom of her shirt. He took it and opened it to find it full of berries.

“Those are good, not poison.”

“Ah, thank you.”

“We need to go now. We must reach the cave by dark.” She watched him eat the berries.

He shuddered at the tart flavor and nodded. “We’ll pack up and go then. Osanne, Nathaniel can you come help me with Garrett please?”

 

The next several hours were gruelling. Adrian wasn’t sure how they made it and he knew he wouldn’t have if not for being healed by the Primal. As it was, he was staggering from tree to tree by the time Tori let them know they were near the entrance to the cave. He finally looked up and realized it was barely light enough to see under the canopy. To his right Valériane was muttering something as she gathered up several branches. Osanne was supporting Lucien as he walked and Nathaniel limped along behind Adrian. Adrian was just glad they’d made it. Tori was the only one still walking with ease through the forest, though he supposed she was used to it.

She walked up to Adrian and pointed through a break in the trees. It was too dark for him to make out exactly what she was pointing toward.

“Watch where you put your feet. The opening is just through there.”

Adrian took a moment to steady himself and hoisted Garrett a bit higher. He perked up hearing a soft groan.

“Hey! You awake? How are you feeling?”

“What are you doing?” Garrett’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Carrying you.”

“Yes I got that, but why?”

“You’ve been unconscious all day.” Adrian winced as Garrett tried to push himself up and pulled the ropes too tight. “If you want down, I’ll get some help.”

“You tied me to you?” Adrian couldn’t tell if Garrett sound exasperated or not.

“Well … yeah we’ve been walking all day. Couldn’t very well drag you.”

Garrett shifted around freeing his arms from where they’d been tucked between him and Adrian. Adrian stopped walking to look over his shoulder. He could just see the top of Garrett’s head as Garrett tried to see where they were going. Taking a better grip on Garrett’s legs, Adrian moved him higher. There was a soft gasp and Garrett’s fingers grabbed onto his shirt. Adrian was suddenly fully aware of Garrett pressed up against his back. Before he had just been dead weight and Adrian hadn’t thought too closely about it. Now that Garrett was awake Adrian realized this was the closest he’d been to him for any length of time.

“Where are we?” Garrett’s voice was slightly strained and Adrian hoped he hadn’t accidentally hurt him.

“Tori found us some shelter for the night.”

“Who is Tori?”

“I’ll explain everything once we are safe in the cave. Do you feel up to walking?”

“I don’t know, you seem to be doing a pretty good job for me.”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“Considering I can’t feel my feet I think that’s a no.”

“Ah sorry! It’s just a little further.”

“Hurry up Adrian!”

Adrian whipped his head around to find Valériane had managed to light a torch. He heard Garrett sputter and there was a yank on his ponytail.

“Maybe I should try to walk. What is in your hair?”

“Blood probably.”

It was silent for a long moment.

“Put me down.”

“Hurry up, Adrian.”

“I’m coming. Sorry Garrett, it’s not much further.”

 

Garrett loosened his grip on Adrian’s shirt as he started walking again. The rope was uncomfortable but Adrian’s arms around his legs supported most of his weight. He frowned as Adrian stumbled and nearly went to a knee. He could feel the low hum of Adrian’s exhaustion through the Primal and it worried him. He glanced up, realizing he could already see stars through the leaves overhead. The last thing he remembered it had barely been daylight and Rozzen had been attacking the ship. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against Adrian’s back. The Primal didn’t hurt like he’d gotten used to when he’d been with Rozzen. His eye wasn’t burning and his head didn’t hurt even though he could feel the Primal without having to focus.

The darkness deepened as they entered the mouth of the cave. It was tall enough Adrian didn’t have to duck but not much taller. It opened out into a larger cavern. The ceiling had fallen in at some point and Garrett could just see the moon rising through the hole. Adrian jolted to a stop and Garrett had to brace himself as Adrian went to a knee.

“Someone help me with these ropes please.”

Garrett raised his head as the glow from a torch lit the area around him and Adrian.

“Nice to see you awake, Garrett.” Nathaniel smiled at him as he knelt next to Adrian.

He cut the rope around their middles and Garrett had to tap Adrian’s shoulder to get him to let go of his legs. It was strange to stand on his own. He pulled the ropes from around his shoulders and slipped them over his head. His legs wobbled as he tried to walk and he quickly found a rock to lean against. His joints were stiff and sore and moving hurt. Nathaniel was helping Adrian to his feet and Garrett was surprised at the little stab of pain as he watched. He looked down, not raising his head until Adrian came to sit on the ground next to him. The two of them watched as the others set about building a fire.

“Tori,” Adrian gestured for a small dark skinned woman to come over. “I want to introduce you to Garrett. He doesn’t recognize you.”

Tori came over and looked at the two of them. “You are the thief.”

Garrett frowned at her for a moment. There was something familiar about her but he couldn’t quite place it. “I am.”

“You control the Primal. But not well. You broke the glyph seal that kept me bound in my beast form.”

Garrett blinked and looked down at Adrian who was smiling up at him. “I did what?”

“I have no idea, but it involved a lot of very bright light. One minute I’ve got a beast at my back, then there was a brilliant flash of light when you hugged me and when I turned around … there was Tori. Somehow you did that trick of healing us again too.”

“I did?”

“Yes.” Adrian lifted his shirt and pulled the bandages out of the way to show an unmarred expanse of muscle across his stomach. He let his shirt fall and gestured to Tori and the others. “You think you can do the same for them?”

A chill ran through Garrett as he looked over at Tori, then to the other three. That meant willingly using the Primal. He jumped as Adrian put a hand on his arm.

“Hey, it’s alright. You don’t have to.” The grip on his arm didn’t tighten but he found himself guided down to sit next to Adrian. “They are used to taking care of themselves. They will be fine.”

Garrett took a breath, hoping to ease the tightness in his chest. “I just don’t know if I can. I don’t know how I did it earlier. All those weeks with Rozzen and nothing like that ever happened.”

At the mention of Rozzen Adrian stiffened, his fingers tightening for a moment before he removed his hand from Garrett’s arm. “You don’t have to do anything, Garrett. Forget I even asked, it was unfair of me. I’m sorry.”

Garrett shook his head. “I’d like to be able to do something to help for once.”

“We’ll worry about it after you’ve rested some more.”

“I slept all day while you did all the work. I think I’m rested.”

Adrian jerked his head up to look at him but Garrett couldn’t meet his gaze. The same frustration was already welling up along with the feeling of uselessness. He was worthless like this, but now Adrian was stuck with him.

“Garrett, you saved my life. I think you deserved to sleep all day. Though I wouldn’t really call it sleep, more just being unconscious. That can’t have been comfortable anyway. I swear I can still feel that rope.”

Garrett rubbed at his shoulder where the rope had left a mark. His legs ached and his feet tingled painfully. He shifted around trying to get comfortable. He didn’t want to admit to how tired he was still yet. He couldn’t feel Adrian’s exhaustion as easily now, he had to search for him in the Primal but it was still here along with something else. Garrett decided the worry was probably for their situation. There wasn’t much hope they’d actually be able to escape Rozzen at this point. He looked around the small cavern. Valériane had a good fire going. Tori was nowhere to be seen. Osanne was rebinding Lucien’s wound. Nathaniel sat to the side staring into the fire. Everyone was injured in some fashion and no one was in any condition to fight.

Steeling himself Garrett focused, blinking rapidly as the room lit up around him, the fire glowing blue. He looked around the room noticing that besides the five of them there was nothing else around. That was probably a good thing. The familiar ache started to form behind his eyes.

“Stop it.”

A hand on his arm jolted him out of his inspection. He turned to look at Adrian who was frowning at him.

“No more. You need to rest. I can tell it’s hurting you when you do that.”

“You can tell?”

“Yes I can tell. I’ve seen you in pain often enough to know. Whatever you are doing that is making your eye glow like that, quit.”

Garrett closed his eyes and sighed. “So it does do that. Nathaniel mentioned it too.”

“What are you trying to do anyway?”

Garrett opened his eyes and stared at the fire, thinking for a minute. “I was just looking at things through the Primal. Sometimes it shows me things I wouldn’t be able to see otherwise. I have to concentrate to be able to use it like that though. It can also help me move faster when I need to.”

“Interesting.” Garrett raised his head as Adrian got to his feet. “I’ll be right back, you need some food and water.”

Adrian returned with a piece of hardtack, a handful of berries and a canteen of water. Garrett took them, then watched perplexed as Adrian sat down at his feet. He pulled his legs up, trying not to wince as the movement pulled at sore muscles. There was a huff from Adrian.

“Give me a foot.”

“What?”

“Give me your foot.”

“Why?”

“You are sore and hurting and I’d rather not have you getting a cramp or something. Now give me your foot.”

“You’re the one who walked all day. Not me.”

“Stop arguing, eat your food and let me do this. I’ll be fine.”

Garrett set the food and canteen to the side. “You are not fine. You are exhausted and barely able to function.”

“Garrett, just let me—”

“No. I can feel how exhausted you are, Adrian. You’re barely keeping it together right now and I’m not going to be your excuse to avoid taking care of yourself because of some sort of misplaced sense of obligation.”

Adrian blinked at him. “You think I … no Garrett, that’s not it. Yes I am exhausted and yes this whole situation is taking its toll on me but my first concern is and always will be you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. The rest of them need you to lead them, to be their Captain. You need to take care of yourself.”

Adrian shook his head, a sad smile tugging at his lips. “Not much of a Captain without a ship, and if anyone is leading us now it’s Tori. I have no idea what to do now. But what I can do is make sure you are comfortable and fed. Stop being so stubborn. You deserve to be treated as well as I can possibly manage after what you’ve been through.”

Garrett dropped his gaze, unsure what to say to that. He knew Adrian was being sincere. Not only did it show in his eyes, Garrett could sense it through the Primal. It grew much stronger as Adrian shifted forward and touched his leg just above the remaining shackle around his ankle.

“I’m sorry about what happened … on the ship before all this. I’m not sure what came over me, but I want you to know that I won’t ever do that again. I should have known I was being too forward and that it was inappropriate of me to kiss you without your permission.”

“Well I certainly wasn’t expecting it or the way the Primal shocked me when you did it.” Garrett glanced at Adrian then back down. “It wasn’t my intention to shove you that hard.”

“Ah yeah, no I deserved that. But … you aren’t upset with me about it?”

Garrett shrugged and looked toward the entrance of the cave. Tori had returned with an armload of something and was dripping wet. “I’m not sure.”

“Fair enough.”

“This stuff with the Primal though … I need to figure it out. I want to know why it seems to come and go without any seeming reason or why I can sense you so much more clearly than the others.”

“You can?” Adrian shifted around to sit beside him again.

“Yes I can. It is a little distracting at times.”

“Like how I can tell when you’re hurt or upset.”

“I suppose.” Garrett picked up the food and set it in his lap. “I still don’t know what happened on the beach. I just wanted to get you away from her, from Tori, while she was distracted. I couldn’t tell if she was hurting you or not. It was just … I was just relieved that you were alright. When you were unconscious there was a blank spot in the Primal where you normally are…”

“You were afraid I was dead.”

Garrett nodded slowly. “It happened before, when they hung you. Or nearly hung you and then before that when Rozzen—”

The words died in his throat as the memory choked him. How he’d felt Adrian slip away from him. How the void left behind in the Primal by Adrian’s absence had mirrored the ache in his chest.

“Garrett,” Adrian’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. “I’m not leaving you. Not by choice. And I’m not going to allow her to get to you again. I will kill her. It’s less than she deserves for what she’s done. We’ll figure out how the Primal works. Somehow. But there is no pressure and no one is going to make you use it. Do you understand?”

“I do, but without it I’m no use to you.”

“Have you forgotten already what I told you? Or the things I wrote to you?”

“I haven’t, but why else would you send me home?”

Adrian groaned and put an arm around Garrett’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Because I want you safe. Safe! I swear that word isn’t in your vocabulary or something.”

“Oh I know. It’s what the lockpicks are for.”

“Eat your food already.”

“I would if rocks were edible.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would not have been possible without the help of Talitha_kumi(haethel). She was gracious enough to be my hands since I am currently unable to type.

Nathaniel looked up as Tori dropped a bundle by the fire. He pinched his nose for a moment as the smell made his eyes water.

“What’s this?”

“Medicine for you.” Tori knelt down beside the bundle and began picking out various plants and fungi along with several fish. “And food.”

“You are very resourceful. Thank you.”

A small smile and a nod was all he got. He looked over as Valériane walked up to them. She knelt beside Tori and started helping her go through the gathered herbs.

“These will be very helpful, thank you Tori. I’ll get to work making a poultice of these. Osanne,” Valériane called the other woman over. “Could you clean these fish and get them cooking? It would be nice to have a hot meal.”

“Of course.” Osanne set about gathering up the fish and readying them to cook.

“Tori,” Valériane got the other woman’s attention. “Would you like to help me with this? I don’t recognize all the things you brought back. I see passion flower, elderberries and valerian root, but what are these?”

“Plantain, calendula and comfrey, for the wounds. The others are for a tea.”

“Ah, good idea.” Nathaniel looked over at where Adrian and Garrett sat against the cave wall. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but judging from their expressions, it was a very serious conversation. “I think both Garrett and our esteemed Captain could use something to settle their nerves.”

Valériane nodded. “I think we all could. I’ll see to your injuries as soon as I get this poultice made.”

“Thank you. It is pretty sore.”

“It is too bad Garrett’s so exhausted, or we could see if he could heal us like he did himself and Adrian.” Lucien came to sit closer to the fire, helping Osanne put the fish on sticks and set them over the fire to cook. “It would certainly make things a lot easier, and we could really use some easy right now.”

“That is true, but you realize what you are asking of Garrett, don’t you?” Nathaniel asked. “He just returned from weeks of Rozzen trying to torture him into using the Primal. Give him time. Once he’s willing and able he might, but it’s entirely up to him.”

“I bet if Adrian asked him he would.”

“And you should realize by now that Adrian won’t ask Garrett to do anything he thinks might hurt him.”

Lucien grunted and turned away. “Yeah. I think we all know that.”

“Ah dammit!” Valériane tossed down the small bag she’d been rummaging through. “I don’t have a big enough bowl to make more than a single cup of tea at a time.”

“Well it’s not like we had time to pack, and that skiff was empty except for the shirt we found for Tori.” Lucien said as he stretched out beside the fire. Tori had moved to the far side and was seated in the shadow of a stalagmite as she watched them.

“We need fresh water too.” Nathaniel pointed out. “Tomorrow, if possible, everyone should wash. It will help stave off infection.”

“Not to mention we all stink.” Osanne sniffed as she got to her feet. “I think we need a day or two to rest anyway and plan our next move. Hopefully we’ve lost Rozzen.”

Valériane had her mortar and pestle out and was grinding up a variety of the herbs. “I have the map, but I need the journal and that other book. Nate, when I’m done with this, you are first. That cut looks nasty. After him it will be your turn, Tori.”

“Yes well it does sting a bit.” Nathaniel pulled his sweat and blood soaked shirt away from his chest to look at the slash. “I suppose the shirt is a loss as well.”

“I’m afraid a lot more things are going to be a loss before we get out of this mess.” Lucien said as he leaned forward to turn a fish.

“Tori, you said that you’d been locked in the other form by a glyph, right?”

“Yes. A glyph of binding. It was my punishment.”

“Do you know how Garrett managed to break it?”

Tori shook her head and rubbed her hand over her arm. “No, but I do remember seeing him and knowing something was different. But it was seeing Adrian that brought me back to my senses. I’ve wandered these forests battling the tree beasts for ages and was lost to the beast. I am glad to be myself again.”

Valériane set aside the poultice she’d been working on and looked at Tori. “What was it about Adrian that had such an effect on you?”

Tori glanced over at Adrian who appeared to now be asleep, his arm still around Garrett’s shoulders. Tori shook her head and got to her feet.

“I will go find more to eat and make sure we were not followed.”

Nathaniel watched her disappear into the deeper darkness outside the mouth of the cave. “It can’t be easy to be back among people after so long.”

“Doesn’t it bother anyone that this morning she was a giant beast?”

“We haven’t forgotten, Lucien, but Adrian was right when he first claimed there was something different about her.” Osanne pointed out. “He said she seemed intelligent, and we should have listened from the start.”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything.”

Osanne sighed and started pulling up the stakes to check if the fish were done cooking. The aroma filled the cavern. “No. It probably wouldn’t have.”

“Should I go wake Adrian and Garrett?” Valeriane asked.

Nathaniel shook his head. “Let them sleep. Adrian certainly needs it. We’ll save them some food for when they wake.”

“Still wish I had a decent pot to make tea with.”

 

***

 

There was a distinct chill in the air by morning. Osanne returned from gathering more firewood to find Tori sitting near the fire. She set her bundle down and began stoking the fire.

“Chilly morning.”

Tori nodded. “I am not used to these clothes, it was hard to sleep.”

“I suppose it would take some getting used to. So why didn’t you change back, if it’s more comfortable?”

“We already draw a lot of attention. I did not think it was wise to draw more by being in my beast form.”

Osanne looked over at her. “Smart. Though I am hoping that your route took us well away from Rozzen and her men.”

“That is the curly haired woman’s name?”

“Yes. Rozzen Barbeaux. She is Adrian’s adoptive mother. She owns a fleet of ships. Pirate ships to be more specific. I’ve been part of her crew for many years. I ended up on the Nightshade with Adrian for the trip up the coast to escort Garrett.”

“Garrett needed an escort?”

“Yes. He was named the envoy for the City to try and find some allies before a new war breaks out. Adrian is extremely protective of him. Though it seems that might run both ways.” Osanne glanced over at where the two men slept. “You seem rather protective of Adrian yourself.”

Tori glanced down and away. “He reminded me of someone I used to know.”

Osanne nodded. “Someone very close to you?”

“Yes. But that was many, many years ago.”

“What happened?”

“He died.” Tori started to get to her feet when Osanne put a hand on her arm stopping her.

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I won’t ask further. But if you want to talk, I am here.”

Tori sat back down looking at her. She frowned and looked away after a moment. “You treat me like a person. Not like a monster. So did he, and it led to his death and my being trapped in that form. I was used by my sisters in their war against the Hammerite manfools and I slowly lost my mind to the beast.”

“Hammerites?” Valériane came to stand next to Osanne. “That religion was outlawed centuries ago … you’re one of the pagans then?”

Tori nodded. “Yes, I was until I was banished.”

“You were alive during the wars? How is that possible? That was over two hundred years ago.”

“The glyph that locked me in my form also cursed me to live as long as it remained upon me.”

“That is some power. I’m assuming these glyphs work through the primal just like the ones I’m familiar with. Hmm, I wonder…” Valériane sat down and took out her map. “Do any of these glyphs mean anything to you?”

“Only this one.” Tori pointed to a glyph isolated from most of the others on the map. “This is the pagan blessing. I do not know the others.”

Valériane nodded. “I’ve seen some of the others in my training. This is a Keeper glyph here. It marks a locked area. This one here marks where there is a door. I think this is where Rozzen is headed. She is looking for a key.”

“That is the Sunken Citadel, the Kurshok once lived there. It has been infested with rat beasts for many years now. Going there would be dangerous.” Tori pointed out.

“Well, whatever is there … I can’t let it fall into her hands. How far are we from this Citadel?”

Tori shook her head. “This is dangerous for manfools. You should leave soon.”

“We cannot leave without stopping Rozzen. She has a primal stone and is looking for ways to use it. If she is able to restore power to the glyphs then she’ll have a power not seen for centuries. It will destroy the balance. I cannot let that happen.”

“Not only that,” Osanne spoke up as she handed each of them a piece of hardtack and a bit of cooked fish. “But the entire reason we even started this trip was to track down Rozzen and get the book, ring and stone back. For that we have to have Garrett.”

“Why?” Tori looked between the two of them.

“In case something happens with the stone. We need him to control the Primal. That and he should be able to find it much easier than any of us.” Valériane looked down at the hardtack with a resigned expression. “Though if we don’t find her and it soon we might all starve to death. How many days walk is it to the Citadel Tori?”

Tori shrugged and shook her head. “I do not know walking on two feet. It would take me two days in my other form. I have only been there a few times and I never went down into it.”

Valériane nodded. “Okay, so we need to take at least another day to rest, clean up and maybe kill some game before we try to start out.”

“I will catch fish.”

Osanne smiled. “That would be wonderful Tori. Thank you. It’s too bad Lucien and Nathaniel are too injured to be much help.”

“What about Adrian and Garrett?” Valeriane tilted her head in their direction. Osanne looked over at them and noticed that Adrian was now on his back and Garrett was nowhere to be seen.

Osanne laughed. “Oh no, Adrian is many things but a hunter he is not. Garrett might stand a better chance but as far as I know this it the first time he’s ever been out of the City.”

Tori shook her head. “How is that possible? To live a life so confined by lifeless stone would be terrible.”

“Well it is possible however strange it might seem. Your life here probably seems impossible to him.” Osanne set out another piece of hardtack and fish for Garrett. “He’s had to adjust to a lot from what it seems. The ship didn’t exactly agree with him.”

“He’s not had it easy.” Valériane smoothed a hand over the map. “I’m not proud of my involvement in what Rozzen did, but I had to be there to make sure they didn’t kill him and I had to try and learn her plans.”

“And how did that go?” Osanne turned to look at the other woman wondering how much she could be trusted. So far everything she’d done was only to further her own stated agenda of keeping Garrett safe. But after this was over what then? What were her plans for Garrett then?

Valériane sighed. “Not well. I managed to make my notes on the journal but the other book was always locked up even tighter than they locked up Garrett. All I could learn was that she is after something called the Compendium of Reproach and that to open it she needs a special key. Apparently she believes that only Garrett can get it.”

“That’s not all of it.”

Osanne looked over watching Garrett walk toward them. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

 

Garrett looked at her then at the food she was holding out. He glanced toward Valériane before taking the food and sitting on the opposite side of the fire from the women. He hadn’t expected to fall asleep again and had slept soundly for the first time in a very long time. Which was strange considering they were basically stranded in the wilderness and he’d slept on a dirt floor. Not exactly the safety his clock tower had provided. The noises were completely different too. Instead of the crows and magpies it was strange birds he didn’t recognize and instead of people it was the humm and chirp of insects. Just going outside the cave a few moments ago he’d been greeted with a riot of noise that was disturbingly alien. He wasn’t sure how to answer Osanne’s question so he settled for nodding as he started pulling the bones out of the piece of fish she’d given him.

“Good. You needed your rest. I’ll go get you some water. I need to refill the canteen as it is.”

Garrett looked over at the the other two. Valériane was looking over a map she’d spread across the ground. Tori sat next to her but had turned and was looking at Adrian. Garrett wasn’t sure of the look on her face. He watched as Tori got up and started over to Adrian. It was suddenly difficult to swallow the bite of fish he’d taken and he set the rest of the food to the side. He started to get to his feet as Tori sat down next to Adrian. Osanne’s warm hand on his arm stopped him.

“She means him no harm. I think that should be obvious. Sit down and finish eating.”

He caught Valériane looking at him with raised eyebrows as he sat back down.

“When you finish eating would you mind looking at the map with me? Nathaniel said you got the glyphs to do a thing where they glowed. I’d like to see what happens.”

“Maybe later Valériane, let him at least have breakfast and a chance to wake up.”

Valériane shrugged and started folding the map. “Well since we’re going to have to stay put for a few days to let everyone heal up there is plenty of time.”

“Indeed there is.” Osanne held out the canteen to Lucien as he sat down next to her. “I should probably look at your wound after breakfast, Lucien.”

He took the canteen and Garrett didn’t miss the short glare thrown his way. “That walk yesterday didn’t do it any favors.”

No one spoke for a little while as everyone ate their meager breakfast. Garrett noted that Osanne set some aside presumably for Adrian and Nathaniel. There wasn’t much left. Not enough for all of them for lunch. He looked down at what he had left and put it in the pocket of his pants.

“So not only are you going to hoard that power of yours now you’re going to start hoarding the food?”

Garrett jerked his head up to look at Lucien who scowled at him.

“If you aren’t going to eat it at least give it to someone else.”

“Lucien please, that’s what I gave him for breakfast.”

“Yeah well maybe we should reinstitute that old rule that whoever doesn’t pull their weight doesn’t eat and he certainly didn’t pull his own weight yesterday.”

Garrett looked down, his fists clenching. It wasn’t like he’d done it on purpose. He still wasn’t entirely sure what had happened on the beach or how he’d done it. It hadn’t been a conscious decision.

“That’s unfair Lucien and you know it.”

“No, what’s unfair is that he’ll heal Adrian but none of us.” Lucien got to his feet and with another glare at Garrett stormed out the cave entrance.

Garrett took a slow breath, the sudden tension making his stomach ache. This was too reminiscent of the days with Rozzen. He looked down at the shackle still on his ankle. It was too easy to hear her voice in the back of his head castigating him for his failure.

“Garrett, please don’t mind him. He’s always a bit cross first thing of a morning.”

“But he’s right. It’s not fair.” Garrett took another deep breath and forced himself to look up at her. “I should at least try.”

“You sure you want to do that? Last time it knocked you out for a full day.” Valeriane said. “Not only that but doing so was painful for you before.”

Garrett pushed himself to his feet. He glanced around the cavern. Nathaniel was still asleep curled on his side a short distance away. Garrett wasn’t sure he wanted to try this on Lucien. If it didn’t work he wasn’t sure how the man would react. He walked over to Nathaniel and knelt down beside him.

“Garrett what are you doing?”

Ignoring Osanne, Garrett concentrated, blinking rapidly as blue shot through his vision. He tried to remember how it had felt when he’d healed Adrian, the way the Primal had blazed through him. It hadn’t hurt. Not like all the other times. Blue shimmered at the edges of his vision as he laid his hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder. He concentrated on pulling the threads he could see around him and gathering the energy. Pain lanced through his head and he gasped, putting his other hand over his eye. No, this had to work! What was he doing wrong? The energy burned through him getting brighter and hotter the longer he concentrated until he couldn’t hold it any longer and let go the energy dissipating. Someone gripped his shoulders and shook him roughly

“What are you trying to do?”

Garrett shook his head trying to clear the remaining tendrils of blue from his vision. Nathaniel was glaring at him, his grip almost painfully tight. Garrett shoved him away and got to his feet. He had to catch himself against the cave wall as his knees threatened to buckle.

“I’m trying to help you.”

“By hurting yourself? You can help, but this isn’t the way.”

“It’s the only thing I can do to help.” Garrett glared back at Nathaniel. “Let me at least try?”

“If you must. Do I need to do anything?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t think so.” Garrett looked down at his hands, scowling.

“Alright. However, I don’t want you hurting yourself. Maybe we should sit?”

Garrett followed Nathaniel’s example and sat cross-legged, facing him. He rubbed at his eye then reached over to touch Nathaniel’s knee. This time the surge of energy overtook him much more quickly than he expected. He stiffened and clenched his jaw, screwing his eyes shut. A rush of heat swept through him as he strained to regain control. A haze of blue overlaid everything, brighter threads linking everyone where they sat. Garrett scrabbled for a hold on the thread that linked him to Nathaniel, but it slithered out of his grip like a greased rope. The harder he tried the brighter it became and the hotter his eye burned. He couldn’t stop now. Something had to work. He had to figure out what he was doing wrong. The glare had grown so bright that he could no longer distinguish which was Nathaniel’s thread.

Something jarred against his back and he felt the thread between them snap. The jagged end cracked into him with a scorching impact. He curled in on himself trying to contain the agony. His eye pulsed white hot, turning his bones to liquid fire. He choked on ash.

“Garrett! What happened? Are you alright?”

He opened his eyes to find a very distraught Nathaniel kneeling over him. He pressed a hand against his eye, trying to soothe the throbbing. Nathaniel helped him to sit up and he leaned into him, trying to control the shaking.

“Osanne, bring some water for Garrett, please.”

Cold metal pressed against his lips and he swallowed automatically. The cool liquid soothed his burning throat and eased the ache in his stomach. The cup was put to his mouth again. Realising what was happening he recoiled, knocking the cup out of Nathaniel’s hand.

“What the hell are you doing?” Lucien demanded. “Not only are you wasting food, now you’re wasting our water as well?”

“It was my fault. I startled him.”

Garrett pushed away from Nathaniel, and struggled to his feet. His heart pounded against his ribs as his gaze darted around the cave, looking for a way out.

“Don’t make excuses for him. He’s been a burden from the start of this trip.”

“Lucien! You know that’s not true. If it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t have gotten away from Rozzen that first day,” Osanne cut in.

“All he did was shoot a couple of arrows. We didn’t need him then and we don’t need his help now. He obviously won’t give it anyway.”

“That’s exactly what he was just trying to do.” Nathaniel snapped.

“He can’t be trying hard enough then. How do we know he’s trying at all? He’d rather heal Adrian and leave the rest of us to die.” Lucien advanced on Garrett. He tried to back away but his shoulders thumped against the cave wall, cutting off his retreat. It was Dalibor all over again come to beat him for his failures.

Nathaniel stepped in front of him and was roughly shoved aside. Lucien grabbed hold of Garrett’s shirt, dragging him forward. He cowered, throwing his hands up to shield his head. Lucien let go and Garrett fell to his knees.

“You say you’re trying, so show me.” He grabbed Garrett by the arm and hoisted him to his feet. “Prove it.”

Garrett stared blankly at him, fighting down the nausea. He tried to curl in on himself only to have Lucien’s grip tighten, fingers digging into his arm. Lucien shook him.

“Are you even listening to me? Have you been lying this whole time? Prove to me you haven’t been lying.”

Garrett dropped his gaze and gave a short nod. Taking hold of Lucien’s wrist, Garrett braced himself and closed his eyes.

 

Adrian stood facing the Thief-Taker General, his sword clenched in his hands. Every fibre of his being longed to run the man through yet his body wouldn’t respond. He watched, helpless, as the General pinned Garrett’s hand to the table. He could see Garrett shaking with the strain of holding back a scream. He tried to will himself forward before the General could pin his other hand. But just like always he couldn’t reach them in time. Rozzen appeared behind the General raising Adrian’s sword. He looked down at his hand. It was empty. He looked back up just in time to see Rozzen plunge the sword into Garrett’s back.

“Leave him alone!”

“He’s dead already, Adrian.”

Light and heat crackled around him and flames shot up behind Rozzen.

“You couldn’t save him. You can’t save anyone.”

Adrian flung his arm up as heat seared him. What was happening? This was new. The flames grew higher and hotter, charring everything around him. He quickly lost sight of Rozzen and Garrett. He battled his way forward, the flames singing his clothes and blistering his skin. He could hear yelling and glimpsed Nathaniel through the flames. He struggled to reach him as the yelling grew louder. The heat from the fire made breathing difficult.

Adrian looked down to see a rope of fire leading off through the other flames. As he followed it he began to see other threads that hung burning in the air, leading off in all directions. He heard someone whimpering.

“Get off of me!” What was Lucien doing here?

“Lucien! Let him go!” Nathaniel’s voice rose above the roar of the fire. Adrian turned trying to find Nathaniel but the blaze obscured everything.

The whimpering had grown to a panicked howl. Someone needed him. But he couldn’t get to them through the inferno. He had to try. Forcing himself forward, he took hold of the rope and followed it. The threads grew denser with every step until he couldn’t move without touching them. Looking about he realised they formed a web leading to an incandescent centre. It seemed to be where the howling originated. That was where he needed to go.

By the time he reached it the howling had risen to a desperate scream. The sound jolted him and he flailed. That was Garrett! Garrett was screaming.

Adrian was already up and running before he realised he was awake. He stumbled to a stop and caught himself against a stalagmite. He whipped his head around, looking for the source of the screaming. Across the cave Lucien stared back at him, horrified. Garrett hung in Lucien’s grip, his body convulsing violently.

Adrian sprinted across the cave. Reaching Garrett he grabbed him and tried to pull him away. It was like plunging his hands into hot coals. He yelped and gritted his teeth, taking a firmer hold of Garrett. Fire licked up his arms and spread through him as the blue of the Primal flooded his vision. The threads from his dream glowed white hot all around them. The brightest and hottest of them all stretched between Garrett and Lucien. Taut as a bowstring, it began to vibrate as he focused on it. Pain pierced his chest and gasping, he looked away. The pain immediately eased as the vibrations ceased. Garrett threw back his head, going rigid. This wasn’t working. He had to find a way to help Garrett. Ignoring the pain, he tried to focus on the thread again. To shove it away as he would a nightmare. Light burst around them and the next thing he knew he was on his back looking up at the sky through the hole in the cave ceiling, Garrett clutched in his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

Nathaniel pressed a hand to his forehead and steadied himself against the cave wall with the other. His vision blurred for a moment as afterimages floated in front of him. He raised his head, looking around to make sure everyone was alright. Valériane was just getting to her feet. She stood and helped Osanne to stand. Tori was hunkered down next to a stalagmite. He turned to look at where he’d last seen the other three.

Lucien sat against the cave wall, his eyes wide as he stared over at Adrian and Garrett. Nathaniel started over toward them. Adrian lay on his back, his arms still wrapped around Garrett. Nathaniel’s heart jerked oddly as at first he thought the two of them were dead. Adrian took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes. Relief swept over Nathaniel and he dropped down beside the pair. He laid his hand on Adrian’s, watching the slow rise and fall of Garrett’s chest for a moment. Garrett was unconscious again.

“Adrian … can you hear me?”

Adrian’s gaze slowly slid over to him, the gold and green eyes glassy. He blinked several times, his voice hoarse. “Nate? Are you alright? Is everyone okay?”

“We are fine.” Nathaniel touched his chest where the sword wound had been. The stinging pain was gone. “In fact we are better than fine. Whatever you and Garrett did seems to have healed me, I don’t know about the others yet.”

Adrian closed his eyes and nodded. “Good. Help me with Garrett, please.”

Nathaniel gently took hold of Garrett and helped Adrian lay him on the ground. Adrian sat up with a groan and rubbed at his chest.

“If that was what Rozzen was doing to him every day…” His voice broke and Nathaniel placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s over, Adrian. We will all keep him safe from Rozzen. This I promise you.” Nathaniel smiled at him.

Adrian took another deep breath and scowled. “Yes, but who is going to protect him from us? What happened, Nate?”

Nathaniel glanced over at Lucien, who was now on his feet.

Osanne stormed over to him. “You better tell him exactly what you did or I will.”

Nathaniel glanced over as Adrian put a hand on his shoulder and struggled to his feet.

“Tell me what?”

Nathaniel frowned and got to his feet. He put a hand on Adrian’s arm as much to steady him as to hold him back if the need presented itself.

“Adrian, please remain calm.”

Adrian shot him a glance before turning his attention back to Lucien.

“Tell me what?” Adrian’s voice was louder this time and Lucien flinched, his shoulders hunching. “What did you do?”

Nathaniel sighed and followed Adrian as he stalked over to Lucien. Lucien glanced up, his dark skin taking on an ashen color.

“C-Captain, I’m sorry, I didn’t know … I thought he was lying.”

“Lying about what, exactly?”

At the threatening tone Nathaniel quickly stepped to Adrian’s side. “Adrian…”

Lucien’s gaze darted to Nathaniel the look pleading. Any hope of keeping Adrian calm vanished as he grabbed the front of Lucien’s shirt and lifted him.

“You best tell me exactly what happened.”

Nathaniel nodded as Lucien looked to him. Telling Adrian everything might be the only way to save his life at this point. Adrian shook Lucien eliciting a yelp from the man.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him! I promise you! I just wanted him to heal the rest of us.”

Adrian shook him again then threw him down. Lucien scrambled back as far as he could, his terrified gaze never leaving Adrian.

“You couldn’t wait another day for him to recover? You couldn’t even wait till I woke? What did you say to him to make him agree? I know he wouldn’t have otherwise.” Adrian’s voice was dangerously soft when Nathaniel expected an outraged roar. “What did you say to him?”

Lucien gulped. “I-I told him that he was being a burden and that he was lying about not being able to heal Nate when he tried earlier.”

“You told him he is a burden? Is that what you think Lucien? He surrendered himself to Rozzen to save your pathetic life and this is how you repay him? By treating him just as she did? I should kill you where you stand.”

Nathaniel closed his eyes for a moment. Surely Adrian wouldn’t go that far. Not after losing the rest of the crew. Lucien’s actions were wrong but it wasn’t worth killing him over. Though Adrian had killed men for much less reason than this. He opened his eyes and looked over as Adrian continued.

“Well you got what you wanted didn’t you? You are healed, right? So is everyone else. Now I want you to look at Garrett. Does he look alright to you? Do you have any idea what doing that costs him? The pain it puts him through? I can show you if you’d like but then you’d probably be maimed for life. You ever, ever touch him again in such a manner I will remove your head from your shoulders. Am I understood.”

“Yes sir.”

Adrian nodded. “Now go gather firewood and water. I don’t want to see your face for a while.”

Lucien scrambled up and shot past where Nathaniel stood. As soon as he was gone Adrian slumped, catching himself against the cave wall.

“You should sit down Adrian.” Nathaniel reached for him and had his hand knocked away.

“Why was he trying to heal you?” Adrian didn’t lift his head.

“He said he wanted to try. He seemed rather upset and wouldn’t let me talk him out of it.”

Nathaniel stepped back as Adrian pushed away from the wall and shuffled over to where Garrett lay. He flopped down and put his head in his hands. Adrian’s voice was muffled when he spoke.

“Don’t any of you understand? He feels useless and all you’ve done is reinforce his belief that we only care about what he can do for us. How selfish can you be?”

Nathaniel sank down beside Adrian and put a hand on his shoulder. “I am sorry Adrian. I should have told him no. He is so determined to prove his worth he is willing to injure himself.”

“I am going to have to talk to him about this. Again. I can’t seem to get it through to him that he doesn’t have to do anything to deserve friendship.”

“I don’t know that you’ll get that chance.”

Nathaniel looked over at Valériane as she knelt on the other side of Garrett. She picked up a limp arm and felt his wrist. Nathaniel watched, a great weight coming down on his chest as she leaned down to check Garrett’s breathing. He glanced over at Adrian who was staring at her.

“Ah fucking hell … I don’t have anything I need.” She got to her feet and let out a shaky sigh. “His pulse is weak and getting weaker by the moment. I don’t have anything to help him…”

“What are you saying?”

Valériane shook her head. “It was too much. All those weeks with no rest, no reprieve … it took its toll.”

Nathaniel put a hand to his mouth as he realized what she was saying. It took him a moment to be able to speak. “There is nothing we can do?”

She shook her head. “This is beyond the remedy of simple herbs and poultices. He’s dying. I give him maybe another hour at the most. My mission is a failure.”

“He’s dying?” Adrian’s voice was hollow as if all the emotion had been drained from him.

“Yes Adrian. I am sorry.” She shook her head again and turned to go. “I am so sorry.”

Nathaniel reached out to him. “Adrian—”

“Do not speak to me.”

Nathaniel sat back blinking rapidly as he watched Adrian carefully pick up Garrett, cradling the thief to his chest. If only he’d refused or done something to convince Garrett to at least wait. It was much too late for that now. He looked up as someone touched his shoulder. Osanne stood beside him. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“We will be back later. Best for Adrian to have these last moments alone with him.”

“I will stay. In case he needs me.” Nathaniel tried to smile at her and pressed his lips together as they trembled. This wasn’t supposed to happen this way.

Osanne nodded and stood wiping at the tears on her cheeks. “Come find us when it’s time.”

She put a hand on his shoulder and he reached up putting his hand over hers. She gave his shoulder a light squeeze and then he was alone with Adrian and Garrett. The cave grew colder, the darkness more pronounced as the sounds of the group faded. He slowly turned back to Adrian, almost afraid to look at him. He sat against the cave wall holding Garrett as Nathaniel had seen him do several times before. Adrian rested his head against Garrett’s, his eyes closed.

“I failed again, Nate. I promised him … I promised.”

Nathaniel had nothing to say. What could he say? He might as well have run the thief through with his rapier. He was as much at fault as Lucien for this.

“What am I supposed to do? He can’t die on me. Not now. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

Nathaniel closed his eyes and hung his head as Adrian broke down sobbing.

 

The steady thrum was the first thing he became aware of and he focused on it. It was familiar and something about it eased the terrible hollow ache. He was ready to slip back into the deep inky void when a another sound invaded his awareness. This sound should have been familiar but there was a brittleness to it that made it difficult to understand the words.

“Please don’t do this. Please, you didn’t have to go this far.”

The words made no sense and he let them slip past him like smoke on the breeze. The next words came through more clearly, a quiet desperation coloring them.

“What do I do Nate? What am I supposed to do?”

It was Adrian, voice breaking as he tried to continue. Why was Adrian so upset? He had never heard Adrian sound like this or felt the Primal react like this, a deep pull as if something had caught onto him and was tugging him.

“He trusted me and I failed him. Jeffers was right. I killed Rylan and now I’ve let Garrett die too.”

Another voice answered but he couldn’t make out the words. Something sharp and hot burst through the Primal, an acute ache that felt too much like being stabbed.

“What am I supposed to do, Nate? I can’t—there is nothing for me without him. I spent the last seven years mourning Rylan and thinking I would never be able to love anyone else. I never could have imagined meeting someone like him. I would have gladly spent the rest of my life by his side if he’d have had me. Now … now there is nothing for me.”

Adrian’s voice faded and the memory of another time his voice had faded out just like this sent Garrett scrambling to shove away the darkness that shrouded him. The pull from the Primal intensified and he grabbed for it, latching on to it as he latched on to the sound of Adrian’s heartbeat. Adrian was still alive and so was he. Adrian’s fear and desperation flooded the Primal along with something else he didn’t know how to identify. He let himself be drawn along with it and the fear and desperation were quickly overwhelmed by the other feeling. It was like nothing he’d experienced. There was a fierce tenderness to it that puzzled him.

“Please don’t do this. Please don’t die on me.”

Garrett opened his eyes. Adrian’s head was bowed over him, his eyes closed as tears streamed down his cheeks. For a moment Garrett was back in the ceremony room watching Adrian slip away. He reached up to brush the tears away with trembling fingers. There was a soft gasp and Adrian’s eyes flew open. He stared down at Garrett for a moment before pulling him close. They stayed like that for several moments before Adrian took a breath and spoke.

“Please don’t ever do that to me again. I can’t lose you. Do you understand?”

Adrian pulled back to look him in the eye again and Garrett was surprised to see a faint swirl of blue mixed in with the green and gold. It faded as he watched but all he had to do was concentrate to see the way Adrian lit up differently from anything else. Brighter and more focused.

He nodded surprised to find that he actually did understand. He’d been so wrong about so many things. He never would have believed it if he hadn’t seen it for himself. Adrian was frowning at him, his eyes full of concern.

“I better have Valériane check on you. She seemed pretty certain you were dying.”

“I’ll go get her.” Nathaniel said. “You two just stay right here.”

Garrett laid his head over on Adrian’s shoulder and shut his eyes. He was so tired, but it wasn’t the same exhaustion that had dogged him for months now. Gone was the constant tension and unease. He realized now what Adrian had meant and it both scared and enthralled him. He kept turning over in his mind what Adrian had said but no matter how he looked at it, it meant the same thing.

“You going to sleep on me?” Adrian’s voice was soft and Garrett fought to keep from smiling as a finger traced down his nose.

“I think I earned it.”

“I’ll agree with you on that. Please don’t ever do that to me again. I would be completely lost without you.”

“I doubt that but I won’t, not by choice anyway.”

“Don’t doubt me. Everyone already says you are the brains of the outfit. I’m inclined to agree.”

Garrett opened his eyes to look up at Adrian. “Really? So what does that make you?”

“Oh I’m just the muscle. As Valériane put it at one point, I should just shut up and point my sword where you tell me.” Adrian’s grin faded a bit as he looked at Garrett. “I’m sorry about all of this, Garrett. It should never have gotten out of hand like this. You tell me what you want me to do about Lucien. What he did was … I could have killed him when I found out.”

Garrett frowned and tried to sit up, Adrian helping him. “It wasn’t entirely his fault. I pushed too hard and then something … something happened and I couldn’t stop it. I do remember you, vaguely. The pain stopped after that and then everything went black until just a few minutes ago.”

“You were dying. I could feel your heartbeat slowing down. I’ve never been so terrified or felt so useless in all my life.” Adrian shuddered his arms tightening around Garrett. “I love you too much, I can’t even handle the thought of losing you.”

Garrett took a moment to process what he’d heard. Those suspicious flutters were back again along with a tingling warmth. His face suddenly felt too hot and he ducked his head. He didn’t even know how to respond to that. He didn’t remember a single time anyone had ever said anything like that to him.

“Hey, you alright?”

Garrett managed a nod, not looking up.

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m not asking anything of you. I just want you to know.”

“But … you barely know me…”

Adrian chuckled. “In the time we have been around each other I’ve seen you in pretty much every state imaginable … except happy. And I will gladly spend the rest of my life working to correct that. I know you a lot better than you think and I’m pretty willing to bet the reverse is true. We’ve been through things together that would have set most people at each other’s throats. Those weeks without you were horrible. For me and anyone around me. Just ask Nate. I need you, Garrett. All I ask is the chance to get to stay by your side.”

Garrett took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I guess I won’t ever understand why you feel that way.”

“You need a reason? I can start listing them off if you’d like but I hope you are comfortable, because it’s going to take a while.”

“I actually am quite comfortable. Though I’m hungry.”

Another soft chuckle and a warm hand cupped his cheek for a moment. “I’ll make sure to get you something to eat. We won’t leave here till I’m sure you’re ready.”

Garrett opened his eyes and tilted his head up to look at Adrian. “I don’t feel as fatigued as I did earlier. There was something odd going on with the Primal though. It was almost like you were pulling me back. At least that’s what it felt like.”

“It does seem stronger for me when I’m touching you.”

“That seems awfully convenient for you.”

“It does, doesn’t it.” Adrian grinned at him “You have objections to this?”

“Just warn me before you do anything.”

“Unlike last time?”

“Last time?”

“Don’t worry about it. I promise nothing will happen, Primal or otherwise without your permission. I am glad you are alright.” Adrian hugged him close again and rested his cheek on Garrett’s head for a moment before kissing his forehead.

For the first time he could remember since starting this trip, or even further back than that to when they’d still been in the City, he didn’t feel as though he had to be on guard. It struck him odd that he was so comfortable here like this with Adrian. It wasn’t just trust. There was more to it than that. The more he thought about it the more he realized how much Adrian had done for him and how many times it should have been obvious how he felt. Even reading the journal it hadn’t fully hit him. So many of the passages made more sense now. He pulled his legs up and curled into Adrian, allowing himself to enjoy the warm embrace. After spending so long with any touch being a punishment he was more than willing to accept this comfort from Adrian.

“Did he go back to sleep?” Garrett didn’t bother to open his eyes at the sound of Valériane’s voice.

“He might have,” Adrian said.

“What did you do?”

There was a soft touch on his wrist.

“I’m not sure, I just grabbed onto the thread of the Primal that I could see and hung on.”

“Maybe you healed him the way he healed the rest of us. His pulse is steady and strong now. Good.” There was a pause and she removed her fingers. Cloth rustled as she stood. “Tori is a wizard at catching fish so we’ll have a good lunch. For now let him sleep. Maybe you should take a nap as well, Adrian. You look beat.”

“I might do that. Thank you Valériane.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m glad he’s alright. I’ll let the others know to leave you be for a while.”

Adrian shifted so that they were laying down, his arms still wrapped around Garrett. Garrett drifted back to sleep, his head on Adrian’s chest. As he listened to Adrian’s steady, reassuring heartbeat, he realized he’d found the sound he’d been missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s74.photobucket.com/user/Eleonore_2006/media/garrettampadrianunconscious5small_zpsa54fc2f5.jpg.html)  
>  art by anacrophobian on Tumblr


	33. Chapter 33

The knife glinted in the early morning light as it was thrown and caught. Rozzen continued to flip the knife as she watched the men struggle to pull the boat up on the shore. She’d called a halt to the search the night before when it had grown too dark and ordered the men back to the ship. No one wanted to stay the night in the forest and she wasn’t ready to lose more men. Not until she was certain where the thief had gone. She’d sent birds to the rest of the fleet with instructions and coordinates on how to find her. Whatever happened she wanted to be ready. She was already down to a bare minimum of hands to crew the Shadow Eater even with the remaining crew from the Nightshade. Supplies were running dangerously low as well. Not only that, the weather felt ready to turn soon. There was a bite to the air this morning.

It was all that infuriating thief’s fault. The knife slipped through her fingers and landed in the sand at her feet. She stared down at it for a moment. Nothing about this was going according to plan. She should have listened to Sarrakas, but she hadn’t believed a simple mission to retrieve a few items and one criminal would cost her so much time and so many men. She knelt to pick up the knife, brushing the wet sand from the blade. At least once this was over the City would be hers, or rather Sarrakas’. All that was left was to gather the army Blackbrook had raised and release the weaponry Sarrakas had spent the last several years perfecting. The City with its antiquated weaponry and non-existent army would fall within a day. The only thing left was to secure the power source.

Putting the knife in its sheath next to the others she pulled out the map again. Where would Adrian take the thief? She’d clearly seen the dazzling display of power that had obliterated the beast, but after that the little group had disappeared into the forest. She’d been certain they’d head for the safety of the tower, but a thorough search had revealed they’d never even been there. So where had they gone? There was precious little in the way of clues. There was always the chance they were all dead, considering the dangers from the tree beasts and pagan monstrosities that still prowled the depths of the forest.

If that were the case Sarrakas would have to use the backup plan to power his machines. Either way the time she’d spent helping him in his ambition to restore the ancient order was not going to be for nothing.

“Captain! Behind you!”

Rozzen spun around, her hand automatically dropping to her pistol. Expecting to see a beast emerging from the forest she was surprised to see a brilliant column of light shooting up into the morning sky. Letting go of the pistol she grabbed out her map and compass. Eyes narrowed, she carefully plotted the direction the light was in and marked it on the map even as it faded.

With a small smile she folded the map and tucked it away. There was only one thing that could have been.

 

***

 

Laughter rang through the chamber and the tantalizing aroma of cooking food filled the space. Shadows danced around the column of light in the middle of the cavern. A light breeze toyed with the leaves that could be seen through the opening above. Garrett blinked slowly, unsure if he wanted to move and ruin the tranquility of the moment. There was something almost surreal about it and he wondered if he was dreaming. The steady rhythm of Adrian’s heartbeat let him know he wasn’t. He closed his eyes again just listening, conscious of how his own heart matched the cadence. Adrian took a deeper breath and Garrett raised his head from where it had still rested on Adrian’s chest.

Adrian’s soft smile greeted him. “You look better already.”

Garrett raised an eyebrow but failed to keep the smirk in check. “I wish I could say the same for you.”

“Hey now … what smells so good?”

“Not you, that’s certain.”

“You’re one to talk. Here,” Adrian moved his arms so that Garrett could sit up. Garrett was instantly aware of how much colder it was without Adrian’s arm around him. Adrian raked a hand through his hair, wincing as his fingers caught on the dried blood. “Where is everyone?”

“Outside, I think.”

“Well I don’t know about you, but I am starving.”

Adrian stood and held out a hand. Garrett looked at him for a moment before taking it and letting Adrian help him to his feet.

It wasn’t as bright outside the cave as he expected. The massive trees overhead blocked much of the sunlight, shading the entrance of the cave. The others sat around a fire where several large fish were cooking. The warmth from the fire was welcome. Even though it was after noon the air was still cool, the breeze brisk.

Adrian inhaled and let out a sigh, “That smells amazing!”

“Looks like you two woke up just in time.” Osanne got to her feet and walked over to them. Garrett was startled when she walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. “I’m glad you’re alright. Come here.”

She took his hand and led him over to Lucien, Adrian’s footsteps close behind. Lucien stood, his head bowed. He finally raised his head and looked at Garrett.

“I am sorry about what I said. It’s not true. I’m not asking you to forgive me, I nearly killed you … I just want you to know I was wrong and I am sorry.”

Garrett stared at him for a minute, unsure how he was supposed to respond to that. Part of him was glad Lucien felt bad for what he’d done, but he remembered how badly the man had frightened him too. He finally nodded and stepped back. Garrett didn’t have anything to say to him. Lucien had gotten what he wanted and it had nearly cost Garrett everything. He flinched as a hand came down on his shoulder, but it was just Adrian.

“Let’s get you something to eat.” Adrian’s low voice distracted him from thinking about what had happened. He was gently pulled away. Adrian directed him to sit on a fallen log a little ways from the fire but still close enough to feel it’s warmth. As Valériane helped Adrian get some food Nathaniel came over and sat down a short distance away.

Garrett looked over at him, but Nathaniel was watching Adrian. He finally spoke.

“I think there might be some good come out of what happened this morning.”

Confused, Garrett turned to face him. “What do you mean?”

Nathaniel gestured to Adrian as he walked up and sat next to Garrett. “Things weren’t working with the Primal, were they. You said so yourself.”

Garrett blew out a breath. “No, it wasn’t, and once it went too far … I couldn’t stop it and couldn’t let go of it.”

“So what changed?” Adrian asked as he handed Garrett a piece of fish wrapped in a leaf.

Garrett looked down at the fish, steam rising from it. He thought back over what he remembered of the morning’s events. What was different? He nearly dropped the fish as it hit him. He jerked his head up and looked over at Adrian.

“It was you. I couldn’t control it until you touched me. It wasn’t just the pain that stopped …” He looked down again trying to remember. It was no good. He’d been too wracked with pain to fully comprehend everything that was happening. “I don’t remember exactly what happened though.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. No one is going to ask you to do that again.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Adrian.” Valériane warned from across the fire. “You realize we are days from safety and Rozzen is no doubt hot on our trail. Not to mention there is still the key.”

“Are you still on about that thing?” Nathaniel demanded.

“Yes, I am. My only recourse now is to get it before she does.”

“Why? What is so important about it?” Adrian shifted forward, glaring at her.

“Like I said before, it’s what it opens that is important. It may not even be there, but we cannot take the risk of it falling into her hands, or into the hands of whoever she’s working for.”

“So you want us to go after something we know for certain Rozzen wants. Shouldn’t we be going in the opposite direction as fast as possible?” Lucien spoke up.

“Not if you want a home to return to.” Valériane looked around the small group. “With the exception of Tori I’m pretty sure we all want to go home. What I am fairly certain none of you are aware of is the threat that’s being mounted against the City. Blackbrook has been raising an army for nearly two years now.”

“You lie.”

“She doesn’t.”

Everyone turned to look at Garrett. He picked at his fish, avoiding the stares. “I found a document several months ago from a ship captain that mentioned that they were raising an army.”

“See, and not only that, there is someone in the City that she’s been working with. I haven’t been able to discover who yet though.” Valériane got to her feet. “I only know that it’s nearly the last month of the year, the weather has been temperate, but things will change soon. We are running out of time.”

Garrett looked down at his food. Soon it would be six months since he woke up in that cart being hauled into Stonemarket. He’d known Adrian for just over four months now. How could it have been that short a time? The time before knowing him was cold, distant and grey, whereas the last few months seemed a riot of color, reds and golds and greens and the neverending blue of the sea and sky. Adrian was right. They had been through a lot. More than most people would experience in an entire lifetime, and they’d crammed it into a few months. From the sound of it, things weren’t going to slow down either. He sighed and took a bite of the fish.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Adrian’s voice was just loud enough for him only to hear.

“I’m worried.”

“Me too.” Garrett glanced over, watching as Adrian dusted crumbs from his pants. “I have no idea what to do or if following through with Valériane’s plan is the right thing. We could get there and there will be nothing, or worse there will be something and Rozzen will get it first.”

Garrett took another bite of his fish and thought about what Valériane had said. He wanted to go home, to feel pavement or tile roof under his feet instead of unsteady wood or leaves and rocks. He wanted to sleep in his own bed in the clock tower. And as odd as it was, he even missed the smell of the North River. But if Valériane was right, all of that was once again at risk, if it had ever been safe to begin with.

“We need to get the key before Rozzen.” He turned to Adrian expecting him to put up an argument.

Adrian’s gaze found his and after a moment he nodded. “Alright. That’s what we’ll do then. But not until you’re rested and not looking like you’re going to collapse. Eat your fish.”

Garrett was barely able to finish the piece he’d been given. He noticed Adrian watching him with a worried expression and managed to eat the last bit of it. It had been a long time since he’d felt this full. It was almost uncomfortable.

“When everyone is finished with lunch Tori showed me where she’s been catching the fish. There is a river not too far west of here. I thought we could all go wash our clothes and clean up,” Nathaniel informed them. “It will be chilly, but I’m sure we can build a fire and dry our clothes.”

“Maker knows we all need it.” Osanne groaned.

“You guys are in luck.” Valériane pulled out a small pouch and held it up for everyone. “I even have soap.”

 

The river was fairly shallow and wide. Water fell over the rocks with a dull roar, the afternoon sunlight sparkling on the mist. Garrett followed behind Adrian, watching where he put his feet. Walking out of the cave he’d very quickly learned that he had to watch where he stepped. His heel was still sore by the time they got to the river.

Nathaniel, Lucien and Osanne set about building a fire while Valériane gathered up some flat rocks. Tori disappeared into the forest. Garrett followed Adrian to where the water lapped the rocks along the shore. Adrian knelt and stuck his hand in the water.

“Well, this is going to be interesting.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s freezing. I hope they get that fire going soon.”

“What is Valériane doing with the rocks?” Garrett gestured at where she was arranging the stones.

“Possibly a spot for us to dry our clothes once they are washed.”

Garrett looked at him for moment and then looked down at his shirt. It was filthy, covered in dirt and blood. Adrian was just as dirty, his boots caked with mud. Blood had matted his hair and sometime while they’d been sleeping some dried leaves had gotten stuck in his pony tail. Garrett reached up and pulled the leaves loose.

“I can see why Nathaniel thinks baths are in order.”

Adrian looked at him, then at the leaf in his hand. “That was in my hair, wasn’t it?”

Garrett nodded. “This is going to be a bit like taking a bath during the winter at the clock tower.”

“Don’t you heat your water?”

Garrett nodded. “Yes, but I don’t have a bathtub, just a wash basin, remember? The water doesn’t stay warm long.”

“Well there is more different about this than it just being cold.”

Before Garrett could ask what he meant there was a loud whoop and a splash, quickly followed by a yell and another splash. Lucien’s head popped up first, followed by Osanne’s.

“Holy shit that’s cold!”

Garrett looked up at Adrian. “I’m not doing that.”

Adrian’s green and gold eyes scanned Garrett’s face for a long moment. He finally looked away. “We’ll wait till everyone is done. Let’s go sit by the fire so we don’t get too cold.”

Tori had returned, her hair and clothes dripping wet again and was sitting near the fire, her feet outstretched toward it. Nathaniel was helping Valériane down by the water as she scrubbed a shirt over one of the stones she’d picked out earlier. The water around her turned murky within a matter of moments as the dirt came loose. She handed the wet garment to Nathaniel.

“That’s how you do.”

Garrett watched, a small smirk on his lips as Nathaniel tried to repeat her process. Hadn’t the man ever washed clothes before? He sat down next to Adrian to watch and see how things went.

“No! Stop. You’ll rip it doing that.” Valériane smacked Nathaniel on the top of the head getting a glare. “Don’t look at me like that, you’ll wash your own filthy clothes or go naked, fancy man.”

Adrian chuckled. “I don’t think Nate has ever once had to wash his own clothes.”

“That’s pretty obvious.”

“I think it’s nice to just have clothes.” Tori glanced over at them then back out at the water. “In this form it is.”

Garrett was comfortably warm when Osanne and Lucien walked up dripping wet. Their dark skin shimmered under the afternoon sunlight as they stood close to the fire to get warm.

“Well that was invigorating. Who wants to go next?”

“I’m already soaked from trying to teach Nate how to wash clothes.” Valériane unbuttoned her top. “No one touches my stuff. I’m serious, some of this will kill you.”

Garrett didn’t doubt her for an instant. He looked away as she continued to undress. He caught himself before he glanced back over, hearing the low whistle.

“Now those are some scars.”

There was a smack. “Stop looking, you idiot!”

Adrian laughed and Garrett glanced over at him. It was nice to see him smiling. Garrett had so rarely gotten to see a genuine one in the time he’d known him. Adrian caught him looking and the grin widened, something about it becoming softer.

“Don’t worry, she doesn’t hold a candle to you.” Adrian leaned forward slightly and tapped the end of Garrett’s nose. Garrett blinked and jerked his head back.

“Stop that, and no one was comparing anyone else.”

“So are you going to wash that filthy shirt or am I?”

Garrett looked down at his shirt again. “I don’t think the blood will come out.”

“I wouldn’t be too worried about that. Come on, might as well do something to get used to the water.”

Valériane was already knee deep in the water as the two of them walked to the shore. Adrian stripped his shirt off and knelt to get it wet. Mesmerized by the shifting muscles in the broad, tanned shoulders, Garrett watched as Adrian washed the shirt. After a moment he ran his hands down his pant legs, hoping to rid his fingers of the odd tingling ache.

“You’ve done this before, right?”

“Of course,” Garrett glanced away, startled to realize he’d been staring. He crouched down beside Adrian. “Though at home I’ve actually got a washboard. She was right, the rock is pretty abrasive, if you scrub too hard you are just going to put a hole in the fabric.”

Adrian held up the wet shirt. “Well … it’s already got a few holes, but it doesn’t really need any more. Let me see yours.”

Garrett’s shirt wasn’t in much better shape. Neither were his pants – the bottoms had been cut off and were now tattered and frayed. He hesitated, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. The others were all busy with their own tasks. He gripped the bottom of the shirt but couldn’t bring himself to pull it off. It reminded him of the times with Rozzen when Dalibor would take him to the hotel stables to get him clean and how people had stared. It had been worse than humiliating, Dalibor often taking the opportunity to torment him. He glanced up to see Adrian watching him. He’d never been ignorant of their difference in size, but he’d also never given it much thought either. Adrian had never made an issue of it, unlike Dalibor, who’d taunted him at every turn and often gone out of his way to make sure Garrett was painfully aware of how much smaller and weaker he was.

“I can’t wash it if you don’t take it off. Unless you want to try to get it clean while wearing it?”

Garrett shook his head. “That never works very well.”

Bracing himself, he pulled the shirt off in one swift movement before he had a chance to talk himself out of it. What little warmth had remained from the fire was gone instantly and he suppressed a shiver. He held out the shirt to Adrian, but Adrian wasn’t looking at the shirt. Garrett glanced down at himself wondering what was wrong and realized there were still a few fading bruises on his torso. Adrian made a small noise and Garrett raised his head, but Adrian had already turned away. Garrett placed the shirt in his outstretched hand, wondering what was wrong.

“You know I can wash my own shirt.”

Adrian nodded but didn’t reply, focused on the cloth in his hands. He scrubbed at it more vigorously than Garrett thought prudent considering the tattered state of the shirt. Was Adrian upset about something? Well, whatever it was, if Adrian wanted to talk about it he would. That was one thing Adrian was good about, if something was bothering him he would find a way to talk about it. Not that it was typically something Garrett was comfortable talking about. Scrutinizing Adrian’s profile he tried to discern what was bothering him. It occurred to him that in the time since he’d escaped Rozzen they’d only really been around each other a handful of times. It seemed that anytime they found a moment to just relax and breathe, something was getting ready to come crashing down on their heads.

He wasn’t sure how they were going to make it on a several day hike through the forest with what little they had. Sitting down, he pulled his foot up to look at his heel. There was a shallow cut. No wonder it was still stinging. Going barefoot might end up being a problem, though it didn’t seem to bother Tori.

“What happened?” Adrian asked as he wrung out the shirt.

“Stepped on something.”

Adrian’s brows knit as he leaned forward to take a closer look. “Ah shit, you don’t have shoes, do you?”

Garrett shook his head. “We left in a bit of a hurry.”

Adrian nodded and his gaze dropped back to the shirt as he scrubbed it over the rock. “You sure about this Garrett? About finding this Sunken Citadel? This is going to be a long, hard and dangerous trip and right now we have no way of getting home and no idea where the nearest civilization is.”

“Well, what else are we going to do? Go sit on the beach and hope a passing ship stops? Might as well at least try. Besides, there might be other things hidden in this Citadel.”

“You do realize our chances of running into Rozzen are much greater?” Adrian handed him the wet shirt, their gazes meeting for a brief moment. “She’s going to the same place.”

Garrett wrung out the shirt, disliking how his arms shook with the effort. “I know, but either going back or going forward there are risks. I’d rather keep moving forward.”

“Alright, but like I said, we aren’t going anywhere until you are better.”

“I’m fi—”

“Don’t you even say it, Garrett.”

Garrett choked, trying to draw a breath as Adrian grasped his wrist and pulled him to his feet. The normally tranquil green eyes were full of something akin to despair. Adrian shook his head and closed his eyes briefly, his fingers tightening on Garrett’s wrist.

“Don’t you dare say it. Look at you! I’ve seen dead beggars with more meat on their bones. Garrett, you are nothing close to fine. You very nearly died this morning and you’ve lost even more weight. That’s obvious. How did I not notice this before now?” Adrian gestured to Garrett with his free hand. “I don’t know how you are even still standing. We aren’t going anywhere until I’m certain you are better.”

“Adrian, I think you are overreacting. I’ve had to get by on less food before—”

“Overreacting? I think I have every right to react to the fact I can count every one of your ribs just by looking. This is my fault. I should never have agreed to this trip in the first place. I knew chasing Rozzen was going to be horribly dangerous – I just never thought I’d end up failing you over and over. No, let me speak. I’ve put you in harm’s way more often than I’ve kept you out of it. I was supposed to protect you and keep you safe and I’ve failed at every turn.”

“I’m not dead.” As soon as the words left his mouth Garrett knew he’d said the wrong thing.

Adrian stiffened, his head jerking back, voice raw and choked with emotion. “I’ve had to watch you nearly die twice now and be injured on more occasions than I care to remember. Do you have any idea how guilty I’ve felt since that first night at Northcrest Manor? The weight of knowing I am responsible for all you’ve suffered these last few months … I would do whatever it took to correct that. More than anything I just want to know you are happy and maybe just once see you actually smile.”

Happy? Garrett knew the definition of the word but he wasn’t quite sure he knew how it felt to actually be happy. He’d been content with his life – as hard as it sometimes was, he knew his place. Knew what he was … or at least he had thought so. So much had changed he wasn’t even certain anymore who he was. The desire that had driven him for so long to be the perfect thief had faded, and now he wasn’t sure what he wanted. He raised his head to meet Adrian’s gaze and was struck by the intensity of the emotion he saw there. Looking at him, Garrett realized Adrian meant what he’d said and truly believed he was at fault. It wasn’t pity … it was guilt.

He reached up his fingers, hovering just over the scar on Adrian’s chest. “You saved my life, Adrian, or have you forgotten already? If you hadn’t caught me that night I would have died from the poison.”

“But…”

Garrett shook his head, his fingertips coming to rest on the scar. “And again with the Primal, it was killing me just like it had been killing Erin when I found her. Every time I’ve needed you, you have been there…”

Adrian’s grip on his wrist tightened for a moment, then let go and he pulled Garrett close. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket and Garrett relaxed into the embrace. Nearly everything about Adrian was warm and bright and as soothing and welcoming as a warm hearth in the dead of winter.

It was a little bit before Adrian spoke, a note of wry amusement in his voice. “You know, the last time I got to hold you this long without you either being unconscious or shoving me away we had a sword run through us.”

“That was a rather painful display of affection. And I seem to recall saying I hated you.”

“That you did.” Adrian sighed, the muscular chest rising and falling against Garrett’s cheek. Adrian’s fingers combed through the hair at the back of Garrett’s head, sending tingles racing across his skin. “I hope that’s not still the case.”

“Yes it is. I don’t think I’ve ever hated anyone quite the way I hate you.”

“Well, that’s good to know. Now come on before I lose my nerve.” Adrian let him go and stepped back. Confused, Garrett watched him until he stripped out of the rest of his clothes. Garrett blinked and then looked away as warmth suffused him. Garrett looked down at his pants and decided he would wait.

Adrian’s teeth chattered as he waded into the water. Taking a breath he braced himself and dunked his head under the water. The cold numbed him after just a few moments. Breaking the surface he looked toward the shore to see Garrett hunkered down, watching him.

“Come on, might as well get it over with.”

Garrett shook his head and seemed to be trying to do his best to fade into what shadows he could find.

“It’s not so bad once you get in. I promise.” Adrian started back for the bank and the air chilled him as he left the water. Garrett’s eyes didn’t leave him, though they widened as he got closer. “You’ll feel better once you are clean, then we can go sit by the fire and get dry.”

Garrett finally looked away as Adrian reached him. Kneeling beside him Adrian touched his bare shoulder. “No one can see you from here. It will be fine. You only have to be in the water long enough to get clean.”

Garrett nodded, a single jerk of his head, and stood. Adrian followed suit, rubbing his hands over his arms to try and warm himself. He was ready to be through with this and sitting back by the fire. Hopefully with Garrett close by. He wandered behind as Garrett hastily stripped out of his pants and got in the water. Adrian hadn’t even gotten his feet wet when Garrett shot past him back to their clothes.

“That’s too cold.”

“You barely even got wet.” Adrian shook his head and walked back over to Garrett who was already struggling with his pants. Adrian reached down and took them away from him. “No, these have to be washed before you are putting them back on, so you might as well go back in the water.”

Garrett looked at him with a stricken expression. “I’m surprised there’s not ice in that water! I’ll wait till it’s warmer.”

“It’s not going to get warmer. This is the warmest part of the day and it’s only going to get colder the longer you wait.”

Garrett narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Adrian looked away, hoping Garrett didn’t see the smirk he couldn’t suppress.

“You know that look doesn’t work quite as well when you’re standing there bare skinned.”

“So give me back my pants.”

“Not until you’ve washed.”

Instead of answering Garrett made a grab for the clothing. Adrian held it up out of his reach.

“You are being unfair.”

“Why aren’t you just getting in the water?”

“It’s too cold.”

“Well I know the best remedy for that.” Reaching down he snagged Garrett around the waist and picked him up. Ignoring the startled yelp and then the flailing he waded into the water. As soon as he tried to drop him into the water Garrett clung to him.

“Let go.”

“Take me back to shore.”

Of all the times Garrett could have chosen to cling to him like this and it was over cold water. Working to pry Garrett loose, Adrian was uncomfortably aware of how fragile he felt – he seemed to barely weigh more than a child. After a few tries at dislodging Garrett, Adrian walked a bit further out until the water was mid-thigh. Taking a firm grip on Garrett he sat down. Both of them gasped as the cold water rushed over them. Garrett had let go and now Adrian had to fight to keep a grip on him.

“Garrett – Garrett, calm down!” Adrian wasn’t sure if he should laugh or not as Garrett twisted around. On one hand he finally had a naked Garrett in his arms, but on the other he was going to have bruises just from trying to hold on to him. Adrian finally managed to get a firm hold on him and dunked him under the water. Garrett lashed out, catching Adrian off guard and knocking him backward. He just managed to grab Garrett’s ankle as he tried to get past him. He gasped as the Primal shot through his vision, terror surging through him. Another splash of water pelted him before everything stilled into a haze of white and silver. He got to his feet barely noticing the chill as he looked around.

The river was a black ribbon at his feet, the bank a shimmering silvery white mist. What was happening? Where was Garrett? Adrian turned, looking for him and the source of the strange whispering. On the bank he could just make out dim insubstantial figures. Was that the rest of the group? Adrian peered at them realizing no one was moving. Did this have something to do with the Primal? It had to, but how—.

Garrett! That fear he’d felt right before this happened – that had been Garrett, but where was he now and what had scared him so badly? Chest tight and fingers clenched Adrian started forward. The bank didn’t seem to grow any closer yet between one step and the next he was no longer in the water. Spotting the small form huddled under an overhanging branch Adrian knelt and took Garrett into his arms.

“I’m sorry Garrett…” He squeezed his eyes shut against the white glare. When he opened them again everything was back to normal except for Garrett shivering violently against him.

“I thought you were Dalibor.”

“I am so sorry. But what happened? What was that?”

Garrett raised his head to look around his eyes widening. “It’s the Primal. It happened a few times when I was trying to find Erin. I didn’t realize what was going on at the time, but at Moira…” Garrett paused and raised his arms looking down at his hands. Adrian was horrified to see that his nails were a bluish purple. He was even paler than normal, his skin icy under Adrian’s fingers.

“We can talk about it after you are warmed up.”

“Adrian! Garrett!”

“Adrian…” There was a note of panic in Garrett’s voice and it was all Adrian needed.

“Don’t come any closer!” He shifted around to shield Garrett.

“What happened? What’s wrong?”

“Just give us a few minutes. We are fine.”

“Are you sure? That scared the shit out of us. You both disappeared and next thing you are here sitting on the bank like nothing happened.” Adrian could hear Osanne pacing.

“I said we are fine. Will you please leave so I can get Garrett his clothes?”

“Sure.”

Adrian glanced over his shoulder to make sure everyone was heading back to the fire. He and Garrett both jumped as there was a crash from the other side of the river. Adrian stared as something emerged from within the trees. It looked a lot like the dead beast that had killed Jeffers. Garrett scrambled to his feet and ran over to grab up their clothes.

“We have to go now!”

“What is that?”

“I don’t know but last time one nearly killed me.” Garrett struggled into his pants. “Stop staring and get dressed!

Adrian got to his feet and jumped out of the way as Tori ran past him.

“Stupid manfool! Tree beast will kill you!”

Dumbfounded Adrian watched as Tori’s form contorted and grew until the beast he remembered was bounding through the water. She roared and slashed at the tree-like creature. He stumbled to the side as Garrett shoved at him.

“She’s going to need help. Do you still have your crossbow?”

“No, just my sword, but it’s still in the cave.”

Garrett looked around. “Then we better run for it. The fire will keep it away.”

Adrian nodded and took his clothes. “Good to know.”


	34. Chapter 34

Garrett picked his way through the undergrowth as quickly as his bare feet would allow. Adrian was close behind and the others scrambled to get everything together. Behind them Tori’s roaring and the beast’s guttural screaming drowned out the splashes.

“So stupid of me to leave my sword.”

“Yes.” Garrett ducked under a branch. He could see the cave entrance now.

“You don’t have to agree.” Adrian was probably pouting from the sound of it.

“Just hurry up, she can’t fight that thing on her own.”

“I don’t think we have anything that will be effective against it. You said the fire would keep it away but we don’t have your bow or anything to shoot at it. I don’t think any of the others have weapons outside of swords or whatever Valériane’s got on her.”

“I don’t have anything that would be effective against it. I’m out of ammunition for my pistol and I’m pretty sure Osanne is out too.”

Garrett looked over at Valériane as she stepped over a fallen log. He slowly unclenched his fists, slowing his breathing. He hadn’t heard her come up behind them. Adrian’s hand on his shoulder chased away the memories trying to creep back up over him. He was still a bit shaken by what had happened in the river, not to mention still freezing.

The fire they’d left in the cave was still burning but was now mostly embers. Garrett moved around to the far side keeping an eye on the cave opening. The others followed, in various states of undress.

“Are you sure there is nothing we can do to help her?” Adrian asked Valériane as she threw another log on the fire.

“You’ve got your sword. Be my guest, lover boy.” She jerked her head toward the entrance.

“I asked you not to call me that.”

Garrett raised an eyebrow at Adrian who glowered for a moment and just shook his head. “From what I saw of the other dead beast, swords won’t have much effect on it. I hate to leave Tori out there on her own but we’ll just be in her way and end up getting ourselves hurt or killed.”

“I’ll go gather more firewood,” Nathaniel said. “Lucien why don’t you come with me? If anything we might need some later.”

“Why don’t you sit down Garrett, you’re still shivering.” Adrian gently pulled at his arm and Garrett let himself be guided down to sit next to him on the cave floor. “We need to get your clothes dry too.”

The fire was crackling now and Garrett realized he no longer heard any roars from the direction of the river. Hopefully that meant Tori had either defeated the tree beast or had managed to run it off. He let his gaze wander to Adrian, who busied himself trying to finish cleaning the mud off his boots. How could he have mistaken Adrian for Dalibor? He knew why, but he didn’t want to think about it. Adrian didn’t know what Dalibor had done, didn’t know that the instant he’d gone under the water he’d been back in that water trough with Dalibor’s hand on the back of his neck.

He shuddered and turned away, pulling at his wet shirt. The fire was almost uncomfortably warm but the cold ache in his gut had returned, chilling him. He pulled his knees up to rest his arms on them and stared into the fire. He hated that every interaction was now tainted by what Dalibor had done, how every time he tried to move on something would drag him back to relive the memories. It was too much like what had happened after the accident – never knowing when the next illusion was going to shatter what little peace he had. Now the same odd distortions were happening. He had no idea how he’d gotten back to the shore. He just remembered being certain Dalibor was going to drown him and he had to get away. Once again it hadn’t been a conscious decision, and once again he’d been in contact with Adrian when it happened.

Adrian shifted next to him and Garrett tensed as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His concern whispered through the Primal but he didn’t say anything. After a bit Garrett let his head fall back against Adrian’s shoulder, letting out a soft sigh.

“Want to talk about it?” Adrian’s voice was hushed.

“About me thinking you were Dalibor or about what happened with the Primal?”

“Whichever you feel like.” Adrian’s arm tightened, pulling him closer. “Though at some point I would like to know what he did so I don’t accidentally do the same things, since I’m guessing that’s what happened in the river.”

“Something like that.” Garrett didn’t want to talk about Dalibor. Not right now. Probably never. “I thought you were going to drown me.”

Adrian tensed behind him. “Garrett, I would never have—”

“Yes, I know.” Garrett tilted his head so he could look at Adrian’s face. Adrian was staring at the fire, his jaw clenched and brow furrowed. Garrett didn’t need the Primal to know he was upset. He reached up but stopped just short of touching Adrian. He let his hand drop back to his knee. “Next time just watch where you put your hands.”

“Right. I’m sorry. I told you I wouldn’t do anything to make you uncomfortable and yet I’ve done it again.” Adrian sighed and shifted away, his arm withdrawing from Garrett’s shoulders. The sudden loss of contact and the way it tightened his throat and constricted his breathing confused Garrett. He wanted to scoot closer to Adrian, but instead he curled up tighter, his fingers clenching the fabric of his pants.

The silence stretched out as Garrett watched Nathaniel and the others try to figure out if they had enough ammunition to warrant trying to help Tori. Finally the decision had been reached that they could do nothing to aid her. Osanne started cooking some fish for dinner. Adrian still hadn’t moved or said anything. Garrett had refrained from accessing the Primal to try and figure out what was wrong. He didn’t know if he wanted to know what Adrian was feeling. He still wasn’t sure he understood what he himself was feeling. This unsteadiness reminded him of being back on the ship. He couldn’t find his balance – every time he thought he had Adrian would do something that sent him off kilter again.

Before he realized it the cave had grown dark, the light from the fire the only illumination. He’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t realized Adrian had gotten up and was now talking quietly with Nathaniel near the mouth of the cave.

“We should have gone sooner, Nate. It’s getting too dark now.”

“I know. I hope she’s alright.”

“I think we both know she would have been back by now if she was.” Adrian turned, looking around the cave. “I don’t know what to do now. She was supposed to lead us to this Citadel Garrett insists we go to.”

“We still have Valériane’s map and Tori said it would be a two day walk.”

“In her beast form. Which means we can probably double that time. We don’t have the resources and we certainly can’t afford to run into Rozzen. We won’t even be able to protect ourselves from those things.” Adrian sighed and shook his head, “No. Our best option is to head back to the ships. Rozzen will be going after this key. It will be our chance to escape.”

“But you told Garrett we would go.”

Garrett glanced away as Nathaniel looked over at him. Did they not realize he could hear them?

“I know. I’ll talk to him. He doesn’t even have shoes. I can’t expect him to be able to walk for days even once we are ready to leave here. He’s just not well enough. I need to get him home and as far from Rozzen as possible.”

Garrett got to his feet. His shirt was dry and he was getting too warm. Finding a spot where he was still close enough to feel the fire but in a shadow he sat with his back to the stalagmite. Maybe Adrian was right and they should try to find a way home. This whole job had been a disaster from the first day. He still wasn’t quite sure why he’d even agreed to the whole enterprise. Instead of finding a new challenge he’d mostly found new nightmares. He let his gaze fall to the shackle on his ankle. The firelight glowed dully on the battered metal. At least going after the key felt like a goal, something he could accomplish rather than going home empty handed. He didn’t have the stone, the ring or the book. He’d be going home worse than empty handed. He had nothing left, and he’d started out with the only things he’d had left after the Thief-Taker General had ransacked his clock tower.

“Garrett?”

He looked up to see Adrian standing over him and turned away. “What is it?”

Adrian grunted as he plopped down next to him. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“About us giving up and going home?”

“Ah, no.” Adrian’s soft chuckle surprised him. “I wouldn’t call it giving up, Garrett. More like a tactical retreat. I know you really want to get that key before Rozzen. So do I. More than anything I want to show her that she’s not beaten us. Not yet. But right now she has. She’s got the manpower and the weaponry to make it safely through the forest. We don’t. And now I fear we’ve even lost Tori. I sincerely hope not but she’s yet to return. We can’t do this. Not right now, Garrett.”

“So what are we supposed to do? Let her get this key and uncover whatever secrets this compendium contains?”

“Right now? Yes. We can’t stop her. Not as we are. Garrett, you nearly died. It will be days, weeks even before you are healthy enough to even think about a lengthy march through these woods. If we had my crew and weapons it wouldn’t be a problem. I’d carry you myself if need be, but there are only the six of us.”

“So what are you wanting to do?”

“We are only a good day’s walk from the beach where we landed. We could head back. Knowing Rozzen she’ll have left a few crew to see to the ships, but they would be much more manageable for us. All we have to do is go back and find my brothers and the rest of the fleet. She’s only got the men with her now. We’ll be able to capture them and retake everything.”

Garrett turned to peer at Adrian for a long moment. “You’ve been thinking about this a lot.”

“Yes, I have. I am here to help you complete the mission, Garrett. I will do so to the best of my ability, but I also won’t allow any more harm to come to you. Not if it’s within my power to prevent it.”

Garrett let out the breath he’d been holding, the tension leaving him. It made sense. The job wasn’t a failure – he could still do what he’d set out to do. He wasn’t used to having to plan things so thoroughly and having other people to worry about in the process. Adrian’s hand smoothed over his hair and settled on his shoulder.

“You okay with this?”

Garrett nodded and darted a glance over at him. Adrian was watching him closely, the look piercing.

“Are you still upset with me?”

“Upset with you?” Garrett shifted so he could look at Adrian fully. Adrian frowned and pulled his hand away.

“About what happened at the river?”

“No, I was never upset with you … you startled me mostly.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m too used to my brothers I guess. I’ll be more careful.” Garrett raised his head as Adrian got up. “I’ll get us something to eat. The fish should be cool enough to handle now.”

After everyone had eaten they spent some time talking about what to do about Tori. Osanne was upset and worried but there was little that could be done now that night had fallen. It was determined that the following morning they would go search for her. For a while they sat around the fire. Nathaniel and Osanne took turns telling stories about adventures they’d had while pirating and other more mundane things like hauling cargo for Ambrose’s shipping company. Garrett didn’t even know he’d gone to sleep until Adrian gently shook him awake.

“Come on, this is too close to the fire.”

Garrett drifted back to sleep, Adrian warm against his back.

 

***

 

Rozzen breathed in the chill air and let it out slowly as she watched the dozen hand-picked men ready themselves. She’d left the rest of her crew at the camp to await her return. Dawn was approaching and the forest had gone still and quiet. Not even a breeze stirred the leaves. She could just see the entrance of the cave through the trees. The thin wisp of smoke and faint smell of burning wood let her know that her quarry was still inside. Wade approached her, tightening his belt and adjusting his sword. She glanced at him and for a moment missed Dalibor and his reassuring bulk. Wade wasn’t small but he didn’t have Dalibor’s talent for restrained violence. At least not that she’d seen. He was too eager to please and it grated on her.

“We’re nearly ready.”

“Good. Remember what I told you. I want the thief and Adrian alive, as well as Nathaniel. The rest you kill.”

“Why Nathaniel?”

“He’s of noble birth. I can ransom him.”

“Right, got it.”

“Good.” Rozzen smiled at him. “You do this right and I might let you take Dalibor’s place.”

Wade nodded and scratched at his beard, “I won’t disappoint you.”

Rozzen made them wait until the first faint rays of sunlight hit the topmost leaves before leading them into the cave. She set two men to watch the entrance. Drawing her sword she stepped into the cool dark interior. The fire had burned down and was just glowing embers now. She stopped to let her eyes adjust and smiled. Everyone was sound asleep. Valériane lay closest to the entrance, Nathaniel not too far from her. The other two lay intertwined on the other side of the fire. Where were Adrian and Garrett? Motioning for the men to be quiet and spread out she crept past the fire. Adrian lay in the deeper shadow toward the back of the space. Rozzen raised an eyebrow as she realized that Garrett lay curled up against him. That could work to her advantage.

She looked over at Wade and gestured to Garrett. Wade grinned and nodded. In one quick motion he leaned down and grabbed Garrett by his hair, jerking him up and away from Adrian. The panicked yelp was the signal for the rest of the men. There were several short screams. Rozzen drew her sword, placing the tip against the hollow of Adrian’s throat as he jerked awake and sat up. A satisfied smile played about her lips as she watched him look around, frantic. Beside her Wade struggled to hold Garrett down and bind his arms. A couple of the other men came up, wiping bloodied blades, and joined in helping Wade subdue the thief. There was a thud of a fist against flesh and a pained gasp. Adrian jerked and hissed as she pressed the blade harder, a thin trickle of blood running down his neck.

“Don’t move, Adrian. I don’t plan on killing you just yet.”

She watched as his gaze darted to where his friends had been sleeping. They wouldn’t be waking now. Adrian’s glower would have terrified anyone else but she’d seen it before. He wouldn’t make a move if it meant risking Garrett getting hurt.

“When you are done with the thief, bind Adrian as well.” She kept her eyes on Adrian, watching as his defiance faded into desperation.

“Touch me again and you’ll end up like him.”

Rozzen frowned and turned her head to see Valériane keeping two of her men at bay with a dagger. Another man lay at her feet. Dead, from the look of it. Their gazes met and Valériane narrowed her eyes.

“You forget so easily everything I’ve done in securing the thief for you, Rozzen? You think to kill me while I sleep? I will not be taken down by the likes of you.”

Without looking Rozzen flicked the tip of her blade down, Adrian’s cry of pain echoing in the cavern.

“I haven’t forgotten you, but you no longer serve a purpose.”

Valériane shook her head. “You still need me. I kept him alive for you when you nearly killed him before. I’ve seen what he can do—”

Rozzen raised a hand stopping her and turned back to Adrian. He was hunched over, one hand pressed to the wound on his chest.

“Get up.”

He gave her a look she remembered quite well, but she knew how to deal with him. She’d dealt with him as an unruly teen when killing him wasn’t an option.

“On your feet or the men can drag you. I don’t care.”

“I know you don’t.” Adrian staggered to his feet.

She raised her blade, keeping him from moving as the men tied his hands. She watched him for a moment before turning back to Valériane.

“I’ll let you live. But the instant I feel you have ceased to be useful I will kill you.”

Valériane nodded. “I understand. I still have my poisons and sedatives if you need them.”

“We will see.” Rozzen turned to look at Adrian again. Lowering her blade she stepped closer. She reached up and grabbed a fistful of the blond hair. She pulled his head down, ignoring the pained yelp. There was no evidence of the wound she clearly remembered. Letting go of his hair she ripped his shirt open. The bandages were gone. Other than the new cut she’d just given him he was completely unharmed. That wasn’t possible. No one healed from a wound like that in mere hours. She looked over at where Garrett still fought against the men. That flash of light on the beach, and again yesterday morning. He’d done something. She was certain of it. All those weeks with him and he’d failed at every task she’d given him, and now suddenly he was able to use it.

Stepping away from Adrian she strode over to Garrett. He quit struggling and tried to shrink away as she got closer, his eyes widening.

“You got it to work, didn’t you?”

Garrett looked over at Adrian almost seeming to need his reassurance. Rozzen gritted her teeth. Seizing his chin, she jerked him back around to face her.

“Were you holding out on me this whole time?” Garrett tried to shake his head, his gaze darting from her to Adrian and back again. Rozzen glared and let go of him. “I have a hard time believing that, Garrett.”

“I-I can’t by myself. It’s too much—”

She backhanded him across the face and watched satisfied as he slumped. He flinched as she reached out to wipe away the trickle of blood from his cheek where her ring had cut him.

“I don’t like hurting you, Garrett. I just need you to do what I ask.” She took a breath and relaxed her shoulders. “It can wait till we get back to camp.”

She turned away and started toward the entrance. “Leave the bodies. The scavengers can have them.”


	35. Chapter 35

Nathaniel kept his head up and back straight as the man marched him out of the cave. It wasn’t the first time he’d woken to find a knife pressed to his throat. The man had barely given him time to pull his shoes on before dragging him to his feet. It had only taken him a moment to realize why Osanne and Lucien weren’t being roused as well. He pushed that image out of his mind and swallowed against the tightening in his throat. He focused instead on keeping an eye on Garrett. Adrian was somewhere behind him in the group but trying to turn and look had resulted in being hit.

Garrett stumbled between two burly men. Worry ate at Nathaniel as he watched Garrett trip and get jerked upright. He had to wonder what Rozzen had planned for them. He wasn’t even sure why he was still alive and the others weren’t. He was losing hope that any of them would make it back home.

He heard the camp before he saw it. The shouting and laughter was a slap in the face and Nathaniel stiffened, his gut churning.

“Captain’s back!” someone shouted. It was repeated among the men as they came up to congratulate their captain.

Nathaniel soon found himself shoved to the ground near the central bonfire along with Garrett and Adrian. Garrett shook next to him, breathing in short little gasps. Glancing around at the men standing over them Nathaniel tried to edge closer to him. He caught Adrian’s look over the top of Garrett’s head and nodded seeing the near panic on Adrian’s face. Before either of them could say anything Adrian was jerked to his feet and dragged a short distance away.

Nathaniel watched, a painful lump in his throat as Adrian was tossed down in the middle of a loose circle of men.

“Cut him loose.” Rozzen’s voice carried over the jeering.

The rope around Adrian’s wrists was cut but before he could get to his feet the man knocked him flat with a blow from behind. Nathaniel glanced at Garrett, hearing the sharp intake of breath. This was going to go very badly very quickly. If Nathaniel knew anything of Rozzen it was that she loved to make examples of those who disobeyed or disappointed her. The fact that Adrian was her youngest son and had done both meant she was not going to hold back from punishing him. Nathaniel closed his eyes for a moment trying to think of a way to warn Garrett about what was coming.

“Garrett … Garrett I need you to listen to me.” He kept his voice to a whisper, leaning down close. “Whatever happens do not react. For Adrian’s sake and yours.”

Garrett’s eyes flicked in his direction but Nathaniel couldn’t be sure he knew what was going on. The thief was pallid and shaking, sweat running down the side of his face. Nathaniel scanned the group around them. Most of the men were focused on Adrian, who struggled to his feet.

Adrian turned, looking at the men surrounding him. His gaze moved past them to find Nathaniel and Garrett. Nathaniel frowned shaking his head, Adrian couldn’t show any weakness. Not right now. Not to these men. Adrian inclined his head slightly, enough to let Nathaniel know he understood. Nathaniel inched over to Garrett until he could touch him. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen but he wanted Garrett to know he wasn’t alone.

Nathaniel jerked his head up as Rozzen spoke again. She stood to one side of the loose circle, her sword pointed at Adrian.

“I want it known that I no longer consider this man my son. I disown him before you all. He betrayed me, betrayed us all. I give him no quarter and he will be punished.” Rozzen nodded to a couple of the men closest to Adrian. One of them ripped the threadbare shirt off Adrian. Then two of them each grabbed an arm, holding him fast. Rozzen walked around them, tapping the end of her blade against her boot.

“What happens to those who defy me, Adrian?”

Adrian lifted his head to look at her. “Perchance they find freedom.”

The sound of the blow rang through the clearing and Nathaniel winced. Beside him, Garrett sucked in a sharp breath.

“Perchance they find freedom in death.” Rozzen shook her hand and flexed her fingers. “I have tried twice to give you that freedom yet each time you return to torment me. Perhaps your birth mother knew the way you’d turn out and that’s why she couldn’t bear to birth you.”

Nathaniel gulped as Adrian went very still, his hands clenching into fists. He remained silent and Rozzen smirked at him.

“Look at you. You should be happily wed to a cute little wife and spending your nights pouncing a baby on your knee, not bouncing that molly on your—”

“You will not speak of him that way!”

Even the men holding Adrian flinched at the roar and had to brace themselves as Adrian surged forward. Rozzen took a step back, raising the tip of her sword as Adrian fought the men. Nathaniel had never seen Adrian so furious and it made him glad he could call the man his friend and not his enemy. It took another three men to wrestle Adrian to the ground.

“Lash him to the tree.”

Heart jerking painfully against his ribs, Nathaniel watched as they tied Adrian’s arms around the tree. He fought them the entire time even as he got hit, but there was little chance for him against five.

“Wade! My whip.”

Nathaniel hunched over the ache in his gut and forced himself to breathe deeply. He had to stay calm for Garrett’s sake. He didn’t see the first blow fall but he heard the crack and Garrett’s soft gasp. Nathaniel squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to count. By the time he got to thirty Rozzen had given the whip to one of the other men. By the time he got to fifty Garrett was jerking next to him with each blow.

Crack. Fifty six.

Crack. Fifty seven.

Crack. Fifty eight.

Crack. Fifty nine.

Crack-

Garrett’s hoarse scream echoed Adrian’s. Nathaniel flinched and opened his eyes, terrified of what he was going to see. Adrian’s back was in ribbons, blood running in rivulets, soaking the top of his pants. Garrett whimpered softly and Nathaniel quickly shushed him as Rozzen looked in their direction. Her eyes narrowed. Taking the whip from the man who’d held it she raised it, keeping her eyes on Garrett. With a flick of her wrist she cracked it over Adrian’s shoulders. Adrian tried to choke back a yell but Garrett’s shriek rang across the clearing. Rozzen raised her eyebrows and stalked toward them, coiling the whip. Nathaniel shuffled forward on his knees trying to shield Garrett from her. She kicked him out of the way and stood looking down at the trembling thief. Placing the handle of the whip under Garrett’s chin, she forced his head up.

“Captain?” Wade looked confused.

“This is interesting.” She let Garrett’s head drop and turned back toward Adrian who had slumped against the tree, his eyes closed. “Cut him down.”

The men did as instructed and let Adrian drop to the ground. Rozzen walked over to where he struggled to get to his hands and knees. She watched him for a moment then turned to look at Garrett. Keeping her eyes on Garrett she kicked Adrian over onto his back. He cried out and tried to roll to his side. Garrett breathed in short gasps but made no other noise. Rozzen narrowed her eyes and after a quick glance down stomped on Adrian’s hand. The snap was audible. Garrett went deathly pale, his eyes going wide as he jerked. The next moment he was retching into the grass.

Rozzen chuckled. “Very interesting.”

Numb and sick, Nathaniel watched as Adrian was dragged back to the tree. A thong was fastened around his neck and then tied to the trunk. He wouldn’t be able to move without choking himself. Wade hauled Garrett to his feet and took him to one of the tents set up under one of the larger trees at the edge of the clearing. Nathaniel didn’t protest as he was made to stand. They were going to die. It was just a matter of when. Head heavy and feet leaden he followed the man to the edge of the clearing. A strange noise had him looking over into the brush, but when nothing materialized he shrugged it off. It was nothing. He was taken to one of the tents and shoved inside with the gruff order to stay put. Sometime later food was brought and he was untied. He had no appetite but forced himself to eat. All he could think about was the way Osanne and Lucien had held hands in their sleep.

 

Valériane laid out what instruments she had left. She was glad she’d thought to save the medicinal herbs Tori had found. Adrian was going to need them. First, she needed a sleeping draft for Garrett who huddled in the back of the tent shaking and making small pained noises from time to time. Mixing the drink Valériane did her best to not think about how they’d left Osanne and Lucien behind. Of all the people she’d ever met Osanne was the closest she’d come to having a friend. Stirring the tea she tested it with a finger to make sure it wasn’t too hot.

She knelt beside Garrett and cupped his chin, forcing his mouth open. His eyes were already bloodshot and glazed. Not a good sign. He wasn’t fully recovered from the ordeal the day before. If Rozzen pushed too hard she would kill him. Garrett drank the tea without incident and Valériane had him lay down. She covered him with a spare shirt she’d found.

Looking around she let out a breath. Rozzen had come prepared this time. They were outfitted for a trek through the forest complete with weapons and camping gear. Returning to the mortar and pestle she set to work on a poultice for Adrian. The whipping had been brutal and it had taken her some time to convince Rozzen to let her treat Adrian’s wounds. At least she’d been allowed to fix his broken hand straight away. It had felt like a clean break and hopefully she’d set it properly. Only time would tell.

She looked up as the flap of the tent lifted. Rozzen strode in, brushing curls out of her face.

“How is he?”

Valériane glanced over her shoulder, suppressing the shudder. Her skin crawled as she turned back to her task. Valériane thought for a moment, choosing her next words with care. “Not well. He very nearly died after a mishap at the river. Don’t push him or you will kill him this time.”

Rozzen’s look pierced her. “Well, I can’t have that. How soon will he be ready to travel.”

“Two weeks at the soonest.”

“I want him ready to move in two days.”

“You’ll have to have someone carry him then. He simply isn’t well enough.” Valériane focused on grinding the herbs into paste, needing some sort of outlet for her frustration. This mission was a never ending nightmare.

“Fine, I’ll have someone carry him. But he’ll do what I want. You saw what happened.”

“I did. They are linked through the Primal.”

“I hurt one and the other feels it.”

Valériane nodded and bit back a sigh. She feared for Adrian and what Rozzen might do to him to coerce Garrett.

“I want everything ready to move in two days. We will head for the Citadel.”

“You realize the key may not even be there.”

“I don’t care about some key. I want the stones. This Maker-forsaken shit hole is the only place they’re found and I need as many as we can carry.”

“Stones? You mean Primal stones?”

Rozzen narrowed her eyes. “Make your medicine and see to the boy. I only need him alive long enough to make sure Garrett does what I want.”

Valériane nodded. “I’ll see to it.”

Rozzen left a few minutes later after checking on Garrett. He was already asleep, curled into the little ball Valériane remembered from before. At least Rozzen hadn’t commented on her untying the thief. He wouldn’t be going anywhere. Not for some time. Finishing the poultice she stepped outside. The camp was bustling with activity as the men got things ready for the evening meal. Adrian sat slumped forward at the base of the tree where they’d left him. Flies and other insects buzzed around him, drawn by the smell of blood. No one had bothered to clean his back and the raw wounds still oozed.

“Adrian…”

The fingers of Adrian’s uninjured right hand twitched but he didn’t raise his head. His voice was a hoarse rasp. “Is Garrett alright?”

“I gave him a sleeping draft. Rozzen is going to allow me to tend your wounds. I can’t do much but I can ease some of the pain.”

The blond head dipped slightly. “As long as it helps Garrett. I can feel his hopelessness…”

“Shh. Rozzen already knows that he can feel your pain. Don’t let her know it goes deeper than that. Your life depends on it. If you die … I fear Garrett will too. Rozzen is not after the key. She wants more stones.”

Adrian finally lifted his head to look at her. Even with the pain evident in the lines around his eyes and the way his brow furrowed he was still good looking.

“More stones? What for?”

Valériane shook her head. “She won’t say. But I know she’ll need Garrett to infuse them. She won’t hurt him if he does what she asks.”

“What she wants him to do will kill him. And she’ll hurt me because he’ll feel it without suffering the wounds.”

Valériane nodded and set the bucket and rags to the side. “Well hopefully we will find a way to prevent that from happening. He’s asleep now so he won’t feel this but you might want to bite down on something. Lean forward.”

Thankfully she’d found that one of the men had brought a skin full of sea water to wash wounds and prevent infection. She shook her head as she looked at Adrian’s back. Rozzen had been very precise. She might actually be able to stitch most of the cuts if she didn’t run out of thread. Wetting a rag in the salt water she wrung it out over his shoulders. He gasped and jerked forward. He gagged as the thong around his neck brought him up short.

“Wait…” Valériane glanced around to make sure no one was looking, then quickly untied the rope from the tree. “Lay down so I can do this. No, not that way, I have to be able to retie the rope. There you go.”

It was fully dark by the time she was done. Her fingers had long since gone numb and shook from holding the needle. Adrian was going to have a very impressive set of scars across his back. He’d either gone to sleep or passed out at some point, she wasn’t sure. Either way, he was unconscious. It was for the best. She had a feeling that sleep, rest of any kind, would be at a premium for them in the coming days.

 

It took them four grueling days to reach the citadel. On the third night Valériane ran out of her sedative for Garrett. By the time they were setting up for the fourth night she was very glad they’d reached their destination. Neither Garrett nor Adrian were up to this rigorous a trip. She’d already given Adrian the last of her pain medicine and she could tell that Garrett was starting to feel everything Adrian did. He didn’t move unless forced to but at least she wasn’t having to coerce him to eat.

Adrian was more subdued than Valériane had ever seen him. He barely spoke and even endured the abusive taunts and things thrown at him without comment. At least Rozzen had left him alone for the time being. Valériane hoped her insistence that harming Adrian was detrimental to Garrett would continue to keep him from being further hurt. Stepping out of the tent where Garrett was kept Valériane looked around the camp. It was obvious Rozzen expected to stay in this spot longer than the night. The men were taking the time to set up the tents properly and a central bonfire was crackling into life. She needed to check on Adrian and see how Nathaniel was doing. Perhaps she could get his help again. Rozzen seemed to have forgotten about the nobleman, which was fortunate.

Valériane glanced up as it suddenly became darker. That same massive winged creature she’d seen the previous day soared overhead, close enough to the treetops that the wind of its passing disturbed the leaves. Several of the men let out shouts and a call for weapons was made. Before they could muster their guns the creature had already gone. They had been fortunate. This was as close as they’d come to any of the pagan creatures that wandered the forest. Even with their weapons it would have been risky.

“Valériane.” She looked over to see Nathaniel walking toward her. How the man managed to look so regal dressed in rags with his hair in complete disarray she didn’t think she’d ever understand.

“Nathaniel, I was just going to check on Adrian.”

“I’ll go with you. I heard some of the men talking about him and Garrett and I’m worried.”

“What were they saying?”

“Their concept of what it means to love someone is frankly disturbing and I fear for any woman who allows them within ten feet.”

“I see.” Valériane fingered the knife in her belt. She could slit their throats while they slept, but Rozzen would find out and she’d lose what little trust she’d gained. “Do we need to worry about them harming Adrian?”

Nathaniel shook his head, “They don’t dare touch him without Rozzen’s approval.”

“I’m more worried about what Rozzen plans next. I thought she wanted the key … I need that key. I don’t care about the stones. They are pretty trinkets but the key is what is important.”

“To you maybe, but not to Rozzen. What is she planning to do with the stones?”

“She doesn’t speak of it or of whom she is getting them for. My Master needs that key.”

Nathaniel put a hand on her arm. She stopped walking to turn and look at him. The dark eyes bored into her. “You will not put either of them at risk for your mission. Do you understand me?”

She shook his hand off. “Part of my mission is to ensure Garrett stays alive so that I can return him to my Master for the Elders to meet. Rozzen has nearly cost my order everything once again. The stones might be a source of power but so are the glyphs” 

“You best not let Rozzen find that out or you might find yourself a prisoner as well.” Nathaniel glanced around, but no one paid them any attention. He turned back to her. “If we manage to survive this do not think for one moment that I will allow you to separate Adrian and Garrett.”

“We have to survive first.”


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning was spent preparing for the trip. Rozzen herself was going to stay behind while a team of seven including Garrett would descend into the Citadel. From the outside it didn’t look like much. A crumbling stone building tilted against a massive tree like a lazy worker, a single opening near its base. The men had determined the archway was a window that led further into what was actually a tower. Through it the spiral steps leading down were quickly swallowed by dense darkness.

Garrett had stared at it for most of the morning while he sat tied up outside the tent. Trying to decide if it represented certain death or a true challenge. He was beginning to think that just staying alive was challenge enough. He closed his eyes and swallowed as a fresh wave of pain crashed over him. Adrian was in agony. He barely resembled the self-assured and amiable man he had been when they set out from the City. The broad shoulders were hunched and lines of pain marred the handsome face. He rarely spoke now and any trace of the warm smile had vanished along with the last flicker of hope in his eyes.

Watching from across the bonfire as Valériane tried to repair some of the stitches, Garrett realized he now understood what Osanne had told him. Seeing Adrian like this hurt more than actually being able to feel his physical pain. He wanted the torment to stop and to see that smile once again. The only way to help Adrian now was to do what Rozzen wanted. That meant finding the stones for her and if he happened across the key Valériane wanted he’d get that too. Might as well treat it like any client job. At least that way he could delude himself into thinking he had at least a little control over the situation.

“How are you doing?”

Garrett looked up to see Nathaniel walking toward him. At some point in the march he’d managed to find a new shirt and was the cleanest looking of anyone in the camp. The most they’d done for Garrett was find him a pair of shoes.

Garrett looked back over at Adrian. “Better than some of us.”

“I just wanted to wish you luck, though it’s not been on our side for some time.”

Garrett glanced sidelong at him. “I’d rather not rely on luck. I just want to get this over with.”

“You realize that it won’t be over, even once you return. Rozzen will need you to infuse the stones. She’s not going to let you or Adrian go.”

Garrett clenched his teeth and pulled at the rope around his wrists. He didn’t want to think about that. It was hard enough as it was. “We’ll just have to see how things go then. Never know what we might come across down there.”

“I know. Just … please be careful. We can’t—I can’t bear to lose any more friends. I can’t…”

Garrett looked over as Nathaniel took a shuddering breath and dabbed at the corners of his eyes with a sleeve. He gave Garrett a shaky smile.

“Whatever happens next we will be here waiting for your return.”

They sat in silence until Wade came up and untied Garrett, yanking him to his feet.

“Time to go.”

Garrett looked toward Adrian. The hollow ache in his chest grew more pronounced and he wanted nothing more than to go to him. He couldn’t allow himself to think it might be the last time he saw Adrian.

He flinched, stepping back as Rozzen suddenly blocked Adrian from his view. His body went numb and he choked trying to get a clear breath.

“I expect you back by nightfall. Are we clear?”

“Yeah you already—”

“I’m not talking to you, Wade.” Rozzen glared at him before turning her attention back to Garrett. He had nowhere to go as she leaned down over him. He lowered his head to stare at the ground. He hated that just her proximity had him shaking. “Look at me, Garrett.”

A chill went through him, his stomach aching as he raised his head. Her smile was hateful, the look in her eyes malicious. When she spoke her voice was deceptively soft.

“You know what will happen if you make me wait?”

Garrett glanced past her to Adrian then back to her at the soft laugh. “I’ll make sure you feel everything I do to Adrian until you wish you were dead. You think the whipping was bad? Wait until I flay the skin from him. I promise you won’t even recognize him when I’m done with him. I’ll burn those pretty eyes right out of his head. And not just him. You take too long or don’t come back with my men I will let Nathaniel watch. After that I will kill him too. Nathaniel might fetch a nice ransom but I can kidnap a dozen nobles if I want. You have until eight o’clock tonight. Do you understand?”

Garrett nodded. If he took too long Adrian and Nathaniel were dead. What was to misunderstand?

“Eh c’mon.” Wade grabbed his arm and jerked him around. “No reason to dawdle.”

 

The first part of the descent was easy, their torches chasing back the inky blackness. The air soon turned stale and musty. The stone steps were worn but intact for the most part. Only occasionally did they have to traverse rubble. The further they went the more signs Garrett saw of what once must have been a well developed civilization. Now the architecture was crumbling. The air hung still and heavy and no sound except for their own footsteps could be heard. There was nothing to distract him from the gnawing ache and near constant low buzz of worry and pain from Adrian.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and the men spread out, the torches spreading pools of light around them. They found several corridors leading off in different directions. A couple were too choked with rubble to bother with. The other three led off in different directions. Garrett sat on a fragment of a toppled stone pillar as the men discussed among themselves what they wanted to do. Wade had his pocket watch out checking the time. Garrett refrained from asking what time it was though the anxiety nearly won out. He got to his feet needing to dispel the tension that was making his shoulders ache. What was taking so long? What more did they really need to discuss? Adrian didn’t have time for this.

Wade looked over at him, “You’re the one who’s supposed to know how to find these things, so get finding.”

Garrett hesitated, glancing around the small anteroom. He’d been very careful not to use the Primal for the last several days, if anything just to help mute the pain he felt from Adrian. He wasn’t even sure if it would be any help in finding the stones.

“I don’t want to be stuck down here for the whole day!” Wade strode over. “Get off your ass and get looking!”

Garrett flinched at the yell and slipped behind the stone to avoid Wade’s grab. He retreated a few steps, mouth dry and hands shaking. Wade glared at him but didn’t move closer. Steeling himself, Garrett focused and then blinked rapidly as light flared around him. It settled into a dull glow coming from down one of the corridors. He pointed and Wade narrowed his eyes before nodding. Garrett closed his eyes for a moment. Adrian’s worry filtered through the Primal, compounding his own and making his stomach churn. He desperately wanted some water but didn’t dare ask.

“Let’s go.”

It wasn’t long before the corridor led into a larger room. Light filtered down from somewhere above, illuminating a broken spiderweb of upper walkways that led off to other levels, and presumably chambers. It reminded Garrett a little bit of when he’d gone to the Old Quarter and had to find Orion amidst the tangled network of bridges spanning the pit beneath the ruins of the old Cathedral. At least there were no murderous Graven here. Though this place felt more like a crypt and he could almost feel the weight of the earth above pressing down on him. He shook his head sharply. There wasn’t time to dwell on the similarities. Time was everything right now and he didn’t have much of it.

“Ah shit, this is going to take forever,” one of the men grumbled as they all looked around.

“We just need to grab a few of the stones to make her happy, then we can go,” Wade said. “I don’t want to be down here any more than you guys. We’ve already been down here an hour, no need to waste time.”

A whole hour gone already? They had only just reached anything remotely promising.

“What’s that?”

Garrett looked at where the man pointed. It looked almost like a plant of sorts, but how could something like that grow down here with so little light? He focused on it and his breath caught as it lit up red. Whatever it was, it was dangerous. Though the jumble of bones scattered about it should have been a pretty good clue. He blinked away the glow, trying to ignore how Adrian’s worry had deepened. Had he somehow picked up on the potential danger Garrett found? He knew Adrian at times felt what he did and hoped now wasn’t the case. Had something else happened? There was enough to worry about without adding to it by overthinking everything.

“It’s just a fucking plant. We need to keep moving. Garrett, get the fuck over here.”

Garrett made to follow him but stopped at the odd puffing sound. He looked over to see one of the men standing in front of the plant. The man gagged and then started choking. After a moment he collapsed, clawing at his throat as he struggled to breathe. Garrett let Wade drag him toward another corridor as the noxious cloud spread. The remaining men followed, muttering curses. Steel rattled as one of them drew his sword.

“Put that away you idiot! Not like you can wave it around and get rid of the fumes. Keep moving. Just leave him, he’s dead by now anyway.” Wade shoved Garrett ahead of him. “Point the way. The sooner you find these stones the sooner we can head back. Unless you want Adrian dead.”

Garrett resisted looking back at him and quickly suppressed the surge of anger. The man was right. The sooner he found some Primal stones the better. He wasn’t failing Adrian. Not this time. The dull glow led to another corridor which branched off into smaller rooms. They looked as if they once might have been for record keeping. There were scattered desks and a few bookcases. Some had collapsed and spilled books onto the floor. He paused at the doorway to one room as something glimmered inside despite the darkness. Wade stepped close and peered into the blackness.

“Gimme a torch.”

Another torch was lit and Wade stepped into the room. In the middle was a low table, on which lay various items that looked like tools, though their design was foreign. Sitting in a holder was a large crystal. Wade walked over to the table, picked it up and turned to Garrett.

“This one of them?”

Garrett shrugged. “I don’t know. It could be. The only one I ever saw had been cut.”

Wade grunted. He pulled the burlap sack from his belt and stuffed the crystal inside. “Won’t hurt to take everything we come across that might be one. Alright, keep looking.”

For the next several hours they searched, at times hearing odd skittering noises as if something followed them. At one point they all stopped as a distant sound vibrated through the stone floor. It could have been a chamber collapsing but there was no way of knowing. As they searched Garrett quickly realized not all the crystals would work with the Primal. Certain ones glowed with the same blue and lit up when he focused. Others remained dull. Rozzen had actually been smart about sending him since the majority they’d found were nothing but pretty trinkets. That wasn’t going to help Adrian.

They took a break for lunch in one of the larger chambers. Like the main room, this one was dimly lit. Pale shafts of sunlight slanted through cracks in the vaulted ceiling, but came nowhere close to reaching the ground. Garrett quickly finished eating, anxious to get on with the search. So far they’d only half filled Wade’s bag and the majority weren’t even Primal stones. He didn’t want to risk angering Rozzen by coming back with less than she expected.

Wade stood and checked his pocket watch again. “Alright, on your feet.”

The men grumbled but finished packing their things. Wade turned to Garrett.

“You need to look harder. She’s not going to be happy if this is all we bring back.”

Garrett let out a slow breath. Using the focus was starting to hurt, even in short bursts. His eye was stinging and he had to refrain from rubbing at it. He nodded and turned away from Wade to look around the chamber again. They were going to need to go up. Adrian’s worry had faded slightly though something else was taking its place that Garrett wasn’t sure he wanted to identify. He was having enough trouble coping with his own trepidation. Sudden movements or noises from the men kept triggering him into a high alert that was beginning to wear him out faster than the exploring.

“The next level above.”

Getting there was a challenge. There were stairs part of the way, but then there were gaps that had to be either jumped or gone around. At one point Garrett looked down. They weren’t that high. Maybe only two stories at the most. He frowned as something darted behind a pillar below them. Were they being followed? What else was down here with them? Wade pulled him along, leaving him no time to ponder. They reached the level and Garrett frowned realizing there were a lot more corridors leading off this time. At least the dull Primal glow told him which one they needed.

The first chamber they came to was clearly a study of some sort. Garrett went straight to the desk and ran his fingers over the large metal object sitting on it. It looked to be made of gold and was vaguely shaped like an ‘s.’ He had the feeling it was important. He flipped through the book next to it and the mention of a Compendium decided it for him. He’d actually found the key Valériane sought. Next to it were several stones, cut ones this time. Wade noticed what he was doing and walked over.

“Hmm, these are more like it.”

“We need this too.” Garrett lifted the piece of metal. Wade gave him a look then handed him another sack.

“Carry your own shit.”

Garrett didn’t argue. The key was not for Rozzen and the less she knew about it the better. He grabbed the book as they left the room. He trudged along in the middle of the group, getting jostled every now and then, too tired and in too much pain to bother avoiding the men in the narrow space. He jerked his head up at a growl that came from somewhere ahead of them in the corridor.

“Manfools! Manfools bes here!”

“What the fuck is that!” The men in front of him drew their weapons as the creature darted toward them. Garrett drew a breath as he caught sight of a huge rat-faced man. Two more came up behind the first. Garrett was shoved roughly back, nearly knocking him to the ground.

“Get out of the way!”

The fighting was intense but brief, and left two of the men dead and a third wounded. Garrett stared at the bodies and the growing pools of blood. The metallic tang filled the air and masked the musky stench of the beasts. He hadn’t expected there would be anything quite this dangerous down here. If he got hurt or killed down here and couldn’t make it back in time Adrian would die a horrific death.

Wade grabbed the back of Garrett’s shirt and hauled him past the bodies.

“We need to get out of here.”

Numb and shaking Garrett silently agreed with him. The fight hadn’t lasted long but it was time they didn’t have. Every moment wasted meant Adrian came that much closer to death. He swallowed against the dry bitter taste in his mouth. He wasn’t going to fail Adrian this time. He couldn’t. He had to stay alive and make it back with the Primal stones

The next several rooms held more stones. Garrett was thankful they were finally finding some, but the pain was beginning to wear on him. His eye was burning, his head hurt and Adrian’s worry and fear were grinding on him. Wade jerked him along sharply as he stumbled over some rubble in the corridor.

“Keep up, we’re running out of time.”

They still had to make their way back out before the deadline too. He couldn’t be late. Not like last time. There was no margin for error here. Adrian would have died last time if not for Jeffers and Valériane. This time there would be no one there to save him if Garrett failed.

“You think we have enough, Wade? I’m sick of wandering around down here.”

Wade shook his bag, the stones clattering. “Enough for today, anyway. She’ll probably make us come back tomorrow too.”

The comment stopped Garrett in his tracks. He hadn’t considered that she would make them come back down and do this all over again.

“Ah shit. Yeah, it’s already seven o’clock. We need to head back right now.”

Cold dread flooded Garrett. It had taken them an hour just to reach the main chamber below. They were going to have to hurry. At least the men seemed to feel the same sense of urgency. There was little talking as they retraced their steps. The sunlight from above was long gone and the torches did little to dispel the feeling they were dropping into a neverending void. The descent was quicker than the climb had been but everyone was panting by the time they reached the bottom. Wade let them take a short breather, passing around the water canteen. Garrett glanced up and then stared at the strange green glow above them. That looked strangely like—

There was a roar and Garrett nearly fell backward off his stone perch as the glowing lights swooped down upon them. The flickr of the torches glinting off Tori’s bestial form made her seem all the more massive in the tight space.

Wade was yelling. One of the men let out a choked off scream. The other two drew their weapons as Tori slashed at them. Wade hauled Garrett to his feet and forced him to run, the remaining couple of men close on their heels. There was a screech from Tori and a crash of falling rubble. Garrett was knocked to the ground. Something grasped his ankle and yanked him across the rough stone. He barely managed to keep a grip on the bag with the key.

“Leave him! Just get the stones and go!” Wade yelled.

Garrett clutched the bag to his chest as he was lifted into the air. Another earsplitting roar left him wincing, but Wade and the others had vanished into the stairwell that led upward to the surface.

Garrett tensed as razor sharp claws dug into his arms. A low rumble came from somewhere above him.

“You are alright?” The voice was Tori’s, but deeper and more resonant.

“Not really. You talk in this form?”

He was gently set on his feet and turned to look up at Tori. The smell of blood clung to her as she leaned her head down to look at him.

“Yes I talk. I didn’t hurt you?”

“No … we thought you were dead.”

“I followed you after killing the treebeast. I was too injured to help when the woman came for you. It is good that I can sense you every time you use the Primal. Your mind whispers through it like a dark mist.”

“I have to get back to the surface as fast as possible. I need to go now.”

The large head nodded and then lowered as Tori knelt down as far as possible. She extended one of her shorter arms.

“Climb up. We will fly.” She sounded distinctly pleased at the prospect. “There is another entrance. Hidden. I can fly all the way up then we must walk.”

“Anything as long as we aren’t late.” Garrett was surprised to learn that Tori was covered in a very fine fur and that the spines that crested her back bent away from his weight. He knew he should be a lot more cautious about this but right now he was more concerned about reaching Adrian before Rozzen hurt him.

“Hold tight.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Garrett made sure the bag was secure before wrapping his arms around one of her spines and holding on tight.

“Ready.”

“…no…”

There was a throaty chuckle and then he was pressed down flat as Tori launched herself into the air. Garrett gulped, his stomach plunging as he was suddenly weightless for a startling moment. Another downbeat of her wings flattened him again. How did she see where she was going? He decided not to question it as they rose higher. He could sense the ground falling away below. He was just starting to get the hang of her rhythm when she angled to the left and landed in a clatter of rubble.

“From here we must walk.” Her voice changed, becoming less resonant and more human sounding. A soft hand touched his arm. “Use your eye to see the way.”

Garrett shuddered then nodded. “Alright.”

“It hurts you?”

“Yes.”

“It is the nature of the Primal. Power has a price. Do you see the way.”

Garrett took a breath trying to prepare himself for the stabbing pain and looked around. He flinched at the sudden dread from Adrian. That was not good. He spotted a faint glow ahead of them. “Yes. This way.”

Tori kept one hand on his arm as they walked. He expected to find it irritating but instead it reassured him. He was glad she was alive and had seen fit to help them instead of just leaving them. Maybe with her help he could rescue Adrian and Nathaniel and they could actually escape Rozzen for once.

“Why did you come back?”

There was a soft sigh and she pushed him along faster. “For the memory of my William and because you remind me of the Sneak Thief. You and he share much. He too thought himself of little value. His story is much like yours. The Woodsie Lord betrayed him and stole his eye but the thief got his revenge. He closed the Maw forever and killed the Woodsie Lord.”

Her soft laugh was tinged with sadness. “A god, defeated by a simple thief. Sometimes it’s those we least expect it that make a difference. I’m sure you will make your mark too. You will find a way to defeat Rozzen, because you’re a thief … and a good one, gifted with the Primal for a reason.”

Garrett had nothing to say to that and kept walking. He wasn’t sure if her story was even true but then again he had found documents speaking of the legendary Sneak Thief, the one who brought the dark times. Was it the same person? There was no way of telling. He didn’t think he’d ever have to face down a god. At least he hoped not. Rozzen was bad enough. He stumbled slightly as the floor began to tilt upward. He could finally smell fresh air.

“I think we are getting close.”

“It will be a fair walk to the camp from here.”

“What? We don’t have time for—” Garrett stiffened, sucking in a startled breath as pain slammed into him. “Adrian!”

“Garrett! Garrett, what is wrong?”

Doubled over, Garrett fought to catch his breath. “She’s hurting Adrian. We have to go now … I’m too late.”

“Quickly then, the exit is just ahead.” Tori pulled him along. He staggered out into the forest and fell to his knees in the leaves. His head was pounding and his stomach ached. The pain had faded for the moment but there was no telling when it would return.

“Garrett, climb up! We will fly!”

Scrabbling to his feet he realized she’d already changed back. He had to wait through another wave of pain before he could climb back up on her neck, his head swimming as she took off. He clutched at the spine as another spasm of pain shot through him. What was Rozzen doing to him? Surely not what she’d threatened. He couldn’t think about it. Couldn’t imagine Adrian broken and bleeding. They were above the treetops now, the leaves below now slivers of silver in the moonlight. Garrett shivered in the cold wind and pressed his face against Tori’s neck. The pounding in his skull grew worse. He screwed his eyes shut against the flare of fear and desperation from Adrian.

“Please hang on, Adrian.”

The next moment the fear seemed to spiral out of control into mind numbing terror. Garrett screamed and clutched his head, losing his grip on Tori as agony ripped through him. White hot burning seared through his left eye and then he fell.


	37. Chapter 37

A chill breeze rustled the leaves around where Nathaniel sat next to Adrian. The heavy scent of rain mixed in with the smell of the leaves and the dull tang of dried blood. A storm was coming. Nathaniel looked up at the canopy overhead as the wind picked up, setting the trees to groaning, limbs rattling like dry bones. He shivered and glanced over at Adrian. The man was curled up with his arms around his knees as he tried to stay warm. Nathaniel had asked for a blanket, but that had been hours ago.

The men were setting small campfires hoping to keep the chill at bay. It was fully dark now and had been for some time. The only light came from the central bonfire and the various other small fires scattered around the camp. Nathaniel turned to Adrian at the sharp intake of breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“Something’s happened.” Adrian’s voice wavered. “He’s so scared…”

This had happened at various times through the day, Adrian becoming agitated and muttering to himself as he fought his bonds.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, the men won’t let him get hurt.” Even to himself the words sounded hollow and Nathaniel suppressed a sigh. If anything happened to Garrett he knew he and Adrian both were dead. That fact meant little to any of the men around them. The only thing keeping them and Garrett alive was Rozzen’s need for them. Who knew how long that would last though?

A little over half an hour later there was a commotion around the ruined building. Distant shouts echoed from within. Nathaniel grabbed Adrian’s arm to keep him from trying to move.

“Stay. I will go check.”

Before he could make it over to see what was happening the men who had been near the building were shouting for Rozzen.

“They’re back!”

“Do you see Garrett?”

“I can’t see anything right now. There are too many people in the way.” Nathaniel watched as the group parted to reveal Rozzen walking toward them. He recognized the three dirty and disheveled men behind her as part of the group who’d left that morning. One of them sported a nasty gash down his face. All of them wore grim expressions. Garrett was not with them.

“Go get the nets and the harpoons.” Rozzen ordered, “We’ll be ready if that thing attacks.”

She stopped a few feet from the two of them. Nathaniel stood frozen, his heartbeat a dull, aching throb in his chest.

“Well,” Rozzen snarled. “It seems that little bastard is determined to defy me at every turn. Untie him and take him over to the bonfire.”

“Rozzen, please.” Nathaniel stepped between Rozzen and Adrian. “There is no reason to go this far.”

Rozzen’s eyes narrowed and she tossed her hair back. “I made a promise and I keep my promises. Get him up. And you, stand aside or I’ll kill you right here and now.”

“What happened to you keeping your promises?” Nathaniel shot back, determined to delay her at any cost.

The blow knocked him back and he barely caught himself in time to keep from crashing into Adrian. He was seized by one of the men and hauled away from Adrian. He stumbled as he was dragged over to the central bonfire. He closed his eyes for a moment hearing Adrian cry out. It would be over soon. All of this would be over. He’d just never imagined he’d die. There had been other times he’d feared for his life, but never had he been so certain that there was no hope. Rozzen had won. All the fighting and all the deaths had been for nothing. He sank to his knees, the heat from the fire almost blistering. It was a small thing, just another minor annoyance. But it was easier to focus on it than what was coming.

Adrian was tossed down next to him, breathing in short pained gasps. Nathaniel glanced over hoping to reassure him, but Adrian had his head bowed. Blood trickled down his back from the split stitches. Valériane was going to be put out that her hard work had been for nothing, Nathaniel thought to himself. She’d wasted all her herbs and medicines on dead men. He turned as Rozzen started speaking again.

“You know, I never actually thought I would have to kill you, Adrian. I always figured that one day you’d get yourself killed and save me the trouble. Now, I’m going to have to get rid of your brothers too. Can’t have them turning on me later, now can I? What a waste. So many years spent trying to make a proper man out of you, but you’re just too soft.” Nathaniel frowned at the dramatic sigh from Rozzen. Did she enjoy putting on this show for her men? Why draw it out?

Rozzen stepped back and gestured to a couple of the men. Nathaniel tried to block out the sounds as they beat Adrian. He searched the faces of the men gathered around, but no one would meet his eye. They knew. They knew she was unhinged, yet they followed her anyway. It sickened him that they would stand by as she murdered a man she’d claimed as her own son.

“Cowards! Filthy sniveling cowards! You all deserve whatever happens to you in this life or the next!” Nathaniel didn’t even realize he was shouting till one of the men hit him. He was not deterred. Let them hit him. He was dead soon anyway. “You think she cares what happens to you? Look! Look what she does! She’ll use you and kill you just the same!”

“Shut him up!”

“Your lives are nothing to her!” Nathaniel managed before he was knocked to the ground and a boot slammed down on his midsection. He watched helpless as Rozzen went to the fire and pulled out a flaming stick.

She held it up as sparks showered the ground around her. “I only kill those who defy me and he didn’t just defy me, he betrayed me. No one, not even my own son will get away with such treachery.”

She turned to where Adrian lay on the ground a few feet away. He was barely conscious, blood smeared across his face and down his neck. Nathaniel screamed at Rozzen as she thrust the burning end of the stick into Adrian’s left eye.

The scream seemed to echo forever, the men suddenly going very still. One of the men behind Nathaniel gagged. Nathaniel blinked rapidly, tears streaming down his face as he watched Adrian flail. Even the forest had gone silent, the only sounds the distant rumble of thunder overhead and the thud of Adrian’s heels on the ground.

“I won’t be defied. I won’t be betrayed. By anyone!” Rozzen’s voice rose in pitch as she turned to look at the gathered men. Several muttered and took a few steps back.

A booming roar from above shook Nathaniel and he looked up. A great black shape swooped down on them and the men yelled and scattered. The next few moments were a tumult of noise and confusion, bodies flying through the air. Nathaniel gasped, jerking away as his wrist was grabbed.

“Nate! Come on!” Garrett jerked at him again. “Help me with Adrian.”

Nathaniel looked down at the pale, shaking figure. Garrett’s eyes were wide and glassy as he stared at him. Nathaniel nodded and shook himself. Adrian lay curled on his side. Rozzen was nowhere to be seen. Men ran past yelling for weapons.

“We have to get somewhere safe.” Garrett looked around.

Tori was rampaging through the rest of the camp, her outraged roars vibrating the ground. Nathaniel looked over at Garrett as he felt his fingers clamp down on his wrist again.

“I’m going to try something. I just hope it works.”

Nathaniel started to ask what he was planning when everything suddenly went white.

“Garrett!”

“It’s alright, just calm down. Help me get Adrian on his feet.”

Nathaniel looked around, realizing they were still in the camp but nothing was moving. Even the fire had frozen to a pillar of blue. Garrett struggled to get Adrian on his feet. Nathaniel grabbed the man’s other arm and between the two of them they pulled him up.

“What is this?”

“Something I learned to do with the Primal, but I can’t hold it for that long. We need to hurry.”

“Right.” Nathaniel let Garrett guide them out of the camp and into the forest. The bright white faded into deep blues and blacks as they passed through the trees.

There was another brilliant flash of white and Garrett let out a pained gasp. The light faded into the more familiar sight of the forest. Nathaniel looked around. The light from the campfires still glowed through the trees, but they’d traveled at least a hundred yards in what had seemed like just a few steps. Nathaniel helped Garrett set Adrian down. Adrian was conscious, but when Nathaniel knelt next to him he turned his head away. Nathaniel looked up at Garrett but his eyes were squeezed shut, a hand clenched in his hair.

“What can I do? Tell me what I can do?” Nathaniel asked.

“Just … just give me a minute. I will heal him…”

“Are you sure you’re up to that, Garrett?”

Garrett opened his eyes, his right glowing a bright blue. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Just leave it.” Adrian’s voice was strained and thin. He pulled away as Garrett reached for him. “I said leave it! You need to save your strength.”

Nathaniel frowned seeing the look on Garrett’s face, the way his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together. Even in the dim light from the distant campfires there was no mistaking the anguish in his eyes.

“We’ll rest for a few minutes, then if he feels up to it I think you should let him try.”

“Why? We’re all as good as dead anyway. The cave is days from here…”

There was another enraged bellow from Tori and more panicked screaming from the direction of the camp. Nathaniel wondered if Valériane had escaped. She was a smart woman – too smart in some ways. She would have taken the first chance to slip away. Nathaniel turned back to Adrian.

“That might be the case, but once Tori has cleaned out the camp we can go get the supplies we need to make the journey easier. We have another chance, Adrian. There is no reason not to try.”

“Fine.” Adrian grunted.

Nathaniel breathed a short sigh of relief and looked over at Garrett. He had his head down, the heel of his hand pressed against his left eye. Reaching out Nathaniel touched his arm.

“Are you sure you are up to this?”

“No, but it beats both of us being in pain.”

 

The moment he’d lost his grip on Tori, Garrett had been certain Adrian was dead. The pain was too overwhelming. Tori snatching him out of the air had jolted him to his senses. She’d circled the camp once before descending upon it. He’d hit the ground running and headed for the first person he saw, Nathaniel. He hadn’t let himself think about how badly injured Adrian was until they were safely away. Now it was hard to even look at Adrian. This was his fault for not making it back in time. He had to make it right.

Walking around in front of where Adrian knelt he fought down the panic, seeing all the blood and the blackened flesh. Fingers trembling, he leaned down to cup Adrian’s face and focused, the Primal flaring around them again. He concentrated on gathering the energy and pushing it toward Adrian. Heat shot through him and he heard Adrian gasp. Garrett couldn’t keep a grip on the thread. He simply didn’t have the strength left. The blue faded, then winked out. He fell forward into Adrian and was immediately wrapped in a tight embrace.

“Garrett!”

“I’m fine.” The worst of the pain was gone. A deep ache still lingered, but he was fairly certain it wasn’t from Adrian. He opened his eyes, not sure when he’d shut them, and pushed away from Adrian. It was too bad using the Primal didn’t get rid of dirt and repair clothes. He looked at his hands, realizing it wasn’t dirt, it was blood. He raised his head to look at Adrian. A single eye blinked back at him, bright with unshed tears.

“No … it worked, didn’t it? It worked.” Garrett reached for Adrian again, but Adrian caught his wrists and gently pushed his arms down.

“Enough, Garrett,” Adrian’s voice was soft, no longer choked with pain. “That’s enough.”

“But your eye—”

“Leave it for now. You’ve healed all the other stuff, at least from what it feels like. I won’t have you wearing yourself out. Nate, we need to go back and get supplies. I doubt Tori has left many of them alive.”

Garrett moved back as Adrian got to his feet, a cold weight in his stomach as he watched him stumble to the side. Standing, he went to Adrian’s left side and tentatively touched his arm. Adrian’s uncertainty and confusion flooding through the Primal were nearly as overwhelming as the pain and fear that had gripped them earlier. He turned and looked down at Garrett, his attempt at a smile a dismal failure that looked more like a grimace even in the soft blue glow of the Primal. He put his arm around Garrett’s shoulders.

“Let’s go see if Tori left anything intact.”

Continuing to focus Garrett looked around, wary of anything that might have been attracted to all the noise. There was nothing to be seen at the moment, but he noticed as he looked toward the camp that the number of blue figures upright and walking was down significantly from just a few minutes ago. He could see Tori near the fire, but she wasn’t moving. Thunder crackled overhead again and the soft patter of rain hitting the leaves quickly turned into a dull roar.

“Of course.” Nathaniel sighed as they started walking. “Well, at least it’s marginally warmer than the river.”

By the time they reached the camp they were all soaked and shivering. Most of the smaller fires were struggling to stay alight in the torrential rain, though the large bonfire seemed unaffected for the moment. Blood and rainwater glistened on the ground around the bodies of the dead and dying scattered around Tori, who lay near the bonfire. She raised her head to look at them as they approached. The wooden handle of a harpoon stuck out of her rear leg and she was bleeding from several nasty gashes, but her eyes were alert as they approached.

“Are you going to be okay?” Nathaniel was the first to speak.

“I will recover.” The massive beak opened in what almost seemed to be a smile as she looked at them. “I saved something for you.”

She lifted her wing to reveal Rozzen pinned to the ground under her. The woman was unconscious but breathing. Garrett winced as Adrian’s fingers clamped down on his shoulder and then he was all but shoved to the side. Adrian turned away.

“Find me a pistol, Nate.”

“Adrian, wait…” Garrett started after him as he stumbled toward the nearest upright tent. “What are you doing?”

Adrian was busy pitching things out of the way. “I’m looking for a pistol. You could help me instead of standing there. It’s a bit hard to see.”

“Why do you need a pistol?” Garrett knew the answer, but part of him hoped Adrian would be better than this. That he’d see that killing her wouldn’t change anything but him.

“Why do you think, Garrett? I’ve planned on killing her for months. I have every reason to kill her.” Adrian growled in frustration and stalked out of the tent, promptly tripping over a dead body he hadn’t seen. Garrett cringed, waiting for the yelling to start, but Adrian just lay there for a long moment before slowly pushing himself up. He was breathing hard, his hair plastered to his face and neck as he sat in the rain. Garrett knelt down beside him, suppressing a shiver as a gust of wind turned the rain into driving needles.

“Is that really what you want?”

Adrian clambered to his feet. “I’ve thought about this for months, Garrett. Ever since she tried to – did kill us. She deserves to die. You of all people should understand that. After what she did to you…”

Garrett wiped rainwater out of his eyes and stood. “Killing her won’t change what happened.”

“No, but it’ll make me feel better about it.”

Heart heavy and aching Garrett watched Adrian stagger around the ruined camp looking for a weapon. He hated Rozzen. He’d never hated anyone the way he hated her. But he knew her death wasn’t going to stop the nightmares. He wasn’t going to feel any safer once she was gone. The damage was done. Killing her would only strip what little self-respect he had left. Adrian had found a pistol and ammunition and begun weaving his way back across the camp. Garrett followed not sure what to expect. He didn’t blame Adrian for wanting to kill her. She’d taken everything from both of them, but even more from Adrian.

Nathaniel stood near the dying fire and Garrett was surprised to see Valériane next to him. She had a gash over one eye and her clothes were disheveled, but other than that she seemed fine. On the other side of the fire Tori appeared to be sleeping, her eyes closed.

Her eyes opened as the two of them approached, glowing green for just a moment as she looked at Adrian. Without saying a word she stood and moved out of the way, leaving Rozzen laying on the ground before them. Garrett watched Nathaniel and Valériane go to her, Valériane checking her wounds. Garrett looked away as he heard Tori ask about Osanne.

Adrian stood over Rozzen’s unconscious form, the pistol held loosely in his hand. Garrett came to a stop next to him and after a moment reached out and touched Adrian’s side, not saying anything, just letting him know he was there. Adrian took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“She doesn’t deserve to live. She doesn’t.”

“No, she doesn’t. But are you certain you want to be the one to kill her?” Garrett kept his voice soft. “I don’t want you to have any regrets, Adrian.”

“But that’s the thing, I regret so much. I regret how much I trusted her, how much I let her dictate everything I did, how I let her hurt you over and over. My life could have been so different.” Garrett could feel Adrian shaking and his voiced wavered for a moment. “She means to kill us all – you, me, and my brothers. She won’t stop till we are all dead. I can end this now.”

Garrett took a breath as Adrian lifted the pistol, the barrel glinting dully in the firelight.

“I have to end this.”

Garrett waited but Adrian just stood there, the pistol shaking. After a moment he lowered it and tossed it aside. He turned toward Garrett and collapsed to his knees. His heart a cold lump in his throat, Garrett knelt down in front of him.

“Adrian?”

“I—I can’t … I can’t just s-shoot her.” He managed after a moment. “She’s the only mother I ever had.”

Garrett looked away as Adrian’s voice broke into soft sobs. This pain. What was he supposed to do about this pain? He couldn’t heal it with the Primal but he couldn’t bear feeling it either. It was too close to the empty, hollow pain that often filled him. Before he could dwell on it too much he did the only thing he could think of. Reaching forward he pulled Adrian to him, letting Adrian’s head rest against his shoulder. The pain surged through him for a moment, a black tide of longing and regret that left him shaking and ill. He shoved at it, searching for the hope he knew lay buried there somewhere.

“I can’t do this, Garrett.” Adrian whispered, his breath warm on Garrett’s skin.

“You don’t have to.” Garrett swallowed thickly. Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around Adrian’s neck. “You don’t have to do anything at all. It’s over.”


	38. Chapter 38

Rain fell in a light patter on the top of the canvas tent. Through the opening Garrett could see Valériane and Nathaniel as they finished tying Rozzen to one of the trees that ringed the camp. The woman was still unconscious, but that was probably for the best. The bonfire was finally nearly out, the hiss and pop of the dying embers the only sounds. Tori still dragged bodies out into the forest to discourage scavengers.

Garrett pulled the blanket higher around his shoulders as a chill ran through him. They’d spent a good hour going through the ruined campsite and salvaging what they could. Adrian and he both had a new set of clothes for the first time in what felt like weeks. His shirt and pants were too big, but they were dry and that was more important right now.

Valériane had been rather subdued when he’d given her the bag with the book and key. She’d taken them out and looked at them briefly before putting them back.

“My Master will be pleased. I will take you to the Council when we return.”

“I’m not—”

“You will. You found the key and now order will be restored. The City will no longer weep. The bloody rose has been plucked. Now those born of shadow and pain will be the aegis against the undying.”

“What? Now you sound like the Queen of Beggars.”

Valériane’s smile had sent a tremor through him but she hadn’t said anything else. Instead she’d tucked the bag away in with the other things she had in her pack and had gone back to helping Nathaniel and Tori with the dead.

He swallowed a sigh as Adrian shifted around next to him. He’d found himself staying close to Adrian’s blind side as they’d walked around the camp. Adrian had still fallen or run into things a couple of times. Each time the jolt of confusion through the Primal was quickly followed by resignation as he righted himself. Watching him struggle had left Garrett feeling as though he’d swallowed a lump of lead, everything bitter and too heavy. If only he’d been faster about finding the stones so they could have left in time. Too late – he’d been too late, yet again. Adrian might have survived but he would never be the same. Apparently not even the Primal could restore his eye. Not that Adrian had let him try again. It should have worked the first time. Maybe he was doing something wrong. He’d see if Adrian would let him try again once they were rested.

Even now he could feel the dull ache deep in his left eye that the Primal had been unable to get rid of. At least Adrian had let Valériane bandage and wrap it to keep anything from getting in and causing infection. Each time Garrett thought about it a tight spiral of pain would shoot through him, seeming to hollow him out and leave him numb. If only he hadn’t been late—

“Stop doing that.”

Startled, he glanced to his right where Adrian lay on his back, eye closed.

“Lay down and stop thinking about it.” There was a hardness to Adrian’s voice that Garrett wasn’t used to. “You need to rest so we can leave when it gets light. And you feeling guilty isn’t going to change anything.”

Garrett turned away, desperately trying to blink away the sudden prickling heat behind his eyes. The lump in his throat wouldn’t go away and he couldn’t bring himself to lay down. There was no way he’d be able to sleep anyway. He’d rather be out there helping Nathaniel and Valériane, doing anything to escape this pain. This whole trip had been nothing but pain and it was all that woman’s fault. He could see her slumped at the base of the tree in the graying light. Maybe he should have killed her himself and saved Adrian the decision. No, that wouldn’t have helped anything either. Nothing was going to erase what had happened. Like everything else it was going to have to be forgotten, or at least shoved to the back of his mind with all the other memories he refused to dwell on.

Though that was going to be difficult with the result of his failure staring him in the face every time he looked at Adrian. There had to be something he could do to help the man. Adrian had saved his life and sacrificed himself so many times and had never asked for anything in return. Except trust.

Garrett jumped as Adrian grabbed his arm and pulled.

“Lay down. You are overthinking things again.” The edge to Adrian’s voice was gone and he just sounded tired. “Please just let it go.”

Garrett didn’t resist as Adrian pulled him down next to him. An arm wrapped around him and pulled him close. He closed his eyes as lips brushed his forehead and let himself relax into the warmth.

 

By the morning of the second day of their trek through the forest Garrett wished Adrian had shot Rozzen. The woman was insufferable. They’d finally gagged her but anytime they took it off she’d take the opportunity to insult and berate each of them in turn, though she was especially vicious toward Adrian.

They stopped for a meager lunch and as soon as the gag was removed so she could eat she started in again.

Garrett, seeing the way Adrian flinched when she mentioned Rylan again, decided it was time for the abuse to end. Picking up a decent sized branch he walked over to her and knocked her unconscious. Looking down he realized she still wore the ring that unlocked the ritual book. Slipping it off her finger he pocketed it. He wasn’t taking any chances with it, even all the way out here.

“Garrett! What did you do that for?”

“I was tired of listening to her and I know you were too.”

“Yeah, but now we’ll have to drag her with us.”

Garrett turned to look at the other three where they sat. “Why?”

“Why drag her with us?” Nathaniel looked confused.

“Yes, why? Why not just leave her here tied to a tree? We are still a good three days from the beach. I say we leave her with a pistol and let her decide her own fate.”

Adrian took a deep breath and blew it out forcefully. “So you’re saying we leave her to die?”

“She’s going to die anyway once we meet up with the rest of the fleet. Allowing her to take her own life seems more merciful.” Valériane pointed out. “I have an extra pistol I can leave with a single bullet.”

“Garrett has a point too. You don’t need to listen to any more abuse from her. I’m ready to put my sword through her right now as it stands.” Nathaniel got to his feet. Picking up the bundle at his feet he slung it over his shoulder. “Whatever you decide be quick about it. We need to keep moving.”

Garrett returned to his seat on Adrian’s left. Adrian sat for a while, not eating, just staring at the ground at his feet. After a while he finally spoke.

“Alright. We might as well. Let her be the one to decide if she dies quickly by suicide or slowly by the forest.”

“It’s too bad Tori decided to stay at the Citadel to heal, or she could watch and make sure Rozzen doesn’t escape.”

“Tori needed someplace safe to recover. At least we had a chance to say goodbye to her.”

“Yes, and now we don’t have to worry about anyone going back there to try and gather more stones.” Garrett opened his bundle and pulled out a coil of rope. “Tori will make sure no one else ever enters the Citadel.”

He got to his feet and walked over to where Rozzen lay slumped over. Thankfully there was a decent sized tree not too far. He disliked even having to touch the woman, but he wasn’t about to let Adrian deal with it. Garrett made sure she was securely bound to the tree much the same way she’d tied Adrian, the rope looped around her neck and then around the tree. She wouldn’t be able to untie it and pulling too much would strangle her. She could still reach the pistol Valériane placed beside her, but nothing else.

Adrian came to stand beside Garrett, “Let’s go.”

About ten minutes after they began walking the screaming started, high, thin and desperate. Not long after a pistol shot echoed through the woods. They all stopped, Adrian and Garrett exchanging a look. Garrett took Adrian’s arm as he turned back the way they’d come.

“Let it go, Adrian.”

Adrian turned to look down at him, his lips twitching into a half smile though his eyes brimmed with tears. He reached out and cupped the side of Garrett’s face. After a moment he nodded and letting his hand drop to his side he started forward once again. Garrett kept hold of his arm, making sure he didn’t stumble.

Darkness was falling when Garrett realized he could hear something that was not the usual forest sounds he’d gotten used to. He had them stop and focused, looking around them through the Primal. Ahead through the trees he could make out a group of figures.

“Either Rozzen has reinforcements or…”

“What? What do you see?”

“There are a lot of people in that direction.” Garrett pointed the way they’d been heading. “You guys stay here, I’ll go check it out.”

Garrett was still a few dozen yards from the group when he realized who they were. He didn’t bother approaching them and ran back to get Adrian.

“Your brothers are here!”

“What?”

“Aldric and Amaury are leading a group of men looking for you.” Garrett took Adrian’s wrist and tugged him along through the trees. “From the sound of it they’ve been looking for days now.”

Garrett’s apprehension grew as they drew close to the group of men. His last encounter with Adrian’s brothers had not gone well. Dropping Adrian’s wrist he fell back a step, letting Adrian be the first to enter the ring of light from the torches. The talking faded as the men noticed Adrian. Aldric shoved his way to the front of the group and stood there for a moment. All Garrett could think about was how hard it had been to knock the massive man unconscious. He shifted so that he was in Adrian’s shadow as Aldric started forward, followed closely by Amaury.

“Adrian? By the gods boy, it is you!”

Adrian grunted as he was wrapped in a bone crushing hug from his oldest brother.

“Yes, it’s me and what’s left of my crew…”

“And Rozzen?”

“We left her for dead.”

Aldric looked over at Amaury who opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it and shook his head.

“It’s for the best. We were prepared to keelhaul her once we got underway. So you just have those two left?”

“Two? There are three…” Garrett stepped back as Adrian turned. “Where is Garrett?”

“Hiding behind you.”

Garrett shot Valériane a look but she just smirked at him.

“Garrett? The little thief?” Amaury’s voice darkened. “The one you abandoned us to go find after he nearly got you killed?”

“Yes, Amaury, and it was Rozzen who tried to kill me. Garrett was the one who risked everything to save my life.”

Aldric looked over at Amaury then back to Adrian. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on Adrian’s shoulder.

“Adrian, we would never have let these things happen had we known what she was doing.”

“I know, Aldric, but the damage is done. I just want to take Garrett and go home.”

“Then we shall, the fleet awaits our return. But first. Dinner.”


	39. Epilogue

The scratch of charcoal across parchment barely disturbed the quiet of the room. The chill late afternoon breeze carried a tinge of brine and the voices of the pedestrians outside on the street. Adrian looked down at his sketch and back over at the bed. With a small shake of his head he went back to work drawing what little of Garrett he could actually see. So far most of his sketches consisted of Garrett’s feet and the occasional hand. He put the finishing touches on the drawing. He’d be glad when he could finally draw him without having to ignore the shackle on his left ankle. Basso was supposed to be looking for a trustworthy smithy. For the most part Basso seemed to be over what had happened to Garrett while they’d been gone. Adrian reached up and rubbed at the spot on his jaw. It was still a bit sore. At least soon there’d be one less reminder of Garrett’s captivity. There wasn’t anything to be done about the small crisscross of scars on his wrists and ankles from the shackles.

Though these latest drawings were terrible. His depth perception was gone. He shied away from thinking about why. Right now he just wanted to focus on the drawing and on Garrett. He couldn’t dwell on everything that happened, the things he’d lost. Those times usually ended with him staring down into an empty whiskey bottle wishing it was enough to numb the pain.

It was much better to focus his attention on Garrett and he’d done his best to do just that. He glanced over at the desk where the tray of food sat. August’s maid Elsie had produced a warming kettle from somewhere so Garrett could have hot tea without having to leave the room if he didn’t want to. And he hadn’t since they’d arrived home three days ago. At least not that Adrian knew of. It seemed like every time he came into the room Garrett was nestled under the covers, the only sign he’d been out of bed the bits of leftover food on the tray. It reminded Adrian of the time he’d tried to tame an alley cat and had set out food everyday. It had taken weeks before the cat had trusted him enough to let him pet it. At least he knew Garrett already trusted him.

He sighed and closed the journal. He looked over at the bed again. Garrett hadn’t stirred. Adrian had things he should probably be doing. Though now that they were home he found himself wanting nothing more than to spend every waking moment with Garrett. Thankfully the Watch had accepted him back and even given back his rank of Captain. He couldn’t go on patrol just yet so he was often stuck in the office doing paper work. He still had trouble walking in a straight line and not bumping into things he could no longer see. August had assured him he would learn to adjust. For now he wore a patch over his eye, but there had been talk of having a glass one made for him. Garrett always got very quiet during those conversations.

Getting up he put the journal away and after a moment’s consideration took his boots off. He wasn’t going to be needed for anything else today and dinner was still a few hours from now.

Climbing into the bed he was careful not to disturb Garrett. He’d almost drifted to sleep when he felt the bed move, Garrett rolling over toward him, a hand coming to rest on his chest. The long, slender fingers twitched and Adrian held his breath, hoping he’d not woken Garrett. Since they had been rescued he’d opened his eyes every morning to find Garrett curled against him. He’d taken to staying up late just so he could sleep in and snuggle his thief. Looking down at Garrett’s hand, he gently ran his finger over the scar that ran from wrist to knuckle. He wondered if their lives would ever take on any semblance of normalcy. Though nothing about their lives was even remotely normal compared to most people.

 

When Garrett woke the room was cool and dark, dimly lit by the the fading sunset. He could hear the distant creak of cart wheels outside on the street. Much closer was Adrian’s soft snoring. Garrett raised his head realizing his pillow was actually Adrian’s arm. That must be why he was so warm when he could feel the cool early winter air swirling about the room. At some point in his sleep he’d rolled over next to Adrian and now lay facing him. Easing himself up he looked down at the familiar face.

Adrian must have had Reginald shave him at some point during the day. The goatee was once again neatly trimmed, though the patch over his eye didn’t quite hide the burn marks on his cheek. He wasn’t sure how well Adrian was handling what Rozzen had done to him. He could still feel Adrian’s sorrow at times, a bone deep coldness that nothing quite seemed to warm. At times it made him feel helpless, knowing Adrian hurt so badly, though he also realized that his presence seemed to help Adrian. He just wished he knew what else he could do to help. For now this seemed to be enough. He didn’t mind it himself. There was something reassuring about going to sleep with Adrian next to him. A sense of contentment that he’d never experienced before in his life. Now that he’d experienced it, he knew thinking back on his life that this was something he’d been desperately missing. Rozzen had been right about that, right about that void that never seemed to be filled. Except now he didn’t feel it as keenly.

Adrian took a deeper breath and opened his eye. Garrett pulled away, his face warming, dismayed to have been caught staring. The arm he’d been using for a pillow prevented his escape as it clamped down around his waist. Adrian’s lips stretched into a sleepy smile, his eye crinkling at the corner. Garrett wasn’t sure he’d ever become accustomed to looking into that green and gold and seeing himself reflected there.

“Did you sleep well?” The sluggish rumble had a smile tugging at Garrett’s lips and he nodded. “Good. You should go eat. Ah damn, is it dark already?”

“Almost.”

“Mmm, I’m too comfortable to get up right now.” Adrian closed his eye again, his arm tightening around Garrett for a moment. Garrett laid his head back down, letting the warmth and closeness soak into him. Adrian nuzzled his face into Garrett’s hair and sighed. Garrett lay there, wanting to get up and get something to eat but reluctant to disturb him. Adrian took a soft shuddering breath and Garrett closed his eyes as a hot ache blossomed in his chest. He didn’t move till he felt Adrian’s grip loosen. Sitting up he looked down at Adrian, but he had turned away, his face hidden by the loose blond hair. Garrett hesitated a moment before reaching over to brush the hair away from Adrian’s face.

Adrian’s eye was squeezed shut and he started to bury his face in the pillow only to hiss in pain.

“Adrian … are you alright?”

It took a moment before there was a mumbled ‘yes.’ Garrett didn’t believe him, probably anymore than Adrian usually believed him when Garrett said he was fine. He could distinctly feel the stabbing pain in his left eye though it was muted a bit. Garrett let the soft strands of hair slip through his fingers. Adrian was not alright. Neither was he, but they could at least take comfort in each other’s presence.

“Are you sure you won’t let me try?”

“You already healed me. Leave it at that.”

“But your eye—”

“Is gone, Garrett. Leave it be.”

Garrett sighed and sat back. It was becoming an old argument. He’d asked constantly on the trip home and every time Adrian had rebuffed him. He wanted to at least try, but in the back of his mind he knew that while the worst of the injuries were gone, he couldn’t restore Adrian’s eye.

Or could he? He had found that mechanical eye in the prison below the Moira asylum. Maybe Ector could use it to fashion something that worked? It was worth a try. He thought it might be still in the clock tower. It was worth looking. Anything was worth trying if it meant he could help Adrian.

He looked over as Adrian shifted around and sat up before getting out of the bed. Silently Garrett followed him over to the open window and stood at his left. They stood looking across the river at the clock tower. Garrett had thought about returning before now but couldn’t bring himself to leave Adrian’s side just yet. August didn’t seem to mind his staying for the time being. Maybe he understood.

Adrian sighed. “I guess we should go eat dinner.”

“You go ahead.”

“Are you going out tonight?”

Garrett shook his head, watching Adrian’s face closely. Stepping forward he hesitated a moment, unsure how to reassure the man. The desire to do so was new and he was unaccustomed to it. On the voyage home things had been easier, but now that they were home and things were settling back to some semblance of what they had been before, he found himself searching for ways to try to lift the darkness that shrouded the spot in the Primal where Adrian was. He didn’t know how, not yet, but he’d keep trying until something worked. He realized he still stared up at Adrian who looked down at him with a bemused expression.

“Was there something else?” The slightest hint of a smile graced Adrian’s lips. Garrett swallowed and looked away as flutters erupted in his stomach. He startled as a warm hand rested on his shoulder, and looked up. Garrett shook his head in answer to the question. Reaching up, he ran his fingers over the scar on Adrian’s cheek just below the leather patch. He wouldn’t leave Adrian just yet, but soon he would have to go find the mechanical eye and take it to Ector. Adrian’s brows came together as he frowned.

“Garrett…”

“You should go eat.”

“Alright,” Adrian wrapped his arms loosely around Garrett for a moment, resting his chin on top of his head. “Are you going to join me?”

“Of course.” Garrett slipped his arms around Adrian’s waist, feeling the quick intake of breath and the elation that shot through the Primal. He buried his face into the cloth of Adrian’s shirt, trying to hide the smile he could feel pulling at his lips. Times like these the suffocating hollowness became a distant memory and the darkness once again sheltered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of _Fight Like a Man or Hang Like a Dog_. Thank you for sticking with me through this amazing ride. I am very happy to announce that there will be a third installment to the series _What Mortal Hands Wrought, Mortal Blood Spills_.
>
>> Back from their ordeal in Pagan territory, Garrett and Adrian want nothing more than to rest and heal. But much has changed in the City in their absence, and new powers have arisen to fight over the chaos left in the wake of the Baron's death. They soon find themselves entangled by those who seek to manipulate them.
> 
> I will start it in December after finishing NaNoWriMo. In the meantime I will be posting ficlets and drabbles that take place between the two stories. Thank you so much for reading!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys and welcome to the further adventures of the Thief and the Pirate! Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr: http://sorrowsfall.tumblr.com/. Feel free to join us fellow taffers!
> 
> Check the tags: #fight like a man or hang like a dog, #flamohlad, #thief, #garrett, #swashbuckling taffers, #adrian barbeaux
> 
> Disclaimer: Thief and Garrett belong to Eidos Montreal and Square Enix. Tori is astral-veil's creation and used with permission.


End file.
